MY IMMORTAL: A love before time
by Ria Sakazaki
Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price. "You married this man." Yamato looked at him incredulously. "You, of all people, married a man and you're still alive? Aren't the Atobes heir-producing die-hards and you are required to produce one or die in poverty otherwise?" OT5 with a wicked twist!
1. patchwork of memories I

A/N: Shame on me. Really, really shame on me. I have been in denial for the past year, telling myself that I can finish WYSLMT? But I guess it's time to stop lying to myself. It's a major writer's block. As I succumbed to the pressures of hospital duties, I forgot how I'm supposed to end the story. I felt that if I insisted on finishing it, it won't turn out that way it's supposed to be.

So...I'M SORRY MINNA-SAMA!

But...I do have another story for you. It's no surprise that it's another OT5 however...WITH A MAJOR, MAJOR TWIST! Welcome to another round of emotional rollercoaster and I promise you that every chapter will leave you wanting for more. So without further ado, I present to you

**A LOVE BEFORE TIME**

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with tints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

lovelovelovelovelovelovelove

Japan, 1793: Tokugawa Shogunate

_Despite the chaos created by the deposition of the daimyos, there was one family who stood firm amidst the carnage. The Echizen clan remained intact and untouched by the Tokugawa shogunate for it was known that the family was the main spiritual protectors of royal family. With the head of the clan, Echizen Norosuke as the high priest, the clan flourished despite the war. It was rumoured that the clan possessed the ability to grant both blessings and curses. He has three sons; two of which serves the empire and one was hidden from the rest of the world._

_"This country is suffocated by a dark gloom. It is our duty to see light beyond this darkness." Norosuke told his two sons, Sourijoh, the eldest and Yuurijoh, the middle child. _

_"Yes Father." They muttered in unison. Aside from being a fortunate family, the Echizens also were gifted with ethereal beauty that could only exist in mythical accounts. All three of them exuded gallant splendour that even the most handsome among others, commoner or of royal blood would shy away from them. _

_The three were walking serenely towards a garden, well hidden within the family fortress. _

_"And it is our duty as well to protect the one blessed by the gods." _

_Their pristine white robes fluttered behind them as they were greeted by a soft breeze when one of their servants opened the gate into a piece of Eden. _

_"I do believe that Father." Sourijoh tucked his long dark locks behind his ears. "However I don't think your methods of protecting him is fair." His golden eyes blinked back the sadness. _

_"I agreew with Sou-nii-sama, Father." Yuujiroh eyed his older brother cautiously. "Locking him up will only cause him harm." _

_Norosuke sighed. They had been standing before the entrance to the Echizen's most hidden sanctuary for quite some time. "You have to understand where I'm coming from, my sons. We are both blessed and burdened by our abilities. We were given the ability to put our spiritual will into action. It is no secret that the shogun thinks of us as his trump cards. If I can spare anyone from that awful fate, you know I would."_

_The three priests still stood by the entrance, wanting to resolve their issues before they go inside. Beyond the gates exuded a more gleeful atmosphere. The scent of newly bloomed jasmine waffled through air. _

_Soujiroh sighed. Indeed their Father did whatever he could to spare his children his fate but so far, he was only successful in sparing one...the strongest of them all. _

_"I understand your actions Father." He muttered. "But please don't expect me to be entirely happy with it." _

_Yuujiroh nodded in agreement. "We respect how you feel against the fate of the family, Father." _

_Norosuke turned to face his sons, his lips drawn into a sad smile. "Now, now, let us leave this morose conversation behind. we are about to see your brother." He held his hands up and gently patted their sculpted chins. _

_Souijoh smiled. "You're right Father. It feels like forever since we last saw him." _

_They stepped past the scarlet gates and into a magnificent garden of red, yellow and blue. The sound of giggles filled the air as they ventured deep into the garden. The place was very different from all the other gardens outside, even the royal courtyard fail miserably in comparison. _

_It's as if each flower were painted with colours beyond normal hues. _

_They heard a__ rustle__ of leaves and twigs, making them halt on their tracks. They turned to the source of the sound and stared expectantly. _

_Soon a fast blur jumped out of the bushed and sped fast towards them. _

_"Father!" _

_The blur hit Norosuke and knocked him on the ground. The older man was laughing as the blur continued to wrestle him against the dirt. _

_"Now, now that was inappropriate." Yuujiroh half-heartedly reprimanded. _

_Sourijoh knelt down and gently pried what seems to be a younger version of him dressed in elegant red silk robes and round pigtails. _

_"Nice to see you again, Ryoma." _

lovelovelove

The sound of tennis balls bouncing back and forth were like anaesthetics to his heart. It dulled the pain for a period of time but soon he knew that once the bouncing stops, the pain will return. The longing will resume.

A millennia had passed and yet he's still not immune to any sensation. If he had been a normal person, he would've turned into dust by now.

"Ok everybody take a breather and come back after five minutes!" His coach's voice tore through his mind like a crack of a whip.

He glanced at the scene before him. His fellow members were happily chatting away, taking advantage of the recess. They seemed so full of life. He looked at his hands; they were pale from gripping the tennis racket too tight.

'They exude life while I exude death.'

"Nya ochibi! You should rest too!"

lovelovelovelove

_Ryoma purred in delight as his waist-length tresses were loosen and a soft comb started to massage his scalp._

_"That feels nice." _

_The hand that was combing his hair paused. "You always liked having your hair combed and fixed for you. Despite having difficulties having it so long, you do not want to have it cut." _

_Ryoma's round golden eyes seemed to shine in happiness. "My brothers want my hair the way it is. And besides, Father adores tying it up into cute pigtails." He brought his dainty hands to his lips and blew warm breath on them. _

_"I saw you earlier with them. They looked like they had been longing to see you. Why keep you here through all these years?" _

_The shimmer in Ryoma's eyes faded. he turned around to face a handsome young man with chestnut locks that stopped near his well-defined chin. Golden melted with chocolate-brown eyes. _

_"You know very well the situation of my family, Sendoh-san." Ryoma whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder, his voice would break. _

_Takanaga Sendoh swallowed hard. Before him sat the alluring image of the third son of Echizen Norosuke, Echizen Ryoma. Despite being a boy, he grew up to be the most beautiful amongst those who walked the earth with his long ebony lock kissed with emerald hues, his big round, cat-like golden eyes sparkled with innocence and glee that could rival that of a baby. His skin was so fair like porcelain as if the sun was denied even a glimpse of this masterpiece. _

_'No wonder Echizen Norosuke opted to hide him from the world.' Sendoh mused. He reached up and caressed the softly sculpted face. "Countries will gladly go to war for you." _

_A blush crept up from his neck all the way to his face. "You make me sound like that woman from the Greek stories." _

_"Helen of Troy you mean? it seems like you're neglecting your studies again." A soft smile grazed his lips. "You are more enchanting than her if you ask me." _

_Ryoma's heart fluttered. Before him stood the only man allowed inside his palace aside from his Father and brothers. Takanaga Sendoh was the fifth son of primary physician of their clan. Their family was bound by blood oath to serve the Echizens for eternity and this man, with a stature that could put any general to shame, was his loyal attendant and his secret lover. _

_"Ohh Sendoh-san!" Ryoma gasped and fell into his strong arms. He melted into his warm embrace. "What would I do without you! My Father doesn't want anyone to see me in fear that the shogun would take interest in my abilities. For that, my brothers have to work harder to help him cater to this country's wiles and agony." _

_He looked up to gaze upon the kind chocolate orbs. "I would've gone crazy living here in seclusion." _

_Sendoh felt his heart being squeezed tight at the sight of his beloved's saddened expression. His leaned over and kissed away the solitary tear that escape from Ryoma's eyes. _

_"That's why I promised to be with you forever, Ryoma-sama." He closed his eyes as he let his lips graze Ryoma's cheeks. "I would gladly go with you to the grave." _

_"Sendoh-san..."_

lovelovelove

His eyes blinked twice as he snapped back into reality. The pain in his chest grew that it almost choked him.

'But I'm used to it. Before if felt like a sword that kept on stabbing my heart. Although the years dulled the pain, it is a constant reminder of who I am and what I am.' His perfect lips arched down into an eternal frown.

"Are you ok Echizen-kun? You seem down in the dumps lately." The query came from the mother hen of the group.

Ryoma kept his mouth shut, his eyes cast down the ground. 'Lately? Haven't I've been like since ever since they met me?'

"Come on Oishi-senpai, he was like that when he first came here." Momoshiro voiced out his sentiments.

"But still..." Oishi muttered.

"I'm fine Oishi-senpai." Ryoma muttered before walking away from their bunch. 'That's right Ryoma...walk away. It's the best thing you can do for them.'

Eight pairs of eyes followed his retreating back.

"I just don't get him." Oishi sighed. "It's as if he's masking something with that cold aloofness of him."

"Saa...wouldn't it be fun to find out what that something is?"

lovelovelove

_Soujiroh panted hard as he braced himself for another bout of onslaught. He and yuujiroh came to visit Ryoma once again and here they were playing tag. _

_He liked visiting his brother. In fact, if his Father would only allow it, he would spend the rest of his life by his younger brother's side, combing his hair, hearing his giggle and protecting him for the rest of his life. But he couldn't...they couldn't. _

_'If I know, it's Father who really misses him the most.' He mused. _

_In order to keep Ryoma hidden from the public's eyes, especially the shogun's eyes, they had to play up the parts. Only a few of the clan members knew of Ryoma's existence and although they're ashamed to admit it, their reason for keeping Ryoma's existence was not the boy but for the generous blessings the clan is getting due Ryoma's powerful prayers and spiritual will. _

_"Don't space out Nii-sama!" Ryoma yelled as he and Yuurijoh tackled him to the ground. _

_Wrestling...that seems to be Ryoma's favourite past time now. 'Must be his pride. He looks and acts like a girl so he wanted to do something to the likeness of his sex.'_

_"That hurt you brats." Sourijoh coughed out. At the age of 24, he was the eldest and the successor to his Father's position by birthright. Yuujiroh, his quiet, brooding second brother who was 20 years old was being trained to be a court official. Their younger brother, Ryoma who is only 15 years old was the clan's treasure. The elders of their clan thinks that Ryoma got his tremendous amount of spiritual will from their mother, who died when Ryoma was born. They said that she prayed so hard to the gods and goddesses so that the youngest would be born into this world alive. As a condition for her plight, the gods and goddesses has blessed the baby with so much so as he would become their living embodiment on earth. _

_And a living embodiment he was. _

_"I'm tired. I'll go have Takanaga-kun to draw up the bath." He muttered. He stood up and helped his younger siblings up to their feet. He and Yuujiroh dusted Ryoma off and he set forth to find the boy's attendant. _

_Yuujiroh took Ryoma's hand and led him to the house. "Let's go Ryoma. I'll wash your hands and face for you." _

_Ryoma pouted. "But I can do those things myself, Yuu-nii. Sendoh-san taught me how to take care of myself." _

_Yuujiroh bent to meet his gaze. "I know that you're perfectly capable but will you indulge your brother just this time? We've been living apart and I want to do these things for you as well." _

_His brother's words warmed his heart so much that he squealed and jumped into his arms. "I understand Yuu-nii." _

_Soujiroh couldn't help but smile at the scene. It was rare for Yuujiroh to show any emotions, much more affection towards anybody aside from his family. _

_"You asked for me, Sourijoh-sama?" He turned and came face to face with his brother's handsome attendant. _

_"Ahh yes Tanakaga-kun. My brothers and I would like to take a bath together." _

_"I understand Soujiroh-sama. I will call for you and your brothers once that water is ready." He bowed low. _

_"You don't have to be overly polite Takanaga-kun. We basically grew up together and you selflessly took on the responsibility of seeing to Ryoma's welfare." Soujiroh smiled at him. _

_Sendoh smiled back. "Thank you Soujiroh-sama. If you'll excuse me, I'll go ahead and prepare the bath for you." _

_"Thank you." _

lovelovelove

"Echizen! Oi Echizen wait up!"

He sighed and stopped dead on his tracks. He turned and saw his Momoshiro-senpai cycling towards him.

"What is it Momo-sanpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Why don't I give you a ride home?" His ever-cheerful senpai smiled at him. "How about some burgers? Fuji-senpai said he'll treat the regulars after school."

Ryoma shook his head. "I'm fine. I can go home by myself."

"Oh come on! Don't be so distant." Momoshiro ruffled his hair. "You know our senpai-tachi are worried about you. You should let yourself go once in a while."

'_I understand where you're coming from but at least make an effort to connect with those around you. Friendship is something you can treasure forever.'_

Ryoma sighed in resignation. Life is really, really making an effort of making everything hard for him.

"Fine I'll come." He muttered and hoisted his body up on the second year's bike.

lovelovelove

_"Ryoma, is there something going on between you and Sendoh that you would like to tell us?" _

_Ryoma choked on his tea. Even his Sou-nii chugged down the warm liquid unintentionally when his Yuu-nii decided to pop the bubble. _

_"Wha-what? What are you talking about, Yuu?" Soujiroh was flabbergasted. He glared at his youngest brother who was as red as a fresh tomato. "What is he talking about Ryoma?"_

_Ryoma fidgeted under the fixed, calculating gaze of his Yuu-nii and the outraged glare from his Sou-nii. _

_Yuujiroh just calmly set his tea down. "I have seen your fleeting gaze upon him when he leaves. And I have seen the way he looks at you when you speak to each other. We wouldn't be the spiritual leaders of our country if we couldn't sense the connection between the two of you." _

_Soujiroh's eyes widened. 'Yes I have seen the looks.' He stood up and bellowed. _

_"SENDOH!" _

_Ryoma panicked. He has never seen his Sou-nii this angry. The look in his eyes was wild with anger. _

_"Sou-nii please!" He jumped to his feet to grab his brother's stiff arm. "Sou-nii please don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him!" Tears fell unabashed down his beautiful face. _

_"Yuu-nii please help me!" _

_"SENDOH!" Soujiroh bellowed again. Soon Sendoh appeared before them, confused about the outburst. _

_"Sendoh-san!" Ryoma cried and tried to come to his lover's rescue but Yuujiroh was restraining him. _

_"What seems to be the pro—" Sendoh began but was cut abruptly when Soujiroh's sword swung and stopped by his throat. "Sou-Soujiroh-sama..."_

_"Draw your sword!" Soujiroh gritted his teeth. "How long have you been lusting after my brother?" His hand shook with the intensity of his emotions. "Is this the reason why you volunteered to be his care-taker?" _

_"Sou-nii please stop! It's not what you think!" Ryoma sobbed. He was powerless against his Yuu-nii's muscled arms. _

_Sendoh glanced at the sobbing boy before he drew his gaze back to his apparent opponent. _

_"Soujiroh-sama if you would only listen—"_

_"I SAID DRAW YOUR SWORD!" Soujiroh barked. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?" _

_Sendoh closed his eyes calmly for he had foreseen this encounter. "Very well my lord." His voice was unbelievably steady despite the apparent threat to his life. "I will make you listen with the use of my sword. But before anything starts, I would like to inform you that my intentions of being with Ryoma-sama are pure." _

_"ENOUGH!"_

_"Sou-nii please stop this!" Ryoma tried to reach out to Sendoh but failed. "Yuu-nii! Please I'm begging you! please!" _

_"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" The four of them froze, as Norosuke's imposing figure stood by the door. _

lovelovelove

"Nee you must be really tired Echizen-kun. You're dozing off on your burger." Kawamura pointed out worriedly. It turned out that indeed, the entire Seigaku regulars came for another bonding moment.

"I'm sorry." Ryoma muttered. He kept his eyes plastered on the food before him. He was afraid of looking up for directly in front of him were the banes of his existence.

"Saa Echizen, if you're really that tired I think I could get Keigo to book you for a session in one of their family spas." The tensai smiled at him.

"Fuji! Stop corrupting him!" Oishi protested. The rest of their companions just sighed in resignation. It was quite obvious that the tensai and his "boyfriends" had been pursuing the freshman ever since they've set their eyes on him.

And who wouldn't? Ryoma, although definitely a boy, looked like he walked out of the pages of a fantasy script with his perfectly sculpted face adorned with almost-ruby hued lips, a cute little nose and two golden orbs that seemed to bore deep into your soul.

'And don't get me started on his body.' Tezuka supplied mentally. True that he was attracted to the boy in a mysterious way but he never openly flirted with him like Fuji or Atobe. He still has his duties as a captain to oversee each member's welfare and must put his feelings, and libido, aside.

Ryoma sighed. 'I really don't think I'm up for this right now.' He just continued staring at his cup, intent on not meeting any of his senpai's agenda even half-way.

"Well, well, well, what brings you plebeians, well except for Mitsu and Syu, into this grubby place? Have you no taste?" A sultry voice came about. Ryoma closed his eyes, desperately trying to find inner piece. 'Not him too.'

"Oh it's you Atobe." Inui stated.

"Fhsuuu."

But he had no choice. His breeding told him to be polite all the time. "What are you doing here then, Monkey King?"

Instead of being insulted, the said boy looked ecstatic. "Echizen, I didn't see you there. Pardon my manners. What I meant was, they're plebeians except Mitsu, Syu and you." He smiled charmingly at him before wounding his arms around Fuji.

"Is it because he's too cute?" Fuji asked.

"I think it's because he's tiny." Inui muttered. That made everyone crack up except for, well...the tiny boy himself.

Ryoma buried his face in his hands. 'Urgh! This is going to be pure torture.'

lovelovelove

_The storm died down and soon Ryoma and Sendoh found themselves kneeling across his Father and brothers. The golden-eyed boy still couldn't fathom the betrayed look in his Sou-nii's eyes. Nut when Sendoh bravely reached for his hand and held it tight, he felt a little at ease. _

_'At least now I know I'm not on my own right now.' _

_Norosuke's narrowed at the cunning gesture but he steadied his self. 'Part of this is your fault anyway.' He mentally chastised. _

_He cleared his throat. "How has this been going on?" He stared at Sendoh. The brunette swallowed the hard lump in his throat but held his gaze. _

_"We've been together for a year now, Norosuke-sama." He answered calmly._

_"A year?" Soujiroh exclaimed. He pointed an accusing finger at his younger brother. "And when were you planning to tell us?" _

_"Calm down Sourjiroh!" Norosuke raised his voice for the second time that morning. He rarely does this and when he does, everyone knows he's dead serious and angry. _

_"Am I not the one doing the interrogation? Or are you too quipped to give me any respect? If you are, I suggest you step out."_

_Ryoma bit his lip. This is the first time he saw his Father scold his brother. All of these are happening because of him...because he fell in love. _

_"And you Yuujiroh," Norosuke turned to his stoic second son. "How long were you planning to keep this knowledge from your brother and me?" _

_Yuujiroh was silent for a moment, he glanced at his Sou-ni and saw evident anger in his eyes. He knew right from the start that his brother would felt betrayed. His gaze then landed on Sendoh, the admirable young man who gave up his life and his future to look after his younger brother. And lastly, to his beloved brother Ryoma, who now has a fresh batch of tears threatening to escape from his golden eyes. Was he wrong? _

_"Yuujiroh, Father asked you a question." Soujiroh's voice dragged him back from his daze. _

_"About a month ago." He said. "I apologize for keeping this a secret from you but I was hoping that Ryoma would go for honesty and tell you himself. Although I didn't know how long have they been together or the extent of their intimacy." _

_Ryoma blushed harder at his brother's words. Shame...it's consuming him. Not shame for loving Sendoh but shame for betraying his family. _

_Soujiroh couldn't help but fume at what he heard. Their Ryoma, their pure, innocent, untainted flower whom they have been protecting for so long...his fingers itched to carve the family insignia into Sendoh's chest. _

_Sendoh knew...he knew very well that this would happen once they've found out about the relationship. But he loves Ryoma so much that he's very much willing to die for him. _

_"May I speak, your holiness?" He bowed low. _

_"You may speak" Norosuke replied. _

_"I would like to apologize if my relationship with your son seemed like a betrayal to you." _

_Ryoma gasped. "Sendoh-san what are you saying?" _

_"Insolent—" Sourijoh muttered._

_"But I love him. I love him with all of my heart, body and soul. Yes I will admit that the moment I first saw him, I fell in love with him and that was the main reason as to why I volunteered to be his steward, forgetting my life and future. But as the days went by, I have only grown to love him even more." Sendoh glanced at the golden-eyed boy beside him and found him staring at him in wonder. _

_"However more than wanting to possess him, I want Ryoma-sama to learn new things, things that are impossible for him to learn within these walls. So I persevered. I put aside my feelings for him and tried to teach him and guide him in any possible way I can." He glanced back to the elders and smiled at them. _

_Ryoma felt his heart was going to burst. Overwhelmed by his feelings, he embraced him while sobbing his eyes out. _

_"Father, dear brothers, please forgive us." He sobbed. "But I love him so much." He clung to Sendoh like he was his source of life. "I-I was the one who confessed to him so-so please i-if anyone should be punished it should be me!" _

_Sourjioh shook his eyes in disbelief. "What in heaven's name are you talking about, Ryoma? Are you insane?" _

_"Ryoma please calm down." Yuujiroh had enough. He stood up and pried his brother from his lover only to hold him close and comfort him. _

_"Please Father!" But there's no one stopping him. _

_"I don't ask much of you...bu-but please just Sendoh-san...give me Sendoh-san and I wouldn't ask for anything else. Please!" _

_Norosuke looked out into the garden, for his heart was breaking into pieces watching his beloved, treasured son weep. But his frown deepened...the flowers in the garden that was once so vibrant and alive were now starting to wilt. _

_Soujiroh noticed what his Father had seen and knew that things will not bid well if this continues. Ryoma's powers, without his knowledge of it, greatly affects his surroundings. If people, or worse the palace, notice the sudden change in the sceneries, questions will surely be raised. _

_Norosuke took a deep breath. "It's not like there's something we can do about it." He muttered. "If you're really passionate with your feelings for one another."_

_Surprised, all four youngsters stared at him. _

_"But tell me, Takanaga-kun. What will you do about the wedding?" _

_"WEDDING?"_

lovelovelove

He couldn't stay in there, it was too overwhelming. Their happiness was smothering him. He hurriedly said his thanks and goodbyes before he sprinted out of the fast food joint.

"Ryoma!"

'Drat! Someone followed me.' He tried to run but he was too tired.

"Ryoma!"

He closed his eyes for the coming trepidation.

"Echizen, why were you so in a hurry?" Tezuka jogged up to him. Ryoma stole a glance at him captain and blushed.

"I just want to go home. That's all." He shrugged.

"Oh come on!" Atobe sighed in exasperation. "You keeping telling yourself that." And that earned him a glare.

"Keigo." Fuji's eyes were wide open now. He crouched to gaze into Ryoma's eyes. "I know we've put you in a awkward situation. We're sorry."

Ryoma huffed and looked away. "You should be."

Fuji frowned. "But we've been playing this cat-and-mouse game for almost a year now—"

Ryoma sighed. "Again Fuji-senpai, I'm not interested." His eyes gazed at the three individuals before him. "I mean aren't you satisfied with one another that you still needed a fifth? Or are you that horny?"

Tezuka frowned. "That was uncalled for Echizen."

Ryoma scoffed. "I'm telling the truth."

Atobe rubbed his hands to his face in frustration. "Look brat, listen to me."

"Keigo..." His two lovers warned but he ignored them.

"You can say that we're greedy or that we're horny but to tell you honestly..." He took a deep breath. He held ryoma's face with his hands and locked their gazed together.

"You'll complete us."

Ryoma's breath hitched. Those obsidian orbs were boring deep into him, unearthing so many bittersweet memories. Those words clawed wildly at his heart, ripping it into shreds. Too many times those words were used in too many versions by too many people. Some had mattered to him, most didn't. But a few...a few managed to break him into pieces.

_"We're like two pieces of a unique puzzle Ryoma-chan. without one or the other, the picture will never be complete."_

_"Every day I get to spend with you makes my life worth living one more day. You always fill my heart with content. I never want to live any other way." _

_"Nee Vixen, why do I keep on coming back to you? It's like with every step I take away from you, my breath shortens until I can't almost breathe." _

_"I simply cannot live without you Ryoma. You are my world now."_

The memories came flooding into him so fast that it made him reel out of balance. Good thing Atobe was fast enough to catch him.

"Oi! Ryoma!" He cried as he cradled the boy in his arm.

"Let's give him some more air." Tezuka said as he and Fuji helped Atobe to carry Ryoma to the nearest bench.

While staring at the unconscious boy, Fuji couldn't help but frown. 'I want to you more Ryoma. I want to know what makes you cry, what makes you laugh. Why are you so intent in pushing us away?'

As Atobe genlty laid him down on his lap, he couldn't resist caressing his face. "You're such an enigma Ryoma."

lovelovelove

A/N: Waahahahahahahahahah confused much? Me too! I just want to see you reactions regarding this one. It's been plaguing me for like months now. The first two chapters will be a prologue to the main story. you will know in the next chapter why there are two Ryomas.

It's a bit chappy...I know...Gomen nasai

So tell me what you think and LET THE SPECUALTIONS BEGIN! ^_^ NYAHAHAHAHHA


	2. patchwork of memories II

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with tints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

lovelovelovelovelovelove

_"What wedding?" Soujiroh spat. He stole a glance at Ryoma who was blushing even redder than a fresh plump tomato. Sendoh was also sporting a blush. His eyes wandered outside and marveled at the drastic change in the scenery. While everything was almost wilting earlier, now Ryoma's garden seemed to glow with vibrant colors. _

_Norosuke uncharacteristically rubbed his hands to his face in frustration. "I'm not talking about your wedding, you idiots." He grumbled. He then turned to Sendoh. _

_"Part of this is my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to make you Ryoma's steward." _

_Ryoma's face paled. "But Father—" _

_Norosuke's face turned sullen. "I'm talking about your wedding, Takanaga-kun. Your father had you betrothed to Lady Chiisa, the daughter of the Minister of Finance. Your wedding will happen three days from today." _

_Now it was Sendoh's turn to turn pale. "Wha-what? This is absurd! How come—"_

_Ryoma stared at his lover in disbelief. 'Sendoh-san's getting married?' _

_Norosuke sighed. "This is my fault. Locking you two in here is one of the biggest mistakes of my life." _

_Soujiroh could feel the remorse emanating from his father's body. _

_Sendoh was still in a state of shock. Being Ryoma's steward required him to be locked up inside the estate as well so he had very little contact with his family. _

_"No." Ryoma muttered. Tears were glistening in his eyes once more. "It's not a mistake!" _

_"Sendoh-san and I—I won't let anyone call it a mistake." His lips quivered. "It's the wedding that's the mistake." _

_Yuujiroh stared at his youngest brother helplessly. It was just then that Ryoma turned to them, eyes pleading. _

_"Yuu-nii! You're the next Minister of Education! Surely you can do something about changing Minister Kobe's mind!" He then turned to his Sou-nii. _

_Sendoh winced at the pain in his chest. This is the first time he saw Ryoma so distraught. _

_"Sou-nii! You're the heir! Do something!" He stood up abruptly. "Why won't anyone do anything? Sendoh-san and I love each other!" Ryoma cried. Everything's crumbling before him. His little heaven with the one he loves suddenly turned into his own personal hell._

_"Ryoma, please calm down." Norosuke stood up and took his youngest son into his arms. He held him tight, his heart breaking as Ryoma's body shook. _

_"Father please! Just this once...give me what I want. Please don't let them take Sendoh-san away from me." He looked up, his cat-like golden eyes shone with tears. "Just Sendoh-san please." _

_"I will pray for the family's safety and even the country's safety even harder...just don't take Sendoh-san away from me."_

_Sendoh couldn't take it anymore. He stood up. "I will fix this Ryoma-sama, Norosuke-sama. I will not allow this to happen." _

_Ryoma looked up from his father's chest. "Re-really Sendoh-san?" _

_Sendoh smiled at him lovingly. "I could never deny you anything Ryoma-sama." He reached out and touched his wet cheek. _

_"That's how much I love you." _

lovelovelovelove

"He's still not waking up. I think we better take him to the hospital" Tezuka eyed the sleeping kitten in Atobe's lap.

"I think he's just really tired Mitsu." Fuji said while feeling the freshman's forehead. "He really hasn't been giving himself enough rest."

"What happened here?" A familiar voice came to their ears.

"Gen!" Fuji waved at him. "Oh, Ryoma collapsed."

Sanada eyed his lovers in horror and disbelief. "COLLAPSED?" He then turned to Tezuka. "Why didn't you take him to the hospital?" His lovers, though the most amazing individuals to ever exist in his life, are sometimes dumb as soup.

Tezuka sighed. "In an attempt to recover my dignity, I told them to take him to the hospital earlier too." This made Fuji and Atobe crack up.

"Don't worry Gen. He's just sleeping." Atobe felt his forehead. "He doesn't have fever either."

Fuji sat next to Atobe, positioning the boy's legs over his. He then cast a pleading look at his two stoic lovers.

"Can we stay like this even for just a few minutes?"

"He's been pushing us away so hard that I want to treasure this. In this moment, we look like a picture of perfection."

lovelovelovelove

_Sendoh ran hard towards their family estate. Despite the fact that he's only allowed to go outside Ryoma's estate twice a year, he's still familiar with the way back...especially now that adrenaline was pumping hard into his veins. _

_'This wedding is insanity!' He mused as he stormed inside the estate. _

_"Master Sendoh!" One of the servants cried in surprise when the young man grabbed her arm. _

_"Where is my father?" He snarled at her. _

_"He-he's in the clinic Master Sendoh." The frightened servant groveled. _

_His eyes were wild with anger. He let go of her arm and ran straight to the family clinic which his family owned for a long time. _

_Good thing that the place seemed empty. He went straight to his father's resting chamber. _

_"Father!" He slammed the door open, startling his sister-in-law, Maasa, who was serving his father, Takanaga Sou, his afternoon tea. _

_"Sendoh-kun! Where are your manners?" Maasa chastised him but he's not interested in her chastising as of the moment. _

_Takanaga Sou smiled at the sight of his youngest son, despite his behavior. He's been away for six months already that year and he was hoping that the wedding he and Minister Kobe had planned would be a lovely surprise. _

_"It's good that you're here Sendoh. We have to—"_

_"Why did you betrothed me to Lady Chiisa?" Sendoh seethed in anger. "How come you did this without consulting me?" _

_"Sendoh?" Maasa cried. "Show some respect to Father!" _

_Sou was taken aback by his son's anger. "But Sendoh, aren't you and Lady Chiisa good friends when you were young? It seemed like a favorable engagement."_

_Sendoh couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That was eight years ago! And I never opened the prospect of engagement or wedding to her!" He paced back and forth, with Ryoma crying playing in his head over and over. "You know very much that when I took the oath to serve the Echizens, that was for life. You agreed to that! Everyone agreed to that since they knew I'm a threat to the family's hierarchy—"_

_A resounding slap echoed inside the chamber, with Sou stunned as Maasa's palm connected with his youngest's face. _

_"So disrepectful!" Maasa glared him. "Have you no manners? This will further your career and not have you stunted serving the Echizens for life. And what exactly have they had you doing there anyway?" _

_Sendoh ignored the sting in his cheek and just glared at his father, who in turn just lowered his gaze. For his father knew very well what his duty to the prized clan is. _

_"I will not stand for this, Father." He calmed his self and looked straight into Maasa's eyes. "You can condemn me if you want but I'm not marrying Lady Chiisa." He was about to leave when Maasa grabbed his arm. _

_"Sendoh-kun please reconsider. You're the only one who can save this family from shame!" _

_"Maasa!" Sou protested. _

_Sendoh turned to face her. "What did you say?" _

_Maasa swallowed hard. "Your brother, Hajime-san was accused of stealing money from the treasury."_

_Sou stood up. "Stop this now Maasa!" _

_But the woman wouldn't stop. "In order to prevent him from going to jail, Father proposed the engagement. It was easy since Lady Chiisa had been infatuated with you since you were kids—" _

_"SO YOU MADE ME THE COLLATERAL!" Sendoh was outraged. He turned to his father who wouldn't want to make eye contact with him. _

_"Shame on you Father! Shame on you all!" He cried. "Hajime should go to jail if he is guilty! Why do I have to pay for his sins? I do not feeling anything for Lady Chiisa and I never will!" _

_Sou was in tears now. "Sendoh-kun, son, please reconsider. For the family—" _

_"You abandoned me for the sake of this damned family!" Sendoh pointed and accusing finger at his father. _

_"I will not let you ruin my life nor I will let you destroy the only precious thing in this word for me!" He turned on his heels. _

_"I would rather die than betray the Echizens." With that, he left the estate with a firm decision..._

_Marry Ryoma or die trying._

lovelovelovelove

The two of them sat before the council, hand in hand and head held up high despite the glare they were receiving. Rinko gave her husband's hand a firm squeeze to help him calm down. It was very visible how tense Nanjiroh was.

"This is outrageous Nanjiroh. You cannot possibly think of—"

"Of what?" Nanjiroh challenged. "Of protecting my son? Of putting his happiness and welfare over the affairs of the family?" He gritted his teeth.

"For more than three hundred years this family thrived from his pain. I will never allow that to continue."

One of his estranged uncles, Echizen Yosuke, shook his head. "You don't understand Nanjiroh-kun. This family will collapse without—"

"Then let it be!" Nanjiroh cried. "If we're so weak that we have to depend our family's existence in the prayers of a young boy then we do not deserve to thrive in this world!" Rinko tried to placate her husband by soothing his back.

"Nanjiroh, please take a deep breath." She whispered to him. She then turned to the council.

"I am but only the wife of the first born son of the main family." She stated calmly. "But I am also Ryoma-sama's mother. He is half my flesh and blood. And as a mother, I will never ever allow you to exploit him any further. And..."

"Echizen Norosuke weeps in heaven at the state you're putting his beloved son in as well."

lovelovelovelove

_They had been quiet for quite a while, only staring at each other. Norosuke, Soujiroh and Yuujiroh locked themselves inside the private shrine of the main house, trying to make sense of things. _

_Ryoma had locked himself inside his room and wouldn't come out even to pray unless they solved the problem. This caused another wave of drought which started in his estate and was now manifesting in the main house's gardens as well. _

_"Father," It was Yuujiroh who broke the silence. _

_He and Soujiroh looked up. _

_"I just remembered that when mother handed Ryoma to you and just before she drew her last breath, she made us promise to protect his happiness for all eternity." He closed his eyes, picturing that fateful day; the day they lost their mother and also the day when they received a gift, Ryoma. _

_"What are you trying to say, Yuujiroh?" Soujiroh asked. _

_" We cannot protect Ryoma forever from the things we fear that would harm him, like the Shogun or the people themselves." His golden eyes flashed in determination. "I think we took Mother's last words wrong. Safety isn't tantamount to happiness." He turned to his father. _

_"Please Father, we have to fight for Ryoma's happiness even if it appears that his happiness comes in the form of Takanaga Sendoh."_

_Norosuke closed his eyes and contemplated on his son's words. Indeed, it was heartbreaking when his wife, Lady Yuuna, handed the baby to him with shaking arms and tears flowing down her beautiful face. Despite her impending doom, she looked the happiest in the world. That was the day he promised that he would do anything for his family...especially for the treasure that the heavens had handed to them. _

_Soujiroh sighed. "Although this is rather insane, I cannot argue with you Yuu. My heart breaks seeing Ryoma's tears. I do not want to see him cry ever again."_

_Norosuke was about to speak his mind when a soft knock interrupted him. _

_"I apologize for the disturbance, Your Holiness. But Takanaga Sendoh has been pleading to have an audience with you for quite a while now." A guard spoke from the other side of the door. _

_Seeing that he two sons nodded in agreement, he sighed. "Very well, let him in. and please stand guard for at least ten meters from his room." he requested._

_"Understood Your Holiness." The guard replied. A few seconds and they heard footsteps towards the door. Norosuke eyed Soujiroh and his eldest immediately started conjuring up his spiritual will to make an invisible wall between them and the rest of the world. _

_In came Sendoh who was looking very distraught. _

_"I apologize for this insolence Your Holiness—" _

_"Please take a seat Sendoh-kun." Norosuke gestured and the young man followed. He could sense the sadness emanating from his body. _

_"Did you talk to your father about this matter?" He asked calmly. It took a moment for the young man to reply. _

_"Yes I did Norosuke-sama." Remembering that transpired earlier made his blood boil again. _

_"Apparently, the engagement was a deal between my father and Minister Kobe to keep my older brother Hajime from going to jail for felony." _

_"Ahh so it seems that the rumors are indeed true." Yuujiroh muttered. They all turned to him. "I was at the royal palace the other day and heard that Undersecretary Takanaga was caught embezzling money from the treasury." _

_Sendoh cast his eyes downward. It's shameful that his family's name was tarnished because of his brother's greed. _

_Soujiroh turned to the young man. "So what do you propose we should do now, Takanaga-san." _

_Sendoh swallowed hard, hoping that his heart would stop trying to burst out of his chest. He lifted his eyes up to meet Norosuke's gaze. _

_"I want to marry Ryoma-sama, Norosuke-sama." He said with conviction. "I do not care about the affairs of my siblings. It is just fair that they suffer the consequences of their actions." _

_"But I will never allow anyone to hurt Ryoma-sama in any way. I will love him and protect him with my life." He then bowed low. _

_"Please give us your blessings." _

lovelovelovelove

"Well I guess it's time to take him home." Atobe muttered as he gazed at Ryoma who was sleeping on Sanada's lap this time.

"He's been sleeping for quite a while now. Should we wake him up?" Sanada asked.

Fuji shook his head. "No, no, no Gen. We have better luck in making him fall in love with us when he's up and snarly than when he's in his post-nap state."

Tezuka nodded in agreement. He knew the boy's temper very well. "I guess we'll just carry him home."

Atobe looked at him indignantly. "Carry him? Excuse me, Ore-sama—"

"He's right Kei." Sanada said. "Taking your car will cut our time with him short. If we carry him home, we can be with him longer."

Atobe pouted as he contemplated the matter. "Fine, but you will be responsible of Ore-sama's back aches after this."

Fuji smiled and took Ryoma's bag. "Saa don't worry Kei. I'll give you a nice soothing massage when we get home." The tensai winked at his lover before leading the way.

Atobe smiled inwardly as he watched Sanada helped Tezuka hoist Ryoma unto his back.

'Ahh...anything for him I guess.'

lovelovelovelovelove 

_The people parted into either sides of the hall to bow down and pay homage to the high priest, Echizen Norosuke, as he and Yuujiroh walked towards the Shogun's office. If there is one thing that he and his sons learned about politics, you have to get the upper-most hand first in order to secure your win. _

_The guards at the entrance showed their respects. "Is His Royal Highness ready for our audience?" Yuujiroh asked the guard. _

_"Yes Minister Echizen. He is waiting inside." The guard promptly reply. _

_"Very well, may the heavens smile upon you and your family, good sir." Norosuke told him. The man was almost in tears as he received the blessing from the high priest. Rarely would they talk to the commoners, much more for servants like them. _

_He ushered them inside where the shogun was waiting. _

_When the guards left, he and Yuujiroh knelt before the man himself. _

_"Please rise, my dear friends." The shogun told them. "Should we get to the subject of concern so that we could enjoy tea leisurely?"_

_Norosuke eyed his son carefully as they sat before the shogun. _

_"Very well, you've known me to be a very direct and honest man, your highness." Norosuke started. "We came here to ask a favor from you." _

_The shogun put down his tea cup. "Anything for you, my old fried." _

_"We want you to prevent this wedding from happening." Norosuke bluntly said, the royal man taken aback by his words. _

_"My, you never changed Norosuke. You really go direct to the point." He said. "So you want me to stop the wedding between Takanaga Sendoh and Kobe Chiisa? May I know the reason?" _

_"May I speak, Your Highness?" Yuujiroh bowed and asked. _

_"Yes you may, Minister." _

_Yuujiroh sat up straight. "Takanaga Sendoh is an invaluable individual to the Echizen family. It's his assistance that made all the prayer sessions for your good fortune successful and being married to an outsider would taint the sanctity of the ceremonies. This would affect the blessings that the clan has been praying for the royal family and the country." _

_"And besides, Takanaga Sendoh swore an oath that he will serve the Echizens for life and being married would require him to abandon his duties. We will not allow that to happen, Your Highness." _

_Upon realizing the weight of the young minister's words, the shogun nodded. "If that is the case, I will do my best regarding this matter. The blessings that my tenure receives from your prayers are far more important than any other matters. As the wars against the rebelling feudal lords coming to a close, I want you to continue praying for our victory." _

_"Certainly, Your Highness." Norosuke replied. "You can be assured that my family will never stop praying for your safety and victory." _

_The shogun smiled. "We have a deal then." He took a sip from his cup. "Oh before I forget, I would like to ask if this drought has anything to do with the situation with Takanaga-kun." _

_Norosuke clenched his teeth. "Yes Your Highness. That is why we need Takanaga-kun back in the estate so that we could remedy the situation immediately. The deities are very hard to placate when they are upset."_

_The shogun seemed to accept his explanation. "I will see to this matter immediately then. We do not want this drought to cripple our agricultural industry." _

_"Indeed Your highness." Norosuke added. "We will forever be rallying for your good fortune in all your endeavors Your Highness." _

_"Forever we will pray for your protection." _

lovelovelove

_Soujiroh was tasked to converse with Minister Kobe. He knew that the man was running a rather impressive agricultural business and he knew the right cards to play. _

_He was sitting alone in the minister's work chamber, waiting for him. 'All of these are for my brother's happiness.' He told his self over and over._

_The door opened and in came Minister Kobe and his daughter Lady Chiisa. The woman was beautiful indeed but she pales in comparison to Ryoma. And also, there seemed to be a sinister aura within her that bothers him. _

_"Echizen-sama! What do we owe you this visit?" Minister Kobe greeted him cheerfully. "Chiisa, will you make Echizen-sama some tea?" _

_"Yes father." She giggled. Urgh! Soujiroh hated her already. _

_"You do not have to bother Minister Kobe. My visit is nothing but short since we have to remedy the drought plaguing the capital." He put emphasis in the word drought and the effect was immediate in the minister's face. _

_"Yes, yes I understand that you have to get back to your duties." He muttered. "I am really worried about this drought, actually. At this rate, it will reach the provinces in a few days." _

_His daughter gasped. "But father, what about my wedding?" _

_Soujiroh cleared his throat, getting their attention once more. "Actually, that is the reason why I am here. I will go straight to the point, Minister Kobe." He held himself with the composure that only an Echizen could muster. _

_"My family will not give its blessings to this wedding." He announced. The sound of a broken ceramic cup punctuated his statement. _

_"Bu-but Echizen-sama—" Chiisa protested. _

_"Minister Kobe, this wedding is the cause of this drought." He added. 'Give them something more to fret about.' _

_"I-I do not understand Echizen-sama." The old man was flustered. _

_"Takanaga Sendoh is an important part of every ceremony that we hold. He is the one tasked to give the deities' offerings. He was chosen by the deities themselves from a group of select young men. Ever since this wedding came to our knowledge, he had been unable to perform his duties, causing the deities to become upset and cause this drought." _

_Lady Chiisa slammed her fist on the table. "No! Sendoh-san and I are getting married! Father you cannot believe this nonsense!" _

_"Chiisa! Show your respect!" Minister Kobe scolded his daughter_

_Soujiroh glared at her. "Nonesense, my lady? Is it still nonsense that by this time tomorrow, your family's livelihood would be ruined?" _

_Lady Chiisa casts her eyes downward. " Bu-but—" _

_"And we cannot simply let Takanaga-kun go. Being an integral part of the ceremonies, he knew too much. If you still insist on this arrangement, then we will have no choice but to have him killed." Soujiroh added, the last part was very much to his liking. _

_"No you can't." Lady Chiisa muttered. _

_Soujiroh stood up. "I understand that this arrangement was to save Takanaga-kun's brother from going to jail. However, I believe that despite being the Minister of Finance, you still do not have the authority to judge who gets to go to jail or not or even strike up deals." _

_"Think about this carefully minister Kobe. Your family's good fortune is on the line. We will not allow Takanaga Sendoh to break his oath to the Echizen clan." He turned to leave but before completely exiting the chamber, he turned around once more. _

_"And besides, his Royal highness, the shogun, has already been informed of this incident. With the country's welfare on the line, he will definitely ask you the same thing. Good day." _

_And then he left the two in their own miseries. _

lovelovelovelove

They had been taking turns in carrying Ryoma in their backs. It was unusually easy since the boy was unusually light.

"I never realized he'd be too light." Sanada muttered as he adjusted Ryoma so that he would be comfortable. "I'd imagine he'd be a bit heavy with muscles."

Fuji frowned. "Well, we've seen him eat with Momo. I wonder if all the calories he's taken in solely went to training."

"You mean aside from training at school, he still trains at home?" Atobe asked and Tezuka nodded.

"I believe they have a tennis court in their backyard. I guess that's what you get for having an ex-tennis pro for a father." The bespectacled boy answered.

Sanada frowned when Ryoma unconsciously nuzzled against his neck. "Well I still think he should eat more. When he's more amiable, I'll make sure he eats."

Fuji chuckled. "Any more and he'll blow up Gen."

lovelovelovelove

_Norosuke and Yuujiroh went to meet up with Sendoh outside the Takanaga estate. _

_"I do apologize for dragging you out here Norosuke-sama, Yuujiroh-sama." Sendoh said. _

_Norosuke smiled sadly at the young man. "Let's just say we're not doing this for you but for my son's happiness." _

_With a nod, they all went it. At the sight of the head priest, everyone in the estate clamored to tidy things up. Servants ran to and fro to get things ready for the unexpected visit for the country's most holy man. _

_"Norosuke-sama!" Takanagha Sou bowed in respect. Soon Lady Maasa followed his suit but stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of the head priest. Even Norosuke's eyes narrowed at the sight of the woman. Something is not right with her aura. _

_"What do we owe you this visit, Norosuke-sama?" Lady Maasa greeted. _

_Yuujiroh felt his father's discomfort and stepped forward. "We are here to discuss some things with Sou-sensei. Will you prepare a private room where we can converse, Lady Maasa?" _

_The woman nodded and left to do his biddings. That was the moment that Sendoh chose to step from behind Norosuke's shadow. _

_"Sendoh..." Sou muttered. _

_Norosuke's face was solemn. "Yes, we came here to discuss these things, Sou-san." _

lovelovelovelove

_Ryoma paced back and forth inside his room. He felt uneasy, leaving everything to his father and brothers. He knew that he had been rude, telling them that he will not resume his prayers unless they do something about the situation. _

_'But I don't want to lose Sendoh-san either!' His mind protested. He moved to peek outside his window but the scene that greeted him made him frown. Everything in his garden wilted; from the roses to the peonies that he and his Sou-nii planted months ago. _

_"Am I being too much?" He asked himself. He nervously eyed the garden pitying that state of his flowers. _

_'Just a little bit more my darlings, I will revive you in no time.' He mused apologetically. He drew his curtains to a close. 'I have given so much for this country. All I'm asking is to be with the one I love...'_

_"...is that too much to ask?"_

lovelovelovelove

_"You know very well the conditions as to why we took Sendoh-kun in, Sou. And remember that you so willingly gave him to us." Norosuke pointed out. Yuujiroh was busy putting up a spiritual barrier or force field between them and the rest of the estate while Sendoh just sat to his left, staring at his father head on._

_"But Norosuke-sama, I have to save—" Sou stammered but Norosuke cut him off. _

_"Save a son that gave your family shame?" He asked. "May I ask, Sou, what happened to Hajime-kun? He was a bright young man who has a secure future in the royal court. What drove him to do this thing?" _

_Sou just shook his head. "I don't know Norosuke-sama. Lately he just kept on saying that he wanted more money. I didn't bring them up that way. Ever since he got married to Maasa, his attitude changed."_

_Norosuke's eyes narrowed once more upon hearing the name of the woman._

_"End ever since she moved into the estate and helped me with my work, the patient number slowly decreased until—"_

_"I see. I think the aura in your estate is bad. Something dark is blocking it. It must've been the reason as to why your good fortune declined. If your saying that you daughter-in-law is somehow connected to this, I think you are right." Norosuke said. _

_"There is something sinister about her aura. I can also conclude that Hajime-kun's behavior may be influenced by her tainted spiritual will. If you want, you can send him to the estate so that we could purify him." He took a sip of tea. "But you have to get rid of the cause of your family's despair." _

_Sou stared at his master in wonder. Somehow, everything clicked. Ever since Maasa moved in, his patients were getting sicker and sicker until everyone lost confidence in his skill as a doctor...then his son, his beloved son had a drastic change in attitude. And it was Maasa who suggested that they have Sendoh marry her relative Lady Chiisa. He couldn't stop his tears from falling. _

_"Father..." Sendoh took pity at his old man. _

_"Father," It was Yuujiroh who called. _

_"What is it?" Norosuke asked. _

_"A dark aura is looming outside the chamber. It's pushing hard against my barrier." Yuujiroh said. _

_Norosuke smirked. "You see now Sou? someone is indeed poisoning your family." he then turned to sendoh. "Will you be able to peek and see who this individual is without being seen?" _

_"Yes Norosuke-sama." The young man stood up and crept into the shadows of your room. He peered out and saw Lady Chiisa and Lady Maasa with snacks in their hands, trying to talk the guards into letting them inside their chamber. With a frown, he slinked back into their table. _

_"Who is it then?" Norosuke asked calmly. _

_"It's Lady Chiisa and my sister-in-law, Maasa." Sendoh replied. This made Sou gasped. _

_"You mean—"_

_Norosuke smirked at him. "Yuujiroh, I'll leave everything to you." His second son smiled and closed his eyes, gathering all of his spiritual energy. _

lovelovelovelove

_Chiisa grabbed Maasa's arm when she felt a sudden wave of choking air. "N-nee-san!" She cried. _

_Maasa dropped the tray she was holding, grabbing her throat as she tried to gasp for air. "Y-you better run, Chiisa!" She coughed out. But Yuujiroh's destructive spiritual will have them rooted on the spot. _

_Chiisa has tears in her eyes. It's like this invincible force was trying to forcefully close her windpipe. _

_'I'm doing to die! I'm going to die!' _

lovelovelovelove

_"Slowly Yuujiroh..." Norosuke told him. He doesn't want the tainted wretches dead yet. He turned back to Sou who was sweating profusely. _

_"Now back to the topic," He cleared his throat. "I think you deserve to know the main reason as to why we're preventing this wedding." He cast a knowing glance at Sendoh. _

_"You are one of those individuals who knew about the existence of my third son, Ryoma, the strongest amongst the Echizens." he started. "It's because of him that we don't want you to marry off Sendoh-kun." _

_Sou stared at his master in confusion. May I know what is Ryoma-sama's involvement in this? I simply couldn't accept it if this wedding offends him." He stated. _

_He knew about the existence of the third son and pledged to himself that he will never let anything come to harm the treasure that he watched Lady Yuuna bring to life. He made everyone else believe that the baby died alongside his mother, for even when he took his first breath outside his mother's womb, he and Norosuke knew of his powers. _

_Norosuke nodded. "This wedding offended him very much and made him upset, thus the cause of this sudden drought we are experiencing. Apparently, during the years that Sendoh-kun became my son's steward, they fell in love and are now lovers." _

_Sou's eyes widened. He cast an accusing glare at his son who just met his glare with a proud gaze. _

_"You—you usurped Ryoma-sama's innocence?" _

_Sendoh shook his head. "I did not usurp anything, Father. I just took very good care of him, never tainted him. I just loved him in the only I can, serve him." _

_Sou couldn't believe what he was hearing._

_"Get over your shock immediately. We do not have enough time." Norosuke snapped at his childhood friend. "The wedding is cancelled. The shogun gave me his word and I heard that he already sent his right-hand man, Minister Yamagata, to see to the matter personally." _

_"By tomorrow morning, a secret ceremony will be held in the main house. You are to come." Norosuke's voice became serious. _

_"It's our son's wedding."_

lovelovelovelove

They were standing in front of the Ryoma's for quite some time now. They didn't know what to do next since the young boy's father had adamantly expressed his hatred of them.

"I think we should ring the bell already." Tezuka told them.

Atobe glared at him. "Ore-sama did not come here to be scolded like a child, Mitsu."

Sanada sighed and pushed the bell. "We better take it then." He smiled at Fuji who was the one tasked to carry their young prince.

"_**Who is it?**_" A voice of a young woman came to their ears, making them let out a sigh of relief.

"Meino-san, Echizen collapsed while we're at the park so we took him home." Tezuka spoke through the speaker. Sudden movements came to them before the door swung open, and revealed a distressed-looking Nanako.

"Oh it's you." She gasped out.

"Be thankful that my uncle and aunt are not home yet, so please come in."

lovelovelovelove

A/N: Wahahahah I thought I could finish the prequel in two chapters but I realized I couldn't. Wahahahahaha! So next chapter would be the final part of the prequel installment. I know, I know...I'm excited to start on the story proper as well but I guess we have to hold on tight. Hehe

Make me happy! ^_^


	3. patchwork of memories III

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with tints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

lovelovelovelovelovelove

_Ryoma felt drained. Since he ordered his lover, father and brothers to make his wish a reality, he was left to tend to his own needs...a job that Sendoh had expertly mastered for eight years. It's not that he's completely helpless without him but he liked being doted upon and taken care of. _

_It was already dusk when he gracefully collapsed on his bed, dressed in his sleeping gown, determined to sleep the fatigue away. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _

_'Maybe my wish is just a whimsy that even the most powerful men in the country couldn't give.' He frowned as tears started to well up in his eyes again. _

_"I have to wake up and be a man for once. Tomorrow, no matter what the outcome is, I will do my job as the highest priest of this family." He brushed his tears away. _

_"The country doesn't need to suffer further—"_

_"Ryoma..." Came three knocks on his door. Ryoma got up and slowly approached the door but he didn't open it yet. _

_He gently placed his hands on the door and leaned against it. "If it's bad news then I don't want to hear it Father." He murmured. The tears that he had been holding back for quite a while now started to flow unabashed down his sculpted cheeks. _

_"Bu-but I promise that I-I will resume my prayers tomorrow." _

_A sigh was heard from the other side of the door. "Father?" _

_"Please dearest, just come out. I have something to show you." Norosuke's concerned voice came to his ears. _

_"Please? Do it for me." Came a plea. _

_Ryoma closed his eyes, his heart breaking at the sound of his father's voice. "Alright." He wiped his tears away and tried to smarten up his look. He brushed off his long ebony strands off his face and fixed his gown. _

_"I'm coming out now." He said before opening the door. His father's worried expression came to his sight. _

_"Oh my..." Norosuke gasped when he saw the state Ryoma was in. His usually neatly-combed hair was in disarray, his eyes swollen, his cheeks tear-stained and his skin as pale as snow. He took Ryoma in his arms and held him tight. _

_"What have you done to yourself?" Norosuke whispered into his youngest son's ear. The boy didn't respond and only clung to his father tighter. _

_Norosuke held his son's face in his hands and gently wiped away the tears from his cheeks. "Don't cry now, please dearest. You're breaking my heart." He leaned his and placed a gently kiss upon Ryoma's forehead. _

_"Please."_

_Ryoma closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry Father." He gripped his father's hands tightly. "I'll try to be strong for you and you my brothers."_

_"Oh dearest..." Norosuke felt tears well up in his eyes as well. "You know that I will give the world to you only if you had asked." _

_Ryoma shook his head. "I'm not asking for the world Father. All I need is Sendoh-san and now I know that even the shogun or the deities can never give him to me." His golden eyes shimmered with more tears at the thought of losing his beloved. _

_Norosuke smiled. "Whatever gave you the idea that I couldn't give you your heart's desire?" _

_Ryoma's eyes blinked and stared up his father curiously. "But certainly—" His golden eyes widened in surprise, his jaw dropped in awe when his father's smile turned into a grin. _

_"Father please...do not torment me." Ryoma gasped out. _

_Norosuke was elated to see color coming back to his son's face. "I told you I'd give you the world, didn't I? If Takanaga-kun is your world, then I shall never rest until you have him." _

_Ryoma felt his heart skipped a beat. His father made it happen. He and Sendoh are staying together. He couldn't suppress the squeal that bubbled from his chest. _

_"Oh father!" He cried as he crushed his body against the older man. "You didn't!"_

_Norosuke chuckled, loving the feel of having an armful of his youngest son. Not a second too soon, the flowers in the vases inside his estate regained life and glowed with the brightest hue. Usually he would be worried because these reactions from Ryoma's powers would spark questions from the royal palace and the public but for now, he could care less. _

_The sound of running footstep interrupted the serenity of that they shared. Soon Soujiroh and Yuujiroh appeared down the hall. Ryoma giggled at the sight of his brothers. He soon broke away from his father to meet them in a tight embrace. _

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ryoma couldn't help but gush out. His heart was almost threatening to burst out of his chest. _

_Soujiroh and Yuujiroh just cast a grin to towards their father before crushing their youngest in a tight brotherly embrace. _

_"It's so nice to see you smile again Ryoma." Soujiroh said. _

_Ryoma nodded. Then a realization came to him. "Where is he anyway?" He peered past his brothers, hoping that his lover would be standing somewhere behind them but pouted when he saw no one._

_He looked up to stare at his brothers with a curious stare. _

_Norosuke had to clear his throat. "That's the next important thing that we need to discuss, dearest. The groom is not supposed to be with his bride the night before the wedding and we need to know what you will wear for your wedding tomorrow." _

lovelovelovelove

Nanako lead them inside the house. "You can lay him down in the sofa." She told Fuji. "I do apologize but you know very well that you can't stay here. My uncle and aunt will arrive in any minute now."

Just as Sanada helped Fuji lay Ryoma down the sofa, Tezuka handed Ryoma's bag to the girl.

"I'm just curious Nanako-san," Atobe started. They all turned to him. "Why are you so against us?"

The air became heavy and they all turned to the woman looking very sullen. "Do we offend you that much? I mean, they way Nanjiroh-san talks to us, he seemed to hate us to the core."

Nanako pursed her lips tightly. Her eyes darted from Ryoma's sleeping form to the four boys. "We're not homophobes if that's what you're implying. Of course Uncle is just trying to look after his son's welfare."

"But—" Fuji protested but Nanako's hand shot up, interrupting him.

Although the women of the Echizen family were not blessed with the immense power of spiritual will like their men, they were still gifted with the strong sixth sense. They could immediately locate a relative even at a distance.

"You have to leave." She said, her eyes frantic. "My Uncle and Aunt will be here in five minutes."

"But—!" Atobe was cut off when Sanada took his hand.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Nanako-san." The capped boy said with a sad smile. "We're just glad that Ryoma can finally get a good rest. We'll leave now." He then ushered his reluctant lovers out of the house.

Nanako couldn't help but sympathize with the young men. They had been pursuing her cousin for almost a year now and yet...

'...so many hurdles.' She mused as she watched the door snap shot. She then cast a glance at her sleeping cousin.

'How will they convince him to love when he's already given up a long time ago?'

lovelovelovelove

_Sendoh struggled to swallow the hard lump in his throat. He was seated alone in the middle of the prayer chamber while the priests and priestesses of the Echizen clan surrounding him were giving him death glares. Some were even muttering prayers that could spell out his early death. _

_His father, Takanaga Sou, was looking very small and puny amongst the religious figures around him. But this is happening now...he won. He fought for his love and he won. _

_The oldest of them all, the former high priest and Norosuke's father, Echizen Noda, stood up, shushing up the prayers of contempt, saving poor Sendoh's soul. _

_"Today is a day of revelry." He eyed Sendoh. "For today we will be able to give something back to the one person who protected this family from the moment he was born." The elders nodded, although reluctantly. _

_"Although I wished that his heart's desire would come from a more suitable family," He gave a wary glance at Sou. The poor doctor just prostrated his self in front of the priest. _

_"We are really sorry Noda-sama. I am truly ashamed of what my son, Hajime and his wife Maasa did." _

_Noda shook his head. "You are no way at fault Takanaga Sou. it wasn't your fault that your daughter-in-law turned out to be a tainted spirit. Tomorrow we will hold Hajime-kun's cleansing ceremony. I trust that you have done something about your wretched daughter-in-law?"_

_Sou nodded. "She is already banned from both estates. She will be tried for witchcraft soon, as said by the shogun." _

_Noda nodded in approval. "Very well," He then turned to Sendoh. "I will ask you for the last time, Takanaga Sendoh. Why are you doing this?" He gazed at the young man with steady, calculating eyes. _

_Sendoh held his self proudly before answering the great priest. "I'm doing this because I love Ryoma, Your Holiness." The rest of the elders gasped at his lack of honorific for the most powerful among their clan. _

_"And yes you heard it right. I did not call him master because starting today we will be bound by more than what exist between master and servant but by love." _

_"We will be equals. He is mine and I, his." _

_He couldn't suppress the proud smirk when he saw the awed face of the former head of the Echizen clan. Not a moment too soon, the flowers inside the hall bloomed even lovelier than before, signaling that Ryoma is inside the main estate. _

_"Very well," Noda finally, for the first time, smiled at him. "We better get ready for we have a wedding to hold.'' _

lovelove

_Ryoma couldn't help but run his hand against the soft material of his mother's pristine white Han court dress. He had shed tears of extreme joy when his father and brothers announced their wedding and had laid before him his mother's wedding dress. _

_Soujiroh just smiled at his brother's antics. "Ryoma, it's yours now." The youngest gazed up at him with eyes that seemed to sparkle with joy. _

_"Really Sou-nii?" Ryoma gasped. He never knew his mother so keeping something that belonged to her made him feel like she's with him during this momentous event. He then felt a pair of warm hand on his cheeks. He looked up only to stare at his father's handsome face. _

_"My dearest, you are an embodiment of your mother. I could never ask for more." He placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead. _

_Ryoma felt his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He was getting married to the man he loves in his mother's wedding dress with his whole family supporting him. Yes…he wouldn't ask for more. _

_'I wish I could be this happy for eternity.'_

_Yuujiroh took his free hand and urged him forward, along the narrow underground tunnel. _

_"I know that this is not an ideal aisle for the most beautiful bride in the word to walk on but I think it's cruel to make your groom wait any longer." _

lovelove

_The streets of Edo were exuding beauty and calmness as Spring starts to descend upon the country. In contrast to the vibrant aura of the city, a woman with a staggering gait approached the Echizen estate with dark aura enveloping her. _

_"Please...forgive me Norosuke-sama..." She mumbled again and again as she continued on her pace. The people parted to each side of the streets upon recognizing the woman. _

_"Please...Norosuke-sama...I was supposed to be your daughter." Tears trailed down her face uncontrollably. "If-if you only married my mother and not Lady Yuuna...I was supposed to be your daughter too...I would've become powerful too..." _

_She trudged on towards the regal estate, his aura getting darker any minute. _

lovelove

_On the other side of the estate, people parted for a different reason. They prostrated on the ground as the royal carriage that carry the shogun trotted away towards the Echizen estate. _

_Tokugawa Ieyasu peeked only to see the red building the horizon. "How long until we get to the estate?" He asked Minister Yamagata who was seated across him. _

_"In a few minutes my Lord." The minister replied. "I'm sure they will be surprised with this visit." _

_The shogun just smiled. "I have to thank the Echizens personally for their successful efforts to stop the drought and bring prosperity back to our land." _

_"We are forever grateful for their prayers." _

lovelove

_"All rise to give respect to Ryoma-sama." _

_Everyone, including Sendoh and his father stood up as the trap door of the tunnel that connects Ryoma's estate to the main house was lifted and first came Norosuke followed by Soujiroh and Yuurijoh. _

_A hush swept across the hall when Ryoma emerged from the trapped door, dressed in his late mother's garments. Everyone held his or her breath as they have been graced by his magnificent presence once more. Very rare was a chance that Echizen Norosuke allowed his youngest son to be seen even by the elders. _

_His long ebony hair with emerald undertones was tied into a loose braid with glistening orient pearls. Lady Yuuna's wedding gown fitted him perfectly and it reflected the great woman's lineage. Contradictory to the usual custom that the bride's face was white with make-up, Norosuke insisted that they maintain Ryoma's face the way it is, his golden eyes set against the fairest of skin, his lips curved into the perfect bow. _

_Sendoh felt his heart melting when he meet Ryoma's gaze. He couldn't fathom that he dared to love this perfect creature, that the deities didn't smite him with lightning for his blasphemy. If loving Ryoma is a crime against the gods, then he's bound to be a sinner for life. _

_Every single person in the hall prostrated himself before the powerful Echizen Ryoma, the only Echizen powerful enough to bless and curse the whole country with a single prayer. _

lovelovelovelove

Nanako sat up abruptly when she felt the arrival of her aunt and uncle. And from what she could sense, he's in a very foul mood.

She waited until then came inside the house.

Nanjiroh was still fuming in anger at the reaction of his relatives. He was tempted to shatter the door when he slammed the door close but all he anger drained away when he saw the slumbering form of his son on the sofa. Instantly he knew something was wrong.

"Nanako, what happened here?" He immediately asked as he and Rinko hurried to Ryoma's side.

Nanako swallowed hard. "He's just tired Uncle. He fell asleep on the sofa." She bit her inner cheek knowing that she blatantly lied to her uncle. Even though she wants to protect Ryoma, she couldn't allow her uncle to lash out on those poor teens.

'They just happened to like Ryoma-sama...it wasn't their fault that they fell in love.'

Nanjiroh studied his niece for a while. He knew she was lying. As what was passed down for generation after generation, the first born of the main house have the power akin to that of the great Echizen Soujiroh.

"Nanako, you're not telling the truth." He stated. Rinko placed a soothing hand on his shoulders, feeling him tense up once more.

Nanako nodded. "He-I mean they brought him home." She replied.

"They?" Rinko asked.

"Ryoma's suitors."

lovelovelovelove

_When everyone was able to settle, Norosuke took out a twig from a sacred Sakura tree. "Today is a day of merriment...an important moment for our clan, the Great Priests of the Echizens." He gave his son-in-law a wistful smile. _

_"For today we will join in matrimony Takanaga Sendoh and my youngest son, Echizen Ryoma—" _

_Hurried footsteps cut off the rest of his statement. The elders braced in alarm as they looked at each other in vigilance. _

_Sendoh grabbed Ryoma's hand just as his young bride clung to him. _

_"Father..." Ryoma gasped, sensing the disarray outside the hall. _

_Sharp knocks at the entrance of the hall echoed. "Norosuke, we have an emergency." _

_The elders inside the hall started to clamor and panic. Soujiroh and Yuujiroh stood up to hide Ryoma and Sendoh from the view. _

_Norosuke took a calming breath. "Come in, Ebisu." He called out to the head of his guards. In came a handsome man with long ebony hair and piercing blue eyes clad in a simple white robe but was carrying four swords. He was Lord Ebisu, captain of the guards of the Echizen clan and younger brother of Lady Yuuna. He was the other individual, aside from Takanaga Sou, who knew about Ryoma's existence that doesn't belong to the inner circle of the Echizen clan. _

_He immediately dropped to his knees, upon sensing the presence of his nephew. "I apologize for interrupting the ceremony, Norosuke, Ryoma-sama." He said, urgency can be noted in his voice. "But we have a problem."_

_Soujiroh ground his teeth. Haven't they've learned their lesson and still came to ruin everything? _

_"What is it, Ebisu?" Norosuke asked. He could sense Ryoma's distress. "What now?" _

_Ebisu looked up. "The Shogun is inside the estate." He announced. This caused a tumulus gasp from the elders. Their secret is in danger. _

_Ryoma, upon hearing the news paled and clung to Sendoh tighter. "N-no..." _

_Norosuke tried to hold on to his composure. "Already?" _

_Ebisu shook his head. "His carriage has arrived in the outer estate. No one questioned him for his sudden visit for no one else but us knew about the ceremony. In a few minutes they will reach the inner estate and we have to meet him soon." He put emphasis on his last words to make them understand the gravity of the situation. _

_Yuujiroh tugged at his father's robes. "We need to hide Ryoma." He told him. _

_"I know Yuujiroh." Norosuke told him. "Let me think first." _

_"Father, I'm scared." Ryoma groaned. The thought of being found out by the shogun terrifies him. He then felt a pair of warm hands on his cheeks. He looked up and drowned into the calming pools of chestnut brown that belonged to his lovers. _

_"Don't fret my love." Sendoh said. "I will protect you with my life, remember that." He smiled when Ryoma nodded. _

_Norosuke couldn't help but smile at the scene but time is upon them. "This is what we will do. Ebisu, take my son and Sendoh-kun down the tunnel and hide them in one of the chambers. I will give you a signal once it's safe to come out." His brother-in-law nodded and immediately strode towards the couple. _

_"While Ebisu hides them, we shall do our duty and greet the shogun." _

_Echizen Kirin, Norosuke's younger brother, stood up. "We'll just tell him that we're doing a thanksgiving ceremony for the end of the drought." The elders nodded in agreement before filling out of the hall. _

_When Ebisu came at arms' length, Ryoma jumped into his arms. "Uncle Ebisu, I'm scared." Ebisu soothingly rubbed his back. _

_"Everything will be ok Ryoma. Trust us." He muttered against his head. "I won't let anyone ruin your special day." Ryoma nodded against his chest. "Now let's go, little one." He motioned Sendoh to descend down the trap door. _

_Soujiroh grabbed Ryoma into a tight embrace. "We'll be back in no time. Ok?" _

_"Thank you Sou-nii." Ryoma said. _

_Yuujiroh tapped Sendoh's shoulders just as the man was descending down the trap door. "If something happens to him, which is very unlikely, I'll kill you." _

_Sendoh knew that it was no empty threat but he still felt relieved that somehow, their trusts were slowly returning. "I understand." He said before he climbed down the trap door. Ebisu took Ryoma's hand and quickly led him down the trap door. With one last worried look at his brothers and his father, Ryoma disappeared. _

lovelovelovelove

"What?" Nanjiroh snapped at her.

Nanako flinched at her uncle's deadly stare. "They came here, with Ryoma carried on Fuji-kun's back. They said that Ryoma collapsed while they were at the park but I didn't have time to know the whole story since you were coming."

Nanjiroh growled. They did it again. No matter how many times he'd scold them, they wouldn't listen.

Rinko knew that Nanjiroh was getting angrier by the minute. "Dear," She tried to placate him. "We'll know what happened when Ryoma wakes up. Please don't take your anger out on Nanako." She cast an apologetic glance at her niece. "Will you be a dear Nanako and fix your Uncle some tea? He's been stressed since we left Marunouchi."

Nanako wiped the tears that welled up her eyes. "Yes Auntie." And ran towards the kitchen.

Rinko slapped Nanjiroh's back. "Why are you trying to involve Nanako? Please Nanjiroh!" Rinko hissed at him.

Ryoma stirred in his sleep, causing them to gush over him once more but he still didn't wake up. Nanjiroh brushed away the strands of ebony off his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated about our situation and it gets harder since Suichiroh is not here."

Rinko joined him in worshipping their son's face. "We'll get through this Nanjiroh. We'll set our son free."

lovelovelovelove

_The Shogun was already inside the main estate when Norosuke and his sons rejoined the rest of the family in greeting the powerful man. _

_"Norosuke-sama, I apologize for this untimely visit." Tokugawa Ieyasu told him. "I just couldn't allow myself not to thank you and your family personally for stopping the drought." _

_The elders bowed to acknowledge him._

_"It is our pleasure to serve you, Your Highness." Norosuke replied. _

_The man smiled radiantly. "It seems that the flowers in your estate lovelier than outside. It must be because the deities frequent this place." _

_Echizen Noda shook his head. "This is just a start of a nation-wide blossoming, my liege." The old man gestured to the garden. "This beauty was caused by our efforts in placating the spirits. This phenomenon will spread throughout the country in just a few days. It's starting in here because this is the site of the ceremonies." _

_Sensing that the royalty has no plans of leaving soon, Soujiroh stepped forward. "We would like to have you over for some tea, Your Highness. If that is alright with you…" _

_The shogun smiled at him. "Why thank you, Soujiroh-kun. You are as gracious as your mother. Lady Yuuna would be very proud of you." _

_Yuujiroh couldn't help but grimace. This would definitely delay Ryoma's wedding and he's starting to fear the effects. _

lovelove

_Ebisu led the couple along the familiar tunnel but was busy feeling the walls for something. Sendoh wanted to ask the man but he wouldn't dare because of the severity of their situation. Finally, the man seemed to have found what he was looking for as they stopped before the fifth oil lamp. He traced the wood and muttered something that seemed foreign to their ears. _

_To their amazement, the wall silently moved and paved way to another room. The man ushered them inside and was made to sit on the bed. _

_Ryoma placed once hand against the wall and closed his eyes. This time Sendoh couldn't stop himself from asking. _

_"Ryoma dearest, what are you doing?" He whispered. _

_Ebisu shook his head. "Don't disturb him. He's monitoring the state of the estate by feeding the earth his powers. Through this he would see what is happening above us." _

_Sendoh turned to the man. "What can I do to help?" _

_Ebisu shook his head again. "Not much. Just lend him your energy." _

_Sendoh nodded and held Ryoma's hand tighter. 'If this is the only thing I could do for now then so be it.' _

lovelove

_Just as they were going to the tea room, they heard a loud crash not far from where they were. Immediately, the priests surrounded the Shogun to protect him from harm. _

_The Shogun took hold of his sword, just as his escorts. "What is going on, Norosuke-sama?"_

_"Yuujiroh, find out what's happening to the east gate!" Norosuke ordered. Just as his second son was about to do his bidding, they saw a few of their servants running towards them. _

_"Norosuke-sama! Norosuke-sama!" One of the female servants approached them; fear was evident in her eyes. _

_"What is happening?" He asked. _

_"There's this woman!" She ranted. More screams were heard and it was getting closer. "I believe she was Takanaga-sensei's daughter-in-law. She came in and then people started flying off their feet! Please Norosuke-sama help us!" She then collapsed on the floor, unconscious. _

_"Sou!" Norosuke almost barked and the doctor immediately took care of the girl. "Everyone create a spirit barrier around the shogun. Now!" With just one order, the elders dropped to their knees and started chanting. Soon, Tokugawa Ieyasu was lifted off the ground and was surrounded by a spiritual barrier. _

_"Your Highness!" His soldiers cried. The shogun raised his hand to calm them. _

_"This is alright. Do not worry." He said. It was at the moment that Maasa came into view, her dark aura extending outwards, wilting the plants it came in contact with. _

_"Norosuke-sama..." She drawled out. "Why..?"_

lovelove

_Ryoma jolted. The dark aura was seeping through every cracks of their estate. Although he's much more powerful, this particular brand of aura was new to him. It's not like they have malevolent spirits enter the estate on a regular basis. _

_Fearing for his family, he looked to his uncle. "Uncle please I want to help." _

_Sendoh shook his head. "You can't leave Ryoma. If you want I'll be the one who'll go upstairs." _

_Ebisu scoffed. "And what can you do?" He asked. _

_Ryoma gripped Sendoh's hand. "I want to help, but I'm not going outside." He then turned to his uncle. "Uncle, will you?" A meaningful looking from his nephew and Ebisu understood what he was asked to do. He plucked a strand of his hair and handed it to the boy. _

_"Do what you think is right dearest Ryoma." With his, he turned around, his hand on his sword. _

_"Keep him safe in here." his statement was for Sendoh. "I'll be back in no time." _

lovelove

_"Why are you doing this Maasa?" Sou demanded, still holding the unconscious girl in his arms. He froze when Maasa's dark glare pinned on him. _

_"Shut up you old man!" with a wave of her arm, she sent a powerful gush of wind towards the doctor but was easily blocked by Soujiroh's barrier. It was then that they noticed that there was spiritual barrier separating them, even the shogun's soldiers from the woman. _

_"What are you waiting for, General Takamura?" The shogun told his general. _

_"No." Norosuke cut in. "We'll deal with this our way." _

_Maasa's glare intensified. "Why Norosuke-sama! Why?" She has tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this to me? I only wanted to become stronger!" _

_Norosuke tore through his sons' barrier. "You are hurting innocent people Maasa-san. I cannot let you do that." He raised his hand and sent Maasa's staggering back with his own spiritual energy. _

_"No!" The woman cried. "If you only married my mother, I would've been strong too! My mother, not Lady Yuuna!" She was drown in maniacal fury as she sent wave after wave of crushing chi towards the head priest which he just deflected. _

_Soujiroh's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Mother?" _

_Maasa turned to him. "Yes! My mother, Lady Mai should've been his wife and you wouldn't be here stealing everything from me!" She was about to lunge towards Soujiroh when a shadow lead out of nowhere and slammed the woman against one of the pillars. _

_"What the—" Noda gasped when they realized that the blur was none other than Ebisu, the hilt of his sword buried deep into Maasa's gut. _

_"Ebisu!" Norosuke's eyes widened in fear when he realized that his brother-in-law abandoned his post. But his surprise immediately disappeared when he saw the seemingly invisible strings that bound the man's body. _

_'Ryoma's controlling him!' _

lovelove

_Sendoh stared in wonder as Ryoma moved his fingers like a puppet master with Ebisu's hair twirled around it. He knew that his lover was very powerful but not to this extent. _

_"Ryoma, are you sure?" He asked, fearing for Ebisu's life. _

_Ryoma continued to concentrate on his task, blocking Sendoh out of his head. 'I need to protect them...I want to protect them.'_

_'I HAVE TO PROECT THEM!"_

lovelove

_Maasa coughed out a couple of times before screaming in pain as Ebisu continued to push hard against her. _

_"Uncle Ebisu!" Yuujiroh cried, fearing for his uncle's life. _

_"I curse you!" Maasa's screeched as she pushed Ebisu back with her chi. "I curse you!" _

_A bolt of lightning erupted from her hand and shot towards the captain for the guards but with one slice of his sword, he deflected it towards one of the pillars causing it to erupt in flames. _

_"WHY?" _

_Ebisu sheathed his sword. "It is I who should curse you!" His voice boomed across the hall. "It was your mother who caused my sister's near demise!" _

_Silence spread across the place. _

_'I can still talk on my own. He's just controlling my body.' He mused. He turned to his brother-in-law and smiled sadly. _

_"Mai almost killed Yuuna when she was pregnant with your first child." He told him. "Yuuna forbid me to tell anyone else for she knows it will cause great tragedy to the country." _

_"No!" Maasa cried. "You're lying!" _

_Norosuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean, Yuuna's near-miscarriage was caused by Mai?" Anger boiled deep inside him. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to tear the woman off her grave and curse her soul for eternity. _

_"You're lying! It's Lady Yuuna who took everything away from us!" She drew out another lightning but Soujiroh made the first move and bound her hands and feet with seals and placed one hand against her forehead and the other above her chest. _

_"I will kill you, you wretched woman!" He growled. _

_"Soujiroh no!" Norosuke cried but a flash of light blinded him and everyone else. When the light cleared out, they saw Maasa's body being levitated and her dark aura was being sucked out of her body. Soujiroh and Ebisu were protected by a bubble barrier and were both unconscious. _

"_Amazing." Was all Tokugawa Ieyasu could say. Soon, Maasa's body was slowly lowered to the floor, limp and unconscious, and so as Ebisu and Soujiroh. _

_With the dark aura gone from the woman, the elders brought down their barrier. _

_"We apologize for this mayhem Your Highness." They turned to the shogun but the latter just shook his head in wonder. _

_"No, no it's alright." It was only then that his soldiers moved and took Maasa's limp body. "Take her to the prison. She will be tried for her sins the first thing tomorrow." _

_Echizen Kirin stepped up. "I will accompany them to put seals on her cell just in case..." He trailed off, knowing that they understood what he was trying to imply. _

_Norosuke got hold of his self and nodded. "Thank you Kirin." _

_The shogun was very intrigued at the display of abilities that the Echizens have. He was particularly interested on the last part however, seeing that the clan have so many things to attend to after the attack, he knew best to keep his curiosity at bay, for now. _

_"I guess that it my cue as well. Come General Nakamura, we will depart now." He said. _

_"But Your Highness—" Norosuke knew the look from the shogun's eyes. He wanted answers. _

_The shogun just smiled at him. "We will talk about this but not now, Norosuke-sama. I will leave you so that you could attend to your injured servants. I just hope that this incident wouldn't upset the deities and cause a calamity." _

_"We will work hard to appease the deities Your Highness. I will give you my word." Norosuke conceded. _

_"Wery well, I bid you a good day, despite this." It was his last words before turning in his heels and walking way, followed by his right-hand man and his guards. _

_Kirin grabbed hold of his brother's arm before following the shogun's suit. "Will you continue the ceremony?" He asked. _

_Norosuke nodded. "we will be waiting for you." with this, the younger brother followed the entourage. _

_it was then that they heard a faint sound of a string being cut off and Ebisu dropped to his knees, panting. norosuke came to him and said,_

_" what made you leave ryoma's side?" he whispered in outrage. _

_Ebisu frowned. " he asked me to." _

_"you know he'd do anything to protect you." _

lovelovelovelove

" We'll get through this Nanjiroh. we'll set our son free."

Ryoma finally stirred from his slumber upon hearing his mother's voice. he slowly opened his eyes, although his vision was still blurry, the moment he recognized his father's face, his arms immediately shot up and grabbed the man in a tight embrace.

"Dad!" He muttered against his neck. "What took you so long?" He clung to him tightly, not ever wanting to let go.

"Ryoma," Nanjiroh returned his son's embrace with the same intensity. "I'm here. Don't worry I'm here now."

Rinko felt like her heart was being torn into pieces. Ever since he was born, he clung to them like they're his source of life. She reached out and gently patted Ryoma's head.

"Did you have a nightmare, dearest?" She asked.

Ryoma, remembering the flashes of memories that kept on attacking him, felt his eyes grew warm with tears. His mother was calling him in the name that was closest to his heart.

_"I love you, dearest. Remember that. Father will always love you until he dies."_

His lips quivered. "M-mom..." He let Nanjiroh go only to smother his mother. The wild beating of his heart seemed to calm down the moment he felt Rinko's arms around him. "M-mom..." The tears that he held back soon broke free.

Rinko gave Nanjiroh a helpless, longing look. She cradled his lithe body, hoping that she could take him back inside her womb and protect him forever.

"Shhhhhh dearest...I'm here." She soothed his back. "This mom will never leave you."

"I will protect you forever."

lovelovelovelove

_The night blanketed the city in a warm comfort. It gave them additional protection from the world as they savored their first night as equals...husbands. Sendoh showed him another way of worshiping him through his body and it left Ryoma breathless. So they lay side by side, eyes never leaving each other, fingers intertwined as they basked in the afterglow of their love. _

_Sendoh studied Ryoma's profile against the soft light of the lamp. Those golden eyes, that cute nose, those perfectly bowed lips..._

_"I still can't believe that you're mine." Sendoh whispered. _

_Ryoma smiled softly, he shifted so that he could see his husband perfectly. "Same here." He replied. He gently traced Sendoh's face with his fingers. "I don't know what I did to deserve you...deserve this." His breath hitched when Sendoh captured his roaming fingers and brought it to his lips, reward each questing finger a soft kiss. _

_"You don't need to do anything to deserve this, my love." Sendoh murmured against his fingers. "I am yours to take forever." _

_Ryoma leaned in and captured his lips in a soft lingering kiss. "Me too." He whispered against his lips. "Take me..." and another kiss. "...make me yours." _

_"I love you." _

lovelove

_Morning broke out, promising a new day to everyone except for one person. In an hour Takanaga Maasa will be executed for witchcraft and attempted murder. _

_"Please, let me talk to her." Chiisa pleaded to the guards. _

_"I'm sorry Lady Chiisa but we can't risk your life." _

_Chiisa had tears in her eyes. "It's alright. I'll be safe. She's my friend! Please!" She insisted. "It's customary for a prisoner to have one last visit before his execution. Please." _

_The guards felt a pang of guilt. They looked at each other and agreed. "Alright then. Since you are Minister Kobe's daughter, we will allow you but you only have a few minutes." The head guard told her. _

_"Follow me" _

_Chiisa wiped her tears and followed the man until they came upon a door covered with seals. _

_The man eyes her suspiciously. "I will come and get you once your time is up." With this, he left her to have a private moment. _

_Chiisa slowly approached the door and through the little square opening she saw her cousin, seemingly in a trance with her eyes unfocused and was muttering something under her breath. _

_"Why? Why? Why? Why?"_

_"Nee-san? Can you hear me?" She asked. Accidentally, she placed her hand against one of the seals and felt her skin burn. She jumped back, cringing in pain. _

_"What have they done to you, Nee-san?" She cried but her cousin seemed deaf to her. _

_"Why? Why? Why? Why?" _

_Anger boiled inside of her. She wanted to scream but she knew that the guards will definitely throw her out. Her eyes almost glowed and her dark aura started to seep through her pores. _

_"I will make them pay Nee-san." She hissed as the seals started to burn slowly. _

_"I will make them pay for taking away my beloved from me and for killing you. I will make the Echizens pay even if it costs me my life!" _

lovelovelovelove

A/N: Waaahhhhhh I couldn't finish the prologue in three chapters! My goodness! I promise I will finish the prologue in the next chapters. I need to do this because I don't want to explain much of Ryoma's past in the main story. There are too much flashbacks that I don't think it'd be good for the story to cram too many information. Thank you for your understanding! I love you people!

Make me happy!


	4. patchwork of memories IV

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with tints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

Will start using their first names...you'll know why. And then, I will stop this crap about this being a prologue… It's part of the main story now. I'm getting frustrated trying to finish the so-called "prologue" but then again I can't. Gomen minna-san!

I know…Ryoma's OC but I will eventually get to the point where Ryoma becomes Ryoma again.

lovelovelovelovelovelove

_A week had passed in bliss for the two of them. Although not much had changed with their daily routine, they were very much happy that they are able to love each other freely. _

_In their only little heaven, they made love and happy memories that will last them a lifetime. _

_Soft breeze of the afternoon air basked them as they sat side by side against the barren sakura tree. They had been lounging in the garden for quite some time now. _

_Ryoma leaned against his husband's shoulders and sighed. Meanwhile, Sendoh was busy peeling an apple for him. _

_"I wonder what would Mother say if she's alive today." _

_Sendoh couldn't help but snicker. Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?" _

_Sendoh let out a breath before offering the peeled slice to him. "I'll bet she'll have my head for even touching a strand of your hair." _

_Ryoma pouted before taking the slice of apple. "I don't think she'd be that cruel. From what I have heard from my brothers, she's very kind and sweet. It's Father who's a bit severe." He shifted to allow Sendoh to put an arm around him. "They told me that this sakura tree is her tree and that the moment she died all the flowers fell and it never blossomed again." _

_Sendoh placed a kiss upon his head. "Then you will make it blossom again. If your mother is the symbol of love, we will be like her as well." _

_Ryoma smiled and wound his arms around his waist. "Alright, I will make it my life's mission to make this tree bloom...through our love." _

lovelovelovelove

_A few days had passed and soon Norosuke received news that the shogun wanted an audience with him. He knew too well that it would not turn out good. He immediately heeded the shogun's call and came to him. _

_"I'm glad that you can come in such short notice, my dear friend." Ieyasu said. He could sense that the man was tensed. "Are you alright?" _

_Norosuke bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm just tired your Highness. We've been working hard to remove the last traces of Maasa's tainted chi from our estate." _

_The shogun nodded and took a sip of tea. "Actually, that is the reason why I called you here. I'm interested in your new method of exorcism and puppet warrior." _

_Norosuke's eyes widened. "Pardon me, my lord?" He asked. The shogun eyed him through the rim of his tea cup. _

_"Am I not making myself clear, Norosuke-sama?" He asked again. "I want that power, especially now that my enemies are starting to use dark magic against me." _

_Norosuke sweat-dropped. Only Ryoma knows how to drain the chi out of a person. "Are you trying to say that you want priests in your front lines as well?" _

_The shogun stood up and paced the distance from his table to his window. "Well that is up to you, Norosuke-sama. You are the high priest of the clan. Initially, I do not want you nor any priest to be in the front line. You are very valuable in my regime. If you can find way to operate remotely, away from the battle front, it would be more than satisfactory." _

_Norosuke stood up, his insides coiling in anger. 'This greedy man!' He studied the shogun with a calculating stare. _

_The shogun just stared back. "What is your response my friend?" _

_Norosuke took a deep breath. "I will see what I can do, your Highness. May I take my leave then so I could do your bidding?" _

_"Very well, I hope you are successful in this pursuit. And I need results soon, Norosuke-sama." He replied. _

_"We will forever pray for your endeavors, your Highness." Norosuke bowed and left his chamber. _

'_If you push me too hard your highness, I might just retaliate.'_

lovelovelovelove

_Chiisa's eyes narrowed as she studied the vast structure that it the Echizen's inner courts. From the moment that they meddled with her wedding, she knew something was off. The great priests rarely concern themselves with the affairs outside their practice...until Takanaga Sendoh came. _

_Her fists balled tightly, trying to douse the anger in her heart. She and Sendoh were good friends when they were young and at that point she was sure that they will end up getting married. _

_But at the age of fifteen, he was accosted by the Echizens after being caught sneaking inside the estate. She never saw him until after three years. Sendoh was then allowed to be with his family twice a year then disappear in the estate for the rest of the seasons. _

_'They took him away...and now they killed Nee-san.' She ground her teeth. _

_"I will make them pay! I will take away what makes them eternally blessed!" _

_She gasped when she saw the family's carriage coming up the road. She immediately hid herself behind a tree. _

_She watched in contempt was Norosuke disembarked from his carriage and hurried inside. She smoothed out her clothes, a distinct robe for the family servants. She even cut off her long hair to change her entire look. She hurried after him, eager to see why he's so tense. _

_And she played the part good. She bowed at all the priests that she encountered, playing the part of a dutiful servant while keeping an eye at Norosuke as he went through his daily routines. Although servants are not allowed inside the ceremonial halls, she still learned a great deal about them. _

_It was that morning, when Norosuke came back from the Shogun's palace seemingly angry, that made she want to discover more. She swiftly and stealthily followed the high priest into the main house, her intent kept her focused and determined that she didn't notice an older female servant running towards her and yanking her sideways. _

_"Pssst! Where are you going?" The woman asked. Chiisa then snapped out of her trance and looked at her with feign innocence. _

_"I was just hoping to get Norosuke-sama's blessing. My sister is very weak and I hope—" The old woman muffled the rest of her statement with her hand on her mouth. _

_She peered into Chiisa's dark eyes with urgent caution. "No one, I mean no one can ask blessings from Norosuke-sama. He senses your needs and he will be the one to grant it." He gestured to the small sentry of guards staring at them suspiciously from a distance. _

_"Didn't you see those guards? Anymore steps and you will have an arrow through your chest. No one is allowed inside the innermost caverns of the inner courts." _

_Chiisa grudgingly yanked her hand off her mouth. "I'm not doing anything wrong." _

_The older woman's eyes narrowed. "Following Norosuke-sama around is wrong." She stated. _

_Chiisa needs to think fast. She has to change gears if she wants to stay longer inside the estate to execute her revenge. She was rummaging through her head for excuses when a large shadow fell upon them from behind. _

_"What is going on here?" _

_The old woman looked up only to whither under the intense glare from Ebisu's eyes. She cowered a few steps back. _

_"Ebisu-sama, this woman here seems like a new servant and I caught her following Norosuke-sama into the ceremonial hall." She reported with all honesty, earning her a fleeting glare from Chiisa. _

_Ebisu cast a glare down at the girl below him. She didn't make a move to meet his gaze. _

_"Show me who you are." He commanded with a voice that shook her to the core. Slowly, Chiisa turned to face the man. She was careful enough to keep her eyes cast to the ground. _

_"Why are you following Norosuke-sama?" He asked but no reply came to him. _

_"ANSWER ME!" This time, it made both Chiisa and the older servant flinch. _

_She wrung her wrist nervously. She knew who the man was. He was the ruthless leader of the estate guards, the brother to the formidable Lady Yuuna. _

_"I-I was hoping to get a blessing from Norosuke-sama. I am new here so I'm still unsure about the rules." She then quickly prostrated herself in front of the man. _

_"I'm sorry!" She gritted her teeth, loathing the fact that she's lowering herself before someone unworthy. She is Kobe Chiisa, the only daughter of the Minister of Finance and she doesn't kneel before anyone. _

_Ebisu's eyes narrowed at the sight of the girl. He doesn't recognize the face but there is something sinister about her aura which reminded him of Maasa. _

_"What is your name?" He asked. _

_"Chi-Chiharu. My name is Togano Chiharu. I came from Kanagawa looking for work. I just got hired today." _

_Ebisu's eyes studied the old woman beside her. "Kanna-san, I wish you would keep an eye on her all the time. Not knowing about the rules is not an excuse." _

_The woman nodded. "I understand Ebisu-sama. I will not let her leave my sight." _

_"For now, I want her out of the inner courts. She is to remain working in the outer courts. To make sure that she doesn't stray into off-limit areas," He paused to pluck out two strands off Chiisa's hair. The girl and the woman gaped at him as he held the strands and it glowed. _

_"Give me your hand." He commanded. _

_Chiisa sweat dropped. "B-But—" _

_"I said give me your hand." Ebisu's glared turned darker. Kanna, not wanting to invoke the man's wrath grabbed Chiisa's hand and held it to the captain. They stared in wonder as he tied the strands to Chiisa's pinky and tied one strand to Kanna's and one to his. The moment he was done, the tied strand glowed and vanished. _

_"Now Kanna-san and I will be able to locate you no matter where you are." His lips curved up into a sinister smile. "If we find out that you went off exploring again, you know the punishment." With this, he stormed off. _

_Chiisa stared at her pinky with hate. 'Stupid! Stupid Chiisa! This is going to make your life harder!' _

_Kanna studied the girl closely. 'I better take heed of Ebisu-sama's words. This girl doesn't feel right.' She took Chiisa's arm and started dragging her out of the inner courts. _

_'I have a bad feeling about her.' _

lovelove

_Ebisu hastily pushed the door open to the ceremonial hall and found Norosuke, Kirin and Soujiroh getting into a heated conversation. _

_"We do not have the capacity!" Soujiroh's outraged whisper came to his ear. _

_Kirin shook his head, his long wavy ebony hair cascading behind his back. "This is a big problem. There is not changing the Shogun's mind. It is one of the conditions that we cater to his whim in exchange for the immunity he has granted this family." _

_Norosuke turned to Ebisu's direction when he felt the man's will. "Ebisu, we need to talk." _

_The captain's lips was drawn into a grim line. "I think I know why." He said as he approached the three. "What does he want this time?" _

_Norosuke pressed his fingers hard against his temples. "He wants us in the battlefield. And he wants us to do what Ryoma did to Maasa and to you."_

_Ebisu stopped dead on his tracks. Dread suddenly filled his body. "Is he insane? He wants to wreck havoc with the wills of those who oppose him?" _

_Kirin sighed. "We all know how greedy Tokugawa Ieyasu could get. But the thing is, we don't have the ability. Only Ryoma-sama knows how to do that." He turned to his other companions. "This could eventually lead to our worst fears, Norosuke-nii. This could very well lead to Ryoma-sama being exposed to the greed of the world." _

_Ebisu tried to contain the rage building inside his heart. Had he not interfered with what happened...Ryoma's well-being wouldn't be threatened like this. His brows furrowed in concentration. _

_"Well?" Soujiroh broke the silence. "I for once want to deny the shogun his desire. He's getting more pompous as the days go by." He crossed his arms across his chest. _

_Kirin sighed at his nephew's stubbornness. "Sou-kun, things don't work that way..." _

_"Well, I think there's a way around it..." Ebisu's voice trailed off. _

_"What do you mean by a way around it?" Norosuke asked his brother-in-law. _

_Ebisu stepped up to the three priests. "We will both give and deny his Excellency's requests. He will give him one to fascinate upon until he forgets the other." He stared directly into their eyes. "Though now I regret doing it, it was I who taught Ryoma-sama on how to be a puppet master. It was an ancient of our clan, the Shangs, used during assassinations. I was also the one who taught him about the flow of chi and how to manipulate it." _

_"But I didn't know that he would take that knowledge further and develop it into something I myself cannot fathom." Ebisu let out an indignant huff. _

_"We will concentrate of manipulating soldier puppets for now. I'll teach you that. We'll leave Ryoma-sama out of this for now." _

lovelovelovelove

After sharing sweet kisses with his lovers inside Atobe's limo, Sanada hopped off in a hurry. Today is a special day. Not only that he has a session in the dojo, he has a session with his father. He's giddy about it since he's father rarely dons the kendogi ever since he became busy with work.

He raced inside the house, ignoring his mother's protests that he slow down.

"Genichirou!" She called after him.

"I'm sorry Mom. Dad's been waiting for quite some time now." He said while he hurriedly tore his uniform off his body and change into his kendo uniform. "It's forever since I fought with him." He said, running down the stairs once more.

His mom gave him a smile. "Fine, fine. Go ahead and leave your poor mother to tend the kitchen." Kanna reached out and straightened his Kendogi. "I don't understand why you boys are so into this but I'm glad that you're getting time with your father." She gently ruffled his hair.

"I'm proud of you, you know that right?" Her eyes sparkled from joy.

Genichirou felt his lips curving upward at his mother's fussing. "I know mom." He raked his hair back to how it was. "I have to get going now." With a curt nod, he turned towards the door.

Kanna's lips arched up into a sad smile. "Although you chose to be different, you father still loves you dearly Gen." She turned back to her cooking, not even noticing the lone tear that trailed down her cheek. "I guess because he was once like that when he was young too..." She hastily wiped the troublesome tear away.

"...he too fell in love with a boy."

love

Gen could see his father already preparing the hay dummies for their practice session. Despite the years growing on him, Sanada Gensuru stood with an aura of refined masculinity and arrogance that made him almost unapproachable even for his family. His raven hair grew past his chin, the only soft feature in his face. He seemed to have passed down most of his features to his sons.

"You're late Gen." He heard him call out without even turning to see it if was really him.

Sanada couldn't help but smile a little. His father has a formidable ability of sensing son even if he walks around like a cat. He stepped inside the dojo only to meet his father's aloof gaze. "I'm sorry dad." He bowed. "There was an emergency." He moved to get his sword.

Gensuru lightly appraised his son's appearance. "Trouble in paradise?" There was a slight crash when Gen accidentally dropped his sword upon hearing his father's statement.

With a blush rising up to his cheeks, he faced his father. "Well..." He stammered, trying to find the right words to say.

Gensuru almost wanted to laugh at his son's obvious discomfort but he stilled his self. Having accepted his son for what he really was made feel inexplicably closer to him. And wherever they were alone, he would occasionally tease him. It made him happy.

The older Sanada sighed. "As long as you don't let it interfere with your studies." He straightened up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Now how about making your father break a sweat this time?"

lovelovelovelove

_Ryoma gazed back to his uncle Ebisu worriedly. "Why can't I come with you?" He bit his lower lip while casting Sendoh a pleading look. "Don't leave me. Please?"_

_Sendoh felt his knees buckled at the sight of his husband's pitiful golden eyes. He reached out to cup his face with his hands. "Fret not my love. I will be back in no time and besides, we will be in one of the chambers along the tunnel. I won't be too far away." _

_"But—"_

_Ebisu sighed. "I would rather not take him away from you, dearest. But he must be taught early in the marriage on the proper ways of protecting you with his chi." He reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulders. "We won't be gone for long." _

_Ryoma sighed exquisitely, seeing that he doesn't have much of a choice. It was a family custom to teach mates of different upbringing the ways of their clan to reinforce the protection of the holy priests. He took Sendoh's hands and placed something in it. _

_"Keep this then so that I'll know you're safe." _

_Sendoh raised an eyebrow when he felt the object on his palm. "A necklace?" _

_Ebisu shook his head in disbelief. "Not just a necklace...it's was a rare blue jade which can only be found in China." He met his nephew's eyes; the two of them shared a meaningful look. _

_"Only Yuuna and I have that stone." _

_Sendoh's eyes widened in amazement when he finally grasped the extent of his husband's offering. "Ryoma.."_

_Ryoma's eyes now showed a shimmer of determination. _

_"If you wear that, I will be able to sense where you are. I can always find you and feel what you are feeling. Keep it for there might be a time when I would need to find you through mother's necklace."_

_Upon hearing these things, Sendoh felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest. He took the necklace and held the pendant against his lips._

_"I shall wear this all the time my love." He then placed a chaste kiss upon Ryoma's lips. "Wish me luck, ok?" With this, he turned to follow Ebisu towards the tunnel._

_Ryoma smiled at the fleeting images of his loved ones. "Not just luck my love and not just a wish." He glided away towards his personal prayer room._

lovelovelovelove

_Chiisa cursed under her breath. Seems that Ebisu's little trick proved to be a menace to her. For everywhere she goes, the captain of the guards suddenly pops in with the older servant coming from the opposite direction. _

_'I'm not going to find Sendoh-san at this rate. I have to do something." She muttered as she snuck past the first sentry of guards. Days after her first encounter in the Echizen estate, she had observed that the estate, once teeming with priests and monks, seemed to be empty. She heard speculations among the servants, it seemed like the holy men were in training, training for something even Chiisa couldn't fathom. _

_She had also asked around for the accounts of her cousin, Maasa's demise but it seemed that the witnesses were a bunch of priests, the Shogun and his guards. All she got from the other servants were recounts of panic and mayhem that her cousin single-handedly crafted. _

_She smiled inwardly, proud of what her cousin had done. Ever since she was little, Maasa had been teaching her ways of their ancient art of spirit manipulation. It drew in her secret lust for power and Maasa had nurtured that. She nurtured her greed and ability until it reached its maximum potential and now that her beloved cousin was dead, she was left not only with immeasurable greed but also a ravenous appetite for revenge._

_She turned as if it was her chi guiding her, closer to the main ceremonial hall. Her heart skipped a beat. She's expecting that Ebisu or Kanna would spring out and stop her and yet she continued moving towards her goal. She gently eased herself past the great doors of the ceremonial hall which was left ajar. _

_She could feel her sweat beading on her back and face. The mere thrill of her expedition took her breath away. If she succeeds, she will have Sendoh and vengeance. If she fails, she knew better...she would die. _

_She held her breath as she gaped in awe at the sight before her. The hall was vast and decorated with venerations to every deity known to man, with Ama-Terasu in the center. The room was oddly filled with almost-luminescent flowers arranged similar to that of a wedding. _

_Her ears twitched in alertness, waiting for harried footsteps to come. _

_Her breath held, her lips drawn to a thin grim line. she's waiting for murder for her insolence..._

_Seconds, minutes passed by but none came...nothing came. _

_Her lips curved up into a sinister smile. _

lovelovelovelove

Syusuke ran towards the door, his eyes fixed on an unfamiliar car in their garage as he went by. His heart was thumping hard against his chest as he threw his body towards the door and yanked it open.

A moment of reality came to him as his eyes widened in amazement, his jaw slacking upon realizing who it was on the other side of the doors.

"Dad?"

Fuji Yamato turned towards the direction of the gasp, his shoulder-length chestnut hair tied in a loose ponytail whipped around as he did. His ethereal sapphire eyes met identical ones. a smile grazed his lips, almost rendering the room sunny.

Before him stood his mini-me, a more slender fragment of his youth.

"Syusuke, welcome home."

Syusuke threw his body at the man's open arms. He could feel his eyes warming up with unshed tears that broke free unabashed when he felt his father's arms tightened around him.

"My you have grown Syusuke." Yamato muttered against his son's head.

Syusuke was shedding tears of happiness. His father worked abroad and he only comes home twice a year but something his eyes had caught earlier was the reason for his tears.

Luggage...and a couple of it. It could only mean one thing.

He looked up to gaze into his father's handsome face. "A-are you staying—" He choked up as more tears escaped his eyes.

Yamato smiled and leaned to kiss his son's tears away.

"I'm staying, dearest. Dad's staying for good."

lovelovelovelove

_Shiisa bit her lip to suppress a sob. It was dark and the air was thin. She struggled to stop the quaking of her muscles as she panicked silently. Her discovery had led her to a dead end. _

_For the past two days she had been testing the waters with the knowledge she had acquired. The spell that Ebisu place don her was nullified whenever she is in the ceremonial hall. And she used that knowledge to her advantage. She ventured farther and farther into the ceremonial hall without alerting Ebisu or Kanna. Her boldness led her to a well-hidden trap door. _

_How did she find it? She fed the floor her chi and discovered that the ground below was not as solid as she thought it was. Her chi enabled her to see without using her eyes and what she was were chambers of various size and a tunnel running through the middle. _

_Not wanting to waste time, she slipped down the trap door and came into a long narrow tunnel. The chambers that she sensed seemed nonexistent for the rock walls along the passage way had no doors to it. She coursed through the length of the tunnel, her hands still groping for secret levers or switches but she felt none. _

_Frustrated, she started feeling the rock her chi, wanting to know more. Just as her chi started to penetrate the rocks, she suddenly felt two different auras approaching. Not just meek auras but too equally strong auras were headed her way. _

_She staggered a step back, trying to think of an escape plan...but in a narrow tunnel, her options were dwindling into nothingness. _

_With a cry prying out of her throat, she threw a powerful wave of her chi against the piece of rock where her hand was rested causing the whole slab to sink and turn. _

_Time did not allow her a moment to wonder. She immediately slid into the crack that the rock created. Ss soon as she was inside, the slab of rock slid back into place, leaving her in a dark._

_Not a moment too soon, the trap door form the other end of the tunnel opened. _

lovelovelovelove

When Kunimitsu arrived, he found his mother busy preparing their dinner in the kitchen. She beamed when she saw him approach.

" I'm home." He said.

"Welcome home Mitsu." She placed a kiss on his cheek. She straightened out his uniform.

"How was school?"

He just nodded. "Not too eventful." He lied. Although his mother knew of his sexual preference, he knew that she secretly abhors his choices. However, she couldn't express it out loud since his father had vehemently forbid her from doing so. And after what happened with Ryoma earlier, he doesn't need the extra drama.

"Is grandfather still in the shougi room?" He asked.

Ayana nodded. "He and your father had been at it since he came home from work." She turned to face the stove. "He came home early today, feeling off."

Kunimitsu's heart skipped a beat. His father was very sick when he was a teenager. He had cancer. But according to his grandfather, a mysterious individual turned out to be his match and donated the precious bone marrow that saved his life. Although he's been cleared every year, Kunimitsu couldn't help but worry that someday, his father's illness would return.

He swallowed hard and headed for the door. "I'll go and see them now." With this, he left his mother alone in the kitchen.

His lips were drawn into a deep frown. It was because of his illness that his father and grandfather had accepted his sexual orientation. His father and grandfather would always tell him...

"Life is short, Haru."

His eyes darted towards the sound. His feet rushed each step until he broke into a run. He was gasping for a breath when he came to a stop.

Tezuka Kuniharu and Tezuka Kunikazu looked up to see the ashen face of the boy. True that it was rare to see him with any emotion. They knew that Kunimitsu would readily let his guards down especially for his father.

Kuniharu smiled at his son's obvious distress. Although he had been weak when he was young, there was no trace left of that illness in his physique now. His cropped chestnut hair looked tamed unlike his son's unruly mane. They both shared the same intense honey-colored eyes, well-defined cheekbones and broad shoulders.

"Dad!" Kunimitsu finally found a way for his voice to work. "Mom said—" 

"Nah!" His grandfather snapped at him. "Your mother is a worry-wart. As a former police officer, Kunikazu would often regard petty conditions as nonsense. He gestured to his son in front of him.

"Your father had a bad migraine, probably because your mother stresses him so much. We've been playing shougi the whole afternoon and he never winced." He shook his finger at him. "Not even once."

Kunimitsu turned to his father questioningly.

Kuniharu smiled a little and patted the space next to him. "I'm fine Mitsu. Come and sit next to me."

The boy moved gingerly to sit beside him. Kuniharu reached up to gently ruffle his hair.

"D-dad!"

Kuniharu chuckled. "Thank you for the concern, Mitsu. But I'm fine. Looking at numbers the whole day could fry your brains from time to time." He then motioned to the shougi board in front of them.

"Isn't this a good board?"

Finally relaxing, Kunimitsu studied the game before him. It was a complicated board.

"We've been at it for hours. 4 wins - 4 loses each." His grandfather grumbled.

Kunimitsu smiled a bit. "It's a good board, Grandfather." He turned back to his father. "Are you sure you are alright? When is our next check-up?"

Kuniharu shook his head. "You got that from your mother." He drew a piece but hesitated. "Next week." He added.

"This is not as good as the one I had before." They heard the old man muttered under his breath.

Kuniharu raised an eyebrow. "Before?"

The old man looked up to them. "There was a boy that Sanada Goen-mon had introduced to me in the past. He is good." He then returned his attention to the game board.

"How good, Grandfather?"

Kunikazu smiled at the vague memory. "He beat us both 50-0."

"But the funny thing is, I don't remember his name or even place a face."

lovelovelovelove

_Chiisa's heart burned in rage. Madness consumed her being. It must be caused by hunger and thirst but she hardly gave a damn. She has been imprisoned in that small chamber for almost three days and in her captivity she discovered the worst news. _

_Sendoh, her beloved Sendoh was married already. She bit her lip so hard in order to keep her cries in that she drew blood. She had learned from Sendoh and Ebisu's conversations whenever they were in the tunnel that her Sendoh had married someone named Ryoma._

_She didn't know anyone named Ryoma and she's almost sure that no one of that name existed in the capitol. She had seen the taxpayer's list a number of times and there was no Ryoma listed under the Echizen clan. _

_Unless..._

_"Fufufu..." She chuckled. "What are you hiding Echizen Norosuke? I itch to know." _

_For the period that she was down in the chamber, she had held on to her life force, using her chi to supply energy to her body. She blamed Ebisu for her fate. She blamed the shogun for interfering with her wedding. She blamed Echizen Norosuke for ruining her life and killing her beloved cousin and most of all, she blamed this Ryoma for stealing Sendoh away from her. _

_"And how she will pay." _

_"Ebisu-san, would it be possible for me to go to the market after our lessons?" She heard Sendoh's voice echoing in the tunnel. She held her breath. A plan started to form inside her deranged mind._

love

_"All right then. But you know you can always ask a servant to go in your stead. You're part of the family now." Ebisu told him. _

_"No, no." Sendoh shook his head. "I want to be able to personally pick out the things I want to get for Ryoma."_

_Ebisu sighed. "Fine then. Just make sure you hurry back to him. He's already upset enough that I had to take you away for a time." _

_Sendoh beamed. "I promise." _

love

_"Him?" _

_Chiisa's mind went completely black for a moment. That didn't seem right. _

_'Is he implying that this Ryoma is a man? That my beloved Sendoh married a man?' _

_She reigned in her anger. 'No. This can't be! It could only mean one thing. This man bewitched my Sendoh! Echizen Norosuke is keeping a male witch! And he even had the shogun dancing to his tune!' _

_She clenched her fists to tight until she could feel her nails digging into her flesh. "By my blood, by my flesh...I shall tear them asunder...leaving only wails behind my wake." _

lovelovelovelove

Keigo lifted his fist to knock at the oak door when it was yanked open and his livid mother came into view.

"Good riddance!" She scoffed as she pushed past him, knocking him to the carpeted floor.

Keigo blinked back his surprise. "M-mom?"

Atobe Sakurako glared at him with all contempt. "I've had it with this life and with the two of you! I've wasted fifteen years of my life and for what?"

"For an unappreciative, cold-hearted bastard of a husband and a gay son?"

Shimoda, the butler, immediately rushed to protect his young master. "Madame, please don't take out your anger on young master!"

Sakurako's eyes almost glowed in anger. "Why shouldn't I—" She was cut off by a resounding slap. It all happened so fast that they only realized what happened when Sakurako staggered backwards, one hand on the stinging cheek.

Before her stood the imposing figure of Atobe Keisuke, hand drawn to hit her again but Shimoda was fast enough to restrain him.

"Master Keisuke, please—"

"How dare you hurt Keigo?" His onyx eyes were as dark as hell itself.

Keigo stood up and placed a hand on his father's arm. "Dad, I am alright."

His father's waist-length hair purplish-gray hair cascaded behind his back gracefully, framing his broad shoulders perfectly. Onyx eyes, same as his son's were set beautifully upon high aristocratic cheek bones, his chiseled jaw defined his perfectly shaped lips.

He pointed an accusing finger at his stricken ex-wife. "I will not have you insult my son anymore, woman!" He growled. "You think we had done you wrong but it is you who committed infidelity not only to me as your husband but to you son as his mother."

The woman ground her teeth. "You blame it all on me but this is all your doing! You never loved me as a woman. I am merely a puppet inside this house, someone to bear you an heir. You never loved me. You never did despite the fact that I had loved you with everything I had!" Tears were falling unabashed down her sculpted cheeks.

Keigo watched in horror as the truth unfolded before him. He didn't even realize the tears falling down his face.

"And what did you do after Keigo was born? You have forgotten all about me now that you have the heir that you and your damned father wanted! You loved Keigo but you spared me none! So don't blame me if I had found happiness in the arms of another!"

Keisuke let out the breath that he had been holding in for quite some time now. He took a glance at his son and felt his heart broke into pieces when he saw Keigo silently shedding tears. He drew his son into his embrace. Placing a hand on his back to try and soothe away the silent sobs.

Seeing this only flared Sakurako's rage.

Keisuke sent her a murderous glare. "If I remember correctly, before we got married I had told you that I will never love you no matter what you do. And you agree whole-heartedly." Hearing this made her face turn red. "My father and I gave you and your family riches that you could only dream of. That was the agreement. Bear me an heir and you shall be provided well. My only wish was that if ever you decide to have an affair, don't go public."

"It was your fault. You broke the agreement. And now I want a divorce." His onyx eyes seemed to bore deep into her soul. "So don't you dare bring up the concept of love now when you know, and everyone knows that you threw yourself into this situation because of your greed."

Sakurako was furious. "But I loved you! And yet you never loved me back because of one stupid ring that you don't even remember if you have given it to someone or jus foolishly lost it—"

Another resounding slap echoed in the hall. This time, Sakurako felt the full force of it and was thrown to the carpeted floor. Keisuke looked like he's ready to commit murder anytime. The silver chain around his neck exposed a glistening band made of white gold and diamonds.

"Get out of my house this instant!" He growled. "Get out of this house before I decide to take back everything I have given you for breaking our contract!" He turned to Shimoda.

"Make sure that all her things are sent out of my house in an hour, understood?"

Shimoda bowed. "Yes Master Keisuke."

With one last murderous glare at his ex-wife, Keisuke took Keigo inside the room, hoping to explain everything to ease his distress.

lovelovelovelove

_Sendoh's heart quickened its pace a he stared into the length of the tunnel. He just returned from the market, in hopes to buy his Ryoma the freshest produce from outside the Capitol._

_However, the seemingly harmless tunnel now seemed too sinister for his liking. _

_The very air inside gave him the creeps. _

_He swallowed hard, as he started to tread carefully along the dirt passage, wanting to get to the other side as without much of a delay. _

_He took another step, not sensing the shadow that crept behind him. His heart was pumping hard against his ribcage, as if it was trying to tear its way out. _

_Another step and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood. _

_A lightning crack and everything around him turned black. He was thrown hard against the wall, the pain left his ears ringing. _

_"Ryoma..." _

_It was the last thing out of his lips before he succumbed into unconsciousness. _

lovelove

_Ryoma stared at the broken pieces of the jade vase in front of him. While he was praying, it suddenly cracked and exploded, spewing parts and flowers and water everywhere. Good thing that a barrier immediately sprang up to protect him from the impact and debris. _

_He placed a hand over his fluttering heart. Something's wrong. His father and Yuu-nii were currently in the royal palace to report on the progress of the training while his Sou-nii was still on his way home from a week of meditation in the mountains...and none of them would be considered defenseless._

_There was an insistent tug in his mind, warning him of something he has forgotten. _

_Then everything came crashing into one foreboding conclusion. _

_"Sendoh-san." _

_He shot up to his feet, gathering his robes and left Izanagi-sama's prayer chamber, muttering a payer of gratitude for the barrier that god had conjured to protect him. _

lovelovelovelove

Japanese gods and goddesses included:

Ama-Terasu: "Great Shining Heaven". Japanese sun goddess, guardian of the Japanese people and ruler of all deities. One of her tasks was to weave sacred robes for the gods.

Izanagi: Japanese creator god, father god, man of men. Symbolizes magic.

A/N: Next chapter is THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF THE PATCHWORKS OF MEMORIES! Whooooo! So hard to keep up. Don't worry for I have the next chapter ready for typing. I'm doing the good'ol notebook draft thingy these days. There are some Japanese gods and goddesses listed here so I'll include them so as you won't too confused. Love you all!

Love lots,

Ria Sakazaki


	5. patchwork of memories V

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with hints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

I know…Ryoma's OC but I will eventually get to the point where Ryoma becomes Ryoma again.

lovelovelovelovelovelove

_Sendoh weaved past the blurry of pain and confusion, trying to gather up the fragments of his consciousness. He could still sense a lingering pain at the base of his neck. He could also feel that he's in a kneeling position, with both arms held up by an invisible force. Somehow, his body was frozen and unable to move despite his efforts to do so. _

_He tensed when he heard footsteps approaching from the corner. Prying his eyes open, only to realize that he was in the middle of constructed mantra drawn in what he suspected as blood. A soft flicker of light from the lone candle on the corner of the chamber caught his attention as it casted a shadow over the wall. _

_"I'm glad you're awake now, my love."_

_A chill ran down his spine. He knew who the voice belonged to. He knew that if he raked his brain, he would be able to place a face. _

_Bony, bloodied fingers reached out and lifted his chin. Sendoh squinted his eyes to make out a face. His chestnut-colored eyes widened in horror when he realized who she was. _

_"Shall we get married today, Sendoh-san?" A vile smile grazed her lips. "I'm afraid I'm ill-prepared but don't fret. I can still be your wife." _

_His jaw dropped. "Kobe Chiisa..."_

_Chiisa stood up and tried to smoothe out her tattered vlothes. "You should address me as beloved, Sendoh-san. We're going to be husband and wife soon." _

_Sendoh's initial surprise dissipated and was replaced by hatred. He couldn't allow her to go on with his madness. _

_"No!" He told her. "I'm already married to the person I love! Stop this nonsense and let me go!" _

_The look on her eyes became murderous. She unleashed a wave of her aura and it struck his back like a whip, drawing blood and a cry of pain from the man. _

_"No!" She was livid. "Can't you see that they have confounded you? How can you marry a man? It's against nature! It's disgusting!" She cried as she continued to whip Sendoh's back. "It is I who you should love!" _

_Despite the pain, Sendoh's mind was filled with thoughts of Ryoma; his smile, his touch...it helped numb the pain. He was bleeding profusely by the time she finally stopped, leaving his back a mess of blood and flesh._

_"Yo-you're wrong!" He spat out. "It's not wrong! I love him! From the moment I saw him, I loved him. I will rather die than deny or hurt him." _

_His eyes blazed with fury. "Hurt me all you want but I will never...never ever deny my love for him or let you hurt him in any way." _

_"And I will never love you no matter what you do."_

_Chiisa reigned in her anger lest she skills him. It was then that she realized someone with an unfamiliar aura was fast approaching. _

_A smile born out of hate was forming on her lips. "Shall we find out how much you love each other, Sendoh-san?" She once more moved stealthily towards the entrance of the chamber. _

_It was only then that Sendoh got what she meant as he felt Ryoma's pristine aura approaching. His eyes widened. 'The necklace!' He tried to call after the woman. _

_"No! Don't you hurt him Kobe-san! Please!"_

lovelovelovelove

Nanjiroh studied Ryoma's face carefully. It has been quite a while since they had put the young boy back to sleep.

Now, just like many nights in the past, his face was contorted in pain brought about my memories of old. He held his clammy hands, hoping that his warmth, the solidity of his presence would tear him away from the nightmares that had been plaguing him for over three hundred years.

He reached out to brush off the beads of sweat on his forehead, eyes closed as he said a prayer.

"Norosuke-sama, Soujiroh-sama, Yuujiroh-sama, please help me so that I may become the beacon that would lead Ryoma back from being lost in the sea of pain." He squeezed his frail-looking hand tighter.

"I'm imploring to you, Lady Yuuna. Help me save this wonderful creature that you had brought to life. Help me save him."

"S-sendoh-san..." A pained moan came from the sleeping boy.

"Please help me save my son, my dearest Ryoma."

lovelovelovelove

_He could almost never his very own heartbeat as he climbed down the trap door. It had taken time for he was blinded by pain a few moments ago, as if his back was whipped numerous times._

_It was his husband...he was in pain and through the necklace he could feel the same thing that his beloved Sendoh had endured. _

_Staggering to get an even footing, he slipped across the tunnel, feeding the rocks his spiritual will. However, a dark aura, very similar to that of the woman he exorcized a week ago, was seeping through every crack and hole, rendering him almost paralyzed._

_His fear for Sendoh's life also made him blind to all things around him as he groped for a chamber opening. _

_"Sendoh-san!" He called out, ignoring the tears and the pain in his throat. "Sendoh-san please! It's me, Ryoma!" He sent out a wave of spiritual will, seeking Sendoh's aura._

_He felt nothing. _

_"Sendoh-san! Please answer if you can hear me! His tears were making his vision blurry; his pain gripped his heart, almost squeezing the life out of him. _

love

_Chiisa watched in the shadows as the boy cried out Sendoh's name. Healousy gripped her heart, hatred rage din her mind. The boy was beautiful...more beautiful than anything that walked this earth, even her..._

_'This is the one who bewitched Sendoh-san.' In her eyes murder danced as she clenched her fists. His hair was perfectly cascading behind him in his frantic state. _

_His golden eyes were more captivating than her dull black ones._

_His lips were perfectly shaped unlike her cracked ones._

_His cheekbones were sculpted perfectly, unlike hers._

_His skin was fairer that the petal of a rose...unlike hers._

_What's worse, he has Sendoh's love...unlike her. _

_She ground her teeth so hard that it almost hurt. _

_"And because of that, he will die." _

love

_Through the fog of confusion, he saw a partition of the wall slid away, uncovering an opening. Without second thoughts, he ran towards the opening, stumbling along the way, and dimly aware of Sendoh's cries of warning._

_"No, Ryoma, no!"_

_He abruptly came to a halt upon hearing his voice but that split-second hesitation allowed Chiisa to released her chi and send him crashing against the rock wall. _

_Sendoh was horrified as he watched Ryoma's unconscious body slid down to the ground. _

_"Please kobe-san! Let him go!" He trashed against his bonds while Chiisa dragged his husband's lithe body inside the chamber. He was petrified at the sight of blood that trailed behind him, fearing the worst for his husband. _

love

_Deafening thunder grumbled across the sky and the gathering gloom hastened to engulf the capital. Lighting flashes dangerously over their heads, threatening to burn everything on its way. _

_Norosuke's eyes narrowed. Something's not right. Despite the training, their priests were tasked to continue venerating the gods. This shouldn't be happening. _

_"Seems like Susanoh-sama's out on mischief again." Someone muttered behind him. The high priest spun around only to come face to face with General Yamagata's grim expression. _

_They were being gathered, all the ministers and high-ranking officials to a closed-door meeting to discuss the shogun's final step to eradicate his enemies. Norosuke glanced outside once more. It seems like the sky is getting angrier by the second. _

_"Is there any way for us to leave right away general Yamagata?' He asked, eyes still looking out to the turbulence. It seemed that the lightning was originating from one area, the Echizen Estate. _

_The general looked at him incredulously. "You know you can't Echizen-sama. This is an important..." He trailed off when Norosuke pushed past him, his robes bellowing at his wake. _

_"I will ask the shogun himself then." _

love

_Soujiroh and his apprentices emerged into the other side of the capital, fresh from their mountain training when the turbulent scene greeted them. _

_He eyes immediately sought out the center of the chaos and realized that it was coming from the estate, a place which is a whole lot closer to them than the royal palace. _

_"Soujiroh-sama, what should we do?" A monk asked him. _

_Soujiroh reigned in his jittery steed. "We'll ride hard for the estate." _

_"Ride hard and ride fast." _

_With his, he launched his horsed along the deserted road. _

_"Please be safe Ryoma." _

lovelove

_Ryoma groaned as his head started throbbing once more. His tongue darted out to wet his dry lips only to savor the coppery taste of blood. His eyes flew open in panic, his head shot up only to come face to face with his beloved Sendoh. His eyes watered once more at the battered state he was in. Clearly, someone was angry enough that his face was marred. There was even a deep gash across his left cheek. _

_"Dearest..." Sendoh's voice came out as a whisper, hoarse from a long time of muttering out his name and his love for him. "I'm so sorry, my love." _

_"So the little abomination is finally awake."_

_They both turned towards the source of the voice. Chiisa was leaning against the wall, watching the two of them the whole time._

_Ryoma's eyes narrowed in anger. "Who are you? What have you done to my husband?" He pulled against the invisible bonds that held both of his hands up in the air. He vaguely noticed the seals written in blood in a concentric pattern around him. The ground grumbled as his restrained spiritual will rallied against the barriers. _

_"Release me this instant!" _

_Chiisa's hearty chuckles filled the chamber. Ryoma was panting hard as he tried to break the seals. "Release you? Why would I do that? Do you think I'm that stupid?" She leaned forward, her eyes burned with the desire to skin him alive. "I wouldn't be able to capture the two of you if I'm as stupid as you thought I was." Her dark aura flared around her body. _

_"My love..." They turned towards the man who was coughing out blood. Ryoma's anger dissipated only to be replaced by fear; making his strain from his bonds desperately. "Me love please don't talk so much. You're hurt." Tears ran anew down his pale cheeks._

_Sendoh smiled despite the pain he felt. "I'll be fine, my love." He spat out some blood the pooled inside his mouth. The last beatings that Chiisa unleashed on him while Ryoma was asleep were terrible. But he wouldn't dare let Ryoma know the extent of his pain. "As long as you're alright—argh!" He cried out when Chiisa whipped his already bloodied back. The same force sent Ryoma reeling. _

_"Don't you dare show me your love! It's disgusting!" She yelled. She watched them moan and groan before her. "This audacity will end today." She paced the distance between her and Ryoma. She reached out and lifted his chin so that their eyes would meet. _

_"Such a beauty..." Her grip tightened, her nails digging into his skin, causing the boy to wince. "I now understand why my Sendoh-san was bewitched by you and why Echizen Norosuke opted to hide you from the world." She gritted her teeth as she back-handed him with such a force that Sendoh fear had broken his neck. _

_"Ryoma!" _

_The golden-eyed boy hissed in pain but dared to glare back at her in full contempt before spitting blood at her. _

_"I curse you, wench." _

_Chiisa sneered. "Curse me? How can you do that when you can barely access your spiritual will?" The chamber was filled with her maniacal laughter. _

_Fear gripped Sendoh's heart. Without access to his spiritual will, Ryoma's as defenseless as a newborn babe. _

_Ryoma couldn't do anything but bite his inner cheek. The pain was overwhelming that he wouldn't wish for anything else but to collapse on the ground. But his husband needs him. He's terrified as hell but he refused to show it. He would never allow Chiisa to exploit his fears. _

_"Ryoma..." Sendoh whispered. "Look at me." Ryoma turned to him, defiance flashed in his golden eyes that made him somewhat proud. Spiritual will or not, he knew Ryoma would never allow Chiisa to break him. His graceful arrogance made him smile. "My love, don't listen to a thing that comes out of her mouth. Concentrate only on me, alright?" More blood dripped from his lips. _

_"Sendoh-san..." Ryoma's lips quivered at the sight of more blood. "Please be strong for me." His whole body trembled. "Please." _

_Sendoh nodded. "I will so do the same for you my love. Be strong. Don't let her break your will." _

_Chiisa's anger reached new heights. She's now being ignored by the two. _

_Sendoh took a deep breath, but regretted it when he felt a stab of pain in his back. Chiisa must've whipped him so hard that it broke a few of his ribs. However, all the pain plaguing him seemed to have disappeared under Ryoma's loving gaze. _

_"I will die for you, my love. I love you...will love you even in death." _

_More tears spilled from his eyes. "I know Sendoh-san. A-and I love you with all my heart as well...until the day I draw my last breath." _

_Sendoh could feel his tears falling uncontrollably. Every breath he took made the pain worse. His lungs were starting to drown in blood. It made breathing even harder. _

_"I love you Ryoma...always remember that." _

_Chiisa suddenly grabbed the sword that was lying on the corner of the chamber. She rushed towards them, screaming._

_"Then die!" _

_Ryoma, at first, was unable to comprehend what she was doing but reality came crashing down on him when he saw the blunt metal suddenly ran through Sendoh, piercing all the way from his back to his chest. _

_His jaw dropped in a silent scream as he saw the life dimmed from those hazel eyes that he loves so much, with words of love finally leaving those parted lips that had been whispering sweet words to him a few moments ago. The world came to a stop for him as he watched in wide-eyed horror as a trickle of blood dripped down the corner of those beautiful lips that used to worship his body with reverence. _

_Ryoma tried to work his jaw, tried so hard to do something but he was frozen in place. _

_Chiisa tumbled backwards, her whole body shaking, staring for the first time in horror at what she had done. Blood oozed uncontrollably from Sendoh's wound, creating a trail of red running towards her. _

_Sendoh's lips quivered, fighting hard against the shadows grasping for his soul. He smiled lovingly at his husband...for the last time. _

_"I love you."_

_One last breath and he sunk to the ground, finally free of Chiisa's bonds, onto the pool of his very own blood. _

_"N-no."_

_Ryoma's body shook uncontrollably. "No." He muttered again, eyes glued at the body sprawled before him. "Don't play dead, my love. S-say it again. S-say you love me again...L-like the way you used to lull me to sleep. Say you love me again..."_

_His lips quivered anew. He barely paid heed to the stream of tears rolling down his face. "I love you, Takanaga Sendoh. P-please d-don't do this to me." He sobbed. _

_"You said we wi-will live and die together! Please my love!" He pulled hard against his bonds, desperately wanting to take Sendoh into his arms and save his life. A scream rocked the tunnel._

_"Sendoh, please!"_

_"No!"_

love

_Black lighting spilt across the sky. It danced with the white ones in a seemingly deadly dance. _

_Norosuke's face was that of a cold, aloof entity despite the hundreds of arrows pointed at him and Yuujiroh. Before them stood the arrogant Minister Kobe, the livid-looking General Yamagata and the confused Tokugawa Ieyasu. _

_"It's true, isn't it? You are just using this storm an excuse to stage a coup against the shogun." Minister Kobe egged. "You're planning to over-throw his Excellency." _

_Yuujiroh's jaw tightened as another black lightning flashed across the dark skies. He and his father were just trying get home and find out the cause of the pandemonium when Minister Kobe began his false accusations. _

_"You think your clan is above everything else just because you kneel down and prostrate yourselves for good fortune. No one is above the law except for the shogun who is the law himself!" The old man continued his tirade. "Long have you made the shogun dance to your tune but not anymore!" _

_General Yamagata was incensed. "Is it true, Echizen Norosuke? Were you plotting against the shogun?" But the said man maintained his icy, cold demeanor. His eyes fixed on the shogun the whole time. _

_On the other hand, Tokugawa Ieyasu was confused and concerned at the same time. Earlier, Minister Kobe turned to him, telling him that Echizen Norosuke was hiding something from him. He's hurt because he considered the man as a true friend. _

_"Norosuke—"_

_"Be careful, your Highness." He finally broke his silence. A powerful combination of black and white lightning coiled around each other and hit the east pagoda, setting it on flame. The ones inside the shogun's office, except for Norosuke and Yuujiroh, flinched. _

_The way the flashed of lighting illuminated his face gave him a menacing aura. _

_"For whatever you say or do after this will be final and binding." His grave voice seemed to echo inside the chamber, giving everyone chills. "If you chose to listen to a conniving thief, I have no choice but to sever our ties in order to protect my family. My responsibility, as what I had told you when you came to me for help, is to the gods; the entities that empowered you to become who and what you are right now. I have agreed to assist you in your cause because we have the same principles back then." His gaze flickered towards Minister Kobe. "But seeing you now, listening to a scum makes me wonder if we have the same principles as before." _

_Tokugawa visibly flinched at his words. Minister Kobe paled. _

_Norosuke cast a sweeping gaze around the individuals gather around them. "My son and I will leave at once, to see why Susanoh-sama is upset." He spun around to head towards the doors. "One arrow is all it would take, your Highness. One arrow released from its tension will sever our ties and I will make sure that everyone in this chamber, including you, will suffer greatly for this treachery." _

_General Yamagata's hand flew to the hilt of his sword but the shogun grabbed his hands. "A-are you threatening the Shogun?" He asked. _

_Norosuke paused. "You know very well that I'm not good with threats, General Yamagata. The one thing I take pride on is my ability to fulfill the promises I make." He gave one last lingering look at the shogun. "Our clan will prevail while all that you have worked for collapse in front of your very eyes.'_

_"All because you spared time to listen to the whines of a lying conniving weasel who steals your people's money right under your nose." He then turned to his son. "Come Yuujiroh. You are better off serving the intangibles rather than be tainted here." _

_The two glided towards the door, unopposed, with the royal guards still aiming arrows at them. Lighting continued to dance across the sky with thunder rumbling at its wake._

love

_She watched him scream his voice hoarse over the death of Takanaga Sendoh. _

_Dead...her beloved Sendoh, the man of her dreams, is dead and she has his blood on her hands as proof. 'No...I didn't kill him.' She desperately raked her mind. She wouldn't...if they didn't anger her so much. They were muttering words of love to each other...words that were supposed to be for her ears only. Sendoh's should've been hers if he..._

_Her anger flared back with a vengeance. She glared at Ryoma, who was still sobbing his heart out over the lifeless body of his husband. _

_"This is all your fault..." She hissed. She got back to her feet. "This is all your fault!" She screamed while pointing an accusing finger to the boy. _

_Ryoma ignored her. He blocked out everything around him, focusing his entire being on his husband who was sprawled on the ground, bathing in the pool of his own blood. _

_"I love you, dearest. Don't worry. I will follow you soon." He sniffled. "I love you so much, Sendoh. Please wait for me, my love. We will be together in death and for all eternity." _

_He didn't pay attention to the dark aura that was growing inside the chamber. _

_"Wait for me—"_

_"Like I will allow that!" Chiisa shrieked. "I will never allow anyone of you to be happy!" The boy was still continued ignoring her. _

_Black aura crackled around her once more. She bit the flesh of her finger and allowed a few drops of her blood to fall to the ground. _

_"I curse you, Echizen Ryoma," She started as her drop of blood morphed into seals that slowly crept closer to the dazed boy. _

_"I curse you to an eternal life. Death cannot embrace you. It will never allow you to find completion in after life." Ryoma barely noticed the seals creeping up his body as he went on with his trance. "You will walk this earth, time is beyond you. You will be trapped in this state. You will walk this earth, forever doomed to find love that I was denied of." _

_Chiisa's smile turned evil, pure evil. "And you will find love. You will relish it but the moment he spoke the words that my beloved Sendoh had wasted his last breath on, he will forget everything that you have shared." She watched in glee as her seals reached his arms. _

_"Every memory of you, of what you shared together, including the connection you two have on other people through your love, will vanish. But yours will not. You will walk this earth, carrying every bit of memory, of pain. You will vanish from their lives, doomed to never cross it again. However, you can never stop from looking for another love. You will endure the pain of losing love, again and again until you wish you have never loved ever." _

_"You will walk this earth, doomed to love and lose it. And if you try to warn him before hand, taint him of foreknowledge of this curse, he will die before your very eyes. His heart will be ripped out of his chest." _

_Ryoma flinched in pain as the seals started to burn into his flesh. It was the thing that caused him to snap out of his daze. He stared at the seals in panic. "N-no..." _

_But it was too late. Chiisa's body glowed with immense power...no...life force. She's creating a binding curse, a cruse born out of the life force of the one giving it. It only means that she will die, investing her life into the curse, rendering it to be irreversible._

_Ryoma struggled against his bonds and the pain caused by the curse. Fear started to consume him. "Kami-sama..." He gasped."Please help me..." He pleaded._

_"Too late." Chiisa's voice echoed inside the chamber, the sheer power of her aura caused the ground to shake. She raised her hand, preparing to strike him with her life force to complete the curse. "It is I who will join Sendoh-san in after life. I will never give you that luxury!" _

_"Please Kobe-san! Don't do this!" He begged, summoning all his strength, his power to stop the impossible. "Please!" Dust and debris fell from the ceiling. _

_Chiisa smiled that of victory. "I curse you Echizen Ryoma. And let it be done by the aid of my life!" She brought down her arm swiftly, sending a blast of black lighting towards the quivering boy. _

_Ryoma closed his eyes at the impending doom crashing upon him. He felt helpless. The gods have abandoned him. His family...abandoned him. But ever one for bravery, he opened his eyes once more to meet his demised when a flash of white lightning slammed against the black one, creating a coil of turbulent energy that had sucked the every air inside the chamber, each side fighting for dominance before it hit him mercilessly. _

_Ryoma screamed in agony as the blast tore through his flesh but left no visible wound. He fought hard against the pain that rendered him almost unconscious. _

_The last image the registered in his foggy mind was Chiisa's body falling on the ground and another, unfamiliar shape rose before him. He gave one last breath before he gave in to the darkness' welcoming embrace. _

love

_Soujiroh's horse reared in fright, throwing the priest off when a bolt of black lightning hit the ground before him. The ground smoked and sizzled as the handsome priest struggled to stand up. He looked out and saw the red gates of the estate in a close distance. _

_Crackles of dark energy incensed the ground but that didn't cause him to stare in awe. His eyes were glued to the unmistakable message etched by the lightning itself. His blood turned ice as realization dawned upon him. _

_"Help the beloved!" It said. _

_Soujiroh immediately broke into a sprint. 'Ryoma didn't cause this pandemonium!" The throught raced through his head. _

_"The gods are telling us that he's in great trouble!" _

love

_Norosuke, Yuujiroh and Ebisu gaped at the message the lightning burnt into the ground before them. _

_"Help the beloved!" It said. _

_"Father!" Yuujiroh tugged impatiently at his father's robes. "We have to hurry! This is a deliberate warning from Susanoh-sama that Ryoma's in dire need of help!" His voice cracked up. "Father please!" He shook harder, trying to get him to snap out of his daze. _

_Ebisu growled as he grabbed the man and dragged him and his nephew away from the message. _

_"Of all times to be petrified, Norosuke, you chose now." He shoved the two of them inside en empty carriage. _

_"Ride hard and ride fast!" He barked at the driver before slamming the door shut. "Slow down and I'll use your spine at a whip for the horse!" _

love

_Ryoma stirred from his inebriation. It was then that he felt a pair of arms cradling him. He slowly opened his eyes, trying to making out whose face was looming over him. _

_"My love..." An eerie whisper came to his ears, startling him. _

_His eyes flew wide open, his jaw dropped upon realizing that it was Sendoh who was holding him. _

_"My love!" Ryoma gasped as he grabbed his arm...his cold yet glowing arm. When his mind came to a halt, he finally noticed that his husband's body was bathed in an ethereal glow._

_"You-you're alive!" _

_Sendoh smiled down at him sadly. "As much as I want to be...the truth is I am not." He took Ryoma's hand and placed it on his wound. Ryoma shook his shaking hand back...it was painted with blood. His tears fell down his face once more. _

_"B-but...y-you're holding me..."_

_Sendoh placed a finger on his lips. "Hush my love. I do not have much time." He placed a soft kiss upon his forehead. "I struck a bargain with Jizo Bosatsu-sama. That is the reason why I'm still here. They gave me enough power to alter the curse." _

_Ryoma blinked back his tears. "You mean the white lightning—"_

_Sendoh nodded. "Was my very own life force born out of my desperation to save you." His cold arms tightened around him. "I'm so sorry to have caused this pain, my love." A tear escaped his eyes and dropped unto Ryoma's cheek. "If only I could turn back time, I would—"_

_"My love, you did you best." This time, he didn't stop the tears from coming. "I should've worked harder to protect you." He choked out a sob. _

_Sendoh brushed his tears away. "Listen, my love for I can't stay any longer." He held his face. "I wasn't able to negate the curse. Chiisa's life force was much stronger that mine however, I was able to leave gasps to alter it."_

_"Listen carefully for this is my parting gift to you."_

_"You will walk this earth, Echizen Ryoma and beyond time you shall stand. It will not rot your flesh. It will nourish it." He took a deep breath. "You will search for love for eternity and yet you will lose it every time." _

_Ryoma closed his eyes in agony. Those words, although spoken so softly, were like thorns that held his heart in a vice grip. _

_"But someone will come, encompassing the past, present and future, who will love you as much as I did or even more, who will love you for all eternity. It may not be fulfilled the first time, but it will be in another time. Those who have the potential for give you eternal love will present their selves to you and you in turn will recognize them." Sendoh caressed his tear-streaked face. _

_" Once you have found this person, the curse will be broken." _

_"During its course, you will be in the height of your power. You command your spiritual will at it's optimum strength. If the physical pain is too much for you to bear, turn your flesh into spirit so numb the pain." _

_Ryoma took his hand and held onto it tightly. "You must be insane, my love. No one will love me more that you do." He smiled up to him. "Nor will I love someone more than I love you."_

_Sendoh returned his smile. "But you will, my love. And when you have found him, promise me that you will not be afraid to love him back. Despite the pain, the fear of losing him, you will love him with all your heart. You may become afraid to love again, to trust for it will bring you immense pain." _

_"But please believe me, Ryoma, love is your only salvation. Promise me that you will never stop loving. Promise me this Ryoma." _

_Ryoma nodded, sensing the urgency in his voice. "Yes, I promise, my love." _

_Sendoh beamed, his whole body glowed even brighter. "Time grows short my love. I agreed that in return for helping you, you will disappear shortly from this world to join those who helped you be brought to life. You have to spend time with the gods before you can be reunited with your family." _

_"At the height of your power, as long as you walk this earth, your family will be protected but after this, only you can decide their fate." _

_In the distant present, Ryoma could hear frantic footsteps. Sendoh held his face. "My time is up, my love. Always remember that i will keep on loving you beyond the veil of life." _

_Ryoma grabbed both his wrists, not wanting to let him go. _

_"My love, please take me with you." He sobbed. "Please don't leave me here."_

_Sendoh placed a soft kiss upon his lips. "You will always be with me...even in death." _

_"Goodbye my love." _

love

_Soujiroh was appalled at the sight of blood against the walls of the tunnel. Fear gripped his heart and it spurred him to move. _

_"Ryoma! Dearest! Where are you?" He called out. "Sendoh! Can you hear me?" _

_No answer came. _

_He paused to collect his thoughts. It was then that he head faint sobs and noticed a port of the wall that was hollow. He didn't think twice as he ran towards it, only to freeze by the entrance at the scene. _

_He vaguely noticed Chiisa's lifeless body sprawled on the floor. His eyes were glued to his sobbing brother who was cradling his husband's body. _

_"Ryoma? What happened here?" _

_The boy looked up to him with eyes filled with tears and the world before him came spinning out of control. Before he knew it, he was on his knees, cradling his little brother. _

_"What happened here dearest?" He dared to ask again. He stole a glance at his brother-in-law's body and knew very well that he's dead. _

_Ryoma wiped his tears away and gently laid Sendoh's head on his lap. For the first time that day, his mind was clear. He knew that he has to do. _

_Soujiroh's eyes caught sight of Ryoma's feet which were starting to become transparent. "Dearest..."_

_Ryoma took his brother's hand and held it tight. "Sou-nii," No more than a whisper, he brought the hand to his lips. "Please listen to me. I am running out of time." Soujiroh swallowed hard at the graveness of his voice. His once beautiful voice now hoarse. "I am going to disappear for a time to join the gods and goddesses in return for having Sendoh save my life."_

_Soujiroh's eyes traveled down to gaze the serene face of his brother-in-law. "Save you? From what? From kobe Chiisa?" _

_Ryoma nodded, tears threatened to escape his eyes again. "But I will return the very moment the last flower of mother's sakura tree blooms." _

_Soujiroh's eyes snap back to him. "But Ryoma that's impossible! Mother's tree—"_

_"Hush!" Ryoma quickly admonishes him. "It will come to life once I disappear. Wait for the last flower to bloom and I will return." Ryoma bit his lip to suppress a sob. "Kobe Chiisa cursed me to an eternal life of despair. I can never die. I will walk this earth for all e-eternity." Unable to control his self anymore, he collapsed into his brother's arms. _

_Soujiroh cursed under his breath while he cast a murderous glare at the woman's dead body. He held his brother closer to him. _

_"But Sendoh came back from the arms of death to alter the curse." He reached up and placed two glowing fingers on his brother's forehead. "The moment I vanish, everything, as seen by my own eyes shall be passed on to you so that you may understand." _

_Soujiroh's eyes almost rolled backwards as the stream of Ryoma's will filled his head. _

_"My husband said that I will be at the peak of my power as long as I'm under the curse. this is why I need you to help me. I need you to help me find a way to break the curse." He brought his bloodied pinky and held it against his brother's. Their fingers glowed as Ryoma passed on a bit of his life essence to his brother through his blood. "I wish i could do this to Yuu-nii but I'm too weak to link my essence to him so you have to listen carefully to me." _

_Soujiroh nodded in understanding. He held Ryoma even closer, not wanting to miss a thing that he said. _

_"From now on, we're tied by this red string of fate." He drew a circle around his brother's pinky using his blood. "You and your descendants, mainly all of the first born males from your line will be born with full knowledge of my quest and with this bond, you and your first-born descendants will be able to find me, whenever I am and will aid me in breaking this curse.." Ryoma sniffled. "In return, I shall bestow continuous fortune and blessings to the clan. Only you and your descendants can see me and coax me into living life. Father, Yuujiroh and his descendants will only be able to see me if you wish it." The circle he drew with his blood glowed and vanished. By that time, half of his body had immaterialized. _

_Soujiroh couldn't stop his tears as he was agonizing over his youngest brother's fate. "I don't know wh-what I should do but I-I will help you dearest." He held his face in his trembling hands. "I-I promise you that." _

_Ryoma's lips quivered anew as he hung on to his hands. "Promise me this Sou-nii." He held his brother's teary gaze. "Never, ever allow Father and Yuu-nii to fall into despair. I will return and we will be complete once more." His hands tightened around his wrists. "Do you understand?" Desperation can be noted in his voice. _

_Soujiroh was in a daze. _

_"Sou-nii!" Ryoma's desperate cries broke through his reverie. He blinked a couple of times. _

_"Sou-nii please!" Ryoma choked out. "I don't have much time!" _

_Soujiroh nodded. "I promise dearest." He said. "I won't let them fall into despair over your disappearance. We will wait for your return." He placed a chaste kiss upon his pale cold cheeks. "I will make it my life's quest to aid you in breaking this curse. even if I passed on to the next life, I will invest all my spiritual will to ensure that aid will always be available to you in the future." _

_Ryoma smiled. "Thank you Sou-nii. I love you so much." He reached up to caress his handsome face. "Please convey my love to Father, Yuu-nii and Ebisu-san." Even his face was starting to become transparent. Soujiroh held his body tight against his, still afraid to let him go. _

_Ryoma buried his face into the crook of his neck., relishing his warmth. He allowed the last of his tears to fall as his entire body shimmered away. _

_"Burry my husband's ashes by the roots of the tree. Look to the blossoming of the blossoming of the last sakura. I will return." He vanished from Soujiroh's arms and passed on to the home of the gods, the Great heavens. _

_Soujiroh cried in anguish at his loss. His cries echoed across the tunnel, his own spiritual will caused the ground to shake and crack. _

_"RYOMA!"_

love

_A strange breeze swept from the capitol, extending towards the rest of the country. All vegetations began to lose their color. Lightning and thunder continued to cause pandemonium across the sky. _

_Norosuke came to a halt halfway towards the ceremonial hall amidst the chaos, hearing the unmistakable scream of his eldest son. His heart almost came to a stop. Something final had commenced. The change in their environment said it all. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Anger gripped his heart. His beloved son...his dearest Ryoma...he couldn't feel him anymore._

_His eyes scanned the pandemonium before him in silent slow-motion. Servants and soldiers running to and fro, the building's foundation rocked. Yuujiroh was ripping through the crowd to get to the ceremonial hall while Ebisu continued pulling at his rigid arms. _

_Norosuke's heart throbbed in pain. The gem that he had been protecting for a long time was gone...Ryoma's life essence was barely palpable. His jaw dropped in a silent scream._

_If Soujiroh's anger caused an earthquake, his spiritual will caused the pandemonium to brew stronger. The black and white lightning did not only strike once but multiple times setting houses made of paper to burst into flame. _

_As if urged by the gods to purge the world with his hate, Norosuke willed the lightning to strike at the shogun's palace._

_And all hell broke loose._

lovelovelovelove

Ryoma stirred from his slumber, his hair slicked with sweat. He gently opened his eyes, surprised at first at the darkness that embraced him. It was yet another dream, a recollection. Despite three hundred years that passed by him, everything was so vivid as if it happened only yesterday.

He tried to move his right hand but it was pinned by something heavy. His eyes sought out what it was and felt his heart swell with happiness when he saw that it was his father clinging to his hand even in his sleep.

He gently pried his hand from his grip. He slid off his bed, careful not to wake up the slumbering man and paced the distance towards the window. He grasped the sill tightly as he stared up the starry sky.

"You gave me a terrible parting gift, my love." He whispered into the night, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I don't think I have what it takes to find that one person anymore." He placed a hand over his racing heart. "I have surrendered most of my powers to be born in this world again with a mortal flesh."

"One more failure and surely I will be doomed forever."

lovelovelovelove

A/N: Alright! That's Ryoma's history. I will continue with the main story in the next chapters. I do apologize because this plot is based on what happened in Ryoma's PAST so a lot of flashbacks are bound to arise especially in the succeeding chapters. Some of you may already have an idea what my cruel twist is...

To those who are still guessing...(evil grin)...please bear with me.

Please make me happy and review!


	6. his resolve

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with hints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

PSS: I CHANGED THE TITLE...I JUST FELT LIKE DOING ^^

lovelovelovelovelovelove

"Keigo."

"Keigo wake up."

The boy stirred from his sleep and buried his body deeper into his silk-covered bed. "Five more minutes." He mumbled.

A sigh. "Five more minutes and you'll be late for school."

The voice registered in Keigo's head, finally urging him to wake up. Blinking back the sleep from his eyes, he gazed up to meet his father's stern expression.

He pushed his body off his royal bed. "Why are you here so early in the morning, Dad?" He yawned, covering his mouth gracefully.

Keisuke smirked and flipped his hair off his shoulders. "Don't you remember crying silently in my arms the whole night until you fell asleep, son?"

Keigo blushed in embarrassment. Although he and his father are close, he never dared to show that kind of weakness in front of him. Flabbergasted, he jumped out of his bed, ready to dash towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry—" He muttered as he tried to slip past the older man but his father just smiled and drew his son into an embrace. He gently patted his back.

"It's ok Keigo." He muttered against his ear. "From now on, you can always come to me when you feel alone. Alright?" He leaned back to meet his son's confused but amazed gaze.

"D-dad..." Keigo's throat tightened. Keisuke chuckled and tapped his shoulders. "Now off to the bathroom with you and I'll have Shimoda prepare our favorite breakfast."

Keigo beamed like a child before heading out to the bathroom.

Keisuke watched until the door was shut before he collapsed on the bed.

"Be strong Keigo so that you will not become like your mother and I." He fingered the purple silk sheets. "I will do my best, my very best to set you free from the bonds that prevent you from loving without fear of prejudice."

"I want to help you because I can feel that in the distant past," His other hand felt the ring he wore as a pendant. "I have failed to stand up for myself and it cost me someone...something very important."

lovelovelovelove

Ryoma stared at the imposing building of Seigaku. He gripped the strap of his tennis bag tighter.

'I don't feel like going to school today.' He mentally mourned but his father had insisted that he go, not for the knowledge, he's learned that years ago, but to practice since there was a practice game in a few weeks.

_"There is a way to suppress your sorrow. Play tennis to your heart's content. Play until you've forgotten how many times your heart had been broken." _

Ryoma smiled a little. Indeed, when he's playing inside the courts, he isn't Echizen Ryoma, the living walking divinity but he's merely Echizen Ryoma, the freshman, the future pillar of Seigaku. Every time he played tennis, he felt like an ordinary boy.

Being the pillar of a tennis club is so much easier than being the pillar of a clan who turns to him at the slightest problem or request anyway.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma groaned. It starts again today.

He spun around to see Momoshiro approaching him. The sophomore ran enthusiastically towards him. He ruffled his hair. "What happened to you yesterday? You suddenly bolted out and we couldn't reach your phone afterwards."

Ryoma shook his head to allow his messy locks to fall back into place. "I went home, Momo-senpai." He grunted before starting towards the tennis courts.

Momoshiro, used to his aloofness, simply followed behind him. "Well I think it was alright if you did go home. You looked like you were about to puke your guts out." He scoffed as they turned towards the club room.

"They offend you that much?"

Ryoma's head snapped up towards him. "No."

Nomo stopped dead on his tracks. "So you're not homophobic?" He shrugged. "Anyone could've guessed that you are since you fight them off so fiercely."

Ryoma stared at him. "Really?" He asked. The sophomore just nodded. Ryoma let out a sigh. Maybe he's indeed being too harsh on them.

He pushed the doors open and he was greeted by worried smiled. Great, Fuji must've told them.

He took a step inside and he was smothered in a suffocating hug courtesy of Kikumaru. "Ki-Kikumaru-senpai!" He gasped.

"Ochibi! We were so worried!" Kikumaru whined.

"Eiji! You're hurting him!" Oishi admonished his partner. "He might still be sick!"

Ryoma caught sight of Fuji and Tezuka who were watching them from a distance. Great. Just great.

"Ne Echizen," Kawamura approached them. "Are you sure you're ok now?"

Ryoma gritted his teeth. 'What are they up to now?" His eyes were still glued at Fuji and Tezuka. "What did you tell them?" He asked.

Fuji just gave him his close-eyed smile. "We just told them that you were not feeling well yesterday."

Ryoma sighed. "Kikumaru-senpai, please put me down." The said senior released him. He straightened out his uniform.

Everyone held his breath. The freshman has the tendencies to spit fire once he's annoyed.

"I'm fine." He said as he approached his locker. "I was over-exerting myself."

They all let out an uneasy sigh of relief. One by one, they filled out of the room until only Ryoma, Tezuka and Fuji were the only ones left.

Tension was almost palpable as they waited for the first one to break the ballooning silence.

"Echizen..." Tezuka started. "We would like to apologize for—"

"For what, Buchou?" Ryoma cut him off. With his back to them, he was able to hide his expression. "For taking me home after I fainted?"

Fuji met his lover's eyes and understood what Tezuka wanted to say. "No Echizen," He stepped forward. "I know we've been quite—"

"Forceful? Annoying? Relentless?" Ryoma quickly slipped on his regular's jacket. He turned around to meet their guilty expressions. He felt like a jerk but he has to maintain his cold exterior to protect himself, especially his heart. He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

Those words made the other two stare at him in wonder. Ryoma shrugged. "It's not that I hate you or I'm a homophobe. It's just that I don't want to be in a relationship at this moment."

Fuji and Tezuka's shoulders sagged a little. Ryoma noticed the dejection. He closed his eyes and four different yet very familiar faces came to him. He bit back the sudden surge of longing in his chest. He opened his eyes again only to realize that he was all alone inside the club room.

He frowned. "I'm sorry." He picked up his racket and headed for the door.

"I shouldn't...I couldn't...I wouldn't fall for any of you. Out of respect for the past...out of love."

love

Fuji's hand gently grabbed his arm, making him stop. His heart was racing yet it felt heavy from Ryoma's words.

"Mitsu..."

Tezuka took a deep breath and met his concerned gaze. "What are we doing Syusuke? Is it worth all the rejections? How many times had this happened?" He held his breath, conscious that he's talking too much.

Fuji held his hand tightly in his, the only comfort he could give that moment. "I stopped counting Mitsu. I know it hurts. But I have hope." His sapphire eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"How did you feel when you first saw him?" He suddenly asked. "The first time your eyes caught sight of him, how did you feel?"

Tezuka could only smile inwardly. The very first day he saw Ryoma was at the beginning of their term. They were returning from a practice match when he saw the golden-eyed boy busy playing a game with Arashi using an old racket.

Oh how his heart came to a frantic trance as his golden eyes narrowed in concentration. His eyes were captivated by his alabaster skin, his perfect lips drawn to a frown. That was the day he fell in love at first sight for the first time.

Fuji smiled at his melancholic expression. "See? I felt the same way too. Moreover, it felt like I knew him all my life. Should we give up on that feeling?"

Tezuka gave him a genuine smile, a privilege that only his lovers have. "I guess we shouldn't." He felt a soft thump on his back.

"That's the kunimistu I fell in love with." The tensai said and the two of them made their way towards the courts for their morning practice.

love

Ryoma was breathing heavily. He was hidden behind a wall when he found the two of them talking. He couldn't help but listen in.

He gripped his chest, wanting to calm his heart down. He closed his eyes tightly, tears spilling from its corners.

"Kami-sama, does it have to be them?" He gasped. "Why them? I don't want to believe. I refuse to believe that it could be them." He hastily wiped his tears away.

"If I fail, I will be destroying their lives...most of all, I will be destroying what good thing they already have."

lovelove

Yamato studied the unopened boxes before him. His things were shipped by his former company. Having decided to put up his own advertising agency, he left America to start anew in Japan.

The door creeked open and Eiko's head poked in. "Honey, will you be alright for a while? I just need to go to St. Rudolf's to arrange Yuuta's return."

The man just smiled at her. "I'm fine Eiko. I need to unpack a lot of things anyway."

His wife gave him her signature close-eyed smile. "Alright then. See you in a while." He watched as the door slid shut once more before he turned his attention back to his stuff. He pulled his chin-length hair into a ponytail.

"Now where to start?" He muttered to himself. There were around fifteen boxes of different sizes and shapes before him. Some were his stuff from his New York apartment, the others from his office. There are a few that he didn't recognize and judging by the thickness of dust blanketing them, he's sure that they had been in storage for ages.

He blew off the thin layer of dust off the shipping label of s tall yet flat box. His brows knit in confusion as he read the address.

"Paris?" He pulled off the tape and saw a small note attached to a simple wooden frame of a painting. He ripped it off and read its contents. It said:

Yamato,

You idiot. I've sent some of your works that you left in our studio. You were such a lazy butt to pack them yourself. I also included a painting that I bought from Professor Julliene. It was so hauntingly familiar that I couldn't stand it being in my gallery and I could only think of you when I bought it. I'm passing it on to you because it gives me the creeps and I know you love solving mysteries.

Ciao!

Augustus Roide

Yamato chuckled as he imagined how his best friend august must look right now. They had been friends since college. They both majored in fine arts in Paris and shared a loft and a studio. He reached in and brought out the canvasses one by one...

...only to stare in wonder.

Every one of his paintings seemed to lack something...a focal point. It looked normal to the ordinary eye but for him, something was greatly amiss.

He took out the one he named "Beauty by the Sill" and stared at it in confusion. He knew for sure that he had a model sit by his sunny kitchen window when he painted the scene in oil.

But the painting now lacked its model. It was nothing but a still scene of table and chair by the sunlit window.

"That's strange." He muttered, he took the other frameless canvases. Each one of them was missing the focal point. His "Ettua", the "Rose Nymph" and even his "Venus in Adonis' skin" seemed to be missing their subjects.

The door creaked open and Yumiko peered in. "Hi dad. Are you busy?" She asked.

Yamato was still staring dumbly at his paintings.

The young woman eased herself inside the room and stood next to her father. "Wow." She breathed out. "This is amazing dad!"

Yamato just nodded, his eyes still fixed on the paintings. Yumiko reached for the only framed painting. "May I dad?" She asked. When her fingers touched the wooden frame, she felt a sudden surge of emotions going straight for her chest.

Pain...abandonment...misery...longing...love...

Her heart sank. She choked out a sob.

Yamato snapped out of his daze. "Yumiko dear, why are you crying?" He asked worriedly. She still has her hand on the wooden frame.

"D-Dad, please take it away from me." She sobbed, tears blurring her sapphire eyes. Her breath hitched as her heart was crushed by the overwhelming pain. "P-please..."

Yamato, albeit confused, quickly snatched his daughter's hand away from the box. As if robbed by her strength, she collapsed against her father, painting and sobbing. Yamato's heart quickened. He knew that his daughter is special. He guided her to sit on the bed.

"Wait right here." He said softly before running off to get a glass of water. When he came back, he found his daughter still crying silently. He handed her the glass and waited until she calmed down a bit. He kneeled before her, taking both her cold, clammy hands into his.

"What did you sense, dearest? Was the painting some sort of an omen? Is it evil?" His questions came one after the other. Yumiko wiped her tears away. She smiled at his fawning over her.

"I'm ok Dad." She started. "And no, I don't think it's an omen nor it's evil. It's just...I don't know..."

Yamato gently raked his fingers through her chestnut hair. "It's ok Yumi-chan. Calm down."

Yumiko gazed up to meet his eyes. "I felt...Dad have you ever felt like the world has turned its back on you and you seem to have lost everything?" She asked.

Yamato stared at her for a while before he shook his head. "I believe I haven't, Yumiko. If I had, I can't remember."

Yumiko tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "That's what I felt when I touched the painting but the intensity was so overwhelming. I couldn't say if it's from the painter or the subject. It's just too much for me to bear...the pain is too much."

Yamato sighed and glanced at the box once more. 'Maybe I should send this one back to my friend.' He mused.

_"I know you love solving mysteries." _

August's words rang inside his head. He took up and took the box and stared at its last content. Reluctantly, he closed it and moved it aside.

"I'll deal with this later." He dusted off his hands and held a strong hand to his daughter. "Saa...let's go outside and get some fresh air, ok?"

lovelove

Sanada frowned as he read his boyfriend's text message. Fuji had reported what had transpired earlier. True that it was very rare for Tezuka to voice out his frustrations. The golden-eyed boy must've said something that shattered his lines of defense.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up and realized his best friend, yukimura seiichi, standing next to him. He sighed.

"Kunimitsu's upset. It seems that Echizen shot them down again."

Yukimura sat down next to him. They remained like that for a few minutes, comfortable in the silence that they shared.

"You do know that I like that boy too, right?" The teal-haired boy finally broke the silence.

Sanada nodded. He knew how his friend feels towards the boy. He's been honest about it from the very first time he laid his eyes on him in a magazine.

"But I know that you had been pursuing him for a long time. I backed off, because you are my best friend. You are dear to me." He smiled at him sadly. "But seeing you right now, the state you're in, running after someone who doesn't want to be caught makes me feel irritated."

"Why bother?"

Sanada shrugged. He studied the people milling around them through the rim of his cap. "The first time I saw him, my heart came to a stop. It's as if I'm looking at a piece of my life finally showing up before my very eyes...to complete me."

Yukimura studied him carefully. His friend has always been the serious type. He's not one to wear his emotions up his sleeves. But seeing him right now made him see this person in another light.

"This is just an opinion, Gen, but maybe you're just wanting too much. You already have three boyfriends. Your families are alright with it. You almost have everything." he crossed his legs and leaned back. "If you want too much, you stand to lose everything in the process."

Sanada gazed at him. He could never deny the truth in his words. He pulled down his cap to hide the pain in his eyes.

"You know Seiichi, I find myself sometimes wishing that I didn't meet him at all; that he did not become a part of my life. But now that I did, I don't want to let him go."

"If I did, I feel that my life would crumble before my very eyes."

love

Ryoma peeked inside the cafeteria. Normally he wouldn't dare to go there. He hated the obvious adoration of the crowd, be it male or female. Despite losing his original form, he's still as ethereal and enchanting as he was three hundred years ago.

His golden eyes scanned the place, clutching the four cans of ponta in his arms. He eyes widened a bit when he finally found his targets. He took a deep breath before stepping inside the pit.

The effect was instantaneous. The place came into a dead halt. Everyone stared in amazement as the beautiful Ice Prince of Seigaku glided towards the table where the tennis regulars were seated. His light footsteps echoed across the room, one after the other, captivating his audience even more. He came to stop in front of Tezuka and Fuji, even then they were staring at him like he's an alien who mutated another head in front of them.

He gracefully laid the cans of ponta in front of the slightly dazed Tezuka. With his trademark smirk, he turned to leave.

"That's for helping me yesterday. Thank you." He murmured so that only the regular could hear. He sashayed out of the cafeteria in a graceful manner that took everyone's breath away.

It took everyone a couple of seconds to recover before the place erupted in frenzied chatter about what they had witnessed.

Fuji gave himself a mental shake and took the can that the boy proffered.

Inui immediately took out his notebook and scribbled frantically.

Oishi cleared his throat. "Well that's a definite improvement."

Kaidoh, with a small blush in his cheeks, nodded. "Fshuuu."

Fuji popped the can open and took a sip of the sweet artificial liquid. He gently elbowed Tezuka.

"Who wouldn't fall for that?" He smiled, this time his sapphire eyes wide open. "Tell me, who wouldn't?"

Tezuka gripped the can, his fingers shaking a little. "Only the blind and the deaf and the dead." They heard Kawamura mutter.

'Indeed.'

lovelovelovelove

Atobe flopped down the sofa, crossing his legs as he waited for his teammates to fill inside his office.

When Kabaji finally dumped the sleeping Jiroh on the far side of the couch, he smirked and flipped his hair off his face.

"Now that you're all here, I would like to discuss a very important matter." He studied their faces intently. "I know you already have an idea what that is."

Gakuto snorted. Ohtori just smiled politely. Shishido was busy staring at the wall while Oshitari and Kabaji were the only ones who were seemingly paying attention to him.

Atobe's brows furrowed. "None of you remembered?" He's starting to feel upset.

"Pfft!" Shishido blurted out. "Everyone knows that your birthday is this month." Everyone, except Atobe let out a sigh of relief. They heard earlier that his parents called it quits and finalized their divorce so they knew that the diva's patience was worn down to a thin thread.

Atobe, satisfied that they remembered, leaned back looking smug. "Not just mine but also Tezuka's."

Ohtori looked at him, smiling genuinely. "Are you planning a double celebration then, Buchou?" He asked.

Atobe smirked. "But of course! Mitsu and I are turning fifteen so it is a very important event. I want a big party."

Oshitari couldn't help but scoff. "Don't you always have two every year?"

Atobe brushed his comments off. "This is will be different. I won't have my wench for a mother organizing parties for people I barely know and care about. This time, though I may still have two parties, I want the other one with only those Kunimitsu and I know."

"So the whole high society of Japan?" Gakuto asked incredulously.

Atobe glared at him. "Were you not listening to what I just said?" He let out a sigh. "I want a party with all the teams we've played with."

"All of it Atobe?" Wakato asked.

Atobe sat in silence for a few seconds before," But of course! I'll invite their families as well. It'll be grand!"

"But—" shishido was flabbergasted. "That would be almost 70% boys!"

Atobe's eyes narrowed. "Oh don't be so overly dramatic, Shishido. We all know you barely give a damn if there are girls there or none." He smiled victoriously when both Shishido and Ohtori blushed at his comment.

"Well that would be pretty boring." Oshitari yawned. "Imagine a hall full of boys in their suits or tuxes with a bunch of adults."

"Hmmm..." Atobe drummed his fingers against the armrest of the couch. "That would be boring indeed." He muttered. Then Ryoma's image came to him and it made his heart beat faster.

Oh how he wanted to know the boy more!

"Well why don't we make it a costume party, then?" He asked.

"Again?" Gakuto pouted. "We've done that before."

But the king's smirk grew wider. "Not just any costume party, you plebeians. We'll make it compulsory that every family will dress as what their ancestors were."

All eyes turned to him, gaping at his obvious glee. "What?"

"Fufufu...this will be the best birthday indeed."

lovelove

Kuniharu was busy preparing their company's financial report when his secretary's head poked in by the door.

"Sir, Sanada Gensuru-san is on line 1." She said.

Kunikazu nodded at her and brought the receiver to his ear. "Tezuka Kuniharu speaking."

"**Good afternoon Tezuka-san. I'm sorry for disrupting your work.**" Sanada's deep voice came to his ear. "**i just want to inform you that my father drove to your house this afternoon to visit your father. The two said that they were due for a rematch.**"

Kuniharu couldn't help but smile. Their fathers were really stubborn when it comes to shougi.

"I understand, Sanada-san. Thank you for informing me."

"**It's alright Tezuka-san. I'll pick him up before dinner.**"

Tezuka paused for a while to think. Their sons had been in a relationship for quite some time now. It would be a good time for a family bonding.

"Well, why don't you and your family stay over for dinner? Then you can all go home together afterwards."

There was a pregnant pause on the other line. "**That would be great Tezuka-san. Thank you for the offer.**"

"You are welcome, Sanada-san. I'll see you and your family tonight."

"**Good day Tezuka-san.**"

"**Good day Sanada-san.**"

He placed the receiver down, still quite amazed by his decision. He gave his self a few moments to think before he dialled their home number to inform his wife. He'd call his son later to inform him that he could have his two other boyfriends over as well.

"Don't want to cause a rift." He murmured as he waited for his wife to pick up.

lovelove

Ryoma stared outside the window, wondering if what he did earlier was right.

'I don't want to keep their hopes up...but I don't want to be overly rude either.'

He bit his lip as his eyes drowned into the lush green of the tree outside the window. 'I will never give in. I promised. Kami-sama I promised him that he'll be the last man I will ever love." He placed a hand over his racing heart.

'And he will be my last great love.'

lovelovelovelove

A/N: Wahahahahhahahha! Back in real-time! So the mayhem begins. Some of you were asking what the twist is but I seriously feel that if I reveal it now, it wouldn't be much of a surprise anymore. Although I have given you a glimpse of my plot...I don't want to let the cat out of the bag just yet. Bwahahahahahaha.

Make me happy and review!

Love lots,

Ria Sakazaki


	7. family ties

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with hints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

lovelovelovelovelovelove

The wind blew past the Tezuka household eerily, upping the level of awkwardness inside the house.

Kuniharu apparently invited the Atobes and the Fujis over as well and in their modest household, the uneasiness grew like an inflatable bouncy, pressing hard against the walls. The guest turnout was unexpected. When he made the phone call to his son, he didn't expect that "they" would really show up. He only realized the gravity of his decision when he answered the third ring of the door bell.

"Good evening Tezuka-san." His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing at first. At their doorstep stood the great Atobe Keisuke, holding a bottle of what he could recognize as a bottle of cognac while his son, Keigo, stood next to him smiling broadly.

It took him a couple of seconds to recover. A tad different from his son, he openly smiled at them and opened the door wider to let them in.

"What a pleasant surprise, Atobe-san." He couldn't help but voice out his amazement as they handed him their coats.

Keigo was almost beaming in happiness. "He made time, Tezuka-san. I told him this is important for me."

Keisuke just smiled. "I have been meaning to meet you for a long time and I'm trying my best to be more available to my son."

Kuniharu's smile softened. "Don't we all?"

"Dad, that must be Kei—" Kunimitsu suddenly appeared only to stare at the new-comers. His mind went blank at the sight of the older version of his boyfriend.

Keisuke smiled at him. "You must be Kunimitsu-kun." He said. "You are your father are like two peas in a pod." His comment made Kuniharu chuckle.

"Although the other pea is a smiling pea."

Keigo flipped his hair off his face. "Mitsu, your're oggling. How unbecoming of you."

The bespectacled boy gave himself a firm mental shake before bowing to acknowledge the mogul. "Good evening, Atobe-san, Keigo." He said.

Keisuke chuckled. "So proper. Fits your description properly, Keigo."

Kuniharu gently ruffled his son's hair. "Come on, let's head to the living room." He turned to the Atobes once more. "Pardon our humble abode."

Keigo vehemently shook his head. "Oh no problem Tezuka-san. We are very thankful for your invitation." He couldn't hide his blush under the intense gaze of the older Tezuka.

"Keigo-kun, didn't I tell you to call me Haru-ji?"

Kunimitsu cast his boyfriend a side glance and saw that he was trapped in a daze under his father's gaze. He sighed and gently elbowed the boy.

"Dad." He said.

"Yes Mitsu?" Kuniharu asked.

"Please stop flirting with Keigo."

Keisuke's hearty laughter echoed inside the hall. Keigo was flabbergasted and flushed form head to toe. Kuniharu snickered. Kunimitsu rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Darling," Ayana's head peaked from the living room. "You're keeping up the guests."

Kuniharu nodded at his wife and turned to Keisuke and waited until he calmed down. "Come on let's not keep them waiting…" He led the still-chuckling Keisuke inside, leaving their sons still perturbed.

Keigo shook his head. "Wow." He breathed out. He turned to face his stoic boyfriend. "Sometimes it makes me wonder if he's really your father."

Kunimitsu sighed and ushered the diva after their fathers. "I wonder sometimes too." They came into the living room and just in time to hear the rest of the introductions. Their eyes were immediately drawn to the tall hunky chestnut-haired man who was giving off the same sadistic aura as his smaller version who was sitting modestly next to him.

"I'm Fuji Yamato." The man smiled at them. "I believe this is the first time we've met." He said as he offered his hand to Keisuke.

The purple-haired man smiled and grasped his hand firmly, taking a measure of the man's strength. "I'm Atobe Keisuke and this is my son, Keigo." He smiled and gestured behind him where Keigo and Kunimitsu stood.

The boy once again blushed under the intense gaze from those sapphire orbs. In his head swirled the images of his boyfriends, aged just like their fathers. 'So we'd look like this twenty years from now. It's so...breath-taking.' He tried to work his jaw closed. He then felt a warm hand on his elbow.

"Kei, stop drooling." Kunimitsu whispered.

Once again, laughter rang inside the Tezuka household causing every critter to dash out to safety. Laughter coming from the usually eerie house was terrifying.

They finally caught a break from all the teasing. "Speaking of which, where are the cause of this gathering?" Keisuke asked, taking his seat.

Gensuru rolled his eyes. "Those two are still at it. Ever since this afternoon, goodness it was like they haven't played each other for years. But they just did last week." He sought out his wife but realized that she had gone to help in the kitchen. "I believe they're at their 20th game mark."

Yamato accepted the tea that Kunimitsu had offered him. "I see. I heard form Syu-chan here that they're quite the Shougi enthusiasts."

Syuusuke shook his head. "I didn't say enthusiasts, dad." He corrected.

Genichirou nodded. "More like devotees."

Kuniharu sighed. "Die-hards." He muttered. He turned to Yamato and Keisuke. "Don't ever mention—"

"It would be fun to learn Japanese chess, I mean I only know European chess." Yamato suddenly blurted out. He immediately noticed the temperature inside the living room dropped. He looked up to meet the shocked and forlorn expressions of the rest of them. Keisuke noticed it too and soon heard footsteps hurrying towards them "What happened?" he asked.

Keigo sighed. "Fuji-san just uttered the taboo words." He muttered under his breath.

In that instance, Kunikazu and Go'enmon appeared, fire burning in their eyes.

"We heard someone wanting to learn shougi." Kunikazu eyed each one of them sternly.

Go'enmon's gaze zeroed on Keisuke and Yamato. The way his lips curved up into a sinister smile made their bones rattle. "Kunikazu, I think we have found our new students."

Kuniharu sweat-drooped. "Oh dear..."

"Shall I prepare the futons then, dear?" Ayana's voice rang form the kitchen.

love

Ryoma gracefully lifted the hem of his robes as he descended down the temple stairs. The darkness of the night enveloped his body; the gentle breeze of the wind caressed his soul. The presence of a temple behind their house made it convenient for him to say his prayers to the gods and goddesses.

And besides, he has ambivalent feeling about coming to the Echizen estate. After all, it was the place where his demise occurred and his memories were stored.

He looked up and studied the vast blanket of stars above him. For nearly three hundred years, the sky had been his refuge during times when being with humans seemed too painful. But now, he could only stare at it in longing.

"Still missing your ability to just freely float up in the sky unseen?"

He kept his gaze locked up to the stars. "Although I usually do that to escape the pain of human contact, being up there made me feel safe." He finally tore his eyes away from the sky and unto Nanjiroh who was standing at the foot of the stairs.

"I mean, when I'm up there, no one can hurt me or even touch me. No one can fill my head with hopes of finally being free and then have it shattered." He just shrugged and continued with his descent. Nanjiroh offered his hand and his son gently took it then grasping it tightly. "When I'm up in the air, like nothing more than a wisp of a cloud, I could watch over them, see them live the lives they were meant to live."

"Lives that should be, when I didn't exist in it."

Nanjiroh smiled sadly as he took his head piece off and drew him into a tight embrace. Ryoma hugged him back fiercely.

"I'm sorry I took that freedom away from you." He whispered into his ear.

Ryoma shook his head. "It was ultimately my decision in the end." He looked up and gazed into his father's golden eyes. Seeing the sadness in those eyes made him see a fleeting image if his first father, his real father, Norosuke.

"Do you know that amongst the descendants of Soujiroh, you and your father, Mikage, are the most amazing? I never thought of challenging the curse until you two came. I may have lost my ability to become invisible at my very whim but you gave me something more." He reached up and caressed his face. For the first time that week, he smiled.

"Because of you, now I know how it feels to have a mother. Because of you, I have experienced being a real kid." He smiled despite the tears welling up in his eyes. "I was able to play in a sandbox for God's sake!"

Nanjiroh couldn't help but smile as well for in his arms was the very picture of who Ryoma was, three hundred years ago, right before the tragedy happened. He was Echizen Ryoma, the pink-cheeked walking divinity whose smile could make the world literally a brighter place.

"And most of you, you treated me for just who I am."

Nanjiroh beamed. He held his cherubic face in his hands. "I never treated you like someone other than yourself. When I was young, I saw you as a big brother. When I grew older, I saw you as a child that needed my love. Now, I see you as my son, part of my flesh and bones, my blood and most of all, my heart."

"I never saw you as a divinity to be revered, not one instance."

Solor found its way back into his usually pale skin. Light crept back into his usually dull eyes. Seeing this, Nanjiroh couldn't suppress the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Dad. Thank you." Ryoma was unable to hold back his tears.

Nanjiroh felt his chest tightened. Seeing his son's tears always breaks his heart. "Uhh, those are happy tears right?" He asked. His reaction caused Ryoma to giggle.

"Yes Dad, these are happy tears."

Nanjiroh let out a sigh of relief. He placed a quick kiss on his forehead. "Although those are happy tears, you Mom will kill me if she sees those so dry let's them little one." He took the hem of Ryoma's sleeves and dabbed his cheeks dry. He then ushered the boy back to their house.

"I know a thing that would make your mood even brighter."

"Let's go visit your grandpa tomorrow."

lovelove

Taking up the old men's challenge, Keisuke and Yamato agreed to be taught Shougi. Their enthusiasm to learn ignited the old men's determination. So in the end, they all ended up playing Japanese chess. If Ayana hadn't insisted on dinner, they would've starved.

"So, a costume party huh?" Yamato contemplated as he toyed with his food. The initial awkwardness when they gathered around the table dissipated when Keigo opened the idea of his and Kunimitsu's party to everyone.

Keisuke studied his son's face intently. In the corner of his eye, he could see Kunimitsu looking very glum. "It seems to me that your co-celebrant is not that happy with your plan."

Keigo was indignant and embarrassed at the same time. He refused to meet Kunimitsu's gaze before he knew there would be disappointment in there. "Well, it was just an idea. It seemed fun." Despite being the haughty diva that he is, he wanted to shrivel up under their gazes.

Kunimitsu kneaded the bridge of his nose to soothe out his incoming migraine. "We should've discussed this privately first."

Keigo was crestfallen. He could sense the controlled fury in his voice. "But—! I was excited that—"

Kanna placed her chopsticks down and smiled kindly at him. "Well I for one think it is fun. Don't you think so too Gen?" She turned to her stoic son. "I mean, dressing up as our ancestors will surely be a treat."

Keigo sighed in defeat. "I just thought it was an awesome concept." He pouted and cast his eyes down to his plate. "It's the first birthday party I'll have with people who really, really matters to me."

Keisuke felt as if a hand gripped his heart. Looking at his son that very moment transported him back nine years ago. The five-year old Keigo was seated in front of him wearing the very same expression.

_The five-year old Keigo pouted and harshly dropped his fork. "But why can't they come? It's my birthday!" _

_Sakurako sighed impatiently. Keigo opened the discussion regarding his party during their breakfast. "Because Keigo-dear, they are individuals who don't matter. You need to learn who are the individuals you must know in order to progress in the future." _

"_It's for your own good." _

_Keigo's pout deepened, crushing Keisuke's heart. "But I don't know them! I want my own friends to come!" _

_Keisuke smiled at the news. "You earned new friends Keigo?" _

_The child's obsidian eyes sparkled in delight. "Yes Father! Shimoda-san took me to the park yesterday and we played "King's Castle" with the other children and they made me king!" _

_Sakurako's eyes narrowed. "Shimoda took you out to play in that filthy—"_

_Keisuke's murderous glare cut her off. "It is good that Shimoda allows Keigo to experience a myriad of things. And you are not to speak like that in front of our son." _

_She bit back her retort. She cast one last angry look over to Shimoda before she pushed her chair back. "I'm done. I have an early appointment with the wife of Representative Yamamoto." She turned to Keisuke. "I will not alter the guest list for Keigo's birthday party." With this she left the dining hall. Her statement brought tears to the boy's eyes. _

_Keisuke pushed his chair back then patted his knees. "Keigo, come here." He said in a kind voice. The sniveling little king ran to his father's arms and cried. _

_"Shhh there, there." Keisuke soothed his son's back. "Don't cry now." _

_"B-but I-I want..." Keigo mumbled in between sobs. _

_Keisuke wiped his tears away and held his small face in his hands. "Do you really want to spend your birthday with your new friends?"_

_"Y-yes!" _

_"Alright then." He smiled and gestured to Shimoda to come closer. "Please take charge in organizing a children's party on the afternoon of Keigo's birthday. Bring in the best people in the business. I want my son's birthday party to be spectacular."_

_Shimoda sweat-dropped. Once again he'll be thrown in the middle of the two opposing forces known as Atobe Sakurako and Atobe Keisuke. "But what about Madam's—"_

_"That damned party isn't until 7pm." Keisuke snapped at him. "The children's party will be at 1pm." _

_Shimoda sighed and adjusted his glasses. "I will see to every detail then, Master Keisuke."_

_The older Atobe was crushed by little arms in a tight embrace. "Thank you Daddy! Thank you Daddy!"_

_Keisuke laughed as he returned his hug fiercely. "Be happy now ok? You know Daddy hates seeing you cry." _

_"Alright."_

_"Do you have a particular theme in mind, Master Keisuke?" Shimoda asked._

_"What's a theme?" _

_Keisuke patted his head. "It's what you want your party to be like such as fairyland—"_

_"King's Castle! I want King's Castle!" _

_"Very well, King's Castle it shall be." _

"Well I'll agree to this but just this once." Kunimitsu sighed. "But you really have to discuss these things with us before you go all excited."

The mood of the table was suddenly lifted.

"I told you he'd give in." Syuusuke told Genichirou.

"I didn't expect it to take only a few minutes." The other stoic boy shrugged. "I figured he'd wait it out a day or so."

"He's gotten soft."

Kunimitsu shot them a glare. "You were betting for me to give in?"

"Of course we are!" Syuusuke smiled at him. He then turned to Keigo and gave him a wink.

Kunikazu cleared his throat. "Well I for one think it's a good idea. And beside Kunimitsu, you will be giving your mother an assignment she's all too willing to accept." All eyes turned to Ayana who paled a little.

"Didn't Kunimitsu tell you that his mother is a historian?" Kuniharu asked. "Learning about other people's ancestry is a field day for her."

love

Somewhere in Italy...

_"I didn't ruin your family."_

His brow creased, sweat formed into cold beads. He started tossing and turning on his royal bed as the voices of the past started plaguing his dreams again.

_"As long as he holds on to our love, I shall never abandon him."_

He groaned in his sleep. For years, as long as he could remember, that voice had haunted him in the deepest crevices of his consciousness. Flashes of blurred tableaus zoom in and out of his mind in a speed that made him want to hurl.

_"Why are you going through such lengths to keep us apart, Atobe-san? Why do you insist on hurting your only son?" _

His heart beat frantically, causing his breath to quicken as well. The accusing tone of that voice caused his chest to tighten even further. He opened his mouth to draw in more of the precious air he's losing.

_"You promised that you wouldn't destroy him. I will hold you to that oath. I do not care what happens to me anymore."_

In his mind's eye, he could faintly make out something definite from the blur. Slowly but surely, a pair of golden orbs materialized before him. Those pools of gold were filled with pain and sadness.

_"I love him so much that I'm letting him go." _

"Master Keichi!"

The firm shakes roused him from his nightmare. The old patriarch of the Atobes was panting really hard as he bolted from his bed. He could hear his heart pounding against his chest, his face glistening with sweat. His tired yet frightened eyes sought out the face of his savior.

"Master Keichi, are you quite alright?" Kannou, his secretary eyed him worriedly. "I happened to pass by your door and heard you groaning."

The old man was silent as he tried to refocus on his surroundings. He was in his villa in Verona, Italy and he remembered dozing off after reading a book. He looked back to his secretary and grimaced.

"Make preparations for my departure. I hope to return to Japan for my grandson's birthday."

"Will do, Master Keichi."

lovelove

Kanna watched as Ayana started clearing the table. The men left to enjoy the night sky upon her insistence. As for her, she stayed behind to help.

She has been studying the woman ever since they met earlier. Although she's very polite and timid, Kana could sense how tense she was. As a trained nurse, she could tell that the woman was using her silence as a shield from the things she deemed unpleasant.

"I can handle this, Kanna-san." She said. The woman just smiled and approached her. When she was close enough, she gently took the dirty dishes from her hands and set it aside.

"I don't want to come across as a rude person but I think the dishes can wait." She gently held Ayana's surprisingly clammy hands. "I know that there's something you want to say but couldn't in front of your family. If you want, I'll be more than willing to lend an ear."

Ayana stared at her as if she's insane. "Wha-what are you saying Kanna-san? I'm-I mean everything's quite alright—"

Kanna squeezed her hands gently. "Are you happy with all of these?" Her kind caramel-colored eyes gazed at her with comfort and understanding.

Ayana was perturbed. She felt her chest tightened and she struggled inwardly to salvage her composure. She couldn't fathom how one question could caused her barriers to collapse.

love

The four of them chose to stay away from their scheming, teasing fathers and grandfather (for Kunimitsu and Genichirou's sake) and wandered by the koi pond to relax. They just stood there, hand in hand, watching the water reflect the moonlight in ripples.

"I'm sorry."

Kunimitsu let out an exasperated sigh. "Again Kei, I said I'm fine with it." His chestnut brown eyes were zeroed in on new ripples caused by a koi. "Just don't back me up in the corner again, especially in front of them."

Keigo bit his lip. He indeed acted rashly and placed everyone in an awkward situation.

Genichirou breathed out. "Let's just say it was pure luck this time. At least we resolved it." He glanced at his boyfriends. "That'll be one problem off our plate."

Syuusuke chuckled. "True, true. Our plate's already full with just one big but cute problem." The three nodded, knowing exactly who the tensai was referring to. "Oh! Speaking of our cute problem…" His sapphire eyes sparkled in delight as he winked at them giddily.

"Go get it Mitsu!"

Keigo stared at them. "Get what?"

Syuusuke's smile grew. "You just wait until you see it." he gave the bespectacled boy a gentle push. "Go!"

Kunimitsu rolled his eyes and broke off from their chain. "Alright, alright. You're so pushy." With this, he hurried to get to his room where he and Syuusuke hid the pontas that Ryoma game them earlier.

The capped vice captain watched was Kunimitsu's figure vanished into the house. "I usually don't like your surprises Syuusuke." He said. The brunette just smiled sweetly at him. "Oh you'll love this one, I promise." They saw Kunimitsu finally emerging from the house, clutching something against his chest.

Keigo's expression changed instantaneously when he saw what he was carrying. He glared at the cans with utter disgust. "Mitsu, I know we adore the boy so much but to even suggest that I drink this monstrosity is going a bit too far."

Syuusuke grinned. "No, Kei. Cornering him and forcefully pushing him down as punishment for rejecting us for so many times is going a bit too far." He took one can and offered it to the diva. "This is a mere baby step."

Genichirou frown and took the last can from Kunimitsu. "Just drink the damned ponta, Kei." He popped it open and took a sip of the sweet artificial concoction. 'Grape ponta...his is Ryoma's favorite.' He mused as he watched Keigo reluctantly followed his suit.

"Ryoma gave those to us earlier."

That alone made him choked on the liquid. Keigo was far worse when he forcefully coughed out the drink. Syuusuke's laughter rang across the garden. Even Kunimitsu's lips arched up into an amused smile.

"Syuusuke!" They both cried and attempted to grab the sadist but the tensai was quick enough to evade them even while cackling.

"See? I told you you'll love it!" He said as he continued evading Keigo. Kunimitsu stepped back to avoid the diva's rampage. It was one of those moments that makes him thankful that they are together…

…because they can turn any awkward moment into their favor.

love

Yamato couldn't help but smile while watching his son. He knew for a fact that his absence in their lives for such a long time caused Syuusuke to put on a facade to keep his vulnerability to himself. It felt nice that there are special individuals who could break through his barriers and embrace the vulnerable child behind it.

"It seems like this is the first time you've seen your son like that." The elder Tezuka spoke up, his intent gaze locked on Yamato. "You had the expression on your face like that of a father seeing his son play in the sandbox for the first time."

Yamato sighed. "There isn't an ounce of fallacy in those words, Tezuka-san." He then turned his gaze back to his son who was apparently "captured" by Genichirou. "I bolted out of their lives a few months after my youngest was born. I'm probably one of the worst fathers to ever exist in this world."

Kuniharu sat down next to him and smiled at the scene playing before their eyes. "But to Syuu-kun's eyes, you're not. Everyone can tell when you see him gazing up at you, there's undying love sparkling in his eyes."

Go'enmon was carefully putting away their Shougi pieces. "Being a bad father reflects on how his children turned out. To me, I see Syuusuke-kun as a strong individual, able to think on his own feet. You may have been physically absent from his life but I can see that his strong emotional attachment to you became his guide."

"Unless you think that being a homosexual is a result of your lack of guidance and thus a mistake that you both have to live with for the rest of your lives."

Five pairs of eyes locked on to him, waiting for his response. "Oh I don't see it like that, nor that this is just a phase that would soon grow out of. I've had the same inclinations when I was at his age. All of my friends were actually quite surprised that I married a woman."

"Well, it seems that that's one more thing you all have in common." Kunikazu muttered. There was a pregnant pause as nerves were plucked.

"WHAT?"

lovelove

Kanna couldn't help but pity the woman as she sobbed. She sat there, one hand on Ayana's back, comforting her as she let out the heavy burden in her heart.

"I-I feel s-so bad because I can't be-be happy for him." She sobbed. "I-I mean it's nor normal! It makes me wonder where did I go wrong."

Kanna sighed. "I couldn't blame you for feeling that way, given that you were brought up in a conservative environment. But I would like you to realize that if it makes you feel bad, it's worst for Kunimitsu-kun."

Ayana wiped her tears away, giving Kanna a confused look. The ebony-haired woman gazed at her sadly. "He's the one who had to face the changes in his life. I mean, for sure he didn't grow up thinking that he'd end up loving someone from the same sex. Seeing how strict his grandfather is, it must've been hard growing up realizing that he's different and yet he has to portray the image of a perfect son."

"And I admire Kunimitsu-kun for being so strong. If he's of weak spirit, he'd be broken at such an early point in his life."

More tears welled up in Ayana's eyes. The more words that come out of Kanna's mouth, the more she realizes how horrible she had been.

"And I also admire Kunikazu-san and Kuniharu-san for supporting him. I didn't actually expect that they'd be the ones who'd come to his aid." She brushed off her hair off her face. "I have no intention of hurting you, really, Ayana-san but you have to realize that for a mother, the worst crime she could ever commit is to abandon her child in his time of need."

Her words were as sharp as knife, plunging deep in her heart. The tears that she thought had dried up ran anew down her face. "Oh my god...I'm such as useless mother!" Inwardly, she was hoping that Kanna would stop but she didn't.

"And Kunimitsu-kun knows that he couldn't count on you for acceptance and support. Good thing that he has his father and grandfather to fill the void you create din his support system. So even without you, he feels secure."

"I-I didn't know..." Ayana muttered. "I didn't think I'd cause him so much pain."

Kanna placed a comforting hand over her shoulders. "I'm not asking you to change your morals overnight. I know it's not possible. My goal is for you to see light in your son's situation and assist you into accepting him for who he really is. Kids like our sons only need our acceptance and recognition, that's all."

Ayana nodded and dried her tears. it that same moment, Genichirou came into the kitchen. His eyes were drawn to the two women sitting by the table. One look at Ayana and he knew.

Kanna smiled at her son. "What is it dear?" She asked.

"Kazu-ji asked me to get him a glass of water." He replied. His mother stood up and poured him a glass. The dining area was dead silent. Genichirou took the glass but before leaving, he gave Ayana a rare smile.

"I know this is hard for you Tezuka-san." His deep voice resonated in her mind. "But thank you for enduring us for Mitsu's sake." With that, he left the two women.

Ayana blushed from head to toe. She couldn't believe that even the kids knew of her discomfort. She looked up to Kanna questioningly. The other woman smiled sadly. "They all know how you feel about them, Ayana-san. There's hardly a secret left amongst them."

The woman buried her face in her hands. "This is so humiliating!" She gasped. "They, who are mere strangers from the start could lend Kunimitsu a shoulder to lay his weary head upon while I, his mother, couldn't give him the luxury of being his true self. I'm so despicable!"

"How I envy you, Kanna-san. I envy your closeness with your son."

Kanna smiled at her. "You know that best person we can be for our sons? Their best friends. There's nothing more I could ask for than being that sort of person for my Genichirou and I'm very happy that I became as such."

"I mean, our children would only have us to turn to when the world finally turns its back on them."

lovelovelovelove

Kunimitsu sighed as he prepared his bed. It was already late when they decided to call it a night. Although they started off rather awkward, he couldn't be thankful enough that it ended the way it did. More of his doubts about their relationship vanished now that they have their father's support.

A series of knocks came to his door followed by a, " Kunimitsu?"

The boy couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. He doesn't want anyone, even if it's his own mother, ruin his current mood.

"May I come in?"

He finally gave up, resigned to the fact that his happy bubble will burst after such a short period of time. He grudgingly walked towards the door. He made sure he had his stoic face on just before he opened it.

love

Ayana held her breath when she saw the knob turned. The door slowly opened and revealed her stoic son. It still pains her heart that her son shows her his stoic side, knowing that he always warms up to his father and grandfather. But she has to brave up against the pain. If she wants change, she has to take everything else in.

"Yes mother?" Kunimitsu asked curtly.

Swallowing the hard lump in her throat, she asked. "May I come in?" The boy responded by opening his door wider. Ayana stepped inside. Although she comes in every morning to clean, with her son inside somehow made her feel like a stranger inside such a familiar territory. She watched him removed his glasses and laid them carefully on the table. Without any hesitations, she stepped forth and embraced him from behind.

"M-mother?" Came a bewildered query.

Ayana buried her face into her son's back. "Shh...hear me out first, please?"

love

Hearing the tremble in her voice made him relax a little. Usually he'd have his guard up every time he's with her, not wanting to disappoint her more than she already is.

But something felt different this time. For sure, something's changed...

...and then he finally heard it.

"I'm so sorry." The arms around his torso tightened comfortably. Those three simple words shook his entire being.

"I'm so sorry for making you feel less of the son that I had expected." Ayana tried to fight back the tears from welling up in her already cried-out eyes but she couldn't. "I'm so sorry for abandoning you when you needed me most. I'm so sorry if had I caused you to feel unsafe inside the very place where you should find shelter and comfort."

"And most of all, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that you need to earn my love after you've realized that you're not what I wanted you to be."

The boy felt the tears treacherously slid down his face. He grasped the arms wrapped around his body, savoring the definite warmth in them. For the first time since he came out of the closet, he felt the true warmth of his mother's embrace...not hesitant...not uneasy...

...not cold...not empty.

Ayana felt his body trembled. It shattered her heart into pieces. Even without seeing his face, she knew that the stoic facade he had built finally crumbled and revealed his true identity.

For that moment, gone was the strong, responsible, dependable, non-responsive Kunimitsu. in that very moment, in her arms was the child so deprived of her love.

"I know you wouldn't be able to forgive or forget that pain and the loneliness I had caused you." She continued. "And I know in my heart that it will take time for me to be fully comfortable with everything but I want to tell that I have finally seen how wrong and unfair I was to everyone...and especially to you." She gently coaxed him to turn around but Kunimitsu stubbornly refused to meet her gaze as he fought hard to suppress his cries. Nevertheless, she reached up and caressed his wet cheek.

"I came here to tell you that I'm ready to become your pillar of support. Even if you're still hesitant to lean on me, I want you to know that I'm here nonetheless." Her own tears forgotten as she watched how her son struggled with his emotions and thoughts.

"I love you so much, dearest."

With trembling fingers, he hastily wiped away his tears and finally met his mother's obsidian eyes.

"Y-you're not going to t-turn your back on me even if I'm like this?"

Ayana felt the direct impact of her past actions like a hard slap on the face. Her cold indifference towards him really left a deep wound in his heart. She nodded and quickly wiped off the fresh batch of tears that tainted his pale cheeks.

"Never again...I promise."

Kunimitsu let out a wail as his knees finally gave out and he collapsed into his mother's warm embrace.

"Oh M-mom!"

Ayana held him tight as his muffled cries echoed inside the room. There was a warm feeling in her heart that spread throughout her body.

"Mom will always love you Mitsu. Don't you ever forget."

lovelove

Kuniharu pulled back from the door with a bright smile on his face. It had been a rough road but he's glad that Ayana was able to push past her own issues and address their son's with all her heart.

It had always been his heartache knowing that his wife couldn't accept their son for who he is. It had been a constant battle against her and her scruples. Even if he had his own father on his side, he always felt like a loser for not being able to facilitate his wife's acceptance and he knew that the one suffering immensely was their precious son.

They only have Kunimitsu and no other. He couldn't dare imagine losing him just because his mother couldn't cast aside her conservative upbringing.

'I know that having this dinner was a good idea.' He tiptoed away from his son's room. 'I don't know what Kanna-san did but I couldn't thank her enough.'

"Eavesdropped much, have you Haru? Where's your decency gone off to?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his father suddenly appeared before him. Luckily, he was able to cover his mouth to suppress his cry. "Don't scare me father!" He whispered in outrage.

Kunikazu scoffed and glanced at his grandson's door. He turned to give Kuniharu one last disapproving glare before walking way. Sure that his son couldn't see his face, his lips slowly arched up into a small smile.

"Well done, Ayana...well done."

lovelovelovelove

A/N: I know...I know...I will try to update faster next time. So you've found out that this story is not just about the romantic tension between the OT4 and Ryoma, and Ryoma and his controversial past. This is also about their own conflict with their families which got all entwined and locked. T_T

So please make me happy and review! Mwaherz!

Ria Sakazaki


	8. the challenge issued

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with hints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

Now let me introduce the OCs and the main characters so that you won't get too confused.

PSS: WAAAHHHH APOLOGIES! I HAVE BEEN RAMBLING ABOUT HOW RYOMA WAS 300 YEARS OLD...WAHAHAH WHEN IN REALITY THE MATH TELLS YOU HE'S JUST 233 YEARS OLD. ^_^ GOMEN!

PSSS: (I don't know if there's a thing such as PSS or PSSS in English grammar but what the heck) PLEASE READ THROUGH THE FLASHBACKS. I recommend doing so because they're essential to the story. But if you want to be confused, you can skip them. Not gonna be my problem anyway. Wahahahahah

**TEZUKA FAMILY**

Name: Tezuka Kunikazu

Age: 65

Occupation: Former senior inspector for the Koban police; part-time kendo instructor

Name: Tezuka Kuniharu

Age: 38

Occupation: Accountant

Name: Tezuka Ayana

Age: 35

Occupation: Historian

Name: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Age: 14

**ATOBE FAMILY**

Name: Atobe Keichi

Age: 69

Occupation: Businessman

Name: Atobe Keisuke

Age: 37

Occupation: Businessman

Name: (Atobe) Kobe Sakurako

Age: 35

Occupation: Socialite (wahahahah), business woman

Name: Atobe Keigo

Age: 14

Occupation: budding business man

**FUJI FAMILY**

Name: Fuji Yamato

Age: 38

Occupation: Adversiting executive, free-lance artist and photographer

Name: Fuji Emiko

Age: 35

Occupation: Retired Model

Name: Fuji Yumiko

Age: 20

Occupation: Law firm intern

Name: Fuji Syusuke

Age: 14

Name: Fuji Yuuta

Age: 13

**SANADA FAMILY**

Name: Sanada Go'enmon

Age: 67

Occupation: Martial Arts instructor for the koban police, former detective

Name: Sanada Gensuru

Age: 39

Occupation: University professor, former police officer

Name: Sanada Kanna

Age: 37

Occupation: Nurse

Name: Sanada Gensumaru

Age: 20

Occupation: College student

Name: Sanada Genichirou

Age: 14

**ECHIZEN FAMILY**

Name: Echizen Mikage

Age: 61

Occupation: Shinto priest, flower shop owner

Likes: flowers

Name: Echizen Ericka

Age: 65

Occupation: Former orthopedic surgeon, flower shop owner

Name: Echizen Syuichiroh

Age: 30

Occupation: Businessman

Name: Echizen Nanjiroh

Age: 37

Occupation: former pro tennis player, part-time monk, businessman

Name: Echizen Rinko

Age: 34

Occupation: Lawyer

Name: Meino Nanako

Age: 21

Name: Echizen Ryoma

Age:12 (233 years old)

Occupation: Full time deity on earth

lovelovelovelovelovelove

The sun was still two hours due from rising when they left. Wanting to take advantage of the miniscule threat of traffic, they decided to leave so early in the morning for Kanagawa. Unfortunately, Rinko wouldn't joining them for the road trip. Nanjiroh's younger brother and current head of the Echizen Development Corp., Syuichiroh, will be arriving from a business trip abroad thus calling forth another clan meeting. It was decided that Nanjiroh's still a tad too ill-tempered to attend.

Having given up on a wayward older brother who only wants to play tennis, the clan decided that the second son, Syuichiroh, will become the head of the clan's immense political and business empire. But being the first-born of the main family awarded Nanjiroh the immense spiritual will of the Great Priest, Soujiroh thus still making him the highest priest of the clan, managing the internal relationships between the main and the branch family and most especially, the veneration of the gods. The Echizens have gone a long way from being spiritual advisers of the leaders of the country.

Under Ryoma's protection, the clan prospered and was able to survive the usurpation of Japan's political power and even the world war. They became the shadow behind the very government and up until Ryoma's rebirth, politicians and businessmen alike clamored to get into their good side. the previous Appointed Ones who inherited Soujiroh's will became greedy and hardly strove for Ryoma's freedom. What's worse, they encouraged him to fall in love with anyone who showed interest in him because they realized, the more depressed he becomes, the greater the fortune the clan receives.

However, things started to change when Mikage became head of the clan. He wanted to break the curse. He wanted Ryoma to be free and be happy whether in life or in death. The man had been Ryoma's aid before he was reborn and had seen, had experienced with him every pain. And he raised his own sons, Nanjiroh and Syuichiroh in the same principles.

"I wonder how Mikage is doing." Ryoma muttered as he stared out into the fast-disappearing sceneries before him. "It feels like ages since I last saw him and Ericka-baasan."

Nanjiroh smiled but kept his eyes on the road. "You still can't get the hang of calling him Grandpa huh?"

Ryoma smirked. "How could I? I've been with your father ever since he popped out of Yuirna's—WHOA!"

The car suddenly swerved to the left making the boy grab hold for his dear life. "Shut it brat!" Nanjiroh cried the moment the adrenaline disappeared from his blood stream. he threw Ryoma a glare. "I don't want to hear how—urgh eww!" Ryoma laughed maniacally at his obvious discomfort. "Don't talk about my grandma's—"

"Ok I'm sorry. What I meant to say was I had known your father for a long, long time and that makes it difficult to call him with such an honorific."

"Well just call him Mika-ji then. Still close enough to what you were used to." Nanjiroh reached out to playfully ruffle his hair. "You're his only grandson and hi's been waiting for you for so long."

"Yust throw him a bone, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll throw him a femur the size of a brontosaur."

lovelove

The sun was still an hour shy from rising when he got up from their bed, careful not to wake Emiko as he did. He hardly slept a wink the whole night because a pair of golden eyes kept on appearing before his mind's eyes. And it disturbed him until the wee hours of the morning. Ss far as he could remember, there isn't a living soul that he knew who had such hauntingly wonderful golden eyes. It reflected all sorts of emotions that made his heart ache; pain, joy, sorrow, excitement...he them all.

He gingerly padded out of their room, picking up a key on his way. The floor was stone-cold, causing his feet to tingle. His footsteps were hush with much effort as he swiftly passed by his children's room until he reached the end of the hall. He looked neither right nor left when he reached up to pull the rope conspicuously dangling from the ceiling. He gently gave it a tug and the seemingly continuous ceiling creaked as a partition of it descended down revealing a door-sealed stairway.

Yamato couldn't help but smile. When he designed the house, he made sure that this trapdoor leading to the attic was a staple. He inserted the key into the rusted keyhole and with a click; it opened to reveal a dusty staircase. He climbed up the rickety steps and came into another locked door. Using the very same key, he opened it to reveal a small dusty room decorated with his paintings, the ones that August sent.

He made sure that the first door was closed before he took the rope that ran along the pulley and hoisted the stairs back up to where it was hidden once more from the prying eyes of his children. Emiko understood his need for his space not matter how eccentric it might be but his kids may not.

He took a dusty chair and placed it in the middle of the quaint space. He then dumped his ass on it and eased deeper into its confines as he studied the pictures surrounding him, every one of those painting which seemed to have lost its model.

It made him uneasy being surrounded by one big mystery. He's at a lost on where to start. He closed his eyes as he once more racked the deepest caverns of his memory for a face...anything...even just for a pair of golden eyes...and he found himself staring at a 20 year-old version of him in a particular tableau he was so fond of.

_Annoyed gray eyes gave him a calculating stare. Students run past to and fro, only sparing the pair short, admiring glances as they hurried to their respective classes. _

_"Why do you have to make everything so complicated?" A hand raked through those auburn locks impatiently. "Professor Julliene specifically said that we must find—"_

_Sapphire eyes rolled in annoyance. "I know. I know. Do you seriously think that I sleep through his lectures?" _

_Augustus Roide took in a deep breath, deliberately trying to control his annoyance from transforming into anger. "Our assignment was to select our muse." He put emphasis on the last word. "It's been two months since he gave the assignment and you still have nothing. We have a deadline!" _

_"Are you seriously planning on flunking?" _

_"Of course not!" The sapphire-eyed man snapped at him. "Are you so psychotic about pleasing him that you forgot the meaning of a muse?" _

_Grey eyes glinted in anger. " Of course I do! Muses are inspirations for artists." _

_"Then why are you forcing me to hurry the hell up?" Yamato countered. "You don't find muses that way!" _

_August had the urge to smack him on the head. "Then what's keeping you?" He spread his arms out wide, gesturing to their surroundings. "This place is a muse itself. What kind of mystical creatures are you waiting for?"_

_Yamato threw out his forgotten cigarette before frowning at his best friend like a petulant kid. "I know what I want and I'm telling you for the last time, that person is not here." _

_"Nor does it exist." August gritted his teeth. _

_Yamato's frown deepened. They were attracting a small crowd with their childish banter. "You're wrong. Somewhere, this person exists and he or she shall present his or her self to me when the time is right." _

_The redhead shook his head in disbelief. "Or when you're already dead." He scoffed. He turned to send a death glare at their spectators, sending them scurrying away. After they dispersed, he eyed his Japanese friend who was lighting another stick of cigarette. "Come on! Golden eyes, skin as fair as ivory and hair as dark as night kissed with emerald and jade hues? That my friend is totally, absolutely fictional."_

_He held his breath, waiting for a smart comeback but when none came after a few seconds he peered at him curious as to why his jaw dropped, his cigar left forgotten on the ground, his eyes almost bulging from its sockets. "Yamato, are you ok?" _

_Yamato was frozen on the spot. He tried to work his jaw but couldn't make it move. He stood there petrified, breathing rather rapidly as he stared at the lone figure standing in the middle of the courtyard. _

_"Hey! Are you listening to me?" _

_"You're wrong August." He croaked out, feeling his throat a little parched. "His skin as fair as the finest ivory in the world; his hair dark as night under a shower of emerald; his eyes..." He took in a deep breath to supply his rather deprived lungs. "His eyes are of pure gold made to melt your heart into a puddle upon the cobblestones." _

_August thought he went bonkers. Surely Fuji Yamato finally snapped and went on to the deep end. _

_"What? What the hell are you talking about?" _

_"My muse...I have found him." He turned to him with eyes shining with amazement. "I finally found him." _

The incessant ring of an alarm clock, probably his wife's, causing him to snap out of his dream and back to reality where he was surrounded by his paintings. With a sharp intake of breath, he tried to refocus his vision. He's been having a lot of recollections lately and its starting to feed on his conscious mind.

He gripped the arm rests tightly until his knuckles turned white. He tried to stand up but he felt weak-kneed. His eyes darted from one painting to another until his stomach churned, making him ant to hurl dryly.

"What the hell?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. With his eyes tightly shut, the very same pair of golden eyes flashed before him, beckoning him to move.

And move he did. Still with his eyes shut, he pushed his body off the chair and blindly padded his way forward, using those bewitching eyes as his guide.

"Oh fuck!" He cried out when his foot struck a hard edge. He started limping, soothing his aching toe when he finally realized where his hallucinations took him. He stared dumbfounded at the cloth-covered painting. Taking a deep breath, he gently reached out to touch the clothed frame.

"Professor Julliene's painting!"

lovelovelovelove

Grey locks fluttered against the wind as he stood by their front porch, waiting. There was a hint of a smile on his wrinkled face as he fondly gazed at his pinky finger, a familiar red circle glowing.

The door slowly opened and an elderly woman came out with a cup of tea in her hands. Her long wavy gray hair cascaded behind her as she gracefully approached the old man.

"What made you so cheerful this early in the morning?" She handed him his cup before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

The old man just chuckled and wound an arm around her waist. He took a sip of his warm tea, relishing the beauty of the flowers before him.

"I'm happy because someone very special to us will come to visit us." He turned and twinkling green eyes met smoldering golden orbs. "I'm glad that our grandson is coming to visit us, Ericka. And judging by the guile of the flowers, I can conclude that he's in a good mood."

Echizen Ericka smiled and rested her head against her husband's chest. "That's good to hear. Ryoma-kung being happy is always our goal isn't it, Mikage?"

The strong arm gently tucked her closer to his body. ''You're absolutely right Ericka. I'd give my life up just to give him a moment's glee, to spare him from his memories, his very own demons."

Ericka frowned. "Imagine almost 224 years of memories cramped into that small brain of a baby and every year it slowly unfolded until the moment he turned nine when it all came back to him. No kid should have gone through such ordeal."

Mikage sighed and patted her head. "I know dearest. It is one of those risks that they decided to take." It was then that they noticed a familiar blue sedan parking in front of their house. "I'm just thankful that he still has his iron will intact. It helped him surpass the initial shock when the memories flooded back to his head and heart."

Soon they saw the familiar faces of their eldest son, Nanjiroh and their grandson Ryoma emerging from the vehicle.

"Mika-ji! Obaachan!"

lovelove

Genichirou adjusted his cap so that his still-sleepy eyes would remain hidden from the public. He'd dare not to ruin his reputation of being a terrifying glarer just because they got home pretty late last night. Yukimura had set a team bonding for the day and he emphasized that attendance is a must. No one would dare go against the Child of God. Even the resident trickster's horn, Niou's, shy away in the presence of the sadistic captain.

"One more minute in front of the mirror and it'll shatter Gen-chan." That lazy drawl plucked a nerve. "Seriously, I think Atobe Keigo's rubbing off on you."

Well, two nerves. Genichirou glared at the offender who was none other than his older brother, Gensumaru, who arrived early that morning to spend the weekend. He's currently a freshman at Tokyo University and stays at a dorm. He's another Gensuru clone but with short unruly hair that has a mind of its own. He took pleasure in teasing him for no good reason, especially now that they're older. When they were younger, he would usually retaliate and they'd end up sparring but the young Genichirou developed into a stoic, unresponsive stone and it must've bugged the older one to no end.

Why bother teasing someone when you can't get the desired reaction?

Gensumaru looked rather annoyed when Genichirou just glared, not retort coming from him today. 'How boring could he possibly get?' He clicked his tongue. "What? Got something to say Gen-chan?"

Kanna suddenly appeared behind Gensumaru. "You two aren't gonna give the banter a rest huh?" She playfully smack Gensumaru on the back of his head. "Now, now I don't want any fist fights inside my house. Maru, stop baiting your brother." She put her basket of laundry down before reaching out to fix Genichirou's crooked collar.

"There." She smiled sweetly at him. "You better get going or Sei-kun will never hear the end of it." She gave him a small peck on the cheek before pushing him towards the door. In the corner of her eyes, she would see Gensumaru rolling his own eyes. She just gave him her "stop-teasing-your-brother-or-I'll-smack-you-hard-in-the-head" look.

Genichirou huffed indignantly the moment they reached the door. "I won't be back until late this afternoon." He muttered.

"We'll have you for dinner then." She said.

The boy smiled a little as she stepped out into the front lawn. "Bye mom. Tell grandpa I'll play with him when I get back."

"Ok." She leaned against the doorframe as she watched him disappear from her sight. "Today is a day for new encounters Genichirou. I hope you have a good one."

lovelove

_"If the opportunity to challenge the curse presents itself to you, grab it...test it...risk it. That is the reason why we undertook these endeavors in the first place. Kobe Chiisa meant for you to suffer so just waiting for the curse to unfurl before your eyes is like wait for the crow's feather to turn white." _

Ryoma sighed as his grandfather's words played over and over inside his head. He muttered those damnable words right before he left the house to take a walk down memory lane. He grabbed his arm, pulling him aside while his grandmother fawned over his father.

_'It's not like I'm going to purposely bump into him." His cat-like eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You're not suggesting that I seek him out right, Mikage? There's no way I'm doing it." _

_Equally quipped golden orbs tried to pin him with a glare. "You rarely visit Kanagawa. How will you know how to work your way out of the curse if you're so scared to take risks?" _

_"I'm like this because I took risks, Mikage." He scoffed. "If I didn't risk falling in love two hundred thirty three years ago, none of these misfortunes would've happened." _

The wind playfully messed his locks as he stood before their old temple. There was a certain nostalgic feeling that came over him as his eyes wandered across the well-kept stone shrines. This was the place where his most beautiful...his most memorable...

...his most painful relationships started. He closed his eyes and snuck his freezing hands into his pockets.

_"I thought they said that a pretty Nee-san lives here." _

_His white prayer robes cascaded around him as he spun around in surprise. Before him stood a boy, not older than twelve, staring up at him with those intense chestnut-brown eyes that took his breath away._

_"I'm sorry." He smiled kindly at the boy. He took his headdress off and gracefully crouched to meet his intense gaze head on. By doing so he got more immersed into those orbs, causing his hat to pound harder against his chest. "I didn't mean to disappoint anyone." _

_It was bizarre how his hands started to tremble and his palms started to sweat. This was a kid making him feel this way! Good thing that he was wearing his prayer robes today so he can hide his clammy hands. _

_The kid, however, smiled with his cheeks turning a little pink. "It's not what I meant, Onii-san." He shifted his weight from one foot to another as his initial burst of confidence started to falter. _

_"You may not be a pretty Nee-san but you are a bewitching Onii-san." His face flushed even redder as he averted his gaze from Ryoma's smoldering golden orbs to the vibrant flowers that lined the temple. _

_"Flowers shy away from your radiance." _

"Those who have the potential to give your unconditional love will present their selves to you and you in turn will recognize them." He muttered into the air as the morning wind howled past his body. He fought back the urge to shiver. He opened his eyes once more and gave the temple one last lingering look.

"Go challenge the curse huh?" He turned and walked slowly away. "We'll see what fate will throw on my way today."

love

"And how is Rinko-chan doing?" He brought one knee up to rest his arm upon as he stared at their luscious garden. Before him sat his son, mimicking his position with a cigarette propped between his lips.

"Still good. She's adapting perfectly into the ruthless family businesses." He took his cigarette and snuffed it in the ash stray. "We just finished establishing our own law firm and everyone, be it branch or main, are flocking her doors."

Mikage studied him carefully, noting the wrinkles on his face. "You seem stressed. I hope that despite her professional success, the two of you are still taking good care of Ryoma."

"That's what I'm here for, remember?" He scoffed. "He's been under stress lately."

"How come?"

The silence that lapsed between them indicated what kind of stress his grandson was going through. "Boy troubles?"

Nanjiroh's hearty laugh echoed throughout the house. Hearing his father say "boy troubles" made him cackled like a mad man. "boy troubles?" He gasped out as he tried to calm down.

"This is no simple boy trouble, old man. What you think about a Sanada, a Tezuka, a Fuji and an Atobe all rolled into one cute bouquet?"

"Oh hell."

lovelove

No matter how his brain nagged him to hurry, his body wouldn't respond. He continued his leisurely pace past the more shady parts of their neighborhood without fear. People, delinquents included, knew who he was and what kind of family he has. No one in his right mind would want to cross a Sanada in a bad way.

He wanted to enjoy the warm sunlight kissing his skin, the cool breeze that soothes the light prickle it caused. He wanted to savor the soft noises of the early morning toil but...fate seemed to have something else planned for him.

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

Something different indeed.

lovelovelovelovelove

A/N: Cliffie! The one chapter in my head now supposedly divided into two in actuality. wahahahahahahah...two more chapters before the party guys...sorry. wahahahahahahhaahahahhahaha

Please make me happy and review!


	9. fate retaliates

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with hints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

A/N: Alright...to my new followers who are still not acquainted to me writing techniques, I'll go ahead and educate you for a bit. ^_^

lovelovelovelovelovelove - beginning and end of the chapter

love - real-time juxtaposition of events meaning the two segments are supposedly happening at the same time

lovelove - signifies small time gap between two entries

lovelovelovelove - significant time gap between two entries e.g. 12-24 hours, 1-2 days etc...

Next...a fan mentioned to me before that it's a bit senseless putting so many Nihonggo phrases in with the dialogues since the story is basically written in the context of Nihonggo but in English form. (quite confusing huh?) So what's the point of distinguishing words with **BOLD **and _ITALICS_ to indicate that it's non-Japanese when I inject a lot of Japanese phrases here? It's like, for some unknown concept, redundant. So I limited myself to Japanese honorifics and terms with Ore-sama as an expection. I know it defines Keigo bit I find it...tasking. Wahahahah. I'll make up in defining his characteristics in some other way but ore-sama for this story is just too...idk...out of place in my dialogues.

And lastly...I know I placed the charac. info last chapter and I kinda randomly chose the ages for the fathers...so please, please don't bother me with the math or my head will explode. Wahahahahahahha

lovelovelovelovelovelove

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

Genichirou felt his heart fell down on his stomach. Such a scream made his blood turn cold. He recognized that voice. Shamed as he was, he had dreamed of hearing that very same voice scream but not in anger or agony but in ecstasy.

His feet broke into a sprint towards the direction of the scream.

"Please be safe...please be safe Ryoma." His mind raced a mile a minute thinking of the possible situations his beloved golden-eyed chibi might be in. "Wait for me!'

love

He was wrong thinking that he could challenge his destiny. It had not been ten or even five minutes since he issued the challenge and now this.

"Don't keep struggling Darling." An evil chuckle filled the dark alley where they dragged him in. "It'll hurt more."

Ryoma glared at the man with all the hate he could muster. He had been leisurely walking, enjoying the familiar scenes from long ago when he accidentally bumped into a group of delinquents strutting along the very same walkway. It didn't take ten seconds from there to here. Seems like the leader had taken a liking of his face and now has not-so-moral things going through his usually empty head.

"Let me go you bastards!" He growled thrashing against his two captors. "Ow!" He cried when one of them twisted his arms hard behind his back. The pain surged into his system, almost knocking him unconscious. It has been quite a while since his body endured such violence.

"Stop this!"

The leader of the three-man gang smirked and gripped his chin hard. "Aw darling this pain is nothing compared to what I'll do to you later." Ryoma looked at him defiantly as he struggled against his grip. "It was your fault for being so cocky and beautiful at the same time."

Ryoma's mind raced for possible solutions. Sure, if he's ruthless enough, he could muster his spiritual will and have lightning rain down and strike these idiots dead but there were factors working against him. One, it's morning. Two, he's in a densely populated area and although they're in an alley, lightning bolts would definitely raise a few questions.

There was a soft rumble of noise from above and Ryoma looked up only to see enormous thunder clouds gathering. 'Oh hell. Why am I still debating with myself when Susanoh-sama already made his move?'

But being the good deity that he is, he has to try the more peaceful approach.

"Please let me go or—"

"Or what?"

"Or you'll regret being born in this world." A shadow fell upon them. "Let go of him and I'll promise I'll try not to get overboard."

love

Keigo woke up early that morning and went to harass the kitchen staff for what he had in mind. Although manual labor is one of those things he pegged as ridiculous, he made an effort to produce his father a decent breakfast. Shimoda nearly had a heart attack though when his young master nearly destroyed the kitchen in the process.

He carefully opened the door of the master bedroom and saw that his father was still sleeping soundly. He motioned at Shimoda to follow his lead as he silently slid inside the room.

"Master Keigo," The man whispered. "I'll go set this up in the balcony."

That earned him a glare from his young master. "Then why do you call it breakfast in bed when you're going to eat it in the balcony then?" Came a whispered outrage.

"Mmmm…"

The two froze up when Keisuke stirred in his sleep. They held their breath as the man moved about and upon sensing that he's nowhere near waking up, he let out a sigh of relief before pushing Shimoda out of the room. "Go! I can handle this!" He hissed before shutting the door to his face.

He then crept towards his father's bed, taking his time to study the man's handsome profile. 'Seems like the divorce ids doing him some good.' He mused. His eyes roamed the expanse of the room and noticed that the nightstand that in the past held a picture of him and Sakurako now held an old picture of the two of them.

Ever since his mother left, he noticed that his father became more relaxed and amiable. Not that he hated his mother but that woman really seemed to have poison running in her veins. He could not remember a single happy memory of her...not one bit. "Maybe this is for the best." He watched his father move and his eyes zeroed in on the diamond-adorned white gold band that his father always wore as a pendant.

'Curious, curious indeed.' He bit his lower lip as he slowly reached out to touch the ring. It was simple but the diamonds embedded in it made it look regal. His father had worn the ring for as long as he could remember. He could always catch him touching the ornament while staring off into nothingness. He traced the circular band, admiring it when a hand suddenly grabbed him.

"Don't!"

love

His two captors were too scared to utter a word when they finally realized who the newcomer was.

"B-boss! It's a Sanada!" One of them cried out.

The leader grabbed Ryoma's arm, adding to the pain he was already experiencing. "Idiots! So what if he's a Sanada? He's alone!"

Ryoma's whimpers made his blood boil in anger. His knuckles were as white as snow. "I said let go of him!"

The three backed away from him, dragging the poor boy with them. "No way. Go get your own toy."

Ryoma felt them pulling at his bent elbow harder, his eyes welling up with tears due to pain. "Sa-Sanada-senpai...help...ow!"

Genichirou advanced in on them, anger clouding his thoughts. His vision narrowing and all he could focus on was the crying raven-haired boy. "If you still value your life, let go of my kohai."

"NOW!" He yelled.

"No!" The leader yelled back, pulling Ryoma hard towards him until they heard a soft yet sickening snap of a bone unmistakable dislodging off its joint.

"ARGHHHH!" Ryoma collapsed into the ground to his knees.

And everything turned red before Genichirou as he lunged swiftly to grab the culprit's throat.

love

Keisuke's onyx eyes flashed angrily as he gripped the seemingly offensive hand that was caressing his ring.

"Ow! Dad ouch!" Keigo cringed when his father's fingers tightened around his as if he was trying to crush them. "It's me, Keigo! Let go!"

It took Keisuke a couple of seconds to blink away the sleep and the initial confusion. Soon Keigo's pained expression became clearer that he suddenly released his crushing grip on his fingers.

"I'm sorry Keigo!" He immediately sat up and apologized as his son soothed his aching digits. "I thought you were someone else trying strangle me in my sleep." He took his hurt fingers and playfully blew on it. "There, all gone."

Keigo gave him an amused gaze. It took a couple of seconds before he regained composure. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to wake you up because I made us breakfast or rather the kitchen staff aided me in the menial task called cooking and then I saw the ring and I just thought it was so beautiful—"

"You made breakfast?" Keisuke cut his rant off. The man looked slightly worried.

Keigo blushed. "Well yes. I mean Shimoda helped with the spices and everything so I think it'll be edible." He pointed to the serving cart loaded with bread, egg benedicts, Italian sausage, spiced fruit juice and Keisuke's favorite, spiced coffee. The man took in a good whiff of the delicious scents now waffling inside his room.

"Mmm sounds and smells delicious." His father winked a him. He pulled the covers off and got up. "Let me just wash my face and we'll dig in." He gave Keigo a gentle pat on the head before heading off to the bathroom.

Keigo watched his father grab a robe and suddenly a though popped into his mind and before he knew what he was about to do, his mouth shot off.

"Dad, does the ring belong to your one great love?"

lovelove

The next thing he knew, he had the sobbing Ryoma in his arms. He didn't pay the bruised, unconscious bodies around them any mind for this brain was filled with Ryoma's whimpers.

"Let's get you to a doctor." He finally said. He gently soothes his small back while the boy continued clutching his dangling right arm, his forehead resting against Genichirou's shoulder as he cried silently in pain. "Let's go Ryoma."

"N-no...wait..." Ryoma gasped. He blindly searched his pockets for a hanky.

Genichirou leaned back to state at him. "What? Are you insane?"

Ryoma glared past his tears. "Don't...move!" He hissed before resting this head against his shoulder once more to hide his face. He took the hanky he found and placed it between his teeth.

Genichirou started to panic. Ryoma being ambiguous in times like this is never good. "Ryoma please...I'm begging you. Let me take you to the hospital." His voice broke.

Ryoma ignored his pleas. He grabbed his right wrist and took in a deep breath through the nose. He closed his eyes tightly, prayed for mercy to the gods, and then he forcefully yanked his arm downward.

"Mmmmpphhhhhmm!" The cloth in his mouth muffled his terrifying scream as his dislocated ulnar bone snapped back in place.

Genichirou's eyes widened in shock at the realization of what just happened. He pushed the small body back a little, noting the steady stream of tears form those golden eyes, those flared nostrils as he tried to take in as much air as he could, his muscles that were shaking from the sudden onslaught of pain in every receptors in his body. His jaw slacked as the cloth dropped to the ground.

He had tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't help but shake him a little, wanting to knock some sense into him. "You're so stupid Ryoma!" He wiped the boy's tears away, not minding his own. "Why did you do that?"

"Why?"

Ryoma was fighting back the darkness that was trying to claim him. He stared blankly at the capped boy. "I-I didn't want to c-cause you any trouble." He mumbled out, trying hold on to his consciousness.

"I-I'm so s-sorry."

Genichirou stared in horror as the boy's eyes slowly drifted shut and his whole body slackened against his grip.

"No...Ryoma no!" He cried when the boy fell against him, unconscious. He let his instincts guide him when he hoisted the frail body in his arms and began running as fast as his legs could run.

lovelove

The awkward silence grew like a balloon, sucking the air inside the room, causing his lungs to compensate. The ambiance changed the moment his mouth uttered those damnable words. is father stood frozen for a few seconds before he went to the bathroom without another word. Keigo knew he said something he shouldn't have and now, he sat there, awkwardly picking at the sheets, waiting for his father to come out.

"Good job in ruining the moment, Keigo." He muttered dejectedly. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he jolted in shock when the bathroom door opened and out came his freshly-shaven father.

"I'm sorry!" Were the first things that came out of his mouth. He got off the bed to face Keisuke. "I didn't mean to pry."

Keisuke smiled sadly before taking the breakfast tray with him to bed. He sat down and motioned his son to follow his suit. The boy did what he wanted, took a piece of break and gingerly took a bite off it. He stole a glance at his father then to the ring that dangled down his neck.

The older man took a deep breath. "Keigo," He started. "You have to understand why I didn't give you an answer earlier."

The boy just nodded. "I understand, dad. It was rude of me—"

"I didn't give you one because frankly, I don't know the answer myself." His onyx eyes bore deep into his son's. A hand came up to gently touch the ring. "If it is indeed from someone really special, I don't remember a thing about that person."

The revelation left Keigo openly gaping at him father. "Seriously? How can that happen?"

Keisuke shrugged and ran a nervous hand through his long locks. Keigo still couldn't fathom that such thing could possibly happen. He shook his head, trying to put his thoughts in order to try and apply logic to his father's predicament. "Your one great love and you can't remember a thing? Does that mean you suffered from amnesia or something?" He pointed at the ring. "Did you check it? Maybe it has a name engraved in it." He watched his dad unclasped the silver chain and placed the delicate piece of jewelry in his palm. the boy too it and gave it a thorough appraisal and then he saw it.

"What does it say?" He asked, squinting his eyes to make out the characters engraved inside the ring.

"The 5th day of the 5th month of the year nineteen-ninety four." He said before taking a bite of the eggs. "I was twenty years old back then." He took the ring from his son and gazed at it sadly.

Keigo bit his lip, not wanting to utter something foolish again. "But—"

Keisuke sighed and put on the necklace once more. "I know. I got married to your mother five months after." He cast his eyes away from Keigo in an attempted to hide the sudden throb of pain in his chest. "Sometimes I think that it's ok that I don't remember because by the looks of the events that happened after, something must have gone terribly wrong."

That time, Keigo chose to stay quiet. He doesn't trust his mouth during situations like this. Silence lapsed from seconds to minutes. Keisuke pushed past the throbbing ache in his heart to focus on Keigo.

"But I guess everythign happened for a reason." He tried to put on a cheery face. "If things didn't happen that way it did," He reached out to gently caress his son's smooth cheek. "I wouldn't have experienced that utter bliss of having you in my life."

It felt like a lump got stuck in his throat. His eyes watered at the overwhelming feelings that churned inside his chest. And here he thought that his marriage of convenience was his only tragedy in life. He didn't know his father suffered more and carried such deep scars.

"Well..."

"Hmmm?"

Keigo clear his throat. "Well I think it's romantic."

Keisuke's eyebrow arched up. "Romantic?"

Keigo blushed. "Well yes, I mean, let's face the truth. You never loved mother and I can perfectly understand why." He shrugged while he toyed with his food. "And even though you can't remember a thing, keeping the ring close to you is a sign that you still care for this person. You know what I mean."

"I don't."

Keigo gave his father an exasperated look. "Means you kept on loving this person after all these years. You kept holding on to what you had, subconsciously. Seriously it's like a woman holding out her virginity to "the one"."

Keisuke was slightly dumbfounded. Yes...there were many times when he secretly wished that his wife was somebody else...a shadow in the back of his mind kept forming and every time he wished and prayed for it to come alive.

"Are you really sure this is not just an old ring that you forgot you had?"

"Don't be silly Keigo." He scoffed. "I've had this ring for over a decade. I would've know if this is more or not. And besides, I tried it on, over and over. And it doesn't fit."

"I'm not a stupid person, buying a ring that doesn't fit."

lovelove

He ran incessantly, ignoring the worried calls of their neighbors who noticed that he was carrying an unconscious boy in his arms. He finally came to a stop in front of their house. He had a key in his pocket but he would not be bothered by it.

"Mom! Mom! Please open the gates please!" He cried. He clenched the pale boy closer to his body. "Mom please open the god-damned gate!"

Not a second later Kanna flung out of the house, rushing towards him at his frantic cries. Her eyes widened in fear when she realized what her son has in his arms.

"Oh my god! What happened?" She fumbled to open the gates for him. Gensumaru appeared by the door to check out the commotion.

Genichirou gritted his teeth as he pushed past his mother. "I need your help." Were the only words that came out of his mouth as he rushed inside the house. "He fainted a few minutes ago and still hasn't woken up since." He panted. Gensumaru gave way to let him and Ryoma in.

"What's going on here?" Go'enmom appeared from the kitchen looking very much confused. He saw Gensumaru clearing up the sofa while his younger brother laid a kid down on it. Kanna reappeared with her first aid kit and started working on the seemingly unconscious boy. The old man huffed indignantly when he received no answer.

"Gen-chan..." Gensumaru eyes caught sight of their grandfather and nudged his younger brother who was pacing back and forth. "Grandpa's asking you something."

Go'enmon's eyes narrowed at the sight of the distraught boy. It's a surprising sight when Genichirou was usually calm and collected even in times like this. "Get a hold of yourself Genichirou!" He tapped his cane hard against the floor catching Genichirou off guard. The boy jolted and quickly regarded his grandfather an apologetic gaze.

"H-he was being mugged when I heard him scream." He started. Cold sweat ran down his face when he recalled what exactly happened. "There were three guys. Don't know who they are or what they're planning but they're hurting him." He collapsed on the chair and buried his face in his hands. Gensumaru noted his bloodied knuckles.

"I heard a snap, he screamed and then...oh god." His hand shook. "They dislocated his elbow and I just...I just..." He sighed at the warm reassuring hands on his shoulders. "I lost it."

Kanna leaned back and placed a comforting hand on his knee. "His initial vital signs are a bit low but still normal." She gazed back the beautiful boy on her sofa. 'What on earth could they be planning to do to him?' She mused. Then she remember something that her son said.

"You said his elbow got dislocated."

Genichirou looked up only to have a glass of water shoved into his face. He took the glass from Maru with shaking hands. "That's why he fainted!" He growled. "He's so stupid! I can't believe he did that!"

Kanna gave his knee a firm squeeze. "Gen, calm down. We can't help any of you if you continue panicking like this."

The boy just set the glass down before he could break it. His scared chestnut-brown eyes sought out to meet his mother's. "He did something to his elbow. After I recued him, he bit into a rolled cloth and gave his right arm a forceful yank." He cast another worried look at Ryoma, remembering how his eyes clouded with pain. "After that he fainted."

"Oh my!" Kanna's hand flew to cover her mouth. "He reset his own elbow."

Genichirou roughly took his cap off. "That's why I called him stupid." He wanted to pull his hair off in frustration. "He's an athlete damn it! If what he did jeopardizes his career—"

Gensumaru had enough of his brother's uncharacteristic ramblings. "Calm down. You're no help to him, being like that." He grabbed his jacket off the chair and his car keys. "I suggest that we bring your friend to Dr. Kougi's bone clinic to get his professional opinion." He looked at his brother's knuckles pointedly. "And you better get your own hands checked too."

love

He didn't want him to com but Kunimitsu insisted that he accompany him for check-up. So that's the reason why they both ended up sitting outside his doctor's office so early in the morning. They sat there, comfortable in the silence but secretly, Kuniharu was waiting for his son to open up about what happened last night but the boy seemed determined to keep quiet about it.

He was reading a newspaper, trying not to look too inconspicuous but he couldn't contain his self anymore. "So...how did it go with your Mom last night?" He cast him a knowing side glance and saw how the boy looked utterly surprised.

"You knew?"

Kuniharu sighed. "Hardly a thing that happens inside my house could escape me Mitsu. You know that." He put the newspaper down. 'Plus I had to spend the whole night lulling a sobbing wife to sleep.' He added mutely.

Kunimitsu frowned while he studied his father's face. 'I know. That's why I made it a point to never bring my boyfriends over frequently or I'll never hear the end of it.' He wanted to say it out loud but decided against it. "Everything's good." The emotional turmoil was still fresh in his head and crying in front of his father was the last thing he would do. But he couldn't quite hide the tremble of his fingers.

Kuniharu sighed at his son's display of false strength. He reached out to grasp his hands. Surprisingly, his son returned his grip fiercely and then he knew. There's no need for much words.

"I'm glad." He smiled when Kunimitsu's eyes softened under his gaze. They just sat there, marveling at how little words mean to both of them when the clinic door opened and the nurse peered past the door. "Dr. Nakamoto will see you now."

Kuniharu sighed and stood up, still holding his son's hand. "Alright, let's do this."

lovelove

His mind was too fogged up that he felt like he was floating on air. He heard muffled voices though...registering in his mess of a mind. He heard three voices exactly. Two were calm and calculating when the other was angry and uncontrolled. There was still the incessant pain tingling up his arm while the rest of his body became numb. He tried to move but his muscles were too flaccid. There's not much for him to do but lay still and continue listening.

"Mom, his elbow looks swollen."

love

Kanna sighed and shifted in her seat to face her youngest who was cradling Ryoma in the back seat. 'His elbow was dislocated. Inflammation is a natural response of the body towards injury."

That still wouldn't calm Genichirou down. 'Oh god if Kei and the others knew about this...' The sight of his injured arm...the thought of him unable to play tennis anymore caused his heart to flutter painfully. "Aniki, please drive faster."

Gensumaru let out an audible growl. "Any faster and we'll end up having four injured or worse, dead bodies, Gen-chan." His knuckles were white from his tight grip on the stirring wheel. "So you better calm down or else I'll kick you out of this car."

love

He fought the urge to snicker. He couldn't imagine someone would be brave enough to scold the stoic boy. Almost everyone he knew cowers under his glare...well almost. Resigning to the fact that his welfare was in the hands of the Sanadas, he decided to ease his senpai's anxieties once and for all.

'Though I'd like to give him a shock but oh well...'

He slowly opened his eyes and came to meet a pair of chestnut-eyes that were dazed in fear.

"Sanada-se...senpai..."

Genichirou sucked in a breath when he saw those golden eyes fluttered open.

"Ryo—Echizen." 

lovelove

"Your blood work-up shows that same thing for the past twenty-two years, Tezuka-kun. It seems like the cancer cells just magically disappeared." The kindly old lady doctor smiled at him, causing the older Tezuka to smile back.

"Yeah. You'll been telling me the same things over and over and I feel like my ears are ringing from it."

"Are you sure, Dr. Nakamoto?" Kunimitsu interjected. "There are studies that show how childhood ALL could relapse—"

"For cases which did not have that privilege of a bone marrow transplant." The doctor gave him a sympathetic smile. "Your father on the other hand had undergone chemotherapy to kill the cancer cells and a transplant to hopefully, that time, replace his malignant bone marrow. Fortunately, his body embraced the donor's bone marrow without any fuss and therefore was allowed to re-grow based on the new DNA patter."

Kuniharu placed a consoling hand on his shoulder. "Calm down kiddo." He smiled apologetically at Dr. Nakamoto. "Forgive him, Dr. Nakamoto. I've been having headaches lately so he's a bit worried."

The old lady nodded. "The headaches are probably a sign of something else but oncology wise, your father is cancer-free. He has been diligently following his medical regimen and from all the tests that we have been doing for the past ten years, he is nothing but a healthy individual.

Kunimitsu let out a sigh of relief. He just had to make sure. The whole time though, the woman sensed that there was something that the older Tezuka wanted to say but couldn't in front of his son. She smiled inwardly, not wanting to look a tad too devious.

"And while we're on the subject of testing, I believe you are due for you own blood tests, Kunimitsu-kun." She waved her hand to get the nurse's attention. "Nurse Aki here can accompany you to the laboratory." She smiled sweetly at him.

Kuniharu reached out to give his hand a squeeze. "Go ahead. I'll be right here waiting for you."

Kunimitsu blinked back the surprise. To have the subject shifted so fast made him a bit suspicious...but having regular blood tests was a mandate from his grandfather so it's not new to him. He gave his father a curt nod before heading out of the office. The air was heavy inside the little room as the remaining occupants waited until they were sure that the boy was out of earshot. Kuniharu let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for that, Dr. Nakamoto."

The elderly woman just chuckled. "Oh please. I have been your doctor ever since you were diagnosed with cancer. Of course I know all of your nervous ticks and cues."

Kuniharu chuckled at her statement. "True, true." Then his expression suddenly became serious. "You said that my headaches are probably a symptom of something else and not related to what I had in the past."

"Could it be related to my selective amnesia? You know, the one that I got after the transplant when I forgot everything even the name of my donor?" He leaned in as his voice dropped to a whisper.

"It's really strange that I couldn't remember anything from such a significant event in my life but lately I've been having flashbacks and the headaches were acting like a trigger...alongside with a blurry face with golden eyes."

lovelove

On how he got from the alley to the Sanada household, from the car to the treatment bed were still blurry for him. All he could remember was the sudden jolt of pain when he was apparently given some sort of pain reliever...

...so he lay there, his mind swimming in darkness while the Sanada woman held his clammy hand. He gently stirred from his induced inebriation, slowly opening his eyes.

He saw the woman leaned in and smiled at him. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She pushed off his hair off his face. "They gave you a small dose of Demerol earlier so you'll probably feel a little drowsy for a couple of hours."

Ryoma blinked back the daze. His throat felt parched and it was painful when he tried to swallow. 'Probably from all the screaming that I did earlier.' He tried to push his body up to a sitting position but it seemed like all of his strength was zapped out of his body.

Kanna stood up and helped him to sit up slowly. Dizziness claimed him once more so he had no choice but to lean on her.

"Easy..." She muttered while gently rubbing his back. "No need to rush."

"I-I feel thirsty." Ryoma closed his eyes tight as the urge to vomit took him.

"Can you swallow easily?"

"N-no. I feel..."

Kanna reached out for a glass of ice chips. "You can't drink water yet or you'll choke." She offered him the glass. "Nibble on these for a while ok? Just unlit your gag reflex are fully functional." Ryoma nodded and placed an ice chip between his dry lips. It felt good and cool and it started to soothe his throat.

"Better?" Warm chestnut colored eyes sought out his.

Ryoma nodded mutely at first, trying to enjoy the novelty of having something cool slid down his throat. "Where's Sanada-senpai?"

Kanna chucked and tucked a lock of her long wavy hair behind her ears. She sat next to him and placed a warm arm around him to pull him to lean against her. "I threw them out."

Ryoma looked up to her questioningly. "Them?"

"Ih he and his older clone." She said. "I threw them out because they're being too noisy. They're still squabbling so I threw them out."

Ryoma stared hard at her, raking his mind for something amiss. 'Two of them.' He closed his eyes and it hit him like a wrecking ball at full speed. His eyes flew open as terror dawned upon them. "Y-you're Sanada-senpai's mother?"

Kanna's brow knitted in confusion but she nodded. "Yes I am. My name is Sanada Kanna, mother of two..."

Ryoma swallowed around the hard lump in his throat as he felt a growing feeling of dread in his chest.

"...wife to former police inspector and now Kanagawa University professor, Sanada Gensuru."

Ryoma blinked back the tears that welled up in his eyes. He felt like his heart was breaking all over again. He sucked in air slowly, trying to appease his wild heart.

'She's Suru-kun's wife!'

love

The brothers sat side by side by the waiting lounge, waiting for the medical intern for Ryoma's x-ray results. Their mother kicked them out of the room because they wouldn't stop baiting each other.

_The car was dead silent after Genichirou yelled into Ryoma's face. The poor boy just looked stricken and tears started slipping down his cheeks. _

_"Genichirou." Kanna's voice became threatening. "Your friend suffered from a mild shock causing him to lose consciousness. You screaming at him will only aggravate his condition." She gave him a stern glare. _

_Gensumaru adjusted his rear-view mirror to get a good view of the two of them. "I apologize for my brother's boorish behavior. He turns into an ass when he's panicking." He gave his brother a glare from the mirror._

_"Call it tough love but he means well."_

Maru shifted in his seat. He cast his brother a side glance before mumbling, "I'm sorry for calling you an ass."

Genichirou palmed his face and grunted. "I'm sorry for acting like one." He stared at the floor from the gaps between his fingers. "I just...I was..."

"Scared. I know." He gave him a gentle pat in the back. "Anyone in your position has every right to be frightened, even after what the two of you had gone through." He cast a worried glance at his brother's bandaged knuckles. The inter said that his bones are fine and the swelling out subside in a few days. The chibi-chan, on the other hand, had his elbow in a bandage cast and a sling. He said that it would take a week for the swelling to disappear and another two weeks of rehabilitation before he could regain the full function of his right arm.

"Who is he, Gen-chan?"

Genichirou looked up to him. "I told you. He's Kunimitsu and Syusuke's kohai from Seigaku."

The older one shook his head. "No. what I mean is, who is he to you." His brother looked away.

"He's...he's special."

Maru frowned at his reply. Although he had nothing against his brother's preferences or the fact that he has not one but three lovers, seeing the boy and how his brother gaze at him...it didn't feel right in his gut.

"I saw the way you look at him."

Genichirou shut his eyes and his ears in attempt to block his voice out. He doesn't like where their conversation was going.

Maru sighed. "I just want to warn you. You could lose everything by wanting too much."

'Just like what Seiichi said.' He mused. "I know." He stood up and paced towards the door to the treatment room. "But this is one of those instances that I hardly give a damn." He gave one last lingering look at his older brother. "And besides, it's not like I could act on it or something."

"He's like a dream that I could only yearn for but can never have."

lovelovelovelovelovelove

A/N: Whada? Hope you enjoyed that. I certainly did. Wahahahahhaha! So Ryoma's beginning to challenge the curse and the adults are beginning to remember and the kids...well let's just say they're fanning the flames. ^_^

Got you an extra long update because I know you're starvin' for more!

Make me happy and review!


	10. dig deep

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with hints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

A/N: Mentions of vagina...I apologize if that would offend anybody. ^_^

Yeah...I'm making up for the delay so this is going to be extra long. Enjoy! The editing however wsould be a bit cure because my laptop crashed and I had to edit this without MS Word. Sorry.

lovelovelovelovelovelove

He jerked when he heard the door opened. In came Genichirou and his older brother. A look of relief flashed in the capped boy's face upon seeing that he's awake.

"Nice. Chibi-chan is finally up and kicking." Gensumaru drawled out before sliding into an empty seat before him. He smiled casually at Ryoma who still looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His younger brother slid next to him, giving Ryoma a curt nod.

His heart pounded hard against his chest. Before him were fragments of his past...mirror images of the boy he once cherished with all his heart. He swallowed hard, feeling the lump lodge back in his throat once more.

"Still in shock?"

He blinked a couple of times. "I-I never thought that Sanada-senpai has a brother."

Genichirou blinked back the surprise. "Well I never thought—" He clamped his mouth shut when Ryoma gave him his usual cold stare. 'Oh he's just trying to make casual conversation.'

"Well genichiroh has always been private..."

Ryoma marveled at his brain's ability to fragment his attention. Although he seemed to be listening attentively, part of his mind wandered off to a distant memory from the past.

_He couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's obvious flirtations._

_"How old are you by the way?" He asked._

_"Twelve." Came a firm reply._

_Ryoma reached out to pat his head. "Well you're quite a smooth-talker for someone your age. Go home now. Your parent could be looking for you." _

_Chestbut-brown eyes grew defiant. "I'm no smooth-talker." He frowned up to him. "I'm being honest."_

_The innocence in those eyes made Ryoma smile. "Alright, what's your name, Mr. Honesty?"_

_Those chestnut-eyes suddenly brightened up. "Suru! My name is Sanada Gensuru!" _

"Echizen-kun? are you alright?"

Ryoma suddenly jekred awake, realizing that the three Sanadas were staring at him. "Huh?"

Kanna placed a warm hand over his forehead. "Are you sure you don't feel anything else? You spaced out in the middle of the conversation."

Ryoma roughly shook his head as he grew more uncomfortable under her touch. He's really gone out to the deep end and landed his pretty little ass in a shithouse. When he said he'd give the challenge a chance. He didn't even mean for it to hit him head on and at full speed. He never should've left Mikage's house. What was he thinking? Now he has stirred the pot forcefully and everything and everyone were mized together in one gooey, unidentifiable glob.

"I-I'm fine." He swallowed around the lump in his throat. He wanted to disappear right then and now but he couldn't.

Then suddenly, fate must've someone pitied him when the door opened once more and in came the medical intern and...

'Oh no.'

"Oh yes." The newcomer smiled at him. "I didn't expect that one would actually show up in my measly bone clinic bur welcome nonetheless. Never thought Ericka-san's grandosn would one day be my patient."

love

Rinko drummed her fingers against the wooden table. She had been waiting for half an hour already but still no Syuichiroh. When she set up their meeting place, which was a cafe inside the airport, she was half expecting, half wishing that for once in his life, the man would be on time.

'But then again, he does have a penchant for dramatic entraces.' She sighed as she stirred her cup of latte'. She closed her eyes and imagined a picture wherein her beloved baby was smiling and laughing to his heart's content and it made her lips curl up into a smile as well. It was a pretty picture indeed...which shattered before her mind's eyes when the sound of the metal chair being roughly pulled rang in her ears.

"Hi there, seemingly day-dreaming vagina." The hooded stranger drawled out. "Although I abhor your kind at the moment, you and my mother are quite the exemptions. How are you?"

Rinko let out an exhasperated sigh before opening her eyes. "And here I thought my son inherited his sassy comebacks from me, but lo I'm terribly mistaken." She rested her chin on her hand and smiled at him. "Hello there Syuichiroh. Whatever happened that made you hate vagina-possessing creatures like me so much?"

"Aside from the fact that you're gay and my kind and your kind have been battling for centuries over the limited number of honorable penises in this world?"

lovelove

Genichirou couldn't belive the things his ears were hearing. It was indeed a surprise that Dr. Kougi turned out to be the one and only assistant to Kanagawa's best orthopoedic specialist, Echizen Ericka, who turned out to be Ryoma's grandmother. It also blew his mind away to know that his father and Ryoma's father were like rivals back in the days.

"I remember treating the two of them in the clinic with Dr. Ericka. Your father," He turned to Ryoma, "Apparently bashed Sanada Gensuru's face and the later did a number in four of Nanjiroh's ribs."

Kanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Somehow, memories of seeing Gensuru sporting a huge blackeye when they were young started flasing in her head. Genichirou was just simply flabberghasted while Gensumaru gave a low whistle.

"You've got one brave father there.' He muttered. 'I'm surprised he only got away with four broken ribs. Grandfather would always say that Dad's a bit if a brute when he was young."

Ryoma couldn't react. How could he? This babbling old coot could make or break their thirteen-year old plan. He just sat there, face ashen, while the doctors were hanging his x-ray films to the light board.

"Do..." Genichirou started. "Do you know why they fought?"

The doctor just shrugged. "I don't quite remember. Plus it was hard to discern what Nanjiroh-kun was trying to get across amidst all the screaming and the crying. Mind you, that boy was as feisty as a newly caged lion. If not for his uncle who was desperately trying to hold him down, he would still try and claw out Suru-kun's eyes." That time his eyes were glued to Ryoma who has his palms sweating.

"You know, you look very much like that young man." He gave him a calcuating stare. "The resemblance is uncanny."

Ryoma swallowed hard. "S-so they say." He could feel cold sweat beading on his back. 'Please change topic now. Please!'

"Umm, about my elbow?" He asked.

Dr. kougi waved his question off. "Well anyway, it was also a miracle that I was able to hold Suru-kun down for he was more than ready to add something to Nanoji's injury list." He turned back to study Ryoma's films. "I wonder what they were fighting over..."

Ryoma had to resist the urge to smack his head into the floor. 'Oh I remember. I remember quite vividly.'

_The boy continued trashing against his grip. For a ten year-old boy, Nanjiroh sure was strong. Well, he's still as skinny as in his eternal age of fifteen so it was a question of his strength as well. _

_"Let me at him! I'm going to break his neck next!" Nanjiroh hissed through his gritted teeth. His tears were a continuous stream down his face. _

_"Oh yeah?" Came a challenging retort from the other side of the divider. "Then why don't you come crawling towards me you brat so that I could snap your spine in half!" _

_"Nanjiroh! Suru! Enough!" Ryoma's hysterical cry echoed inside the treatment room. Aside from trying to hold the boy down, he has Nanjiroh's younger brother, Syuichiroh, clinging to his pants while brawling his lungs out. "Stop this insanity this instant!" _

_Nanjiroh glared at him. "But I saw him kissed you! I won't forgive him! He kissed you!" _

_"Oh don't be such a big baby!" Gensuru scoffed while still trying to fight off Kougi. "Haven't you seen your mom and dad kiss, you moron?" He then paused to take in a deep breath. "I don't regret kissing you, Ryoma-san!" A blush crept up his heavely bruised cheek. "I hope you don't regret it either. I love—"_

_"Suru!" Ryoma yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. _

_Nanjiroh saw it and pointed a shaking finger at him. "See? You're crying Ryo-nii! He kissed you then he'll disappear and you'll cry!"_

_"I will never forgive anyone who makes you cry!" _

He closed his eyes at the bittersweet memory. The pain was still there. From a twinge it grew into a throb in his chest. 'Now is not the time for stupid memeories Ryoma.' He bit his lip before taking a deep breath. 'I cannot do this.'

"Dr. Kougi, are you perhaps ready to discuss the fate of my elbow? Or would you rather have me do it? Besides, I reset the bones myself." 

"Echizen?" Genichirou whispered in outrage.

The kindly doctor finally turned to him with an irritating smile. "Ahh there it is. I'm most definite that you are indeed a kin of the great Echizen Ericka. Both your tongues have the same sharpness." He winked at him. "And yes, you did reset your bones beautifully. All you need now is to rest that elbow for a week and start rehab right after for two weeks."

Genichirou frowned. "So no tennis?" His gaze landed on the golden-eyed boy looking equally forlorn.

"Yes, tennis or anything else that boys your age do with your hands." Gensumaru chocked out a snicker. "Unless if you're ambitextrous but still I recommend that you inhibit from any activity that might harm your elbow. I'll even recommend that you wear a sling. I'm sure your grandmother would agree with me."

Ryoma's frown deepened. Tennis was his only escape and even that he couldn't do freely. 'She would if I happen to be a normal human being.' He grimaced when Dr. Kougi's intern started to measure his elbow for the perfect sling. 'I guess it's a small addition to the farce I'm currently in.'

'I'll just have Mikage heal this and wear that damned sling as a front.'

love

"So there's no need for me to go home right now? Because I could. I'd be more than willing to jump out of this nuthouse and drive home like a mad man." Gensuru palmed his face. He had to excuse his self from the panel to accept his father's call. Go'enmon rarely bothers him especially when he's at work.

"**No, no. I think Kanna-chan and Maru-kun can handle the situation. It didn't seem as grave as you think because the boy apparently reset his own dislocated elbow.**" Came Go'enmon's reply.

"Really? That's absurd!" He nearly dropped his mobile phone in shock.

"**Oh no that's not what's absurd**." His father's deep drawl sent shivers down his spine. "R**emember how I kept on rambling about the best shougi game of my life but I can't even remember the name nor place a face?**"

Gensuru held his breath. For some reason his heart started pounding hard against his chest. 'The mysterious shougi player...' His fingers tightened around the gadget.

"**The boy that Genichirou rescued looked so hauntingly familiar it's as if I had met him long ago.**"

love

In the end, he didn't have the courage to uncover the potential truth in his former professor's painting. His heart had been filled with dread that just as he was about to pull the drapes off, he spund around and left the attic in a mad dash, waking the rest of the household with his ruckus.

Doors flung open and out came his family, each of them wore a concerned face.

"Dad! Are you alright?" Yumiko rushed towards him.

"Where's the burglar?" Yuuta gasped, hoding his tennis racket up.

"Were you having nightmares again, honey?" Emiko gave him a condescending smile.

"Where have you been?" Syusuke asked. "You're covered in soot!"

Yamato's head was in such a wreck that all he could do was gape at them, jaw dropped. To his eyes, they were talking in mute and he could barely read their lips. It wasn't until Yuuta turned his attention to the stairs leading to the attic.

"Cool! A secret passage!" The boy made an attempt to approach the entrace to his secret lair when the older Fuji snapped out of his daze and quickly stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't!"

Yuuta flunched under his father's alarmed glare. The other man tightened his grip on his arm. "Ow! Alright! I won't touch it!' He cried causing Yamato to immediately release him. "Geez you''re over reacting dad. It's just stairs." He glared while massaging his bruised arm.

Yamato was freak out of his wits. Now all of his children were staring at him either looking scared or terribly confused. Only Emiko found the situation amusic. "I'm sorry Yuu-chan." He gushed over his youngest. "Daddy didn't mean to hurt you." He had the boy trashing in his arms in an attempt to flee.

"Eww! Dad let go!" Yuuta protested. "I'm not a baby!"

Syusuke and Yumiko couldn't help but laugh at their father's antics. Soon enough, the tension in the air dissipated. Emiko watched her family with a content smile on her face as she moved to shut the door to Yamato's secret lair and pulled it back to its place, hidden from view. The whole time they were watching her; the kids with amazement and Yamato with apprehension.

Yuuta, apparently safe from Yamato's arms, gaped openly. "Cool! You're like Batman!"

Yumiko wrinkled her pretty nose. "Batman who terrible needs a bath."

Yamato chuckled and dusted off some the soot. "I'm not Batman." He winked at Syusuke. "I'm Ratman defender of dirty attics!' He pounced at the tensai playfully and grabbed him.

Syusuke uncharacteristically squealed in delight as his father tickled him. "Dad! Stop Please!" He giggled like a giddy girl as Yamato continued to attack him.

Yumiko wiped away her tears. "Now you all have to take a bath." She shrieked when her father suddenly released Syusuke and grabbed her instead and swang her around. "Dad!"

Emiko couldn't help but tear up at the scene before her. It was the picture that she has been dreaming for so long. When she first got pregnant with Yumiko, she knew that Yamato's not gonna stay. After knowing him for so long, being the free spirit that his is, she knew that not even a child could hold him back from pursuing his passion. So in the end, she didn't tell him about being pregnant and he left for Paris to study. It was only after two years that he found out when he went home and met her carrying a one and a half year-old baby girl who look just like him. He then decided to settle down and they got married. But a few months after Yuuta was born, he got the wanderlust itch once more and she knew that, this time, she doesn't have the heart to stop him from leaving.

'i'm just glad that you've finally flown back home, my little playful butterfly.' She deftly wiped her tears away and moved in to stop the commotion. "Alright now all of you must scram and take a good long bath." She gave Syusuke a gentle pat on the head. "Go now." She watched as her three kids scrambled back to their respective rooms to do her bidding.

Yamato smiled at her and despite the years they've been together, it never failed to give her butterflies. "Thank you Emiko." He reached out to hold her hand. She, in turn, just smiled back to him with her trademark closed-eyed smile. "They're all beautiful and amazing."

"Well they're your spawns, so..." She replied, squeezing his hand.

Yamato cocked his head to the direction of his secret stairway. "Aren't you gonna ask me what I'm hiding up there?" He wound an arm around her waist. He gazed down at her questioningly when she chuckled at his predicament.

Emiko sighed. "I've know your for so long Yamato. I know almost every flaw, every quirk." She reached up to tuck his hair behind his ear. "If you wanted to share your secret with me, you would've already. But the children are different. They don't understand your quirks because you've been gone mostly all their lives."

"So I suggest that if you're hiding something that you don't want them to find out, you better relocate or be stealthier the next time. The kids are smart and they'll find out soon."

Yamato gently ruffled her hair then placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Damn it Emiko. You're like the Alfred Pennyworth to my Bruce Waine. All we need is a tux for you and you're good to go."

lovelove

The line was long dead but he still kept on staring at the phone, hoping it would ring again. He wanted to know more...to hear more of the myterious child that seemed to be a fragment of their past.

_**"Don't you remember being acquainted to an Echizen when you were younger? That family name seemed so familiar but the last time I checked, it doesn't exist in our pupil registry." **_

Gensuru pinched the bridge of his more. His temple was starting to throb. He raked a shaking hand through his curly ebony locks. 'If this wasn't a thesis defense, I would've left in a snap.' His intense chestnut-brown eyes gazed out he window. 'This is so intriguing. I don't think it's just a mere coincidence that this talk about that shouji player and the Echizens suddenly sprang out of nowhere.'

"Professor Sanada?"

He blinked a couple of times. 'Oh yeah I forgot.'

"Are you quite alright? Are we ready to resume?" A female colleague came up to him. He turned around, scratching his head as he chuckled lightly at his folly. "I'm so sorry. There was a family emergency."

The woman beamed at him. "All the more that we need to finish this quickly then."

Gensuru nodded and pocketted his mobile phone. He followed the woman back to the room. 'Why am I so intruiged?' He couldn't help but berate his self. He took his seat then closed his eyes for a minute and suddenly a faceless person flashed before his mind's eye.

_"Don't cry Suru. Even if you forget, you will always find your self looking back to this moment. And even if you don't remember me, always bear in mind that I shall be in your heart forever." _

_"And you shall be in mine...for all eternity."_

His eyes flew open as his chest suddenly tightened in pain. It wasn't a heart attack but it was excruciating nonetheless.

"Professor Sanada, are you sure you're alright?" Came a concerned querry.

Gensusru brushed off the sweat on his forehead and tried to sport a cheery smile to appease his colleagues and even his students.

"I'm fine. Let's just..." He took a second to catch his breath, " ...continue, ok? Where were we?"

As the rest of the room moved uneasily, he just took his time evening out his breathing. 'What the hell was that? What's wrong with me?' He kept his cool aloof expression despite the turmoil in his head. 'What's the point of remembering these random things? They shouldn't matter but why does my heart ache so? What's so important about the past that my heart feels like it's being ripped into pieces?'

lovelove

Once again, he found his self without an escape route, inside the Sanada household. When he told them that he'd go home on his own, Kanna insisted that he be picked up by his grandparents. Ryoma's didn't want that that's why he temporarily severed the red threads of fate that enterwined him with his grandfather and father. At that point, he didn't want to go further into their plan and he knew that the moment Mikage, or Ericka or even Nanjiroh makes an appearance, it would create a cascade of events that would surely spell out their doom.

His eyes roamed the familiar structure that is the Sanada's domain. He knew the place very well but now it seemed unfamiliar. 'I think it's been Kanna-fied.' He mused while staring pointedly at the back of the woman's head. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, trying to find a kinder position for his injured elbow. He blinked back his surprise when a pillow appeared and was tucked gently under his elbow for support. He looked up and met Genichirou's soft chestnut-brown eyes.

"I just thought it might help." He said with a blush creeping up his cheeks. He immediately leaned back to give him his space for he knew very well that the boy has issues with proximity.

Ryoma couldn't quite describe what he was feeling while staring intently at the boy's face. Somehow, he couldn't help but seek out Gensuru's presence in him; that arrogant reserve and the playfull innocence that once captivated him so much. He liked the way the older boy flushed under the intensity of his gaze. 'Yup...definitely Suru's son.'

"Thank you."

Genichirou's lips curved up into a small smile. He definitely wanted to treasure these moments where Ryoma's not pushing him away. He found it refreshing and encouraging and soon he's left wanting more. "If you need anything else just tell—" The abrupt ringing of the phone cut him off. He tried to ignore it but...

"Gen-chan, it's Sei-chan." Gensumaru called out. It was that moment when Kanna and Go'enmon reappeared from the kitchen.

Genichirou let out an indignant huff before taking the phone form his brother. Ryoma's eyes followed him.

"I told you. There was an emergency." They heard the boy muttered, audibly straining against his control. "Mura, have I—"

Gensumaru snatched the phone from him. "Sei-chan, this is Maru-nii." He left the living room to placate the obviously livid captain of Rikkai. The capped boy collapsed on the couch, palming his face. Ryoma couldn't help but feel a tad guilty.

"Was he angry?" He asked.

Knowing that it might just upset the injured boy, he shook his head. "He'll understand."

Kanna offered Ryoma tea. "Well, you can still make it." She gave Genichirou a stern glare. "But only if you're feeling well."

Gensumaru came back. "Well, he's angry alright and worried after I told him what really happened. I suggest that you catch up to them if you're up to it." He placed the handset back to its place. "After all, you promised them you'd spend the day with your team."

Genichirou frowned. 'There's no way I'm leaving now! Ryoma's here!' His mind wanted to protest out loud but he do not want to appear as the pechulant child so he schooled his expression before he faced his mother. "I'm staying here. Echizen needs me more than they do."

Hard taps against the wooden floor echoed throughout the living room and they all turned to its source. His face was hard set as he gripped his cane hard. "Where's your word of honor Genichirou? Are you telling me you're going to abandon your duties as team vice captain?"

Ryoma worried his lip. While it's true that he wanted to put some distance between him and the Rikkai vice-captain, he doesn't want him to get scolded for something so trivial like wanting to stay close to him. "I'll be fine Sanada-senpai. Your grandfather is right. You did promise them." He reached out with his uninjured hand and gave the older boy's hand a gentle tap. "Don't worry about me."

Genichirou wanted to grab that soft hand and hold on to it like there's no tomorrow. Their eyes met and he started to drown in those pools of golden sin. His heart started pounding against his chest and found his breaths coming up short. He took in a deep breath and found himself giving in to those hypnotic eyes. "Fine. I'll go." He put on his cap to hide his obvious disappointment. 'I can't belive I'm even considering spending the rest of my day in a dingy karaoke room when I can spend it getting to know Ryoma. This is atrocious.' He gave one last bow of respect before heading out.

Kanna couldn't help but smile at her son's stubborness, although he would rarely show it specially in front of his grandfather. It made her eyes settle on the boy in front of her, whose hypnotic golden eyes were still glued at the door.

'He's a pretty interesting boy to get Genichirou so riled up.' Then like the ephemeral light bulb switching on insider her head, she got it. She then couldn't help but scrutinize him from the tip of his emerald-kissed locks to his small aristocratic nose, his golden-brown eyes which were set on cheekbones that put even the most beautiful women on earth to shame; his perfectly bow-shaped lips arched down into a pretty frown. She gave herself a mental shake and forced her eyes to look away.

'This boy is trouble.' She coudln't help but mentally conclude. She watched him cocked his head languidly, his perfectly sculpted jaw propped on his soft-looking hand. 'He's going to be the destruction of men and the envy of all women.'

Ryoma knew that the woman was oggling at him, like almost everyone who sees him. He's used to the stares that left like they're undressing him but still, this is Gensuru's wife. He couldn't really explain how feels about her. She's a beautiful, gracious woman and he couldn't ask for anyone else as his beloved's wife. He's a bit jealous of the fact that boy he once cherished had found the perfect woman to love...someone that he could never be. A bit sad that his happiness is not him. But he couldn't deny the sense of pride welling deep in his heart at the knowledge that he was still his first love.

He closed his eyes, savoring that familiar hollowed-out feeling that starts from his chest and spreads throughout his body. His times with Gensuru was short but the purity and the innocence of it was still unrivaled.

_"I'll become stronger for you Ryoma-san." Eager chestnut brown eyes looked up to him with much resolve. "Stronger so that I could protect you from bad people." _

_Ryoma blushed under the intensity of his gaze. "Don't say such silly things, Suru-kun. You're only twelve." _

_The boy frowned at this. He hated it everytime the age thing was brought up. "Well you're only fifteen. That's nothing. I'll catch up to you and be fifteen soon." He grabbed his hand and held it tightly in his. _

_Ryoma gave in and allowed his hand to be held hostage. Good thing that they were alone while trekking the wooded path towards the temple. "When you turn fifteen, I'll be eighteen." He bit his inner ceek at the atrocity that he muttered. He'll never grow older than fifteen. "You'll never catch up to me and besides, you're a boy." He took another step forward but he felt the boy pulling him back. He turned and saw the dark, hurt expression on his face. _

_Merely seeing it tore his heart into pieces. _

_Gensuru looking up to him, his angry eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Why does age and gender have to matter all the time?" Despite how hard he tried to maintain his composure, his immaturity got the best of him. "Isn't love enough to bind two people together?" He stomped his feet while he gripped Ryoma's hand tighter. _

_"My father said that only love can bind together two people not matter different they may seem. Why is that not enough for you Ryoma-san?"_

He felt his eyes grew warm was his tears brimmed his closed lids. Despite it happening decades ago, the memories and the emotions still felt raw. That was the day he vowed to never hurt him with his insensitive words again. To his eyes, Gensuru looked so fragile back then like a crystal vase on the verge of tipping over.

"Eh? Chibi-chan fell alseep crying?" Gensumaru's voice broke though his reverie. He opeend his eyes and the eldest Sanada offspring came directly into his view. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat while wiping his tears away.

"N-no. I'm fine." He sniffled. 'Damn it I'm such a girl!'

Kanna reached out to gently caress his head. "Would you like to take a nap?" She gave her eldest son a knowing look.

Gensumaru tucked a curly lock behind his ear. "I cleaned up my room. Well it's still clean considering that I hadn't slept in it for a week but it's habitable." His chestnut brown eyes glinted in amusement. "Or would you rather stay in Genichirou's room?" He knew that he's pushing it but he had to try. He wanted to confirm whether Ryoma reciprocates his brother's feelings for him in any way.

"Or you could stay in our room." Kanna added.

Ryoma felt his face grow warm as he shook his head vehemently. "N-no thank you. I'm fine. I'm not sleepy anymore." He looked away, hoping that they didn't notice his distress. 'There's no way in hell I'd sleep in their room. Knowing that they shared their most intimate moments—no! Just plain no.' He ranted inside his head. "I don't want to close my eyes." He mummbled under his breath. 'And see more of the past coming back to haunt me. Oh hell! It's still haunting me regardless whether I'm awake or not.'

Thinking that his reluctance was based on his terrible ordeal earlier, Kanna couldn't help but gather the reluctant boy in her arms. She gently soothed his back in an attempt to soothe away his pains. "I understand. It was a horrible thing, what you went through with Genichirou today." There were tears in her eyes. "You were very brave and I'm so proud of you."

Gensumaru couldn't help but smile. His mother is such a softie. "Mom, stop smothering him." He peered around, noticing his grandfather back from the kitchen. 'You've gotten farther than Genichirou with this kid.' He added silently.

Go'enmon resumed to staring at him intently that by the time Kanna actually released him, the old man had scrutinized even the blemishes on his face, if ther eare any. "If you're too afraid to sleep then how about a diversion?" He asked.

"Do you play shougi?"

lovelove

If she thought that bringing a quipped Nanjiroh to the clan meeting was a mistake then boy was she mistaken indeed because taking a heart-broken Syuichiroh was a disaster.

Not only that he was snappy to all the elders, he was spewing nice crunchy expletives here and there...not forgetting his vagina rant earlier.

'This is so not helping our case.' She wanted to screram out her frustration. The air inside the hall was thick with tension and despair that it's smothering her. The yell from Echizen Kirin left them tongue-tied and befuddled. It all went out-of-hand when Syuichiroh loudly grumbled about how the elders stuck their walking sticks up their asses before coming to the meeting and everything went straight down the drain after that.

She gave the culprit a side glance and she could see no remorse coming from the CEO of the Echizen Industries. It got her wondering if his brain stopped developing at the age of ten. 'I mean Nanjiroh's immature but his little brother seemed psychologically stunted.' She frowned. She has to do something or else the triffling tension would cause her to involuntarily hurl her breakfast at the nearest person.

"Aherm," She clared her throat. "I do apologize for Syuichiroh-sama's outburts—"

"Don't you dare apologize Rinko." The said man snapped at her. "They deserved every bit of what I said." He resumed his glaring constest with his uncle. Good thing that his long ebony mane was tied to a ponytail or else it'll complete his look: an enraged lion. "I don't understand why such intelligent people could barely understand that Ryoma is, was and will always be a human being; an entity who suffered immeasurable pain but was still kind enough to put the affairs of the family before his well being."

"He already suffered for two hundred thirty three years. Hasn't he given enough of his self yet? Are you really willing to sacrifice his peace and happiness for your stuck up ambitions? Are we so horrible that we won't stop until we can still milk something from him?" His golden eyes shimmered with unshed tears. His heart ached for his nephew.

"But it's not as easy as you think." Echizen Toraichi from Yuujiroh's line spoke up. "The family could lose everything."

Syuichiroh's eyes narrowed in anger. "Well that would be a totally new experience for you huh?" He leered. "Have you ever experienced losing something Toraichi-san?" He crossed his arms across his chest. "Well have you?"

The man was flustered but held his stance. "Well I do but—"

"Bow about everything? Your wife? Your siblings? Your happiness? Your life? Have you lose any of those at some point of your life?" His querries were met with stunned silence. "How about losing everything all at the same time? Have you experienced watching everything disappear your very eyes and there's nothing you can do to same them? No?"

"Can you even fathom understanding the fact that Ryoma-sama had to go through all of these every single time he fell in love?" The tears that he had been holding back broke free. "I-I think not."

"But he has the clan—"

"A stupid clan whose sole interrest is to profit from his miseries!" Syuichiroh cried. His spiritual will grew dark and started to manifest as crackles of discharged energy thoughout his body. "You all know that his powers grow by the magnitude everytime his relationship fails and you lavish on the after effects." Everyone within arm's length scuffled to get away to avoid getting hurt.

"We are dispicable. We only deserve death allowing this to happen to him. He is Echizen Norosuke's most precious baby."

Hongo Tatsumi, a man of great patience and reserve, stood up and bravely approached the livid man. They all watched in amazement as Syuichiro's palpable anger just glided past his pure, stable spiritual will. It was no surprise that he's able to survive the pressure from a pure blood's spiritual will since he's the head of the branch family and the head priest of Meiji shrine. "Syuichiroh-sama, may I speak?" The priest calmly asked. The golden-eyed man gave him a curt nod. He then turned to the rest of the clan elders.

"I for one couldn't agree more to what Nanjiroh-sama is aiming for. And I carry upon my shoulders the sentiments of the of all the members of the branch family." He paced before the clan elders. "We should return the core of spirituality to the people of Japan. Ryoma-sama, a poor victim of a series of unfortunate events, became a conduit between the world of the gods and the living."

"But in theory, the conduit is not immune to wear and tear and could only go so far. It will eventually collapse and no matter how a lowly demi-god like Ryoma-sama appeal for our redemption, the gods' unchecked wrath towards us who openly exploit their graces will rage and we will perish."

"We, the so-called beloved, the blessed, will perish."

lovelove

He only meant to divert his attention and maybe dig a little into the mystery that is Echizen Ryoma. The only problem is, he, Sanada Go'enmon, former police chief and an expert Shougi player, is in a losing streak. Oh the boy looked so deceitful. His innocent eyes coaxed him into playing it safe in the beginning and by the time he realized it, he has taken four straight games from him.

Having your daughter-in-law and grandson sit, gapping and dumbfounded next to you is not helping either.

He loked up to study him once again. It didn't take long for him to deduce that the boy may have some formal training in traditional art like tea ceremony or ikebana by just studying his posture, his demeanor when he moves his pieces and even the way he talked to an older person. He also concluded in his mind that these refined traits signifies that he came from a very traditional, maybe elite japanese family. He could hardly believe that the boy was raised in America.

"Pardon me Sanada-san but I'm taking this game again." The boy bowed respectfully to him.

The old man was just plain confounded. How can this boy, a mere baby in the eyes of other shougi experts, defeat him every single time? In such a short span of time, he was annihilated once more. He found himself speechless.

"Are you for real, Chibi-chan?" Gensumaru asked, his eyes almost buldging out of his eye sockets. "You like trashed the reigning Shougi champion of this household in under seven minutes."

Recovering from the recurring shock, Kanna swatted her son's arm. "Be polite Gensumaru!" She turned to Ryoma. "You are quite skillfull in shougi, Echizen-kun. Do you play often?"

Ryoma shook his head, anxious once more. " I-I..." He trailed off. He watched Go'enmon distractedly as the old man studied their board. 'How am I supposed to explain that the reason why he kept losing is because I came to understand his gameplay after beating him fifty times in the past?' He schooled his face. "My grandfather and I play, Sanada-san." His answer was short and concise.

Kanna found his politeness endearing. He's acting very different from what Genichirou described. "It'll be very confusing if you call us all Sanada-san. You can call me Kanna-san." She said.

Ryoma shook his head. "Oh no. That would be inappropriate and rude."

"You seem to be very polite and gracious, quite different from what i heard abot you from Genichirou." Go'enmon suddely spoke up as he took his pieces and rearranged it for a possible sixth game.

Ryoma's eyes darted up to him quickly. "Sanada-senpai talks about me?" He asked, his heart quickening its pace.

Kanna leaned in as well, intrigued. "He did?"

"Well yes." Go'enmon shrugged. "He often talks about a cocky freshman from Kunimitsu-kun's school. He sometimes blurts it out during his training with his father."

Ryoma's face ashened. 'He talks to Gensuru about me?' He anxiously tried to arrange his tiles but his shaking fingers dropped some. "Wha-what did he say about me?" His voice craked.

The old man gazed up to him, noticing his apparent distress. "Nothing much. He was yapping about a cocky brat who defeated him in the regionals. I'm just surprised because you don't seem that cocky to me. Seems like Genichirou forgot to look past first impressions."

Ryoma was stunned not by the what he just said but at the fact that Gensuru's not a blank slate as he thought he should be. 'What if he starts to remember? What if he remembers me? No. That's not possible! The curse seals are still present in my spirit. Had there any breach in the curse, I would've felt the effect for sure.'

"Echizen-kun, are you perhaps a skilled practitioner of the tea ceremony or even flower arrangment?"

Ryoma blinked back the daze a couple of times. He hardly understood what the old man was asking so he did the next best thing, he nodded. "Y-yes. Yes I do." He mumbled. "I was taught the ways of the tea ceremony and ikebana at such a young age." He froze. 'I'm not supposed to say that. I'm not supposed to say anything that would lead them to questioning me more.'

Go'enmon was equally shocked. The boy's reply gave him an instant flashback.

_"Would you like more tea, Sanada-san? It seems like I'm going to be here for quite a while." Golden brown eyes sparkled in amusement. _

_"You're enjoying this." He shook his head in disbelief. _

_"It's rare to see Nanjiroh being so friendly with someone outside the family." His eyes gracefully landed on the two brawling boys. "Even if it means we'll be going home with a couple of bruises and a black eye." _

_Go'enmon rolled hsi eyes in defeat and turned to the fighting boys. "Gensuru! Nanjiroh! If you don't stop trying to knock each other's brains out, you will spend the rest of the session cleaning the dojo!" His yell caused the boys to split up and a few seconds later, a cry echoed inside the room. He palmed his face in frustration. _

_"Now, now Syuichiroh-kun I'm not mad at you. Please don't cry."_

"Father? Are you quite alright?" Kana's voice chimed inisde his head and drew him back to the present. "You seemed to have dazed off as well."

He blinked a couple of times before his vision refocused on the pale boy before him. The voice nagging inside his head can no longer be denied.

"Do you know a grandfather named Ryo? He used to take your father and uncle here for kendo lessons when they were young."

love

The room was deadly quiet after he narrated what happened to him earlier. Some of them looked shocked, two looked at him like he was crazy and the rest just looked plain worried.

Yukimura clenched his fists to keep his anger in check. "So it was true that some losers did try to rape Echizen." His whispered words were as sharp as knife and it sliced through the thick silence that grew inside the karaoke room and sent chills down their spines.

The vice captain just nodded. "He's reslting in my house." He took off his hat and toosed it aside. 'That's why I think it's stupid that I had to come here.'

"Poor Echizen." Niou popped his gum. "To be stuck in that sling, I think we should do something."

"Yeah! Let's kick those bastards!" Kirikara did a high kick in the air that sent the center table toppling over and his seniors scrambling to avoid the aftermath.

"Akaya?" Marui protested when a whole glass of cola splashed unto his clothes.

Yukimura, fortunate enough to evade the chaos, stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Let's go rough up some losers and make it stick Rikkai-style."

A vein popped inside Genichirou's head and it caused his blood to boil. The mayhem inside the karaoke room, the left over irritation from having to leave Ryoma plus the residual anger and adrenaline all mixed up inside him and ready to explode.

"Everybody just shut up!" He suddenly yelled. The room came into a dead halt after his outburst. "No one's roughing up those bastards because I left them half dead already! So quit yapping and let me pretend that I'm enjoying this when I can spend quality time with Ryoma!" He panted hard, trying to catch his breath. His teammates were frozen on the spot, jaws dropped.

"Wow Sanada...try harsh." Jackal was the first one to recover. He placed a comforting hand on Kirihara's shoulder. "Easy on the kids."

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up when a rhythmic flickering of the light caught his attention. "Aherm." He cleared his throat. "Ok, seems like you accidentally told us how you really feel about this outing but it seems that someone is calling you." He pointed at Genichirou's phone. "Please do take it while we regain composure."

lovelove

Ryoma was flabberghasted. Out of the blue, Go'enmon fired the question that caused his whole world to crumble down.

"Well do you?" He asked again.

'This is bad. This is bad. This is bad.' His eyes caught sight of a peony shrub a few feet from him and it's starting to lose its vibrance. 'Not good. My nervous energy is draining the plant's life.'

"Grandfather, I think you're stressing him out." Gensumaru muttered to the old man. "You might bring...you know...unwanted memories."

Go'enmon grunted softly. The kid sure looks like he's in pain. His face looked ashen and his eyes pained and unfocused. "Echizen-kun are you alright? It's ok. You don't have to force yourself to remember." He reached out to pat a surprisingly cold hand, causing the boy to jolt back to reality. He turned to Kanna and gave her a knowing look.

"Echizen-kun would you like to lie in for a while? You look pale." Kanna reached in to brush the cool beads of sweat off his forehead.

The boy took in a shaky breath. "N-no I'm fine, thank you." He tried to smile but it just looked pained. "I mean, may I be excused? I just need to use the bathroom." His eyes implored to them.

Gensumaru stood up and offered him his hand. "Of course. I'll walk you there." He helped him up his feet and lead him back to the main house leaving Kanna and Go'enmon to follow their backs with their gazes. That time Kanna turned to her father-in-law and sighed.

"Now what were you trying to get out of this Father?"

Go'enmon gave her a side glance. "Memories, Kanna-chan. Just plain old memories."

love

The feeling of being under the cool shade of a cherry tree must've cooled his head and calmed his heart. The entire morning spent arguing with/pissing off the elders nearly drained his entire energy.

'Thank god for caring sisters-in-law who have no problem with their brothers-in-law being gay.' He mused as soft fingers gently raked through his hair. Those heavenly fingers paused. "Is there something that you want to share with me? You know...the sordid details that your brother might not want to hear?" Rinko asked.

Syuichiroh twisted his body to look up to her. His lips quivered and his eyes welled up in tears. "Oh Rinko-nee it was so horrible!" He collapsed in her arms and started sobbing to his heart's content. "W-we were going t-to get married!" He wailed. "Ryoma-sama agreed he'll wed us but I came home one night i-in our penthouse a-and I found him getting it on with not just one slut but two! Why does it have to happen to me?"

Rinko chewed on her lip as she soothed his back. "Everything's gonna be fine Syuichiroh. Everything's gonna be fine."

"B-but how? I loved him!" The man wailed into her chest. "I love him and yet he broke my heart."

Rinko sighed and help his face in her hands so she could look into those golden-brown eyes, "Because you'll be free to find the right person the next time."

"It's not like you're cursed to go on searching and losing love for all eternity."

lovelove

Ryoma slumped against the bathroom door and choked out a sob. He bit into his fist, trying to keep his voice in. His chest was clenching so hard, drawing out his breath even before he could savor it.

It hurt...to be forced to remember such memories. He did his best to forget. In the past twenty to thirty years he tried to bury the sadness and the longing but now he's just allowing it to be dug haphazardly.

_"Ryoma-san, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Those chestnut brown eyes that usually exuded confidence now looked so terrified. Small shaking hands held his tightly, as if afraid that he'll disappear any moment. _

_"Please don't cry Ryoma-san. I know that you kept on telling me not to saw how I really feel about you but it just slipped. I-I was so happy that you finally wanted us to be together too s-so I accidentally-" Ryoma placed a finger on his lips to stop him. More tears escaped from his golden-brown eyes._

_"G-Gensuru...I-I'm just so happy t-to hear how much you love me. I-I'm so happy that it feels like my heart's going to burst into pieices but-"_

_The boy reached out to wipe his tears away and leaned in to kiss each eyelid which fluttered close. "I love you Ryoma-san. Now that I've said it, I know and I feel that I could never stop." _

_"We're like two pieces of a unique puzzle Ryoma-chan. without one or the other, the picture will never be complete."_

Tears rolled down his cheeks. It was excruciating. He lived for over two hundred years and yet those three words that the boy spoke with such gentleness caressed his heart and almost healed all the wounds. It even made him forget about Sendoh for quite a while. But only for a short moment. That was the lone time when he felt the effect of Chiisa's curse and Sendoh's sacrifice at its fullest.

_"I curse you to an eternal life. Death cannot embrace you. It will never allow you to find completion in after will walk this earth, time is beyond you. You will be trapped in this state. You will walk this earth, forever doomed to find love that I was denied of." _

_"And you will find love. You will relish it but the moment he spoke the words that my beloved Sendoh had wasted his last breath on, he will forget everything that you have shared. Every memory of you, of what you shared together, including the connection you two have on other people through your love, will vanish. But yours will not. You will walk this earth, carrying every bit of memory, of pain. You will vanish from their lives, doomed to never cross it again. However, you can never stop from looking for another love. You will endure the pain of losing love, again and again until you wish you have never loved ever." _

He hastily wiped his tears away, suppressing his cries. He held his right rinky up and allowed his spiritual will to reconnect one of the two threads of fate tied to it...the dull crimson one.

love

They filled out of the karaoke place to wait for Genichirou's father to pick them up. Since the celebratory mood of their outing dissipated, they decided that it would be best to call it off and comfort the golden-eyed boy instead.

Yanagi dusted off his pants. "What time did your father say he'd pick us up?"

The vice captain's eyes were plastered on his mobile phone. Keigo's name had been flashing for quite a while now. "He said he'd be here in ten minutes." He replied distractedly.

Jackal, who was busy pulling reigns on the over active Kirihara and Marui, growled. " I'll just take these two to the candy shop. We'll be back in a minute." He called out as the two were already dragging him away.

Yukimura stood next to him and glanced down at the screen of Genichirou's phone. He smirked at the name flashing on the screen. "Aren't you gonna answer that, Sanada? He's gonna throw a humungous hissy-fit if you continued ignoring him."

Genichirou sighed in frustration and finally accepted the call.

"**Sanada Genichirou, why are you not answering our calls?**" Came the angry voice of keigo.

"**He's right Gen. You only texted us that Ryoma was attacked and got hurt. No follow-up came.**" Kunimitsu added. Genichirou blinked a couple of times. 'Don't tell me...'

"**We're heading out to Kanagawa in a few minutes, Gen. We have to make sure that the two of you are alright.**" Syusuke's melodic voice chimed in. "**What's Ryoma doing in Kanagawa in the first place?**"

'Oh good god he had us in a four-way call!' He rolled his eyes. His head started to throb. 'This day is so not gonna get better for me.' He heard Keigo scoffing on the other line.

"**I'm just waiting for Shimoda to contact your local police station. This isn't something that we could just let go. I mean you and Ryoma were hurt!**"

"You bitches done yapping now?" Genichirou suddenly growled. There were a few seconds of silence from the other lines in response to his outburst.

"**Genichirou, that was not very nice.**" A stern Kunimitsu spoke up.

"Y**es. I'm quite offended.**" Keigo added.

"**I know but I think it's rather hot.**" Syusuke chirped in.

The vice captain palmed his face with his free hand. "I'm sorry. I'm just—it's just...what I meant was there's no need for you to rush up here. My mom is looking after him and I already sent his assailants half-way to hell. There's no need to call the police. It'll just complicate things. It's all taken care of."

Yukimura leaned in, just for fun. "Yes. We're going to Sanada's house right now to visit Echizen. Isn't that exciting?" He snickered maniacally when he head the outraged protests from Genichirou's lovers. He even earned a frightening glare from his best friend.

"Mura..."

The handsome boy just smirked and skipped away from the fuming boy.

"**I swear genichirou, if you let that Yukimura-bastard lay a finger on our Ryoma—**"

"Relax Syusuke. Did you really think that I'd allow that to happen?"

"**But he said—**"

"Yes they're coming to our house but I don't even know if Ryoma's still there. He might've left the moment I disappeared from the house. Just—please don't add up to the stress I'm already in. Please." He sounded pathetic pleading like that but he's running out of steam. "He's been traumatized. I know you want to help but I think we'll just end up suffocating him more. Just trust me on this one, ok?" He heard the three sighs and felt a bit relieved that they somehow understood his predicament.

"Alright. Just update us on his status so that we won't worry too much, ok?" Kunimitsu said.

"I will. Don't worry." He released the call and slumped against the concrete bench, exhausted. 'God have emercy on us all.' He closed his eyes in defeat.

"Your dad's here Sanada."

love

Mikage moved swiftly across the house. He sensed Ryoma's distress from the reconneted thread of fate. He wasn't surprised the Nanjiroh didn't sense it though. Ryoma had done this before. He can voluntarily sever the connections for a brief moment and chose between him and Nanjiroh.

During times concerning his most tragic past, Ryoma often chooses him due to his levelheadedness and calm. He couldn't blame him though. It had been established that Nanjiroh is way too protective of the boy and he could sometimes lose his cool and become unable to aid the demi-god properly.

As if Ryoma instructed him in person, he picked up the things he felt he needed and headed out to his motorcycle. Ericka and Nanjiroh, who were tending to their greenhouse, spotted him and his load and caught up to him.

"What's going on Mikage? Where are you going with your latest arrangement?" His wife asked, immediately sensing his unsettled spirit.

Nanjiroh's eyes narrowed. He held up his pinky to his father. "Is this about Ryoma? I felt him cut the connection earlier." His father's grim expression confirmed his suspicions. He dropped his trowel. "I'm coming with you." He made a move towards their house but Mikage grabbed his arm to stop him.

"He wants me to go alone, Jiroh." His voice grim and firm.

"Why?" Nanjiroh asked. "He's my son."

"He's a demi-god whos' in a mission. There must be a reason why he's asking for me and not you but I can already tell why." He towered over his eldest son. "You are staying here and you will wait for our return. Understood?" His golden-brown eyes, hardened by years, bore deep into his son's eyes.

Nanjiroh felt his knees tremble under his father's intense glare. Rarely did Mikage get incensed like this and he knew better than to protest. He was the first to break eye contact. "Fine. You go. Just make sure you bring him back safely."

Mikage's eyes immediately softened. He patted his head gently. "You must learn to control your emotions Jiroh. You won't be of any help to him if you fail to reel in those feelings. Ultimately, no matter how you look at it, you're a spiritual steward to a 233 year-old acursed spirit first and being a father only comes in second." He gave Ericka a meaningful look before walking away.

The woman held her son's hand and drew him into her arms. "I understand how you feel, dearest. But your father rarely comes between you and Ryoma and we all know that when he does, there's a strong reason behind it. Just belive and pray for their safe return."

lovelove

Ryoma was back in the dojo, sipping tea with Go'enmon once more. After he calmed down, he contacted Mikage through their spiritual bond. He couldn't last another hour of constant bombardment. His heart and sould were already war-torn.

"So you already contacted your family. What time will they be picking you up?" The old man asked. They sat side by side while taking in the serenity of the garden.

Ryoma stared at his cup of green tea. "He'll be here in a few minutes or so. We just live a couple of blocks away."

Go'enmon grimaced as another thought came to his head. "You know, I'm starting to remember a lot of things the moment I met you. Strange, isn't it? I now remember, although vaguely, that your father was indeed a student of mine in the past."

Ryoma swallowed hard. He kept his composure intact. "W-well that's an interesting revelation, isn't it Sanada-san? After all, memories are the most fascinating aspects of our life." He drew in a deep breath. "It's something which could evoke a myriad of emotions, most of it you don't even remember being capable of." He turned and met the old man's usually stern chestnust brown eyes and saw a glimpse of sadness in them.

"Memories are our evidences of being alive." He smiled at him softly and reached in to pour water into an empty tea bowl between them. He then plucked a dandelion blossom and gently placed it on the water unti it floated on its own.

"Be it blissful or agonizing, these memories are the blueprints of what we are now. Like this flower upon the water, it could be steadfast against the ripples of times and yet could be a burden and cause us to sink into the void within ourselves, lost for all eternity."

To Go'enmon's eyes, he wasn't just a boy anymore. He seemed to become more etheral in his eyes, speaking in tongue of the gods, glowing with a peaceful aura. "W-well that's an amazing way to put it." He found his self short of breath. "You know Echizen, you're not like any other boy I know who's you're age."

Ryoma smiled softly and looked away. "Do I talk like an adult too much?"

The old man tapped his cane and rested his chin on it. "Definitely. I can't stop myself from wishing that you go on and on speaking in tongues of divinities. It's like music to my ears."

lovelove

Gensuru spied at the rest of the occupants of his van through his rear-view mirror. They seemed well-behaved for the time being, filling the van with awkward silence. He also spied at his son in the corner of his eye and he could feel that the boy was stressed out and he couldn't help but frown at the sight of his bandaged hand. "Did the doctor give you a clean bill for that banged-up hand, Genichirou?" He asked and got a grunt as a reply. He had to try again.

"Did it hurt?"

"Not really." A curt reply came.

"Were they in terrible pain?" He put emphasis on the word "they", referring to their attackers. He saw the madness glint in his son's eyes.

"I made sure that they are."

"Good." He turned his attention back to the road. He found it strange that he's looking forwards to going home more than ever. 'Now all that's left is to meet this mysterious boy.'

love

They found Echizen Mikage pleasing and to better put Gensumaru's fascination of the enigmatic old man into words: cool. He arrived in his motorbike fitted with a sidecar bearing a large wooden crate. His long gray hair was tied into a lose ponytail, framing his unique aristocratic features. He was wearing a fladed black leather jacket over his white shirt and jeans. In short...he looked like an ubber cool-looking biker gramps.

"W-would you like to come in and have tea?" Kanna stammered just in time as the door opened and out came Go'enmon and Ryoma.

"That would be amazing but I think some other time would work." He smiled apologetically. He saw in the background that Ryoma was running towards them, his free hand clutching his slinged elbow for support. The old man caught him in his arms. "Are you ok?' He asked as he held his face.

"Y-yeah. I have this," He gently lifted his injured elbow for him to see. "But other than that, I'm fine."

"Aww that's so cute. Why don't you try being sweet to me too Grandfather?"

Gensumaru drawled which earned him a light swat from his cane. "Ow!"

"Brat!" Go'enmon hissed.

Mikage chuckled before he looked at Kanna once more. "About the medical fees—"

Kanna shook his head vigorously. "Oh don't worry about it. All we did was accompany him to the clinic and back. The specialist who treated him turned out to be your wife's intern in the past and he decided that everything was on the house." She smiled at Ryoma. "And being with him brought us some amazing memories." There was a long awkward silence that came after which was broken when Go'enmon cleared his throat.

"I'm Sanada Go'enmon. I believe we have met before and I don't know why I forgot." He offered his hand to the other man who reluctantly accepted it. "Your sons were students of mine in the past and your younger brother was a Shougi buddy as well."

The sudden tightening of the thread made him realize that he needed to think fast. "Ahh yes I remember picking them up from your dojo, all bruised up and all. Those were the days." He realsed his hand and went around the sidecar to pick up the wooden crate.

"I was in a hurry to get here so this is the only thing I could grab and pack." He gave it to Gensumaru. "It's not much but it's my latest flower arrangement. I just finished it a few minutes after I received Ryoma's message."

"Oh wow this is too much, Echizen-san. Thank you." Kanna blushed even more as she fawned over her eldest son.

Mikage smiled. "It was nothing. I would've brought something better but my wife is anxious to see what he did to his elbow." He pattered Ryoma's head. "Maybe we could have tea and play shougi one of these days, you know, to catch up on each other."

Go'enmon nodded. "That would be nice. Well, I think you two should get going now. If the bone expert said she wants to see your elbow then you better hurry up."

"Mon-ji." Kanna and Gensumaru frozed on their feet when they heard the atrocious nickname. They were half-expecting the old man to hit him in the head but none came. The old man just chuckled out loud before meeting his twinkling eyes. "Let's play shougi again. I'll take you on for the rematch."

The old man reache din to playfully ruffle his hair. "You better keep your word boy. I will crush you next time."

The boy turned to Kanna. He reached out to take her hand. 'I can't stop feeling so sad and envoius of what you and Gensuru share but I honestly couldn't ask for a more fitting partner for him.' Were that words he wanted to really say to her but he settled on squeezing her hand lightly. "Thank you so much Kanna-san. Y-your family is very lucky to have you." He bit his tongue lest he say more unneccessary things. He immediately turned to Gensumaru. "Gen-san."

The young man scruchned up his nose. "Urgh now I feel as old as my father." He playfully rolled his eyes. "What's up kid?"

Ryoma smiled. "You're cool, a total opposite of Sanada-senpai but still cool." He let go of Kanna's hand and immediately ran up to take his seat in the sidecar. "Thank you so much for all your help. Please tell Sanada-senpai that I'm forever greatful for what he did for me!"

Mikage bowed to them one last time before climbing up his motorbike. "Thank you so much for looking after my grandson. I'll be looking forward to our game, Sanada-san." He put on Ryoma's seatbelt and helmet before reviving the engine.

"May the gods shower your family with blessings." A roar from the monstrous bike and they were gone.

"Well, that was one fateful encounter." She sighed as they turned to go back inside the house when a familiar van turned around the corner.

"And serendipity continued to work her magic." Go'enmon muttered when the vehicle stopped in front of them. The window of the driver's seat rolled down and Gensuru's head poked out

"Now what are you all doing outside?"

lovelove

They made a short stop over by the river, a good distance away from the Sanadas. Although part of his brain had been nagging him to go straight home, he felt that he and Ryoma needed to have a talk.

He got off his bike and sat on the metal railings while Ryoma remained seated in the sidecar. He was sporting that familiar, far-away look on his face...the one that he usually has everytime he recalls his past "tragedies".

His trained eyes knew every aspect of the boy and his aura. now he's exuding one that is dejected.

"Tell me what's on your mind Ryoma."

The boy sniffled and tried to look away. The lump in his throat returned and so as the crushing pain in his chest. "I-I really don't think I can do t-this anymore." He whispered softly. The old man clicked his tongue impatiently and swung his legs down.

"And why is that?"

Soon, the tears that he had been holding back rolled down his cheeks like water finally breaking free from the dam. He sat there, sobbing his heart out while his gradfather watched. "I-it's not going to work. My t-time has long passed—"

"You're wrong." Mikage clenched his teeth. "Your time did not pass. Your time is in a stand still for over two hundred years. Your life was snatched away from you even before you could start it but you can still have it back."

Ryoma glared at him through the tears. "And then what? I can have it back then what happens? Mikage, they all have families now. If I push through with this plan, I could—I would..." He couldn't bring himself to say the words as more tears came. The sky grew steadily dark in response to his emotions. Thunder rolled across the sky and the air grew heavier, thicker...colder.

He angrily wiped the tears away as he tried to reel in his emotions. "How could I run around, trying to recapture that life that I was denied of, the happiness that I once lost Knowing that a whole lot of people are going to suffer because of it?"

"I cannot do that. I love them too much."

love

Gensuru found his father sitting by their dojo, a bowl of water with a floating flower on it and two old name registers that bore the names of Echizen Nanjiroh and Echizen Syuichiroh by his side.

"Father?" He brushed back his curly locks off his face.

Go'enmon slowly turned towards him, his face serene and somewhat happy. "I found the Echizens' name registers in our stock room." He then resumed staring into nothingness. "You know, meeting Echizen Ryoma did wonders to my memory. You should try it."

The younger man's forhead knit in confusion. "You mean you just remembered things after speaking to him?" He asked. "Things that you have forgotten?" The old man nodded. His eyes then caught sight of the bowl once more. There was something hauntingly familiar about that. He just couldn't place it. His father noticed that he was pointedly staring at it.

"Quite simple yet elegant and etheral at the same time, isn't it?" He said while taking the bowl gently so as not to sink the flower.

"Did the wonder boy make that?" Gensuru asked.

Go'enmon smiled. "It's the best present one could ever give a senile old man like me. It doesn't have much but it speaks in volume." He stood up and made his way back to the house, his son trailing behind him. "It's precious to me."

love

"Aw so we missed them by a fraction of a minute?" Yukimura groaned. He was disappointed, obviously for his opportunity to meet the boy again had flown out the window. But he's not the worst casualty. The said person was sitting by the corner of the sofa, sulking and frowning so hard that his aura seemed to have darkened the room.

"His grandfather came to pick him up." Kanna was unusually unaffected by her son's mood. She continued gushing over the exquisite ikebana piece made of lilies, cat tails and asters that Mikage gave them.

"Well I hope he's ok now." Yanagi said before flopping next to the gripping vice captain. "Hmm..." He mused when he felt something uder his butt. He reached for it and pulled out ryoma's hat.

"Hey that's Echizen's—" Marui muttered but was cut off when a hand as fast as lightning snatched it from the resident genius so fast that they could'nt even react.

"Gen-chan, how uncute." Gensumaru snorted when they all recovered from the initial shock. His younger brother just glared at him. 'You made me leave and now Ryoma's gone. Like hell I'll let anyone have his cap!' He wanted to scream out but chose to keep his mouth shut. He just put the cap against his chest and pinned it there after seeing the covetuous looks Yukimura was giving it.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Niou yawned.

"Why don't you spend the day in the dojo then, learn something substantial." Go'enmon reappeared with his son tailing him. He saw Mikage's arrangement. "Kanna-chan will you transfer this to some place else?"

"But Father it's beautiful." She protested.

"It's a bit loud." He motioned to Gensumaru. "Be a dear and place this in the kitchen." The eldest son was dumbfounded as he moved like a robot to do his gransfather's bidding. Even Genichirou and his friends were stunned at his soft side. They watched in stunned silence as the old man moved to place the bowl on the center of the table as careful as he could so as not to sink the blossom.

"Beauty is in humilty and simplicity, children. The classic Yamato Nadeshiko is not all frills and folly but a simple etheral entity, proud in its humility yet tenacious enough to ride the tides of time." He met Genichirou's eyes. "Much like the bundle of energy that you brought home today."

"Oh how I wish all you boyfriends are like him. Then life would become a tad more interesting."

lovelovelovelovelove

IMPORTANT PS!: If you want to get a glimpse of Ryoma's costume to the party or even see what his wedding dress looked like when he got married to Sendoh check this link out.

.com/media/set/set=a.236614366354014.81062.100000163578262

You may have to add me first in facebook to view it but the clothes are adorable. If you need to add me, just indicate that your a fanfic reader. Thanks!

Omg! The longest one I did in a while! Whooooo!

Please please make me happy and review!


	11. heartless: part 1

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with hints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

A/N: Sorry for the delay! This was supposed to be a long chapter but it was too long that I decided to chop it in half. I will post the 2nd part of Heartless later this week. ^_^

lovelovelovelovelove

The events that occurred after that fateful talk were mere blurs in his memory. He got home and was caught in a whirlwind of questions and most of it he was unable to answer. Exhausted by the whole ordeal, he begged them off to let him be so he could find a little solace...which was the smartest thing he did that day since not a few hours later, his mother and uncle arrived.

And boy did they spend the entire night consoling the man.

A week had passed and he was glad that he was able to survive school without so much trouble...except from the fact that he's now escorted by his seniors wherever he goes. His vehement protests fell on deaf ears. What's worse, because Okada had such big ears and humungous mouth, the whole school learned about his misfortune and united to come to his aid and protect their Ice Queen at all cost.

By the end of the day, he was wishing he didn't come to Kanawaga at all.

He could stand not being able to play tennis, even the loud, ear-splitting wails and the annoying sniffling of both that Okada-girl and their coach's granddaughter but the last straw was the ominous presence of two uniformed men shadowing him.

There's only one person who's capable of doing such a thing aside from his relatives. And the latter was not even an option because they knew better than mess with the shadow head of their clan.

He stomped his way inside the clubroom, ready for a confrontation, causing his seniors to divide and give him a path towards the two indirect culprits. He was already in full throttle, his whole face flushed in indignance. He stopped before the boyfriends of the mastermind and glared at them as if his life depended on it.

"Tell. Atobe. To. Send. Them. Away." Each word was sizzling with wrath. His golden eyes, almost narrowed into cat-like slits, were met with innocent looks from the two.

The tensai smiled at him. "Whatever made you so upset, Echizen?" His smile was sickeningly sweet and it sent chills down Ryoma's spine.

"Syusuke..." Kunimitsu sent the blue-eyed boy a warning glance, clearly not amused with his teasing.

"I said, tell that Monkey King to call back his stupid body guards!" The boy hissed. "Isn't it enough that I have to deal with this busted elbow for a week? Call them off now!" Now there was no mistaking how angry the boy was.

Kunimitsu sighed. He did try...for numerous times but it was one of those moments when Keigo's stubbornness could rival Ryoma's. "Echizen, calm down. I did tell him that he's over-reacting but he wouldn't listen."

Ryoma groaned. He very much wanted to pull his hair out. "But he's your lover! Can't you put a leash on him—"

"Echizen," Syusuke cut him off. "Your pretty little toes are dangerously close to the line and no matter how much we adore you, you better not cross it." His sweet voice was oozing with venom. "You're not allowed to speak of by lover in that manner.

The air inside the clubroom turned cold. Everyone watching was shocked at the blue-eyes boy's Sharp comeback. It was the first time that he actually talked like that to the freshman. By looking at his reaction, anyone could tell that even Ryoma was taken aback.

"So, where were we?" Syusuke asked, snapping back to his closed-eyed smiling facade. "Ah the bodyguards. Well Mitsu was right. We did try to tell him that he's going over-board but he already took it up to his father and Keisuke-san was the one who actually sent them."

"I'm sorry Echizen." The bespectacled captain looked almost apologetic. "It's for your own good." He looked up to see Ryoma's reaction but he got none. The freshman just stood there, staring at them as it he was frozen in time.

"Echizen?"

love

Ryoma was stunned. He couldn't quite grasp the entire situation anymore but his brain managed to capture some significant information.

_"He already took it up to his father and Keisuke-san was the one who actually sent them."_

His heart was beating so fast that it hurt. Pain, longing...sadness...crashed into him like a giant wave and it send his whole word reeling.

"_Well hello there beautiful. You seemed to have strayed into my path by an act of destiny."_

'Keisuke...'

"_Do you not find me...let's say...charming? Appealing? You can't lie to me, my dearest. I know how you feel."_

'Keisuke...'

_"I get it, Ryoma. I don't know why you're asking me to do this but I understand. If it's what it'll take to be with you, then I'm more than willing to sacrifice a few words." _

'Of all times to be remembered, why now? Why now, Keisuke?'

"_Today we start the rest of our lives...together."_

_"Please...please don't make me say it. I know what you're doing, Ryoma. Please don't make me say it."_

_"Please don't leave me."_

His heart clenched and unclenched at every beat, driving the air out of his lungs. His fingertips grew numb yet his hand involuntary darted up to clench something underneath his shirt. He gripped it tight, relishing the feeling of it digging against his skin.

'Oh Keisuke...I never...'

love

The clubroom was dead silent as they waited for the golden-eyed boy to speak, move or even breathe. Seconds had passed since he had been seemingly turned into stone. Oishi couldn't take the tension anymore so he came forth and put a hand on his shoulder.

"E-Echizen, are you ok?" He asked. They watched as color slowly came back to his skin. "Do you want to call it a day and go home?"

Ever so slowly, the boy looked up to him with wide eyes before slowly going back to staring at their captain and the blue-eyed boy. He ever so slowly released the grip on his shirt's neckline.

"Fine."

His sharp melodic voice cut through the awkward silence like a katana through paper. "Suit yourselves." He spun around so quickly and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door shut so hard that door nearly fell of its hinge and dust came raining down on them.

Nobody dared to speak a word. Even Inui was too shocked to even write. His pen was frozen in mid-air. The boy has had tantrums like this in the past but not to this extent. He may have tripped over a line but it seemed that Syusuke pushed not just one but several wrong buttons.

"Well..." Takamura let out a shaky breath. They all stared at the two.

Syusuke noted their looks and immediately went on defensive mode. "What? Was it wrong for me to defend my lover? Don't get me wrong, I like the boy very much but that doesn't give him any right to trash talk Keigo like that."

Kuminitsu placed a hand on his arm to hold him back. It seemed that the genius was equally irate as well. "Syusuke, enough. I think they got your point."

With that, the rest of the Seigaku regulars tried to resume their activities despite the growing tension amidst them. However, Hawamura wasn't finished at all.

"Fujiko..." He muttered.

Syusuke's sharp sapphire eyes glared at him. "What is it Taka-san?"

The aspiring sushi chef just sighed before slumping down the bench. "Look, I don't really want to interfere with your affairs but I would just like to remind you that you are the ones chasing after him..."

"What are you exactly trying to say, Taka?" Kunimitsu crossed his arms across his chest.

The power player just shrugged off the heated glares he was receiving. "All I'm saying is you're got your work cut out for you because judging from what just happened, he might never come around. There will be consequences." He slung his racket over his shoulders and walked out of the clubroom. The silence that followed his wake was deafening.

"Ummm..." Kikumaru mumbled

"What it is Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"Is it just me or did Ochibi looked like he's in terrible pain back there? He looked so hurt and it's making me sad. "

love

Keisuke leaned back against his chair, staring off into space. He had been like this ever since he left for work that morning. His conversation with his son kept on hounding his thoughts. He toyed with his pen absent-mindedly as he swung around in his swivel chair.

"What's in a name, Echizen Ryoma? Why can't I get you out of my head?"

lovelove

Several men moved around him quickly as he made his way through the tarmac towards the awaiting limo. He slid in gracefully, casually taking a magazine as he made himself comfortable inside the vehicle.

"Shall I inform your son about your arrival, sir?"

Calculating obsidian eyes stared down the speaker. "I'd prefer that you don't, Kaito. For the meantime, I would like you to get me whatever data you can on his recently-filed divorce, where his ex-wife is right now and how is my grandson coping with everything."

The man jutted down his instructions promptly. "Would that be all, Master Keiichi?"

The old man looked out the window wistfully. He closed his eyes for a moment and a pair of golden brown eyes flashed before his mind's eyes. That sudden flash of memory caused his chest to tighten a little.

"Sir?"

He opened his eyes and gazed back at his secretary. "And find everything you can about a person named Echizen Ryoma. Go back fifteen to twenty years ago."

"Will do sir."

Keiichi inhaled sharply. "And make sure you cover your tracks, Kaito. This is a tough assignment but I'm in full confidence that you can do it."

"While you're at it, summon my son's butler Shimoda Touhru and I want it done quietly."

lovelovelovelove

When they left the clubroom yesterday, they found out that Ryoma left the campus, only informing their coach about it. Kunimitsu had the urge to punish him the next time they see each other but decided against it because he knew that the boy is under so much stress already.

And although he didn't let others see their inner turmoil, the realization that Kawamura may just be right was eating at them for the rest of the day. It even kept Syusuke muttering apologies to the bespectacled captain every time they were alone.

But no matter how much he expressed his regret, Kunimitsu's kind words didn't console him at all. He did not mean to offend him but he knew that he needed some tough love right now and there's only one other person who loved him enough to lash out some spicy words to appease his conscience.

That's why he decided to meet Keigo for breakfast that Saturday morning before heading out to Kunimitsu's house to trace their respective family histories.

"I guess I really did fuck everything up yesterday." He muttered gloomily while tracing the rim of his tea cup. "I'm sorry I knocked us back down a couple of notches, after all the effort Gen put out last week."

Keigo flipped his hair of his shoulder and cocked his head arrogantly. "Well you did. There's no lying about that but honestly, I'm not entirely upset." He reached out to hold Syusuke's hand. "You did it for me so you get plus points for that."

"Your wannabe-sushi chef was right as well. We have our work cut out for us. It's going to be a lot harder now."

That caused Syusuke to frown. "What a set-back." The sound of the chimes made him turn around and caused jaw to drop.

The wind blew in and played with his ebony locks gently. His eyes were still a bit sleepy and that made him look even more adorable.

"Thank you kami-sama." Syusuke breathed out, his eyes still glued on the figure by the door. What an incredible stroke of luck that Ryoma entered the very same cafe. Keigo followed his line of vision and couldn't help the predatory smirk forming in his lips.

"Well, well, well...seems like destiny offered you a chance at redemption, Syusuke my love." Their eyes hungrily followed the figure of the boy as he was ushered to a corner table by a staff. Their eyes met and Keigo winked at him. "Are you perhaps thinking of the same thing, Syu?"

"Oh Keigo dear..." Syusuke smirked. "Aren't we the most devious soul mates to ever exist in this world?"

love

If there's one thing that definitely didn't change in two hundred years, that would be his inability to love mornings as most people do. It would often take Sendoh an hour to rouse him up his bed and start their day. Sleep was one of those luxuries that were not denied of him after the curse. He may not die but at least he can sleep for long periods of time.

That's why he's wondering how he could get up this morning when he's had such a bad night.

The culprit was his beloved openly-gay uncle Syuichiroh. The man implored that he aid him deal with the post-break up ritual of packing up your ex's stuff. Sometimes it's tasking to be the only other gay guy in the family.

He scanned the breakfast menu lazily. The cafe was actually owned by a relative. He often avoids such places because his relatives would either fawn over him or avoid him like a plague. Honestly, he'd rather chose the latter. Even for the members of the clan, seeing the great Echizen Ryoma, even in his mortal body, is a feat.

Most of them have not seen him at all and only knew him by word of mouth, giving him the image of a mythical creature so it's either they're scared of him or they're worshiping him or rather begging for his blessings.

He vaguely noticed a cup of tea being placed before him and he regarded that someone with tired, sleepy eyes. The person was actually the owner of the cafe, a female descendant of Yuujiroh. "I'm very flattered that you chose to dine here, your holi—"

"No one's allowed to address me in that manner in public. Have the elders forgotten to educate you?"

The woman's golden-brown eyes widened in fear and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry, your—I mean Echizen-san. I didn't mean to offend—"

"If I had known that I would be subjected to this, I wouldn't have entered." His eyes sharply pinned her to the ground she's standing on. "To be honest, if this wasn't the closest place to meet my uncle, I wouldn't even think of coming in here." He hated being rude, it wasn't his upbringing but he couldn't even care sometimes. He just wants to be normal. But being a deity requires you to be the bigger person sometimes.

It seemed that color was drained out for her face and she was even close to tears. To have the Great Spirit criticize her felt like having her world crumble underneath her. "I-I'm really sorry..."

Ryoma sighed and placed the menu down. "It's alright. Please excuse my rudeness as well." He gave the woman a small apologetic smile. "I would like to have set A please." With a curt nod, the woman left him immediately. 'This is the result of being isolated my whole life. I'm seriously incapable of connecting properly with other human beings.' He took a sip of his chamomile tea. He closed his eyes to savor the bitter-sweet taste in his tongue and the calming scent. However, he soon felt another presence close to him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Echizen-kun. I didn't know you'd grace this side of town with your presence and it makes my heart sing with glee. May we join you for breakfast?"

'Oh god no. Not the Monkey King!' He mentally groaned. He slowly opened his eyes, prepared for another verbal joust when Syusuke's face came into view as well. "Seriously. I came here for the food but the company's rather appalling." He watched at the smirked disappeared from their faces. 'Serves you right.'

"I know you're still mad at us and I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday." Syusuke took a step closer. "I didn't really mean—"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. 'Do they have no sense of self respect and pride at all?' He frowned. "Oh you meant every word of it, Fuji-senpai." In the corner of his eye he could see the owner glaring at the two for intruding at his space. 'Uh-oh fanatic relatives alert.'

"Nevertheless, I forgive you and I shall endure an awkward breakfast with the two of you as an apology for my rudeness as well."

The two seniors gaped at him, unable to truly comprehend what he said. Their eyes were as wide as the saucers on his table.

"Quit gaping like a goldfish and sit down. You're making a scene."

lovelove

Shimoda was anxious. After all, when the Atobe patriarch summons you secretly, it's not for a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. After he received the summons, his heart hadn't been at ease ever since. It has been quite some time since he last spoke to the man. Almost five years ago to be exact. Their last conversation included him swearing an oath to serve and protect the heir to the Atobe Industries with his life.

Actually, there were mysterious gaps in his memories especially during the time when he started working in the Atobe household. He was only eighteen years old at that time when he first swore in to be the butler to the heir back then...his master Keisuke. And the voids in his memories started after that.

There were a ton of things he couldn't remember...things that mainly concerns his ward.

Although there is one thing that kept haunting him in his sleep for years. At night he would often lay awake until the wee hours in the morning with a soft, pained voice echoing in his head over and over in his head. And the words did not only rob him of his sleep but almost of his sanity as well.

_"You need not soil your hands for my sake. Your hands must be clean for with it, you will hold a precious treasure born out of my misery." _

He couldn't help but shudder. 'What did those words mean?' He asked himself as he walked the familiar path towards one of Atobe Keiichi's villas. 'Was I doing something horrible back then? How come I can't remember a face?' He smoothed out his mustache, a nervous tic he acquired through the years. He stopped before the guarded wooden door and took in a deep breath.

"Maybe he'll give me the answers that I need."

love

They are their breakfast in awkward silence after some failed attempts at casual conversation by the older boys. Their questions and statements were met by either a nod or a grunt. It soon became excruciatingly painful for both parties.

"This will only result to indigestion." Keigo scrunched up his nose as the tension steadily grew. Syusuke chuckled lightly while Ryoma remained impassive.

"You should've considered that result before you approached my table. You can't blame me for your lack of foresight." He wiped his lips with a napkin and cast his sight towards the window.

Syuske gave Keigo a knowing look before clearing his throat. He summoned his courage and prayed hard that he would not get burned after. "Echizen, may I ask you something? And I hope that you'd give me an honest answer."

Ryoma spared him a side glance and took in his the unsure and almost frightened face. "It depends on your question. Are you going to ask me something that would compel me to lie?"

"Well the decision is entirely up to you." Keigo's expression suddenly became grim and serious.

"Very well then, go ahead." Ryoma sighed gracefully.

The tensai leaned in. "Why are you so hell-bent in pushing us away?" His whispered words were like screams in Ryoma's head and it rattled him. He was rendered silent for a few seconds as he tried to grope for the right words to say.

"Why are you so afraid to take a chance with us? I mean were you hurt before and that's the reason why you won't give love another chance?" The blue-eyed boy continued firing his questions away while carefully studying the subtle changes in Ryoma's expression.

He watched how pain and sorrow flashed in his eyes for a brief moment...it was amazing that the boy was capable of such emotions. He caught Keigo's eyes and the two had a single realization.

'We're breaking through.'

Keigo bit his lip. He's a tad anxious. Syusuke brought out the bug guns to make a decent crack in the boy's defense. 'I guess it's time for me to push a little harder.' He waited for a reply but none came.

"We've realized that the thing that we want from you is not something that could be achieved without hard work and believe me, we're more than ready to work hard." he summoned his courage to reach out and touch his hand. it curled into a fist under his touch be he didn't pull back. "Just give us a chance. That's all we're asking of you. Give us the chance to prove to you that the relationship, the love that we're offering is genuine and true."

They held their breath, waiting for a response. They watched in apprehension as the boy remained stoic, staring out the window. The silence lapsed from seconds to a minute until Ryoma finally moved to meet their hopeful gazes.

There was a spark of coldness in his eyes.

'Genuine love? Such as thing is a luxury that I could never have.' Ryoma mused as he slowly retracted his hand from the diva's touch. He saw the pain flashed into those familiar obsidian eyes in a split second. 'They're still so young. They can't probably understand what true genuine love is.'

"Before I answer your question," his eyes flicked from the diva to the tensai. "Let me ask you this." He propped his hand, still tingling from the warmth of Keigo's touch under his chin.

"Are you sure you understand this genuine true love that's you're offering me?" His gaze hardened. He watched as confusion slowly reflected on their expressions.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems to me that you hardly understand what you're offering me. True and genuine love is self-sacrificing, unconditional and patient. It is like that of a mother's love for her offspring in which she will give and give until there's nothing more to give and yet doesn't expect it to be returned."

"From what I can see, this affection that you're offering me is no different from that of a child, wherein it desires to conquer and claim anything that interests him. It's satisfaction lies on possessing things...or even people."

Keigo shook his head, trying his best to comprehend what he was saying. As confusing as the words were, it didn't fail to pluck a few nerves in his heart. He broke eye contact with Ryoma and instead met Syusuke's equally confused gaze.

Ryoma had to swallow around the growing lump in his throat. He couldn't help but feel bad for them. There was a growing throb in his chest and it's making it hard for him to breathe. "True love is the love that will let go and set you free rather than cage you in to possess you forever. A love that will let you go no matter how hard it tried to hold on when the time comes when freedom is merited."

Syusuke held Keigo's hand under the table tightly to quell the chaos inside his heart. Ryoma's words, as kind as words can be, managed to stab through his chest repeatedly. He needed to hold Keigo's hand. Something's breaking inside him and he couldn't even take a moment to check and realize what it is and mend it.

"What are you trying to say Echizen? I don't understand any of it." The tensai muttered bitterly. "Why are you defining love? You shouldn't cluster it and put it in a box—"

Ryoma sighed. "You're offering it to me and yet you couldn't explain it to me?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You're still considered a kid, Fuji-senpai. Of course, you still wouldn't understand." He pushed his chair back and stood up.

"My point is, you shouldn't go around offering genuine and true love when you, yourself could hardly comprehend it."

He was frozen on the spot when a shadow fell across their table.

"My, my, what a serious conversation topic for such young minds." A deep, melodic voice echoed inside the room. "You shouldn't immerse yourselves in such a serious matter. You're kids."

The three looked up only to see a softer-looking version of Echizen Nanjiroh towering behind him with a kind smile on his face. "Don't spend your youth trying to comprehend or define love. Just enjoy it and let the definition become you." His lips curve dup into a smirk, much to his nephew's annoyance.

lovelove

The air was thick and morose of some sort despite being outside in his airy veranda. He had hoped that choosing to remain incognito would relax him a bit but his memories kept hunting him even while he's awake. It's wearing his body to the bone.

And to receive a failure as news wasn't helping either.

"Sir?"

Keisuke threw the file folder across the coffee table and slumped back against his chair, frustrated by the turn of events. "So you're telling me that there's no one with the name of Echizen Ryoma existed twenty years ago? How is that possible?" He took his a couple of deep breaths to put his heart to ease. "Explain it to me Kaito. He should be at least five years younger than my son!"

His personal secretary remained calm, pushed up his glasses and opened the file folder he has in his hands. "We did everything we could, Master Keiichi. We had commissioned the best IT personnel to do the network infiltration in every known database, both private and public and yet no individual with the name of Echizen Ryoma who fits our profile, came up." The bespectacled man offered the folder he was holding to the older man.

Keiichi took the folder and scanned its contents. "Who fit our profile? What do you mean by that?"

"It means that no fifteen-year old Echizen Ryoma existed during that time, Master Keiichi. And we all know that the Echizens, as powerful as they are, managed to secure information in every member of the main family that even the best hackers couldn't break through." He pushed up his glasses. "Although there is one other Echizen Ryoma who luckily came up from the searches." He took another file folder and handed it to him. "But this one's only twelve years old."

'This is atrocious.' Keiichi screamed inwardly as he scanned what very little and significant information about the boy. It was only a magazine article form a sports magazine. His eyes were instantaneously drawn towards the golden-brown eyes of the boy. "Not even a birth record?"

Kaito nodded. "All private information regarding him, birth and medical records are not filed in any public or private database. But apparently, according to whispered conversations of the elites of Tokyo, he is the heir to the entire Echizen Empire itself. If it wasn't for tennis, he would be non-existent as well." He leaned closer and down his lowered his voice.

"Another valuable information I have learned is that this boy is a schoolmate of two of your grandson's, ummm...special friends."

The words "special friends" irked him. Keigo's sexual preference has been a long standing issue between him and his son. Of course he didn't want or rather he abhors the fact that Keigo is a homosexual let alone have a clandestine relationship with not only one but three boys. To ensure the success of Atobe industries, a continuous line of heir is necessary. At this rate, the company he worked hard for would crumble because his grandson chose to live "differently".

His vehement disapproval was met with fierce resistance from his son. He couldn't fathom why he would agree to such a lifestyle. Wasn't he just like Keigo in the past but he gained back his sense of responsibility and got married?

However, he could never forget Keisuke's exact words the last time they fought over Keigo's situation.

_"Don't you dare try or ever think of interfering with my son's life, Father or I swear to God I'll forget that you're a part of our lives. It's bad enough that you ruined my life. I'm not going to let you toy with his." _

He couldn't even remember any reason why he would say such things. Although it was obvious that he wasn't happy with Sakurako, his words were coming from something else, something deeper.

Something that he did but couldn't remember what.

He closed the folder and handed it back to the brunette. "I want you to dig deeper in this kid's life but more importantly, I will not settle for just this, Kaito. I need to know more about this person, this Echizen Ryoma who seemed to be involved in my son's life." He pushed his body out of the chair. "Find him. Find this person. Use whatever means available. I need answers and I need them now!"

He was already panting hard form his outburst as pained temporarily seized his chest. Kaito was fast enough to assist him back to his chair. 'I need to know why memories of him are crippling me to death.' He gripped the arm chairs tightly until his knuckles turned pale. 'Just before I die, I want...I need to know what horrible thing I did to that person.'

"Calm down, Master Keiichi. It shall be done." The younger man placated him. A buzz from the intercom shattered the tensed atmosphere in the room. The younger man hurried over to the oak desk. "What is it?"

**"Kaito-san, Shimoda Touhru has arrived."**

"Bring him in."

A few moments later, the door opened and the enigmatic butler of the Atobes, Shimoda Touhru came in. Keiichi caught a glimpse of the pale butler and it brought him back fifteen years ago. "K-Kaito, will you leave us alone for a while? I need to speak with him privately."

"But Master Keiichi—"

"It's fine. There is something that I need from him."

love

The trip to his uncle's penthouse was quick and filled with awkward silence which grew steadily from the time they left Mariko-san's Cafe. Every now and then, this uncle would steal a glance or two, sometimes with contempt, sometimes with pity. He just shrugged them all off with an air of arrogance.

Although there was a nagging voice inside his head, continuously berating him, telling him that he was wrong...that he had concocted a fragmented, demented understanding of love.

'I said what I had to say to save us a whole lot of heartache.' He bit his lip. 'It's for everyone's sake.' He kept on repeating it in his head like a mantra as they stepped inside the spacious penthouse. 'So why the hell is Syuichiroh giving me such a hard time?' His golden eyes critically scanned the how area. It has a peaceful air to it...a great contrast to the busy life og the CEO.

"Where do you want to start?" He asked, taking his coat off and tossing it on a chair. He paused to meet the older Echizen's eyes, daring him to say something. The man held his gaze for a few seconds before dismissing it with a sigh.

"What?" His reaction irked Ryoma to no end.

Syuichiroh flopped down on one of the sofas. "You shouldn't have said those things." He looked at him disapprovingly.

"Said what?" Ryoma huffed indignantly. "I was merely teaching them that it's not okay shoving their so-called "love" into other people's faces without though or reason. You and I both know that love between people like us cannot happen in a snap."

The older Echizen studied him carefully, choosing his words well. "But you were once like them, right? It's not like your love for Takanaga-san started out as an unconditional love. You went through the same process although you went through it more times than you actually want." He stood up and closed the distance between them. "You, of all people, should realize this. No one, not even you who has suffered for love, should cluster it into types." He clasped his shoulders and looked intensely into his golden eyes.

"Love grows. Love matures from that of a baby, always wanting to a self-sacrificing, unconditional love. It's what happened to you, remember? Now, being someone who already went through all of those should understand, of all people, that those kids earlier are only staring on their own journey. You shouldn't go breaking their fragile disposition about relationships and love."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed in anger. He shrugged off Syuichiroh's hands and distanced his self from him. If words could cut like knife, then his words were like hot blades cutting through butter...cutting through him. "I didn't mean it that way! I was just—I was merely trying to make them understand!" He frowned. Something caught his heart in a vice-grip and it's making it painful for him to breathe.

"No matter how much you tell yourself that, you know in your heart that I am right."The older man called out to him.

His last words snapped his line of patience. He spun around, livid this time. "I just want them to get off my back, damn it!" His chest heaved as every breath painfully dragged on. "You know very well that I couldn't...I shouldn't let my guard down. If I made the same mistake I had been making for two hundred years and let them in my life and it turned out that they're not the one, they could lose everything!"

"But this is not all about you, Ryoma-sama!" Syuichiroh snapped back. "Yes, we all know that if they weren't the destined ones, catastrophe will happen but the truth of the matter is, you're not the only one involved! We're talking about four individuals who are already tied together without you!" He sucked in enough air to supply the ranting of his brain and the demands of his racing heart.

"You may have convinced yourself that by being mean to them, you are protecting them but with your thoughtless words, they might begin to question not their relationship with you but their relationship with each other. Did you even consider that possibility?" He paused to watch at the cruel realizations of his actions dawn upon him. "They're kids and they're homosexuals. It's never going to be easy for them. They only have each other then you go around making them question what precious thing they share."

"B-but I didn't—!"

"But you did." Syuichiroh pressed on. "You have loved and lost Ryoma, for so many times already. They're only just beginning. If you don't want it for yourself, then fine but don't ruin it for them.

love

They held each other's gaze for quite some time now. None of them dared to break through the thick air between them. Piercing obsidian clashed against unyielding emerald. The former master and servant stood tough through the battle of wills. The wind blew ferociously around them like an orchestra playing to the octaves.

Keiichi drummed his fingers against the arm rest. He studied the butler before him and was actually contented that he lived up to his expectations. Being in the service of his son seemed to have been good for him though he could still see the silhouette of the eighteen year-old boy he met eons ago.

Shimoda stood there, returning his mater's calculating gaze with equal intensity. Seeing the patriarch now made him look back to his past. He looked quite the contrary from the images in his memories. The Atobe Keiichi he knew was foreboding, no-nonsense and a heartless businessman, very much unlike the aged, almost feeble-looking man before him. He looked tired which is such a surprise to him. The man had fought many battles throughout his life and he used to exude the pride and arrogance of the victor. However, it seemed that all those battles he had fought had taken its toll on him.

"So..." The butler almost flinched at his sullen tone. "I heard that my grandson is having a rather unique birthday celebration." His lips curved down into a frown. "How are they, Keisuke and Keigo?"

Shimoda tried to hide his grimace. He knew that sooner or later, the patriarch will find out.

'I just hope he's not going to do something to ruin it.' He mused. "They are in good health, Master Keiichi. To be honest, I've never seen both father and son this happy in years."

The older man cocked his head. "Oh really? The divorce didn't affect them at all? And I also cannot believe that Keisuke was able to keep Sakurako at bay at this time."

"Master Keisuke made sure that she's completely cut off." Shimoda replied. "Even in the party, if young Master Keigo doesn't want her to be there then that's the way it should be."

"Is that rule applied to me as well?"

Shimoda took a deep breath, taking each word into consideration. There's no doubt about the old man's stand with regard to his grandson's lifestyle. "It depends, Master Keiichi. I know that young Master Keigo will want you to be there but he doesn't want you to make his lovers..." He saw how the man visibly flinched at the word he used. "...and their family uncomfortable seeing as this is a momentous event for everyone."

Keisuke laced his fingers together and rested his chin on it. "So this means that I have to play nice to get an invitation?"

"The decision lies entirely on young master Keigo...although master Keisuke is still firm in his decision that you should skip the event and spare everyone the discomfort."

Keiichi flinched inwardly at the degree of his son's hatred. "Why would he say such a thing?" He probably knew the answer but he needed to hear it.

"As per Master Keisuke's words, you'll make everyone uncomfortable even if you play nice. In fact, that is the worst side of your personality." He tried his hard to suppress an uncharacteristic snicker. His master was right. The Atobe patriarch was terrifying when he is his usual self but he's deadlier with a smile. Hardly anyone could read his mind beyond the amiable facade. To his surprise, Keiichi laughed out loud.

"Oh god. That is so like Keisuke." And in a matter of seconds, his expression turned grim. "I believe that the responsibility of raising one's son into a proper individual rests entirely on the parents. I did what I think would be good for him. I don't think I'd be able to influence Keigo's growth that much when he's going out of his way to keep me out of the picture."

"I just wish that what's he is doing will not destroy Keigo's future."

Shimoda was stunned. He didn't expect that come back at all. It was slowly convincing him that the old man has indeed taken a step towards a better relationship with his family.

However, the words that came out of his mouth next became his undoing.

"Touhru-kun, have I ever requested you to kill someone for me in the past?"

lovelove

The two tried to hide it but there's no way they could mask the effects of Ryoma's words. Such simple question rocked the solid foundation of their security in their relationship with nothing left to do but seek comfort and stability in each other.

That's why the road to Kunimitsu's house was filled with silence. The two of them held hands like two drowning men grasping for life at the same life buoy. Neither met in gaze because they felt like something unknown would break if they make such contact. Even after they stepped out of the limo and stood in front of the gate waiting, no words were spoken. The air between them was heady with doubt.

The cling clang of the gate opening chimed inside their minds like a distant gong, so far away. Sapphire and obsidian eyes blinked and clouded with tears when a certain bespectacled brunette appeared before them.

"Syu? Keigo? Are you alright?"

That deep voice broke though their enclosed shell; shattering the little enclave they built around them.

Keigo was the first to recover. After a quick check for any on-looker and by standers, he grabbed Kunimitsu by the shoulders and quickly drew him in for a much needed hug. "Mitsu..."

The stoic boy was a bit shocked but quickly held the diva tighter against his body while pulling the tensai with his free hand for a three-man hug. It confused him a bit especially that the tensai seemed too robotic. They quickly released each other just in case the neighbors tired to peek.

"Where's Gen?" A meek query came from the tensai.

Kunimitsu ushered them inside quickly. "He's already inside the library with my mother. He arrived with Sanada-jiisan earlier."

Keigo came to a full stop. "He's here again? Will we really be able to finish our research?" The diva frowned. "And is it really ok to be here? I mean, is your mom really you know...reformed?"

Kunimitsu gave them a small smile. "She's ok. As long as we don't do anything that would shock her and send her to a nervous breakdown, she'll be fine." He closed the door behind them. "Sanada-jiisan and my grandfather took a trip to a local go tournament happening downtown so we don't have to worry about getting interrupted to play shougi." He ushered them inside their house and came upon another door which opened and revealed Ayana.

She greeted them with a meek smile. "Gen-kun is inside. I'll bring in the refreshment soon."

Keigo and Syusuke smiled shyly back at her. "Thank you so much for having us here." She gave them one last smile before heading out to the kitchen. "Wow...the atmosphere inside your house suddenly became lighter." Syusuke whispered to them.

"I know." The bespectacled boy replied before ushering them inside the library. The said room was quaint but has a homey feel to it. It's well kept and dust free. Unlike the big library in the Atode mansion filled with books on every discipline, Ayana's library is solely dedicated to Japanese History.

They took tentative steps into what seemed to be a crack in time-space continuum, a small room with an Edo-era feel to it.

"Wow..." Syusuke breathed out.

"Amazing isn't it?" Genichirou suddenly appeared from behind a bookshelf, making the three jerk in surprise. He had a book in his hand already. "Aside from the small collection of accounting books, this must be one of the most accurate archive in Japanese history to ever exist." He approached them and gave both Keigo and Syusuke small pecks on their cheeks.

"Ayana-san already brought out the books concerning you families. There's nothing exciting about my family history. We've always been martial artists." He stepped back, a bit confused at their responses...or rather their lack of it. The two would usually comment on his unusual talkativeness but they seemed off today.

"Is there something wrong?"

Keigo jolted and forced a smile. "We're just a bit under the weather." He encircled his arms around the boy and hugged him tight. 'How am I going to tell you all this? How am I going to tell you how I'm all churned up and confused inside?'

love

**Syusuke's POV**

I couldn't help but froze while watching Keigo succumbed into Genichirou's embrace. I know how torn he is at this moment. Ryoma's words though as soft as they could be, still bore holes into my chest.

_"My point is, you shouldn't go around offering genuine and true love when you, yourself could hardly comprehend it."_

It is true that we're all pushing our feelings on him. Are we nothing more than petulant kids who would not stop until we get what we want? Are we really that inconsiderate of his feelings? As I quietly took my seat and stared at the stack of books before me, I couldn't quite forget. His words are still ringing inside my head.

I gazed at my lovers and I couldn't help but wonder if things were the same for them. We already went through a whole lot together but I couldn't help but ask myself if I forced my feelings on them, that's why we got together.

I love them...God knows I do and I want us to be together forever if possible. But in the course of our relationship, did I really give them the chance to say no? Was I too selfish?

" Syusuke."

I couldn't help but worry. I don't want to be the crazy collector who, for the love of his objects, I would pin them down. I bit my lips to suppress the cries that were trapped inside my throat. I don't want to lose them just because i tried to hold on too tight.

"Syusuke, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I felt something warm against my skin. The touch was so soft, so addicting that I couldn't stop the tears from welling up in my eyes. Such warmth I had coveted. What if I lost it? What will happen to me?

love

They all stared at him, dumbfounded at the sight of his tears. It happened so suddenly that they didn't know how to react.

Kunimitsu immediately pulled him close and crushed him in his embrace and with that the tensai broke down into fits of sobs. Keigo just watched him, sporting a morose expression.

"What the hell happened, Keigo?" Genichirou half-panicked at the sight of the tensai. "What's going on?"

The diva wiped away the treacherous tears that slipped down his cheeks. "We accidentally met Ryoma during breakfast."

Kunimitsu looked up. "Is this still about his body guards? What did he say this time?"

The diva shook his head vehemently before he was enclosed in Genichirou's comforting arms. "No, it's not about that. He actually forgave me but..." A hand reached out to grasp his and he looked up to meet Syusuke's sad eyes. He swallowed around the hard lump in his throat.

"H-he asked us something that caused our hearts...my heart to unravel and I couldn't stop it from falling into pieces."

"I never thought there would come a time when I would question what we have but listening to him, it made me wonder...it made me wonder whether we're all in this because we loved each other deeply or because one selfish act caused us to collide in this mess and we couldn't get out because we're too stuck in it."

lovelovelovelove

A/N: IT'S SO LONG I ACTUALY HAD TO CUT IT! T_T. Sorry guys! Will put up the next part of heartless within the week. To be honest with you guys, I'm struggling. Because I have been stuck writing nothing for a long time (during WYSLMT run), I lost some of my writing mojo. I mean I can still write but not like with Forfeit or with WYSLMT. I'm trying my best to get it back because I don't want to disappoint you. But I will finish My immortal because the ending's too good and too angsty to not share it with you.

Please make me happy and review! A little encouragement is much welcome! Thanks!


	12. heartless: part II

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with hints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, _italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

lovelovelovelovelove

Shimoda openly gaped at the old man. His eyes were void with taunt, not even a hint of mischief. Furthermore, much to his surprise, the older man looked so sad...an emotion he could hardly believe the man was capable. Another foreign emotion flashed in his eyes...guilt.

"Pa-pardon me, Keiichi-sama?" He stuttered.

The old man sighed and looked away. "Do you know that I've had dreams plaguing me for over fifteen years? Dreams where I snatched away my son's happiness? It is the reason why he hates me so much." His hands suddenly shook.

"I snatched away his golden-eyed happiness."

Shimoda had the urge to collapse. He closed his eyes and tried to process what he was told. He frantically searched into the caverns of his subconscious for a golden eyed person and all of a sudden, it came to him. It was as if he was transported back fifteen years ago in a dimly-lit room that reeked of sex. He found himself trying to make out the blur of a face kneeling before him, clad in white. His heart thumped harder against his breast bone, almost wanting to jump out of its cavity as he stood there, hands sweating on a metal object which almost slip out of his tight grip.

_"W-what's your name? I bet you have a beautiful name. Why do you look so sad?" Tired, defeated golden eyes looked up to him sadly. "Y-you look so kind. It pains me to know that I'm causing you to look like that." _

_"A-and h-how do I look?" His fingers trembled at it clenched around the handle of the gun tightly until he could feel the end of his fingers tingle. He swallowed repeatedly around the lump in his throat. To his surprise, the person just smiled back at him. _

_"Like you're about to do something that you really abhor? I know what's he's asking of you."_

_His breath hitched up as the gun in his hand finally slipped down and unto the floor with a loud clank. Tears immediately rolled down his cheeks. His whole body trembled in fear. _

_"I-I'm...I'm..." _

_Pale, soft shaking hands reached out to hold his equally trembling hands. There was very little warmth left in his skin and yet he reveled in it. _

_"There's no need for you to soil these beautiful hands with my blood, Shimoda Touhru. You are a good person and I am happy to know that these hands will comfort Keisuke's aching heart." _

_"He may have destroyed me...even Keisuke but I will not allow Atobe Keiichi to destroy you too." _

His knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor. His face was as pale as snow as he stared at Keiichi in utmost fear.

He almost became a murderer.

"You remembered something?" Keiichi's solemn voice rang inside his head. He looked up to the old man and stared daggers at him with all the hate he could muster.

" Y-you!" He gasped out. "Y-you ordered me to kill him!"

Keiichi's jaw dropped. He struggled to push his tired body out of the chair. "What happened?" He staggered at his steps. "What happened after I ordered you to kill him?" His eyes shimmered with madness. He grabbed Shimoda's shirt and shook him hard.

"Did you really kill him as I ordered? Did you shoot Echizen Ryoma to death as I ordered?"

Shimoda felt the contents of his stomach lunched up to his throat. He felt sick...he's disgusted by the old man...and most of all, by himself before he never knew he was capable of even attempting to do as he said. He couldn't stomach the fact that he played a part in destroying his master's happiness.

"I-I don't know...I don't remember."

"Well try harder!" Keiichi screamed at his face. The more information he gets, the more puzzle pieces appear to complicate the whole picture. He doesn't even know where to start. He roughly shook the butler once more, hoping to force his brain into remembering.

"Did you kill him? Answer me, Touhru! You have to remember! Did you kill my son's husband?"

Silence immediately followed his outburst. His hands clenched around the butler's shirt and shock came over him. Those words...it just came out of his mouth. Even he, himself, was surprised at what he said.

Shimoda snapped back to reality. He's had enough. The man was glowering down at him and reminded him so much of the fearsome man he met fifteen years ago. He roughly pushed the patriarch back, terrified of the images swarming in his head.

"I told you I don't remember!" He shrieked; mad at himself for his inability to remember such an important thing. He fell to his knees and sobbed like a kid.

"Oh god! W-what have I done? How c-could I do such evil deeds? I will never forgive myself if I indeed killed Master Keisuke's beloved!"

love

**Ayana's POV**

I know it's impolite but I couldn't stop myself from listening in to their conversation. It seemed that someone said some things that made the boys upset and confused. I waited patiently from the other side of the door for my son's reaction. I know that he's a level-headed boy and is a dependable person during times like this.

That is why his response surprised me a little.

"Why would you say that? How could you say that, Keigo? Do you think we're playing games here? Did you think that going against my own mother is something I would do because I'm too stuck to get out of a relationship?"

"Mitsu, calm down. There's no need for you to react like this." The other stoic boy, Genichirou tried to placate him. "What did Ryoma say that made you think of these things?" He turned to the diva.

"H-he said that we shouldn't shove our true and genuine love to other people's faces when we, ourselves, couldn't even comprehend it." The boy sniffled out a reply.

"That is atrocious!" Kunimitsu hissed.

"H-he likened our feelings for him to that of a child who only wanted to possess things for the sake o-of owning them." The closed-eyed boy added.

I sighed and put the tray down on top of a spacious shelf. I shouldn't have expected a mature answer for such a complicated issue because no matter how he tried to act like a grown-up, the truth is my Kunimitsu is just a kid...fragile and delicate. And I know, even though he'd deny it for sure, that he didn't think things thoroughly before embarking into such a strange bond with the other three boys. He was just coping with things as they happened.

I took a deep breath before I pushed the door open, only to find them staring at me expectantly. I steeled myself as a approached them. If I want to be of any help to these young boys, this is the best opportunity to start.

"Forgive me for eaves-dropping but I think..." I gazed at each of their faces, my heart aching at how forlorn they looked. "...I think you're over thinking things way too much."

love

Seconds slipped by unnoticed as the four of them stared at her anxiously, longing for whatever comforting words she might have for them.

She glided across the room and slid next to Syusuke. She shifted awkwardly in her seat and her eyes darted from one boy to another. "I-I think you shouldn't let things immediately cloud your judgment and prevent you from recognizing reason." She hesitantly took Syusuke's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Kunimitsu squirmed in his seat. "I do not understand what you are saying, mom."

"I can understand why you can't." Ayana turned to him. "You're upset but please hear me out. I think you should stop listening to other people for a while and look deep inside your hearts and listen to what it's really saying. Yes, there may be doubts about how your relationship started. It may have started with one selfish act," She turned to Keigo, "One's desire to possess the other but ultimately, no matter how it started, deeper feelings grew."

"Am I right?"

Genichirou cast his eyes downward. "Y-you may be right Ayana-san." He bit his lip. "I mean, let's be honest. If it wasn't for Syusuke's persistence...we wouldn't be here today."

Keigo wiped his tears away and nodded. "And if we didn't feel strongly about one another, we wouldn't have stayed together."

Ayana smiled. Although a few moments earlier, these boys were devastated by their doubts, now she could see hope sparkling in their eyes. She gazed at Syusuke who was still crying silently. "I think the person who told you all those things may have developed his own understanding of love. He may have been hurt before, I don't know but he may have a point."

"What point?" Genichirou asked. "That we're selfish, self-centered losers who wouldn't back down and thinks that getting him is a challenge?"

Ayana bit back the urge to chuckle. "Well that could be a possibility but what I'm referring to is the thing he said about the love of a child. But these are not types or categories of love. These are actual stages of love."

Syusuke shook his head. "I know you're just trying to comfort us, Tezuka-san but you're just confusing me more." He felt her hand tightening around his.

"Fuji-kun, love, much like the humans that experience it, grows and matures. It does not stay at one stage forever, unless the person is innately incapable of such development." She released his hand to gently caress his head. "Love starts from that of a baby's, always wanting, selfish ad possessive because babies are still incapable of understanding the concept of sharing because it knows nothing of the other party. It's all about you and you alone at first."

"But humans grow up and through different interactions with other individuals, they develop a sense of empathy towards others thus negotiations and compromises occur to satisfy both parties. For teenagers, like yourselves, love usually becomes mutually beneficial or even mutually destructive." She felt a tad better when she saw understanding in their eyes.

"Only when you have truly loved and lost, have risked everything...only then will you understand and be able to love until you feel like you have nothing left to give but more love." She locked gazes with her son and saw a glimmer of hope in those chestnut eyes. "There's no such thing as instant, unconditional love in this world. It grow within you as time goes by."

She reached out to wipe the tears away from Keigo's cheeks. "Very much like how I've come to embrace all of you as my own...moreover, embracing you for who you really are."

Keigo leaned into her touch as she gently pressed it against his cheek. It felt nice that he has found not only one but three loving mother figures in Genichirou's, Syusuke's and now, Kunimitsu's mother. "Thank you, Tezuka—"

"You can simply call me Ayana-san if you like."

The boy smiled and held the woman's hand against his cheek. "Thank you." He muttered as more tears welled up his eyes. "Thank you so much for finally welcoming us into your life." He affectionately gazed at his lovers. "And for accepting us, Ayana-san."

Ayana looked back to her son. "I only have one son. I decided, instead of losing him, I'd rather open my heart to welcome three more." She smiled as she gazed at each other of them. "Just who told you all those mean things?" The ambience immediately changed and she patiently waited for an answer as the four boys fidgeted under her calculating stare.

It even amused her a bit seeing her son flustered. "He's just a..."

She could sense the unease and her instinct supplied her a possibility. "Another boy?" She leaned back and sighed. "I'll hold back my opinions until you're ready to tell me the whole story but I think that this person may have a deeper reason to be able to say such things."

Syusuke's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "You sensed that Ayana-san?"

She nodded. "A woman's intuition is formidable, boys. All I'm saying is I can sense a great wound purging out those words out of his lips.

"So if I were you, it's either you give up now or fight until the end. Those are your only options."

lovelove

The two of them ended up lying on the big bed and staring up at the ceiling. Neither one of them spoke nor moved. The older one, drowning his self into the morose memories of what was once shared in that room while the younger one reflected on the man's words earlier.

_"__If you don't want it for yourself, then fine but don't ruin it for them." _

Ryoma closed his eyes for a second and allowed the words to prick his worn-out heart. It somehow felt good to feel pain...he thought that the years that had passed had numbed it to the core. Syuichiroh's words hurt. Though he may not look the part, he's actually someone who could pound more sense into his head than his own father or mother. There was no denying the truth that he had revealed. It was his only plan and yet that seemed to be too prickly to be the only option.

'If I could only push them away without crushing their hearts to dust, I would gladly do it but alas, I just couldn't find a way around it.' His placed his arm over his eyes. 'Fate played a dirty trick, a very dirty trick indeed. How was I to foresee that their sons would...' He bit his lip.

"I'm just trying to protect them." He muttered to no one in particular. He could feel movement form the human being beside him and he ignored it.

" You know..." Syuichiroh's calm voice echoed inside his head. "That kind of harshness could also be a form of love."

"Oh shut up, Syuichiroh. Don't start with me again." The boy scoffed. He felt the matter shifted under his uncle's weight.

The older man propped his chin on one hand while studying his nephew's flawless features. "No, seriously listen to me. You said it yourself. you only wanted to protect them. It means that you have deep regard for their feelings and well-being. You don't want them to get caught in the web of our insane life. "

"If that isn't a form of love, then what is it?"

Ryoma sighed and opened his eyes only to meet his uncle's gaze head on. "They're dear to me, Syuichiroh. Believe me. But I cannot allow myself a moment's weakness."

Syuichiroh gently brushed off the stubborn locks on his face. "Are you not even considering the fact that they might just be the destined ones—"

"No."

Syuichiroh blinked back the surprise. "Wow, you're quick to answer. You don't even know for sure."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I just know." He snapped. 'They did not meet the requirements.' He added silently. "And that's not even my main problem."

"If it's not then what?" Syuichiroh pressed in.

Ryoma took a long, agonizing deep breath. He's on the fence...to tell or not to tell Syuichiroh. Leaking out the inferences he made could cause mayhem within the family but it's hard to keep it bottled up inside ever since that fateful day with the Sanadas. Deciding against his better judgment, he opened his mouth.

"They're starting to remember."

love

Nanjiroh glared at the seemingly offensive piece of paper before him, all its fancy decorations irritated him more. If only he was fast enough to get if before his wife did, he would've torched it and there will be no problems like the one their facing now.

"We're not going." He said crossly. "We throw it away so that Ryoma would never know."

Rinko held the invitation tightly in her hands. She suspected that any sign of weakness would allow it to be snatched away from her grip. "You're not the one who should have the final say regarding this."

"Why not? I'm his father!" Nanjiroh's frown deepened.

"Well I'm his mother too so if it's parental superiority we're of equal standing!" Rinko gritted her teeth as she waved the invitation around.

The monk saw how anger dissipated from her eyes and was replaced by sadness. it unnerved him. "You know it'll be a difficult night, not only for us but especially for him."

The brunette turned her gaze away from her husband's. "Do you remember shortly after I gave birth to Ryoma, we promised that we'll do our best to give him the kind of life, the childhood, that was snatched away from him?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. "Are we not going to fulfill that promise?" Her fist clenched around the envelope. "He has been through a lot. But as his mother, I want to give him the life he never got the chance to live."

Nanjiroh felt his heart broke at the sight of his wife. He closed the distance between then and held her close. "Rinko, you don't understand..." But the woman pushed him back angrily.

"Understand what? Surely your rejection stems from the fact that those four kids will be there as well, right?" She bit her lip as the tears that she had been holding back finally broke free. "O-or is there something else that you forgot to tell me?"

Nanjiroh sweat-dropped. They've had this kind of conversation before. In fact, they've had it numerous times already that he lost count. Even though she played a vital part in Ryoma's rebirth, there are things that the boy still didn't want to share with her...and it revolves around the specific individuals whom he was connected with in the past. A foreboding dread began to eat at his heart

Should he tell her?

Rinko fumed inside. She offered up her life because she loves this man and she wants to alleviate the plight of his ward however, these are one of those times that she's fed up with all of the secrets. And it hurt...it hurt to know that not only her husband but also her son would want to keep her in the dark...when all she wanted was to make him happy.

"H-he's my son too, Nanjiroh. He's part of myself, my flesh, my blood. P-please..." Her lips quivered. "Am I still not eligible enough to know the secrets of the Echizen Clan?"

Nanjiroh felt like someone punched through his heart. It was painful, it was suffocating. Guilt consumed him whole. He pulled the sobbing woman into his arms and held her tight. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "i'm sorry to have kept it from you for so long." He caressed her back to soothe her cries. "I will tell you, because I love you and I know how much you love our son." He gently pulled back to gaze into her eyes.

"But this party..."

"I won't have it Jiroh." Her eyes gleamed with more tears. "I made an oath to myself, from the moment I held him in my arms for the first time, that I would do everything I can to give him a happy life, a life that he missed out on because of isolation." She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "Ryoma's attending this party and you can't talk me out of it." With determination in her heart, she broke away from her husband's embrace.

All that Nanjiroh could do was palm his face. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

love

Syuichiroh blinked back the shock that overran his thoughts. Ryoma's words rattled his brain so hard that he was literally thrown back a bit and gaped at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said, they are starting to remember." He sighed beautifully.

Syuichiroh was flabbergasted. "What a timely yet scary progress!" He jumped on the bed ecstatic but stopped when another thought came to him. "H-how could that be possible? The curse—"

"I know." Those golden eyes hardened. "Don't you think I'm not perplexed as well?" He pushed his torso off the bed and met his uncle's equally perplexed gaze. "No one's supposed to remember. For the short moment that was granted to me to gauge Kobe Chiisa's spiritual will, I have learned that she's very strong and binding curses fueled by extreme anger are the most difficult ones to break." He showed his arm to him and allowed a little spiritual will flow through it until strange mantras appeared on his skin.

"If something's breeching the curse, I'd surely feel the same pain I have felt when I first received it...the same pain that burnt into my flesh every time the curse is fulfilled." He let out a deep breath.

Syuichiroh was riveted at the sight before him. It was like Ryoma's skin was white parchment to a calligrapher's art. He reached out to trace the marks but he pulled his hand back when he saw how Ryoma winced under his touch. "Does it still hurt?"

The boy allowed the markings to disappear and shrugged. "I can no longer discern whether it's real pain or not. Most of it were etched in my memory. I don't need a tactile cause to feel it."

The older Echizen buried his face into his hands; trying to make sense of everything. Alas, only those who are in the direct line of Soujiroh-sama knew the truth. Those who are in the direct line of Yuujiroh-sama were only given bits and pieces of Ryoma's memories. 'I didn't know. I didn't know he's in this so much pain.' He blamed the fact that he's only the second son. 'I could never imagine going through that very pain every time I fall in love.' His heart swelled with so much sympathy for the boy that it's hard for him to breathe.

Ryoma felt sad, seeing how it affected the man. He avoided sharing it to other people aside from his intended guardians because he doesn't want to deflect his pain to other people. He wiped the wetness that welled up his eyes hastily. "If their memories are indeed returning then there is only theory that came to my mind."

"What is it?"

Ryoma shifted so that he's facing his uncle directly. He took the lamp shade from the bedside table and placed it between them. He turned it on and light basked over them. "The curse works like this lamp. I am the closest to it so I'm the ones illuminated the most and its grasp spreads to everyone else linked to me. Even so, the distance of an object to the main source also denotes the degree of the power of the curse."

Syuichiroh's brows knitted in confusion. "I don't get it." He muttered. Ryoma sighed impatiently. "Listen to me, the curse is strongest on me and those whom I fell in love with because we're the principal subjects of the curse. However, its magnitude radiates to everyone who are connected to us through our relationship."

"But it's not as powerful..."

Syuichiroh pursed his lips in deep thought. 'So the bind is weaker on the peripheral recipients. This means that the curse as at its weakest amongst them but something's not making sense.' He carefully studied Ryoma's face. 'It doesn't makes sense that it has weakened now...not after two hundred thirty three years. Unless..."

_"But in theory, the conduit could only go so far. It will collapse."_

His eyes widened in surprise. Everything seemed to fall into place before his eyes. His jaw dropped. "Oh my god!"

Ryoma's heart skipped a bit. "What?" He watched his uncle anxiously as the man reached out to dim the lamp, causing the room to become considerably darker. "The head of the branch family, Hongo Tatsumi, once said that you are a conduit between the mortal and the immortal world—"

"Stop right there, Syuichiroh. I know that. I was born a conduit, that's why my spiritual will surpasses the collective spiritual will of the clan—"

"No! Listen to me!" The man was frantic. "When Kobe Chiisa cursed you, it caused a breech in the continuity of the conduit, making you a conduit of another world...the world of the dead. The reason why your powers are almost drained every time the curse is fulfilled is that the world of the dead where Kobe is right now is feeding on your spiritual will to keep the curse alive. Hongo-san said that conduits are not immune to wear and tear." He took Ryoma's hands and held it tightly.

"Not to mention that you used most of your remaining spiritual will to infuse your soul into a mortal flesh when you were reborn." His eyes shone with madness. "But now, with an ultimate twist of fate, you have crossed path with not only one but four past potentials. The curse is working very hard to keep its effects at a maximum. However, since you have a mortal flesh now, her conduit is compromised as well. Like this lamp, it has no choice but to release its hold on those peripheral chains to that it could concentrate its full effect on the principal subjects."

Ryoma's jaw slackened. "Oh my god." It all made sense. He had been really puzzled by the turn of events and how things seemed to have fallen into seemingly random places. Confusion, happiness and a whole lot of random emotions welled up inside him.

Syuichiroh watched the changing emotions in his eyes. He couldn't say that he's completely ecstatic about it because there will be casualties. "But what she didn't take into consideration when she cursed you it that the gods, who are on your side, are working for your release. These meetings with the characters from the past are their works. My question is: what will happen once you're free?"

Ryoma's breath hitched. "I-I'm not sure..." He muttered.

Syuichiroh sighed. "Then explain it to me. Make me understand." The hype was slowly dissipating.

Ryoma let go of his hands to brush the tears that he didn't realize he had. "The curse entails that I will never die, that I will spend eternity looking for love." His heart clenched and unclenched painfully inside his chest. "And I will not be able to help but fall in love and the moment he says he loves me, he will immediately lose his memories of me, of us and everything that we shared. Even those who knew us through our love will forget that I even existed in their lives. And I shall vanish into thin air before their blank eyes and will remain immaterial for a period of time." His lips quivered as he became undone. He clutched the object that was dangling on a silver chain around his neck.

"And no matter how many times I tried to approach them, to cross their path, they'll simply walk past me like I was not even there."

Syuichiroh was unable to contain his emotions so he reached out to pull the boy back into his arms. Ryoma buried his face into his chest. "If the curse is broken, though I don't know how, it will only mean that I will regain my ability to grow old, to die and after all these years of heartache, I honestly want to welcome death as soon as possible." He tightened his arms around the older man and began sobbing. He soon felt Gentle fingers soothing his tensed muscles.

Somehow, it actually felt good to have said it.

It's crushing his heart knowing that his family had been not only for decades but for two centuries to free him and yet he couldn't stop wishing for all of the pain to end.

Syuichiroh allowed his self to be used like a life board for a drowning man desperately grasping for life. Somehow, all the pain he had been feeling dimmed in the background. Ryoma's pain, although very old, is as raw as a flesh wound forcibly ripped open time and time again.

"It's so sad to hear that once you're free, all you want to do is to die." He buried his face into his messy ebony locks. "Being free also means that you have found your one great love, the one whose love was able to encompass the past, the present and the future. Are you sure that you would want to let go of that love?"

"When the right time comes, I hope that you won't be stupid to choose death over happiness. Don't let that love go."

love

Tired chestnut-brown eyes scanned the deserted lounge lazily. It was a sad, sad Saturday morning for him. He has to be in the office so early in the morning for an emergency corporate meeting. If he had his way, he would stay home and help his son in researching their family tree but it's not like he has any choice.

So, to get back at the universe which conspired to make his day as dull as a day can be, he stayed sulking in the lounge at the first floor of their building, glaring at anyone who tried the approach him.

'This is a bit immature of me.' Kuniharu frowned. He closed his tired eyes for a moment and embraced the darkness wholeheartedly. However there was a certain familiar chill that ran down his spine as that familiar haunting voice rang inside his head once more.

_"I'm not going anywhere, Haru. You don't need to cling to me like a slug." _

His heart started beating faster. Such soft voice caressed his heart lovingly.

_"Ok, ok! I understand. I'll stay beside you and share the same breath of life. So please spare me the death speech." _

It felt so familiar and homey...like his very blood is calling out to the owner of the voice.

_"I'll do anything for you Haru, even if it means sharing a part of my body. I'll be your life...I'll be your pillar...I'll be your happiness. Even if it means I'll be snatching you away from death's grip, I will never let you go." _

A couple of tears slipped down his sculpted face. How can something that he can't even remember hurt him immensely? His heart felt strained. To forget someone so important is absurd.

'I've never been a selfish, self-centered person...even when I was in the brink of death because of leukemia. But these fragments of memories are painting a different image of me. This mysterious person seemed to have drawn out the greed in me, for life, for warmth, for happiness.' He let out a shaky breath, still relishing the comfort the darkness provided him.

"Fancy seeing you here, Tezuka. I didn't know you work in this building as well." 

His eyes shot open only to come face to face with Yamato's smirk. The man looked casual with his white shirt and fades jeans. He sat there, speechless, as he watched the man heaved up a few covered frames.

"Since we'll be building mates soon, may I ask for a little assistance?" His sapphire eyes sparkled in amusement. "I can guess that you're bored to death and my paintings need lifting."

"Can I interest you to some light physical activities?"

lovelovelovelove

A/N: Two chapters in a week...wahahahahah. Will try to update soon! So there you have it. I hope the confusion will ebb a little. Wahahahahah! I love you all!

Please make me happy and review!


	13. Chainfire

A/N: I'm back! Wahahahahahahahahhahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with tints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

lovelovelovelovelovelovelove 

There were many things that Kuniharu did not foresee. One basic example was his son being gay...no that he didn't really think would happen. Another one was being friends or even acquainted with not only one but all of the fathers of his son's lovers. He never dreamt even meeting the likes of Atobe Keisuke in his lifetime ...not even remotely expecting a family connection with Sanada Gensuru.

Another example of fate playing cat's cradle with their destinies was meeting Fuji Yamato whose marketing company shared a building with their company. It seemed that fate found an underlying cause to connect their lives together...to create one big web destinies weaved through time.

Now he found himself putting up beautiful painting that the blue-eyed man painted in a secret gallery within his office.

"Shouldn't you be displaying these works of art at home?" He asked after hanging a painting of a table by the windowsill. All he heard were a series of coughs as reply. He pushed up his glasses to study the painting better. His skill was uncanny but he couldn't help but feel that something was greatly amiss...

... something that would have made these paintings complete.

He took a step backwards to survey each canvass. There was a mounting curiosity building inside him. He approached one frame depicting a meadow and traced it with his fingers.

"You are quite talented in still-life and landscape painting." He muttered. He peered past an exhibit wall and saw Yamato clumsily trying to put up a huge, cloth-covered frame against the wall. "Are you alright?" He asked as he hurried towards him to lend a hand.

"Y-yeah." Yamato huffed as they pushed the framed to lean against the wall. "Thank you." He wrinkled his nose as he straightened out the cover. "Actually, that is the reason why I can't leave these at home..." He glanced at the bespectacled man warily. "Until I find out what's happening with these I'm not going to show it to anyone else."

Kuniharu's forehead knitted in confusion. "And why is that?" He studied carefully as those sapphire orbs darkened with thought.

"Because I'm one hundred percent sure that everyone who knows me would say that I'm not at all skilled at landscape or still-life painting. As far as I can remember, I do human portraits only." Yamato turned to him, his expression grim.

"Can I trust you with a secret , Tezuka?" His words were carefully chosen. "Because I'm trying to solve the mystery of my missing muse."

love

The moment that they calmed down, the amiable learning atmosphere of the library returned and Ayana was more than willing to help. It didn't take long for them to trace their heritage from her vast collection of books.

Syusuke snapped a book close, his lips stretched into a contented smile. "Saa... I never believed it when Dad told me what our ancestors were in the Fuji side but now that I read it, there's no point in denying it." He pushed the book he was holding towards the middle of the table.

"Well?" A nicely trimmed eyebrow from the one and only Keigo shot up in curiosity. "What is it?"

The tensai's smile turned into a smirk. "Wonder how I'll look in a Shinsengumi outfit?" His remark earned him a jealous groan from Genichirou. "Don't be jealous Gen. It's not my fault that my great, great uncle was a squad leader in a Shinsengumi unit during the Meiji Restotation era." All the more that Gen's aura grew darker.

Ayana reached out to pat his broad shoulders. "It's alright Gen-kun. Your family's martial arts heritage is still very impressive." She turned to her son who was currently busy reading something else, an old, torn-up leather bound book that she could hardly recognize. "Kunimitsu's alright with having his ancestors as the silk merchants trading with the nobles in the Tokugawa era, right Mitsu?"

"Hnnn." Was all they got as a reply from the bespectacled boy. He seemed deeply immersed in his readings.

Genichirou, feeling a bit better, turned to Keigo who was listlessly flipping through a book. "And you Kei? It looks like you hardly did any digging."

The diva nonchalantly waved his hand. "Don't need to. I have been educated of my family lineage at a very young age. The Atobes are known merchants since the Meiji Era. My great, great grandfather started with a small establishment selling almost anything from rice to kimonos until it grew into the Atobe Enterprises that it is today." He paused to take a sip of his lemonade.

"As for my mother, I remember her telling me once that her great, great uncle was once a court official in the Tokugawa Regime but I'm not even sure if it's a fact or not." Silence followed thereafter as the boy resumed to flipping through the pages of his book.

"Was your mother's maiden name Kobe?" Kuminitsu suddenly asked, his eyes never leaving the pages of the book he has in his hands.

Keigo looked up once more. "Yes. Why'd you ask?"

"Minister Kobe Shigeki, he was once the minister of finance of the Tokugawa Shogunate."

Ayana winced. She just remembered what kind of book Kunimitsu was reading. As battered as it was, it was one of her most prolific work as a Japanese historian. Some fifteen to twenty years ago, someone, a wealthy person commissioned her to research on the hidden face of the Tokugawa Era.

"Mitsu, may I see that book?" She asked, holding out her hand towards her son. 'That book was supposed to be hidden and never be seen ever again.' Her heart pounded hard against her chest. The boy hesitantly placed the book into her outstretched arms. Ayana felt goose bumps down her spine when she finally was able to hold the book in her hands.

"Are you alright mom?" Kunimitsu asked noticing how pale his mother was. Even his lovers were curiously eyeing her.

Ayana tried to swallow around the hard lump in her throat. She drew the battered book close to her heart and stood up. "I-I'm sorry Mitsu. I have to confiscate this book." With that, she turned on her heels and left the library, leaving the four teenagers gaping at her back. She immediately left the room and hurried to their bedroom. By the time was she able to catch her breath, she was doubled over the bed, panting.

_"I hope you understand the gravity of this situation, Satou Ayana. If this book lands in the wrong hands, my life...my future will be jeopardized. "_

_"I simply hired you to search for the truth. I hope you'll hold your end of the bargain." _

She grabbed her hair in attempt to ease the pounding in her head. That voice...it seemed so familiar but she couldn't remember anything else. She glanced down at the battered old book once more and bit her lip.

"I wonder who that person was..." she muttered as she caressed the leather cover. "...the person who was willing to pay an immense amount of wealth to have me dug up the secrets of the Tokugawa regime."

She hugged the book tightly to her chest as she moved to lean against the bed. she closed her eyes as she tried to calm her heart.

'Who was it?' She raked her memory for a possible answer but she came up empty. 'Someone who was willing to go to such lengths to reveal the driving force behind Tokugawa Ieyasu?'

'Who was it who petitioned me to unravel the mysteries of the Echizen clan?'

lovelovelovelovelove

For the first time in his whole life, Shimoda Touhru yearned for his death. He wasn't born an optimistic man, he was raised as a realist but he was never a pessimist, suicidal person. But now, upon learning what may have happened in the past, he felt like he didn't deserve to breathe.

'I killed someone.'

That's what he believed. From the way Atobe Keiichi said it, it seemed that he did. To make the matters worse, it wasn't just anybody that he supposedly killed. He happened to be his Master Keisuke's beloved. That thought alone made him want to regurgitate his own stomach.

Ever since that fateful day at the patriarch's villa, he wasn't able to sum up the courage to face his master. He feigned illness so that he could keep his distance from Keisuke. He felt that he would crumble any minute and spill his guts out and reveal the truth.

_"He may have destroyed me...even Keisuke but I will not allow Atobe Keiichi to destroy you too."_

His bleary eyes blinked back the tears that welled up in his eyes once more. 'What have I done? Hh god I don't deserve to live!' He choked back a sob just in time when a series of knocks broke the silence in his room.

"Shimoda? May I come in?" Came Keisuke's voice from the other side of the door.

The poor butler shot up from the bed and made a sorry attempt to right his self. He looked like a sorry mess. "Y-yes you may, sir." He called back, wiping his face of any sign of tears. The door opened and it revealed a worried Keisuke.

"Shimoda, are you sure it's just the flu? You've been ill for four days." The man came in and closed the door. "Damn the air in here is too damp." He muttered. "That must be the reason why you're not getting any better."

Shimoda just smiled weakly and tried to put on his spectacles with shaking hands. "I-I'm actually feeling better, sir." He stammered. He anxiously watched as Keisuke moved towards his windows. He made no move to stop him from yanking the curtains to the side and opening the windows. The soft gush of fresh air made him forget for a while.

Keisuke shook his head as he studied his butler. In such a short amount of time, he seemed to have lost a lot of weight. He pulled out a chair for himself and sat across the sick man. Silence reigned inside the room once more as no one dared to speak. With a sigh, Keisuke raked his hair and frowned.

"Keigo's getting worried Shimoda." He started. "He wants me to send you to the hospital."

Shimoda smiled sadly. He seemed to have caused both father and son a terrible amount of unease. "I apologize for causing—"

"It's not about that Shimoda." Keisuke interrupted him. "You know very well that you're not just a simple employee here. You know very well that Keigo looks up to you and that I trust you with his welfare. My son and I are genuinely concerned about your health."

"Keigo keeps on pestering me to take you to the hospital and have you pumped with medications and fluids because you can't simply miss tomorrow's event."

Shimoda gaped at him, overwhelmed by the things that his master just said. He felt his tears welling up once more but he stilled himself and fought back the urge to cry. "T-thank you, Keisuke-sama." His lips trembled as the words escape his lips.

" I-I don't deserve—"

Keisuke rolled his eyes and huffed indignantly. "Oh for the love of—quit the melodrama Shimoda. You know very well that this mansion is already too small for two over dramatic masters." His lips curled up into a small smile, letting the man know he was jesting. He took a deep breath before he stood up and flipped his long purplish gray locks off his shoulders.

"So you better rest because Keigo and I need you. Tomorrow's a big day." He made a move towards the door when Shimoda grunted. Keisuke halted and turned towards him again.

"Yes Shimoda?" The man on the bed looked like he was in the verge of tears. Shimoda struggled to keep his composure as his mind raced to find the words he wanted to say.

_"You need not soil your hands for my sake. Your hands must be clean for with it, you will hold a precious treasure born out of my misery."_

"Thank you Master Keisuke."

lovelove

**Wake up...**

The lone figure on the bed writhed as if it was in pain. Something dark and gloomy brewed in the air inside the room as the figure convulsed atop the sheets.

**Wake up...**

Long black locks, now soaked with sweat, clang to the pillow as her body started to glow.

**Wake up...and fulfill your fate...wake up...**

Frightened hazel eyes darted open and she suddenly shot up from the bed, breathing heavily. The strange light was gone and the air seemed to have cleared but he voice in her head was definite and it shook her to the core...

...for it was the first time in her life that Kobe Sakurako heard such a malice-filled voice. She brushed off the sweat beads that formed on her forehead before she swung her legs off the bed. She's disgusted by the way her expensive negligee clung to her sweaty skin. Although weak and still anxious, she gingerly stood up and paced the distance between her bed and the bathroom.

There was but a single thought in her head as she dipped into the Jacuzzi without bothering to undress.

"What fate?"

lovelovelovelovelvoe

Ryoma was intently staring past the dark windshield as they waited inside their car while the rest of the world panicked. It was a hasty decision according to Nanjiroh. For Rinko, it was confusing. Only Syuichirou acted like he foresaw things happening this way.

Ryoma had four days to make up his mind; four days since that fateful day in Syuichirou's apartment. But was it enough? Are four days enough to finally come into a decision which will change the course of his life once more? He bit his lip as he watched the blur of the crowd scurrying around.

It hit them like a tornado. The beloved Echizen finally returned to the red estate after 200 years. The wind picked up speed and flora and fauna became restless.

The last time he set foot on that accursed soil was the day his father, Echizen Norosuke, died. He begged and begged the succeeding heads of the family to allow him to roam...and that started the series of heartaches and pain.

"We can still back out Ryoma." Nanjiroh's quiet voice echoed inside the car. "You don't need to force yourself."

Ryoma tentatively closed his eyes and sighed. "I have to do this." He muttered. "I need to do this." He opened eyes once more and met his father's intense gaze. "If fate indeed decided to make a move in my favor, I need power. I need my spiritual will at its peak"

"I need every ounce of strength I could muster to face whatever's thrown at me."

Rinko eyed her son warily. She reached out to hold his hand. "Ryoma, dearest, are you sure you are ready?" A pair of golden eyes switched to her direction. "You're about to submit yourself under immense—"

Ryoma smiled sadly at his second biological mother and squeezed her trembling hand. "Pain, I know." He finished the sentence for her.

"But I need to do this."

He pulled the ceremonial hood up to hide his face from the rest of the world before opening the door. He missed his mother's panic-stricken face as the rest of the car's passengers waited for the world to react to his return.

And none of them expected its welcome.

love

Kuniharu held on to the legs of his desk as the tremors continued to rock the building. Having lived in Japan, he should be used to earthquakes like this but something's off with this one.

Because it came with a skull splitting headache that almost knocked him off. 'What a coincidence!' He was lucky enough that his reflexes were still fast enough and he was able to duck under the nearest table he could find.

Then it all stopped. The world came into a standstill. His dazed personnel started to crawl out of their respective desks and tried to gather their wits to make it towards the exit.

Kuniharu closed his eyes as he slumped against the wood. He knew he had to make his way to the exit but the pain crippled him. It disappeared as soon it as it hit him but the impact felt like it exploded inside his brain. His arms and legs grew numb and in the haze of his vision, he could only make out a pair of blurry golden eyes gazing down at him.

_"Wake up Haru." _

"I-I can't..." He panted

_"Open your eyes for me love...you can do it." _

"It hurts." He gasped out as he grabbed his hair.

_"Breathe for me. Live for me. Kuniharu...I love you."_

Kuniharu forced his eyes to open. Despite the pain, he was able to make out a face: porcelain white skin, small aristocratic nose, perfectly shaped lips and those eyes...my god those beguiling golden eyes. "H-help me."

"Tezuka!"

He snapped back into reality, finding himself face to face with Fuji Yamato. The man held his shoulders as if in the middle of shaking him awake.

" Fuji?" His eyes were still disoriented. The feeling in fingers and toes was slowing returning. "W-what happened?"

The blue-eyed man was in panic mode. He just woke up from apparently passing out inside his gallery. He came around after a few seconds and the only thing he can remember was pain inside his head. He then struggled to follow everyone who was making their way to the exit when he suddenly remembered the father of his son's lover. He decided to check in on him and there he found the man crumpled under his desk, dazed and hallucinating.

"Snap out of it Tezuka. There might be an aftershock. We need to hurry." He pulled the man out of his hiding place, frowning at his state. "What's wrong with you?" He asked as he tried to help the man up to his feet.

The bespectacled brunette groaned as they made their way to the exit door. "My head is trying to kill me." He muttered.

Yamato scoffed. "Oh yeah? Funny how a few seconds ago mine actually knocked me off my feet."

Kuniharu looked at him incredulously. "You had a headache too?"

Yamato's eye widened in surprise. "Don't tell me— no it's too random." He sighed and they carefully made their way down the stairs.

"Not only that our son's fates are intertwined but our headaches too? It's too surreal."

love

Keisuke was doubled over his chair. Not only that his head felt like it was splitting into two but his skin also felt like it was dipped in lye. The impact of the pain struck him speechless and gasping for breath.

It hurt. It hurts too much. It shouldn't be like this. And on top of that, his heart felt like a hand has been squeezing it tightly. But that's not the most intriguing part of this onslaught.

The ring weighed like lead...and the chain almost burned against skin.

He groaned and struggled to get on his feet. He grabbed the ring and hissed as it burned against his palm.

'Why?!' His mind raged. 'What are you trying to tell me?!' He wanted to yank the chain off his neck but just like many attempts before, he failed.

_"I entrust in your hands my life, Atobe Keisuke. I am yours to hold forever."_

Tears welled up in his eyes and trailed down his face. "W-who are you? Oh god I've been searching for you!' He sobbed against his chair. The earth's tremors were long gone but the quaking in his soul remained.

_"There is only one rule...but I believe you have already learned about that on your own."_

He grasped his long locks and pulled at it, trying to ease the pain. "Who are you, damn it?! Why are you plaguing my life like a ghost who cannot go to rest?"

'My heart yearns for you but I cannot remember who you are...please!'

"Atobe!"

He didn't look up at the sudden crashing sound as his mahogany door hit the wall hard. He felt drained...he felt as if his soul left his body. He only came into consciousness when he felt he was being shaken hard.

"Oi Atobe! Are you alright?!" Gensuru's's voice hurt his ear but he couldn't fight back. His tears fell unabashed as he finally let his guard down.

"I need to find him!" He gasped out. "I-I need to find the love of my life."

"I need him!"

love

Gensuru gaped at the seemingly incoherent man. His family was invited to stay over the Atobe mansion in preparation for the party tomorrow. His wife and his kids were all out of the house and he was left enjoying himself inside the vast library the man owns.

And his tranquil morning was shattered by the sudden tremors of the earth. He was glad that the library, together with the rest of the mansion was earthquake proof or he'll be buried under mountains of books. What caught him off guard was the skull-splitting headache that faded as soon as it hit him. It made him stagger back a little but he was quick to recover.

He moved quickly to check the welfare of the staff. He left the library as fast as his jelly-like legs would take him but he was caught in mid-step when he heard that god-awful groaning. He followed the sound of the voice and found himself in front of a set of mahogany doors. Without second thoughts, he kicked the door open to reveal Atobe Keisuke, writhing against his chair.

"I need him!" Desperate, tear-filled obsidian eyes looked up to him. Pale shaking hands grabbed his arm and held on tight. "God help me I need to find him!"

Gensuru shook his head in disbelief. The once strong, arrogant, impeccable CEO of Atobe Industries vanished before his eyes. What he was seeing now is the truth behind the mask, the true Atobe Keisuke. "What in tarnation are you talking about Atobe?" He asked. The ground-shaking was long gone and there was a stark stillness in the air that sucks the breath of out him.

The man wouldn't snap out of his daze so the college professor had no choice but to man handle him and prop him against his elegant mahogany table. Gensuru then moved to draw back the curtains and open the windows. Surprisingly, soft fragrant wind gently rushed inside the office. He took in a deep breath before glancing back at the tycoon. Thankfully, he seemed to be coming around from his stupor.

Obsidian eyes blinked a couple of times, trying to register the figure before it. "S-Sanada?" Came a hoarse whisper.

The raven-haired man sagged against the wall and finally sat down, facing him. "What happened to you Atobe?" He asked, trying to mask the worry in his voice. "You were ranting like a fool while clutching what god-damn thing you have in your hands."

Keisuke's gaze dropped to his fisted hand, realizing that he still had his ring burning against the skin of his palm all along. "Oh fuck." He cursed under his breath and closed his eyes. Shame suddenly overcame him. He's not ready to divulge this part of his life to anyone...'I don't think I'd ever be ready.'

"Oh fuck indeed." Gensuru couldn't agree more. He'd be upset too if someone witnessed him losing his composure.

"I-I..."

The raven-head shook his head. "You don't need to explain anything to me Atobe and I'm not going to pry." He sighed and rested his head against the cool concrete. "But I think it would do you good if you would air out your burdens every once in a while." Chestnut-colored orbs softened as he spoke.

Keisuke dropped his head against the table and sighed. "I want to...but I can't." He palmed his face. "You'll never understand."

"Try me."

His voice was commanding yet gentle at the same time. Keisuke almost wanted to gape at the man who's filled with contrasts. Despite of his gruff intimidating exterior, he's learning that there was indeed another shade to the man that is Sanada Gensuru. He felt like crying...then laughing...then probably crying after. He didn't expect this.

"When I said I can't, Sanada," He raked his fingers through his long locks. "It means I hardly have anything to tell." There was pain that flashed in his eyes as he looked towards the garden.

"All I have were empty nightmares of losing somebody I'm not sure I really lost and nothing substantial to hold on to but a vision of a pair of golden orbs looking at me with so much love and passion."

He half-expected the other man would click his tongue and officially call him insane but none came. The silence that came there after bothered him so he dared to look into Gensuru's eyes but instead of condemnation, he was met by astonishment.

"Golden orbs? You mean gold-hued eyes?" Came a whispered query.

Keisuke blinked back his surprise. "Why are you asking me this?"

Gensuru's eyes narrowed. "It seemed that everyone's been bewitched by a pair of golden eyes." He studied the man's stunned expression. "It's not only you...my father also..." He took a deep breath.

"...even me."

love

Rinko gasped as she clenched her fist tightly until her knuckled turned white. The moment Ryoma's foot touched the holy ground of the red estate; the air seemed to have been sucked towards the boy before everything shattered into a silent explosion. It was a miracle that their car wasn't blown away by such force. When she thought it was over, the earth underneath their feet started to shake tremendously. Good thing Syuichiroh was there to steady her on her feet or she would have collapsed under such tremors.

It was as if something wanted to break free from the earth and from where Ryoma was standing, grass sprang out of the barren soil, followed by plants then flowers and immediately spread throughout the estate...extending even outside and unbeknownst to them, the rest of the country.

The earth was rejoicing...the deity has returned home.

love

Ryoma couldn't help but grimace. He hardly moved a step and he could feel the earth feeding his body with spiritual will. This new-found power also meant he's stocked up to feed the curse.

'But there's no other way.' He frowned as he finally looked up, only to gaze over a sea of prostrated backs before him. No one dared to look up and stare at him...just like how it was in the past. In spite of being home, the feeling of being alienated came back to him. It will always be like this. Everyone, even the elders are either too scared or too bemused.

He will always be the Beloved...the strongest of them all.

"Shall we, Ryoma?"

His father's voice shattered his reverie. Ryoma looked up to gaze upon his father's sad expression. "Why do you look so sad, father?" A breathless question. Several buds of chrysanthemum bloomed at the sound of his voice.

A pained smile spread across Nanjiroh's lips. "Then I should ask you the same thing, dearest. You look like dead on your feet."

Golden orbs glazed over. "So many memories..."

Nanjiroh grasped his clammy hands. "I know. But it won't do you any good if you let them overwhelm you here outside." He gently pulled his son towards the imposing red estate...which was now basking under the light shower of sakura. Ryoma's eyes widened as he looked up to see the giant, barren sakura that hid the estate under its canopy for hundreds of years was in full bloom. His eyes watered as a petal fluttered towards him and rested upon his cheek.

"I'm home...Mother, Father..."

lovelovelovelovelovelove

A/N: I know I promised the party but I thought I would be rushing. And I don't want to. I won't do this story justice if I did. ^_^

I missed you guys so much!

Any feedback would be appreciated.

Please make me happy and review!


	14. the unravelling

A/N: I'm back! Wahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha!

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with tints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

lovelovelovelovelovelovelove

Ryoma was crumpled in a pitiful heap in front of the giant sakura. The tears flowed unabashed as he clutched the grass beneath him. Before him was his mother's, Lady Yuuna's sakura tree, in full bloom. It had been barren for two hundred and eighteen years...the last time it bloomed was when his spirit returned to earth after being cursed by Kobe Chiisa.

And it also became the grave of his beloved family. His heart broke a million times over at the memories of burying his husband, Sendoh, his father Norosuke, both his brothers Soujiroh and Yuujiroh in the very roots of this tree. The four men became the center of his life and yet how tragic it was to watch them die and leave him behind.

This was the primary reason why he didn't want to return to the red estate. No ordinary person could handle watching the people he loved dearly perish before him.

At the young age of fifty, death finally claimed Norosuke. Ever since his youngest' demise, he spent every minute of his life working on ways to free him from the curse. He dedicated all of his spiritual will to the task, leaving the responsibility to lead the clan to Soujiroh and Yuurjiroh.

He used all his spiritual will to break the binding curse and yet until he drew his last breath he was unable to break it.

His brothers, Soujiroh and Yuujiroh suffered rather tragic deaths. Because their secret was out, everyone tried to get to him and use him for his powers. His brother Sourijoh died protecting the estate from invaders, leaving his heir too young to understand his fate that's why the succeeding first born were misled about how to guide Ryoma into breaking the curse.

Yuujiroh's death, on the other hand, was caused by another enemy. As fail-proof, even in death, Kobe Chiisa remained a menace. As she had set it, in every generation of Kobe, there will be someone who will inherit her grudge and hunt down Ryoma and hinder him from breaking the curse. Yuujiroh, and all of his descendants by right and order, was tasked to eliminate the ill will of Chiisa.

He died while trying to purify one particularly nasty descendant of hers who managed to wound the man.

Ryoma was beyond grief...if there was a place graver than death itself then that's where he was. He vowed never to come back to this estate.

And yet fate required him to do so after two hundred years.

love

"He's not staying." Nanjiroh's eyes narrowed as he faced off with his uncle, Yosuke. "He's merely preparing for..." He trailed off. What was Ryoma actually preparing for? Is he expecting a battle? In this these modern times, could there still be a possibility that the ill will of Kobe survived? Over the years, they struggled to hunt down all possible descendants that could've inherited the will, purifying them instead of killing them.

'Is Syuichiroh prepared for such a task?' He mused as he waited for his uncle's reply.

Yosuke gritted his teeth. "But this is where he belongs."

"Shut up!" Syuichiroh wasn't able to control himself anymore. He rushed forward and intentionally pushed his uncle back harshly with his spiritual will. That took everyone by surprise. Nanjiroh's eyes widened as he gaped at his younger brother. The culprit on the other hand was gaping as his own hands like an idiot. "Holy crepe..."

"You shouldn't be surprised." Hongo Tatsumi came up to them slowly. The rest of the council, together with Rinko, was toe stunned to even react. "The beloved returning to the estate meant that the pathway between the gods to the humans is open once more. Not only that the two of you could access your own spiritual wills like the others before you, the rest of the clan can access theirs as well although their spiritual wills, even collective, could not withstand against the two of you."

"It also means that the fortune that was once showered upon this clan will resume."

Nanjiroh shook his head vehemently. "That also means he has to stay here to ensure the continuity of the gods' graces. No! I will never allow that. This family thrived in his pain! I will never allow this clan to feed off my child once more!"

Kirin stepped forth. "This is not your decision to make, Nanjiroh. You are a mere spirit guide."

"Neither is it yours, brother."

They all turned to the source of that deep gruff voice and soon Mikage and Ericka entered the council's hall. The former head of the clan held himself with grace and dignity that could rival the emperor's. He walked slowly towards the group.

A sense of relief filled Nanjiroh's head. "Dad..."

Mikage nodded to acknowledge his son. "I know that this sudden spurt of power may have invigorated you. It is also true that Ryoma's return to this place open the gateway once more. But please do not be blind-sided by power and greed," He glared Kirin and Yosuke, "and pangs of over protectiveness," then to his two sons.

"You must realize now that the conduit is renewed, Kobe Chiisa's ill will is once again reborn in this generation. It is our top priority to hunt down that descendant and purify him before he causes to much trouble for our beloved." His gaze grew hard as he zeroed on Syuichiroh.

"This is the fulfillment of your duty as the descendant of Yuujiroh." He watched as determination dawned upon his son's face.

"Find the one who inherited Kobe Chiisa's ill will and be done with him. Eliminate all those who plan to hinder our beloved Ryoma's plans." He turned to the rest of the council members. "The Beloved had protected this clan for hundreds of years...it is now our chance to return him the favor."

He then took his sons by their arms and started to drag them away.

"H-hey dad!" Nanjiroh protested the manhandling but one harsh look from his father and his sealed his lips shut.

"You must listen to me very carefully..." His voice was down-graded to a whisper. "You must, I repeat, you must stand guard in front of the entrance to Ryoma's estate. I have a feeling he will be opening the entrance soon and the two of you must get inside while I guard the entrance." He briskly pulled his sons towards the red walls that surrounded Ryoma's secret estate.

"All those who inherited Soujiroh-sama and Yuujiroh-sama's will must enter the sacred ground to realize the importance of your quest." His gaze hardened on Syuichiroh. "Your brother had once entered the realms beyond the red walls before but you have not."

"Be prepared."

lovelove

A sudden surge of energy coursed through Sakurako's vein. It was so powerful that she almost toppled over the dresser. It happened in a blink of an eye and it left her very skin tingling after.

"What the fuck!?" She clutched her head as the dull pounding inside her skull returned. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" She swiped the contents of her dressing, flinging everything askew. She braced herself atop the dresser, her breathing ragged and short.

**Nothing's wrong with you.**

'There it is again, that strange voice inside my head!' She placed her hands over her ears to try and block it out.

**You can't run away from me. You need me. **

She closed her eyes tightly, wishing that everything would just stop. It must be the depression. Her split with Keisuke cost her so much: her social status, her financial security and even her sanity.

**Open your eyes, child and awaken to your destiny. Embrace me...embrace my will.**

"NO!" She screamed until her lungs hurt. Pale shaking fingers raked through her damp dark locks. "Why are you doing this?!"

**Look up child...and see your destiny before you. **

She slowly lifted up her eyes as if an invisible force was coaxing her to do so and she gaped in terror as a fleeting image of girl, no older than 16, skin as pale as death smirked back at her. Her eyes glinted in malice. She was wearing something from eons ago.

"W-who are you?" She managed to gasp out.

**I shall become you, Kobe Sakurako. Inherit my will and destroy Echizen Ryoma. **

She stood there frozen as that ghostly image dissolved into fits of cackles. The look in her eyes was of pure evil. The image of Kobe Chiisa soon started to fade in the background; her wild cackles still linger inside the room.

**He took your happiness away...like he took mine.**

love

All four families were gathered inside the television room as they watched the breaking news. Aside from the sudden earthquake, there was something odd included in there too.

"I never thought something like that ever existed." Syusuke muttered in awe as they watched the helicopter coverage of the giant blooming sakura that engulfed an old estate not far from the Imperial Castle within the Marounochi area. He leaned back into the warmth that Genichirou was offering him.

"To think that such phenomenon could still remain unexplained by science." His mother added. There was an odd silence that followed their outburst. Even the older ones dared not to comment at the mystical phenomenon they were watching in the television.

Moreover, they even looked concerned.

Kanna reached over and placed a comforting hand on Go'enmon's surprisingly cold ones. "Father, are you quite alright?" She asked. The old man just gazed at her, still in deep thought.

Kunikazu cleared his throat and stood up. Ever since he became aware after the earthquake, flashes of a distant memory came back to him. "It shouldn't surprise you that much..." he muttered as he eyed his son secretly. "Miracles do happen."

Ayana nodded in approval. "I know that tree. If we go back from history, they often called it the Barren Sakura. There have been records that the last time it bloomed was over two hundred years ago. And the estate it covers belongs to..." She trailed off as if trying to place the right term.

"To whom, mom?" Kunimitsu asked, his interest piqued.

Kuniharu cleared his throat. "To the great priests, the Echizens."

The mention of the name brought a stunned silence amongst the group. Up to this point, Keisuke, Gensuru and Yamato still looked dazed but the mention of the name caused them to snap up in attention.

"Echizen?" Yamato breathed out.

Emiko raised her eyebrow at her husband's gasp. "You haven't been gone that long, darling. I'm sure you still remember the Echizens."

The kids looked confused. They shifted their gazed from one adult to another. "What's the matter with the Echizens?" Genichirou asked. 'What's all the fuss about Ryoma's family?'

Emiko stood up and paced the distance to the wine cart. "Honey, not only that they are at the seat of Shintoism, they control probably one of the largest conglomerates in Japan." She studied the stunned young faces before her through the bubbles of the champagne in her glass.

Keigo chuckled under his breath, "How did I overlook this?" He muttered. 'That must be one of the reasons why he said that our love is shallow. We hardly know a thing about him!' He looked up to meet Kunimitsu's questioning look. "We're such fools." He muttered.

"Didn't you have a kohai named Echizen Ryoma?" Yumiko suddenly asked.

The silence that followed was deafening. Gensuru caught the wild look on Keisuke's eyes, the curious glimmer in Kuniharu's eyes and even the stunned look on Yamato's face. The mention of the name clawed at his heart. There was a united question running inside their heads.

'Echizen Ryoma...who are you?'

lovelove

Just as Mikage predicted, one of the walls surrounding the secret estate immaterialized and opened into a dark, narrow void. He immediately pushed Nanjiroh and Syuichiroh inside just before the other members of the council took notice. The pathway disappeared as soon as it came and it turned back to a normal-looking wall.

"What the hell?!" Syuichiroh spurted as he and his brother stumbles in the seemingly endless darkness. There was no pathway to follow. They were trapped. "What now?"

Nanjiroh gathered his bearings and grabbed his younger brother's hand. "Come on, straight ahead." He said.

Syuichiroh frowned as he allowed the man to drag him forward. "But there's no path." He argued. He noticed though that despite how dark their surrounding was, he could see his brother clearly as if the very matter that composed his body was emanating light. Nanjiroh's brow almost knitted together. His brother was stating the obvious. Of course he couldn't see a path but there's no other way.

"Ryoma wants us to get to him. He will open a path so all we have to do is go straight." He gritted his teeth before he resumed pulling Syuichiroh along.

"Fine." Syuichiroh muttered as he allowed his body to be dragged into nothingness...until they finally saw it.

It started as a glimmer in the dark...almost an illusion but as they continued on, the light grew bigger and bigger. Nanjiroh was right. Ryoma opened the pathway.

"Aniki..."

Nanjiroh stopped and took a deep breath. "Before we cross, bear in mind that what lies before us is anything but earthly." He gave Syuichiroh a stern look. "Mind your manners and behave."

Syuichiroh swallowed hard. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to argue. Nanjiroh's warning was as clear as day itself. They are going to set foot on probably the most sacred piece of land in Japan. "I will. I promise."

Tension eased out of Nanjiroh's face a little. He gave his brother a nod before they stepped into the light...

...and what they saw before them was nothing compared to what their own history books depicted.

They are were in paradise.

love

Keisuke found himself contemplating over a glass of bourbon in his study. How he went to this from earlier, he couldn't remember. The last thought that got stuck in his head was the name Echizen Ryoma. He closed his eyes and another memory came to him.

_"We can't be together!" Eyes of gold glowed like coals as they glared at him. The tears came right after._

_"Why? Give me one good reason why we should walk away from each other now."_

He could feel his chest tightening at the amount of pain reflected in his voice.

_"I can't tell you, remember?! God we've been through this a hundred times. Why can't you understand?" _

_"Because I don't! Not unless you make me understand why you can't tell me you love me!" _

Those golden eyes which seemed to be on fire slowly became filled with sadness and fear. All those longing came slamming back to him so fast that it brought tears to his eyes.

_"H-how did you—why did you...how did—"_

_"How did I know? God I'm not a lovesick fool Ryoma! Did you think I wouldn't notice something was wrong? That if indeed I noticed, I wouldn't do something about it?"_

_"But Keisuke—"_

_"You should have more faith in me, dearest. My love is so much stronger than your curse. Let me prove it to you."_

"So this is where you've been hiding, rich kid."

Yamato's voice tore him away from his flashback. He looked up, still with tears in his eyes, only to meet concerned, troubled gazes from three pairs of eyes. His throat worked up a reply but all he could manage was a strangled groan.

"We didn't mean to interrupt..." Kuniharu trailed off to find a word that best describes the picture before him, a powerful man slumped in a chair with a glass of hard liquor probably hoping for some alone time. "...your moment."

Gensuru tried to suppress a chuckle when the said man let out another groan and buried his face into his hand. "Come on, Tezuka. You make him sound like his son." He deposited his body in the couch before Keisuke. He studied Keisuke carefully. "So you want to talk about it?"

Keisuke looked up, shame pushed aside. "Not really." He muttered.

Yamato sighed and slid into the lounge chair next to his. "Well you're not the reason why I came in here." He reached for the bourbon and poured himself a glass. "It's this baby." He took a sip and sighed in satisfaction. "Well that hits the spot."

Keisuke raised an eyebrow at the arrogant man before he turned to the two stoics. "And what brings you here?" He asked.

Kuniharu shrugged and sat across him. "I don't really know..."

Gensuru leaned back and studied the three of them. He just realized it this afternoon. There were far too many "connections" that exist between the four of them, not just their sons, and he'd be damned if he continued to believe that all of these were mere coincidences.

"I saw how you all reacted to a certain name earlier."

The silence almost sucked all the air out of the room. He almost couldn't believe the surprised look in their faces.

"Does the name Echizen Ryoma ring any bell?"

love

Everything beyond him seemed to have leaped out of a fairy tale. There were flowers of every color and due and it left him in a daze underneath the light shower of sakura. Syuichiroh gave his self a firm shake and noticed that his brother was no longer beside him.

He was alone.

His eyes scoured for a familiar face but all he can see it was trunk of the giant sakura and flowers, flowers everywhere.

"Aniki!" He called out. He waited for a response but none came. His heart quickened its pace. He took a tentative step towards the imposing tree when he felt an ominous, yet gentle presence behind him. He swallowed around the hard lump in his throat as he felt beads of perspiration drip down from his forehead.

_**Come face me, my dearest descendant.**_

A soft, melodic voice came to him which seemed to ease his nerves. Syuichiroh took a deep breath before turning around only to come face to face with the ethereal image of Echizen Yuujiroh.

_**Do you know why you can see me?**_

Syuichiroh straightened his back in front of his legendary predecessor. Word was, he purified almost a hundred heirs of Kobe Chiisa's ill will. "Yes I do, Yuujiroh-sama."

The image didn't even faze a little before his mind's eye. Was he a spirit? Or a mere projection from the past programmed to appear every time a descendant of his sets foot in Ryoma's secret estate?

_**Good. You will be facing a lot of challenges, my dearest descendant. The first would be to identify the destined heir of Kobe's Chiisa's ill will. **_

Syuichiroh nodded slowly, trying to comprehend as much as he can. "D-do I need to kill them?" Came the dreaded question. The idea of bloodying his hands terrified him.

The image before him shook his head.

_**No, dearest. If we killed all those who bore the ill will then we would be no better than Kobe Chiisa herself. **_

Syuichiroh took a tentative step back when he noticed the ethereal image was drawing in.

_**I will show you what you need to do.**_

A hand reached out for him and he black out from the rest of the world.

love

Ryoma slowly pushed aside the pristine tatami door to his old chamber, afraid to see what was inside. He was gone for far too long. He didn't know if time preserved his tangible memories while he was away.

'I thought I would lose it when I arrived.' He worried his bottom lip as he waited for courage to overcome him.' It seemed that I have adjusted a little after two centuries of grief.' He took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered and completely pushed the door aside.

The tears that he thought were sated came in an overwhelming crash. That room...where he shared his happiness, his youth...his misery and grief...although remained the same seemed so alive.

_Ryoma-sama! _

He stumbled inside as he tried to get a grip of himself. Fleeting images of the man he once vowed to share his entire life with flashed before his eyes.

_You know I love you so much right, Ryoma-sama? If the gods would permit it, I'd die for you._

"My d-dearest Sendoh!" He cried out as he crumpled onto the floor. 'I wanted to shout why...but I've been doing that for the last two hundred years. Up until now I still couldn't comprehend why things happened the way they did.' He hastily brushed his tears away and willed his body to stand.

He slowly scanned the room for its completeness. Tears welled up his eyes once more but he tried to force it back. Shame him for being too weak. He took a tentative step towards his old dresser. He was right...time did preserve this place. The only recent noticeable change was the south wing. It was torn down a few days after Sendoh died and he ascended to the land of the deities.

Flowers grew and covered what used to be a tunnel out of his private estate. His father grew weary that Kobe Chiisa's black aura still lingered so he tore down the building and collapsed the tunnel underneath it.

He gingerly pulled out the chair and sat on it. Before him on the mirror was a reflection of a sad, beautiful nymph with skin as pale as moonlight. This made him sad even more. People are dying around him and yet he remained the same.

"How long should I suffer more, Sendoh-san?" He breathed out as he traced the smooth wooden surface of his dresser. "How long until I find this one true love you are talking about? Aside from you, the one I thought was "The One" was taken away from me as well." His other hand unconsciously grasped the ring that was hanging around his neck. He closed his eyes and an image of his father, Norosuke, on his death bed materialized before his mind's eye.

_"Don't you dare stop fighting for your freedom, dearest. It's the only path you can take." _He felt tears welled up his eyes once more. His dearest father, the light of his life, faded into darkness as well.

_"And even in death...I shall spend an eternity more to unbind your chains."_

The tears he had been fighting back were unleashed. The difference now that he had regained his spiritual will, each tear drop slowly turned into glistening diamonds. The soft clattering sound it made as it fell against the wood pulled him back to reality. He stared quite dumbfounded at the tear drop jewels that were now scattered on the table.

He suddenly remembered what he came inside his room for in the first place. He slowly pulled the drawer open and took out a black velvet case. He gently laid in on the table, slowly tracing the soft edge.

"Tomorrow...tomorrow shall become the trigger of what might be another cycle of tragedy." He slowly opened the box and inhaled sharply at the sight of its contents. He reached in and started to caress each jewel gently.

It was indeed a marvel that when at the peak of his power, his tears turn to jewels depending on reason for it. If it was because of happiness, his tears turn into the fairest pearls and if his tears were caused by extreme pain and grief, they turn into diamonds. But as rare as it may seem, his diamond-turned tears do not usually reflect a distinctive color. It only meant those tears were some someone or something special.

"You were my treasures...one unique from another. How can I fathom hurting you? You were born out of my pain just like any mother who underwent excruciating pain to give life to her child."

"I'm at a cross-road and no matter which path I would take, I would end up hurting you. I'm in a war path to gain my freedom back and I'm afraid I'd be leaving a whole lot of you wounded behind."

lovelove

Kuniharu was fighting the haze of the liquor from clouding his judgment. The cards were out...their questions hung in the air unanswered.

"What does this mean? At some point in our lives, all of us encountered a golden-eyed boy that enchanted us and yet we conveniently forgot about him? Surreal." Yamato buried his face in his hands. "So let me get this straight, I have my memories of this boy or man for that matter when I was in Paris. I was about 19 then but he seemed...younger. I believe he's my missing muse." He turned to Gensuru whose brows almost fused from thinking too hard. "How about you?"

Gensuru leaned back and caressed his jaw in deep thought. "I was...about 13 I think. I believe he was older than I. I used to look up to him a lot. I think we met at our dojo before." A light blush colored his each and it was not from the alcohol. He turned to Kuniharu who was massaging his temples as if he's having a migraine attack as of the moment. "And you, Tezuka?"

The bespectacled man snapped out of his daze. "Huh, me?" He blinked a couple of times. He swallowed hard when he saw the earnest nods from his audience. "I mean...my memory of this boy was back when I was around 16 or 15 years old and sick with leukemia." It was now his audience's turn to gape at him.

"Y-you have cancer?" Keisuke felt a pang of sorrow for the man.

Kuniharu brushed off their concern as if it was nothing. "I mean, I had cancer. I had a miraculously complete recovery from it." His expression then turned solemn. "And I believe it in my heart, based from my memory, that this person was my savior."

"And you believe that because?" Yamato prompted.

Kuniharu took a deep breath. "I had a bone marrow transplant and by some twisted ruse of fate, all medical information regarding the donor disappeared. I mean, how it can be possible for me to forget the very person who gave me another lease in life?" His heart was pounding hard against his heart. "Well let's say if it's indeed possible that I had amnesia, then why can't my father remember him as well? Qhy did his information disappear from my medical records, in both physical paper and in the database?"

"This is really getting really messy." Gensuru muttered. Silence dawned upon the four of them as they pondered over what they had learned. Seconds morphed into minutes and it drowned the men in deep thought.

"I believe I married him."

Five simple words whispered into the air felt like a cannon going off by their ears. Kumiharu, Gensuru and Yamato stared as Keisuke as if he grew a second head. The business tycoon gazed back at them with a new found strength. Somehow, finally saying it out load caused his faith to grow and strengthen.

"You married this man." Yamato looked at in incredulously. "You, of all people, married a man and you're still alive? Aren't the Atobes heir-producing die-hards and you are required to produce one or die in poverty otherwise?"

Gensuru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're exaggerating, Fuji." He glanced back at Keisuke but his expression did not faze. "He is, isn't he?" He asked.

Keisuke shook his head and reached in for the silver chain around his neck. "He's not exaggerating, Sanada." He showed them the ring. "I have loved and lost this man."

"And I would give up everything to be with him again."

lovelovelovelovelovelove

A/N: I'm BACK! It took me a year to adjust to my new work and return to writing. Hope you guys are still willing to support me. Thank you so much!

Any feedback would be appreciated.

Please make me happy and review!


	15. the predicament

Summary: All he did was fall in love. And now he's paying for it with forever as its price.

WARNINGS: Slight Oc's, AU, major yaoi with tints of shota-con. If you're not into these kinds of stories, better run away now and wash your eyes with whatever holy water you can grab. And of course, definitely ANGST-FILLED!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...though I wish I did so that Ryoma and I can live happily ever after!

PS: "" for dialogs, '' for thoughts, ___italics_ for flashbacks, dreams and memories and **bold** for foreign, wired or text conversation

Sakurako was mesmerized by the reflection before her. She looked...refreshed, confident even. She could hardly believe that her aura made a complete 360 degree turn after embracing her ancestor's spiritual will. Kobe Chiisa had taken her into a tour of the past, as seen by Chiisa's eyes, in order for her to recognize her true destiny.

_"Destroy Echizen Ryoma."_

Sakurako inhaled deeply as her once tired muscled slowly regained strength. She remembered how she was in a sorry state after her divorce with Keisuke but now, with her new-found power, she can stand up on her own two feet once more.

"Destroy Echizen Ryoma." She echoed Chiisa's mantra. "Keep him from achieving happiness." She felt her entire body blazed with anger when she recalled the visions Chiisa showed her. Now she knew why things happened the way there did. Keisuke's smitten with that monstrosity ever since.

"Keisuke loved him...still loves him. He never looked twice at me because of him." She balled her fists tightly until her nails were digging painfully into her palms.

"I swear to my ancestor's grave that I will destroy you, Echizen." she watched maniacally as her chapped lips curved into a sinister smile. "If I can't have keisuke, then neither can you."

love

Syuichiroh's head snapped in attention. He could feel it, a seemingly familiar prickling sensation. He immediately got up from his futon and scrambled to locate his brother. it's been hours since he, Nanjiroh and Ryoma entered the latter's estate and he doesn't have a single clue where the two were.

He could feel the thumping of his feet across the wooden floor as he hastily opened one door after another.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?"

Nanjiroh's voice echoed behind him. Syuichiroh flinched and turned to face his brother. He immediately noticed irritated look in his face and he knew right away that he better get to the point immediately or he'll get an earful. "Where have you been? He asked. The older Echizen just sighed.

"I've been paying respect to the gods and goddesses while you're out cold, sleeping like a baby." Nanjiroh scoffed. "Again, what are you doing Syuichiroh?"

The younger one sighed. "I was looking for you."

Nanjiroh swept his robes aside and walked away. Syuichiroh trailed behind him. "Please refrain from opening random doors. You might upset the immortals." He muttered as the latter caught up to him. "Why were you looking for me?"

"I felt it." Syuichiroh muttered.

Nanjiroh stopped dead on his tracks and glanced at him. "Felt what? It's quite usual to feel strange things while inside Ryoma's estate. We're at the gateway between two worlds after all." Syuichiroh shook his head vehemently which caused Nanjiroh's brow to arch.

"It's a different feeling." he said.

"Then what is it?"

Syuichiroh's golden brown eyes narrowed. "I felt her." He suddenly grabbed Nanjiroh's arm. "I felt her aura, aniki. It seems like she's reborn in this world." He watched how his brother's stare intensified.

"Her? You mean Kobe Chiisa?"

Syuichiroh gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Who else?! Why now? I thought we already eliminated all possible descendants." Hysteria was starting to win him over. Nanjiroh suddenly yanked his arm and dragged him into an empty room.

"Get a hold of yourself! Aren't you the heir of Yuujiroh-sama's will?! You must not be shaken by the mere awakening of Kobe Chiisa's heir. It is your life's mission to find this person and exorcise Chiisa's soul and destroy it!" Nanjiroh hissed. "You shouldn't be surprised by this. We all know that the moment Ryoma renewed the conduit, Kobe Chiisa's curse will be fed by spiritual will and it will seek even the most distant blood kin to possess."

"But how do I do it?!" Syuichiroh stomped his foot. God forbid that he looked like a petulant kid right now but he's so not ready to face anything yet. "Even if I did find this person and exorcise Kobe's soul, wouldn't it simply find another body to possess? Unless Ryoma breaks this curse, the same thing will happen again!"

Nanjiroh held his breath. He couldn't fault his brother's logic. He had to admit, both of them are ill-prepared.

In the end, he let out a sigh of defeat. "There's no other way around it. This is our duty." He slumped against the wall. "I cannot fathom what will happen if Ryoma failed again. Having a mortal body complicates things. We'll figure something out, for sure."

"We need to alert the entire clan that Kobe Chiisa's will is reborn in this time. Let's just hope that this doesn't end in a full scale war."

love

'She's back'

Ryoma could only gasp as the pain sent him reeling. His skin seemed to be burning without really being burned as the binding curse Kobe Chiisa placed on him was renewed. He had expected it to happen anytime soon ever since he stepped foot in this place. He should've been used to it but the pain seemed fresh every single time.

He collapsed against the dresser, panting hard as the sting started to ease. But this does not deter him. It only validated his cause even more. "Bring it on, Chiisa."

"I'll break your chains and set myself free."

"Watch me."

lovelove

The mansion was in a buzz as everyone worked hard to finsih everything. They only have a couple of hours left before the double birthday celebration for Kunimitsu and Keigo. Even Shimoda, who was acting like a walking zombie a few days ago, snapped off his trance and went back to assisting the ladies in organizing the event.

The kids however were lazily scheming through the RSVP list.

"You think he's going to come?" Syuusuke asked.

"I haven't seen their names yet but I'm still hoping." Keigo muttered as he toyed with his pen. They did not say anything but he knew that Kunimitsu and Geinichirou were on the same boat.

"I wonder how they'll come dressed as." Syuusuke muttered.

"Well that's easy." Genichirou said. "His grandparents were florists."

Kunimitsu shook his head. "I don't think so. Remember what we saw a few days ago? The giant sakura blooming? The Echizens have a long history which is deeply rooted in Shintoism." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "He'll make a very handsome priest."

"What are we going to do if he's not coming?"

Keigo sighed and scooted next to the bespectacled bot. "We'll still celebrate...then feel like losers after the party."

"Why is our canary so hard to catch?"

love

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Ryoma muttered as he paced his room, frantically thinking of a costume to wear. "Stupid theme party?" He muttered. After being hauled up inside his room ever since they arrived, only now that he remembered that he has an affair to dress up for. If he stayed true to the concept, then his lineage will be revealed. "Oh what the heck!" He sighed. "There's hardly any record of the Echizens anyway."

His next problem was what to wear exactly. He was worried at first that all his hanfu dresses were eaten away by dust and time but he found out that like the rest of his estate, everything was preserved in mint condition. He found them neatly folded individually in their woven cases, each dress grander than the next. He then spent a few good minutes reminiscing how his real father, Norosuke, insisted that he be dressed in female imperial hanfu dresses because he looked so much like his late mother, Lady Yuuna.

"I used to but I don't have my long hair now." He pouted as he stared at his reflection on the mirror. Time did a number on his seemingly ethereal youth. His eyes did not have the youthful luster of a newborn babe like he used to have. His smile was lost in a sea of bitterness and defeat. "What should I do?" He mused as he raked his fingers though his hair.

Then it came to him.

He took calming breaths before his allowed his spiritual will to gather in his finger tips and unto the roots of his hair. Slowly, like crawling vines, inch by inch his hair grew way past his hips all the way down to his knees. He blinked a few times, rather perturbed at the sight before him...

...because before him stood the very image of himself the night before his first wedding day.

love

Syuichiroh couldn't stop pacing. They have no clue what time it was in the human world. They didn't know if time within the conduit flowed just like time did on the other side. 'If I'm not mistaken, we've been here for a day and a half now.' He glanced at his brother who was lazily lounging by the garden. 'Weren't we supposed to attend a party tonight?' He placed his hands on his hips and grudgingly marched over to where Nanjiroh was.

"Aniki!" He called out.

Nanjiroh turned towards his direction. "What are you yapping about now?" He's too busy to attend to his brother's whims.

"Ryoma's still inside his room. How sure are we that he's alright? He hasn't eaten since yesterday!"

Nanjiroh shrugged. "We're in part-immortal realm. Ryoma doesn't need physical nutrition at this time." He leaned back against the tatami wall. "He's being sustained by his spiritual will."

The younger one didn't look too convinced. "Isn't today the Atobe brat's birthday? Shouldn't we start preparing for it?" He eyed Nanjiroh critically as his expression turned sour.

Nanjiroh sighed. In spite his vehement protest, it was Ryoma's will to attend and so it shall be granted. 'I hope he has a plan somehow.' He leaned back until his head felt the wall. 'He wouldn't be delving into his past if he doesn't. And if he indeed doesn't have any plan, he'll be setting himself up for another failure.'

"We're already in our costume. There's hardly any preparation for what we're about to do."

"And what happens then, aniki?"

"Support Ryoma. That's out fate...our destiny."

love

The four of them stared at the painting in awe and confusion. It was supposed to be a big clue to their mystery but they seemed rather clueless on its role. Apparently, Yamato's master painted a portrait of a very beautiful boy with the Lourve as his background. The thing that drew them into the image of the boy was apparent pain in those golden brown eyes.

Keisuke took a deep breath. There was a nagging familiarity in those pained eyes. The pull was so strong but it frustrates him that his amnesia was stronger.

"Well, that's strange." Gensuru broke the silence. He ached to touch the canvas, secretly hoping that it would come to life under his fingertips. "It seems like your master got captivated by a golden-eyed boy as well. I sure hope that this does not create a trend."

"What do you mean by a trend?" Kuniharu blurted out, eyes still focused on the image of Ryoma.

The professor managed to tear away his gaze from the painting. "Well, let's be honest here. There is clearly something strange going on. I mean, I have a history with a certain golden-eyed boy that I cannot remember. You three, apparently, have some sort of the same experience. Our dads, which gives me chills when I think about it, apparently have a connection with a golden-eyed man also."

"Are you not seeing a pattern here?"

Keisuke's head snapped back at him. "You mean to say—"

Gensuru sighed in exasperation. "It goes by generation." He pointed out. "Now I won't be surprised if our sons would come to us, telling us that they have been captivated by a golden-eyed boy as well."

"Our fathers?!" Kuniharu shook his head in disbelief. "No! That's absurd! It's prepos—"

"It's a working theory." Yamato suddenly spoke up. He came up to the painting and scrutinized it once more. "Though I don't remember my master shaking it up with a younger boy." He sighed and turned back to them. "His taste ran older."

Keisuke shook his head. "But we cannot say for sure if this connection is romantic or not." There was a muted pain in his chest that continued to grow. "We can only assume." His gazed was drawn back to Ryoma's image. The pain in his eyes caused his heart to burn with longing.

The steady ringing of Yamato's phone shattered the pensiveness of the room. All eyes were drawn to him as he struggled to get a hold of it.

"Emiko?" He asked as he heard his wife's voice form the other line. "Wait, a problem? With the party?" He gave Keisuke a questioning look. The man simply shrugged after quickly checking his phone for messages from Shimoda. There was none.

"Clearly we don't need to be there for it to be solved." The blue-eyed man sighed in resignation.

"Fine, fine we're going home." He put his phone away. "We better haul our asses back to the mansion, boys. There's talk of party cancellation and I couldn't, for the life of me, understand what the old Tezuka was babbling about in the background."

lovelovelove

It took then a good ten minutes to get back from Yamato's office to the mansion thanks to Keisuke driving like a mad man. The experience nearly gave Gensuru a heart attack.

When they arrived, they immediately noticed the apparent confusion among the service crew. There were still things needed to be set up and they were lounging about, confused. They ventured deeper into the ballroom and soon located the source of the problem. They were gathered in the middle of the ballroom, still engaged in a heated argument.

"Oh here we go." Kuniharu muttered under his breath as they approached the group.

Keigo was beyond himself. It took all his self-control not to plummet the old man. "We cannot just cancel the party, Tezuka-san. Not when we only have a few hours left. It's...it's rude." He gazed at his lovers pitifully, a silent plea for support.

Kunimitsu cleared his throat and came to Keigo's aide. "We'd be wasting a lot of money if we cancel. The guest have also prepared for the occasion."

Go'enmon tapped his walking stick impatiently. "Do you think we'd be adamant in cancelling this affair if not for good reason, boy? We are simply not prepared and it is your fault for not informing us immediately about this matter."

Keisuke heard enough. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked. "If it is so grave as you have put it, Shimoda should've informed me beforehand." He gave his butler an expectant glare but the latter just sighed.

"I didn't inform you, Master Keisuke, for I believed that this was a matter that would soon pass.' He then gazed at the bickering group. "I didn't think it would go on to this extent."

Yamato then noticed the absence of the ladies. "Where are the girls?"

"They long grew tired of the argument and left to finalize their wardrobe." Shimoda replied.

"They shouldn't be doing that when we should be busy calling off this party." Kunikazu muttered.

Gensuru stepped in. "Ok, explain it to us again why we need to cancel the party. S lot of money was already spent—"

"Money will not matter if we offend them and incur their wrath!" Kunikazu gritted his teeth. He then turned to his son. "We have an Echizen on the guest list and we were not aware."

"We're ill-prepared."

Now that made them take a step back. It didn't sink in at first bit gradually, the realization dawn upon them. An Echizen is coming to the party.

Syuusuke sighed deeply. "I don't know what the big deal is. Their kid is a kohai of ours." He was not expecting this at all. "If this is about the news last night, I hardly think that Echizen has something to do with that."

"They don't even live anywhere near the Maurunochi area."

It was like a bomb dropping on them. Kuniharu had to sit down lest he fall over. "Oh this is not good indeed." he muttered. Kunimitsu started at his father in disbelief.

In that same time, Ayana came out to check on them. "Still arguing, I presume." She looked at Yamato questioningly but the man just shrugged. Keisuke's brows furrowed deeply. He was so caught up with his problems that he hardly gave it a though last night.

Keigo's patient was reaching its breaking point. "Father, are you telling me you're considering—"

"Zip your lips Keigo. I'm thinking." The man snapped at him. He hasn't done that for a long time and hurt was clearly evident in his son's eyes.

Ayana shook her head. "Everyone, just take your seats and we'll talk this over." She waited as they shuffled their feet to do her bidding. "Now let's get our facts straight. We still have a few hours to think of possible solutions to this predicament."

Kunimutsu rubbed his eyes, frustrated. "But there shouldn't be one."

"Mitsu, remember what we talked about the other day? I told you that the Echizen clan is a very important, highly respected clan. You don't know it yet but there are certain, let's say, precautions society needs to do in order to deal with them."

Genichiroh frowned. "But it doesn't make sense. We know this boy and his family." He gazed at his lovers cautiously lest he says something unnecessary. "They're not...they're not what you think they are. They live very simple lives."

"That's even worse, Genichiroh." Gensuru muttered.

"How is it worse?" Syuusuke asked. "How can we understand if you won't explain it to us properly?"

Ayana sat beside the tensai and held his hand gently. "Listen kids, when I told you before that the Echizens are in the seat of Shintoism in Japan, what I meant to say is that they ARE what Shintoism is. The imperial family, the prime minister, the parliament, everyone and I mean everyone, is willing to prostrate themselves before their doorstep for blessings."

"They are the Beloved sons and daughters of the gods and goddesses. They are considered the conduits, the mediators between man and the immortals. They can bring about abundance and disaster if they will it to."

"In that respect, they are considered as living deities by this country."

She waited as the weight of her words dawned upon her audience. Disbelief and awe were reflected on their faces. Keisuke, on the other hand, was disturbed by her knowledge.

"But—but..." Keigo stammered. "Ryoma's not like that...how could—"

"When Gensuru-san said it was worse when you told us that they don't live anywhere near the Marunouchi area, I believe him." Ayana continued. She stood up and began to pace in front of them as if giving a lecture. "The clan itself is divided into two factions, the main house and the branch family. It would've been alright if your kohai lived within the red estate because that's where the members of the branch family reside. They need to be in constant contact with the holy land to assure the steady flow of blessings into their families. They may have business and work outside the state but they all go back there. They're tied to that land."

Kunimitsu stared into the ground, trying to link her statements in his mind. "So you're saying that our kohai is a member of the main house?"

Ayana paused and smiled at him gently. "It's the likely scenario. The main house is the direct descendant of the great Echizen Norosuke himself, once known as the most powerful of them all. They do not need to be in constant contact with the holy land of the red estate to channel the will of the gods and goddesses to give blessings. They have so much spiritual will in them that they were in constant connection with the immortals. That's the reason why they do not live within the walls of the red estate."

Kunikazu sighed. "That's why we need to hold this event off. We are ill-prepared to receive the presence of a member of the main house. We might disappoint them and incur their wrath. And let me tell you, it does not bid a bright future for our families if that happens." He turned to Keisuke who was still in deep thought. "Which brings me to you, Atobe-kun. All the business tycoons of this country have flocked down the Marunouchi area to pay their respects to the beloved clan."

"Why are you still here?"

Keisuke let out an uneasy breath. "It didn't cross my mind."

Go'emon leaned towards him. "Didn't cross your mind?! Are you not aware that this might affect your entire empire? Didn't your father teach you anything?"

Keisuke swallowed back the bile that threatened to spill from his gut at the mention of his father. "I rarely take his teachings into consideration anymore." He muttered darkly.

Yamato leaned back against his chair. Having lived in Paris all these years made him indifferent to what they were concerned with. "So does this mean that the party is cancelled?" He asked. His heart swelled in sympathy at the forlorn expressions of the kids.

Ayana's chest ached at the sight of them too. "We don't need to cancel." She announced. The mood considerably lightened at her announcement. "We'll just make arrangements that would cater to their special needs like assigning them their own table..." she gazed at the elders encouragingly. "It shouldn't be that bad."

"Excuse me."

Shimoda suddenly appeared with a phone in hand. "You have a phone call from a woman named Echizen Rinko. Will you be able to take the call, Young Master Keigo?" 

Keigo blinked a couple of times before it finally clicked in his head. He reached out for the gadget and inconspicuously put in on speaker mode. He eyed his father warily before taking a deep breath.

"Echizen-san." He muttered, his voice faltering in the process. "Your call couldn't have come at a better time."

"_**O**__**h Atobe-kun I'm glad I got a hold of you." **_Rinko's melodious voice came to their ears. There was a faint sound of mantra being chanted in the background. _**" Y**__**ou must be very busy with the preparation for the ball." **_

Keigo soon felt relaxed due to the calming sound of the mantra being recited from the background. "We're fine Echizen-san. We only have a few last-minute adjustments here and there…" There was a pregnant pause from the other line which caused his heart to race once more. 'Please don't say you're cancelling. Please…'

"_**Y**__**es about that, I'm really, really sorry for the inconvenience. " **_

Keigo's, and also the rest of his audience frowned in confusion. "Whatever do you mean Echizen-san?"

There was a sigh of exhaustion from the other line.** "You cannot fool me Atobe-kun. Everyone saw the news last night. "** The chanting in the background grew louder by the second. **" S****nd about that, can you not do, I mean, anything special? We would really appreciate it." **

"_**I mean, Ryoma would really appreciate it." **_

Keisuke shot up from his seat at the mention of the name. His heart skipped a beat. He then gave furtive glances to Yamato, Kuniharu and Gensuru who were all seemingly intrigued as well. He didn't fail to catch the looks of relief from their sons as well.

"But Echizen-san—"

"_**J**__**ust treat him like you always did. I'm sure Nanjjiroh and Syuichiro-kun will appreciate it as well. Despite of you infamy, we're just like everybody else." **_

Keigo smiled. "I will do my best Echizen-san." Again, another exasperated sigh.

"_**I mean it, **__**Atobe-kun. If you really want him to attend the party, you'll do as I say."**_ This caused the young man to snap into attention. "I promise Echizen-san. No special treatment." He glanced at the older ones and smiled victoriously.

'I won.'

"_**T**__**hank you so much Atobe-kun. See you tonight." **_

Ayana stood up, smiling. "Well you heard the lady. I think it's safe to assume that everything back on track now?" She bowed respectfully to her father-in-law and his friend before leaving. Not a second later, their sons followed her suit.

Go'enmon suddenly tapped his cane on the flow. "Oh I see! So the Echizen they must be talking about is Ryoma-kun. If it's them then we don't have to worry. You remember that boy, Gensuru?"

All eyes turned to the professor. "What boy?"

Go'enmon stood up. "Echizen-kun. Remember them when you were younger?" His son just shrugged. Goemon looked at him incredulously. "How can you forget getting into a brawl with Echizen Nanjiroh? He nearly broke your jaw."

The man in question absentmindedly caressed his jaw. "I really don't—"

Go'enmon sighed. "That is preposterous. He and his younger brother Syuichiroh were once our students. I found their name registers the week Ryoma-kun was attacked and your wife brought him to the hospital."

"Attacked?" Kuniharu cannot help but butt in.

"His elbow was dislocated by some delinquents." He answered nonchalantly. "Anyway, seeing Ryoma-kun that time reminded me of that other Echizen who kept beating me in shougi." He turned to his son again and gave him a meaningful look.

"I remember the two of you were so close back then."

Lovelove

Rinko kept glaring at the red walls where her son. Her husband and her brother-in-law disappeared into. She was already in her priestess costume. "I hope Ryoma remember he has an engagement in a few hours."

Being stuck inside the estate for two days, she had witnessed the influx of the worshippers, even met with the royal family and the family of the prime minister but neither Nanjiroh nor Syuichiroh dared to grace them of their presence. She had been praying hard for salvation when she saw how disappointed they were when they have learned that the highest priest will not see them personally.

Good think that her father-in-law, the previous Highest Priest, stepped in to do damage control.

"Rinko-chan."

She turned to face that very same man, Echizen Mikage, smiling at her fondly. "Yes father?"

"You look stunning in that dress, my dearest." He approached her, a red pouch bag in hand. "Would you consider being priestess for real?" He said as he handed her the bag. "Here, to complete your ensemble."

Rinko blushed under his gaze. The Echizens really do have unparalleled charisma. "Thank you father." She then turned her gaze back to the wall. "Do we have any idea what time they will be coming out? I don't want to be late for the party."

Mikage stood beside her and joined her in staring at the wall. "You do know the significance of this event, right Rinko-chan?" His query was met by silence. "This night will become an anomaly in Ryoma's fate. Never, I mean, there was never an instance ever recorded when he was able to cross path with his past lover."

"Because of your sacrifice, as Ryoma's second biological mother, he was granted a mortal body which hopefully will not detach from his immortal soul when such meeting happens." He smiled sincerely at her. "I really am grateful from the bottom of my heart."

Rinko smiled back sheepishly. "Well, my first priority as his mother is for him to enjoy tonight…but that seem impossible."

Mikage laughed bitterly at her statement. "Aye, that's true." He reached forward to touch the enigmatic red wall. "Whether he'll enjoy the novelty of this occasion or succumb into despair when confronted by not one but four past lives and their new realities are entirely dependent on him. All we can do is stand back and watch how fate unfolds before us."

"And besides, this unprecedented loophole is a form of divine intervention. We'll see how the gods will help our beloved."

"Hmmm…" Rinko shifted her weight. "That still doesn't solve my predicament."

Mikage chuckled. "About that, " His eyes twinkled with mischief. "I received a message earlier from Nanjiroh."

"There's a car waiting for you outside. He and Ichi-kun are already waiting for you inside with Ryoma." His grin grew wider when he saw the look of disbelief in her eyes. "He said he'll cancel the whole thing if you don't haul your pretty little behind there in the next five minutes."

"That stupid git!"

Lovelovelovelovelove

A/N: WHOOOO! So hard to motivate myself into finishing this one but will try my best! Thank guys!

Please, please, please review!


End file.
